RESTE trad de lionlamb91
by chris57
Summary: Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, ça fait trop mal. Il ne fera pas de choix. Je vais le faire pour lui. Je l'aime donc je vais le laisser partir. Cette décision la tue, mais c'est pour son bien, elle l'espère.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou, alors me revoilà pour une nouvelle traduction, et comme je suis super impatiente de vous la faire partager je poste en avance.**

**Cette fiction appartient à Lionlamb91, et les personnages à S. MEYER.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre1 : **

**BPOV**

_Dieu, je ne peux pas continuer plus longtemps. Ça me fait trop de mal._ Je m'assis sur mon lit, les larmes coulaient sur mon visage, trempant le col de ma chemise. Je devais partir. C'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il ne prendra pas de décision, je vais donc le faire pour lui.

- MERDE! Criais-je.

Comment allais-je faire? Allait-il essayer de m'arrêter? Est-ce qu'il allait s'énerver et ne pas tenir compte de ma décision? Je l'avais fait avant, mais j'étais restée parce qu'il m'avait dit que les choses allaient changer. Mais elles n'ont pas changé. Il va encore la voir quand il part pour le travail. Je savais ce qu'il faisait. Je sais qu'il sait que je suis au courant pour elle. Je l'avais rencontrée, je lui avais parlé, et je savais qu'elle était un obstacle à notre relation. Il ne la laisserait pas partir. Il prétendait qu'il nous aimait et qu'il nous voulait toutes les deux, il ne voulait pas choisir, et moi je ne voulais pas partager.

Je connaissais Edward depuis cinq ans. J'avais déménagé à Forks en seconde, après que ma mère se soit remariée et qu'elle veuille voyager avec son nouveau mari, Phil. J'avais donc décidé d'aller vivre avec mon père et j'avais rencontré Edward quelques jours plus tard. Pour moi, ce fut l'amour au premier regard. Il m'avait dit que pour lui aussi. Et maintenant? Eh bien maintenant, je n'étais pas sûre qu'il me dise la vérité. Ils étaient amis depuis des années, et il m'avait dit ne pas avoir de sentiments pour elle, qu'ils étaient seulement amis et que c'était tout ce qu'ils resteraient. Merde, je m'étais trompée, il avait des sentiments pour elle. Je l'avais découvert il y a deux mois.

Il ne m'aimait pas. Il l'aimait elle. Il l'aimerait toujours et j'étais fatiguée de n'être que la seconde pour lui. J'avais donc pris ma décision.

- Merde.

Je reniflais tout en essuyant les larmes de mon visage.

- Tu es si stupide Bella, il ne choisira pas, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu lui demanderas.

_Est-ce que je ne mérite pas d'être heureuse? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas d'avoir quelqu'un amoureux de moi et seulement de moi? Est-ce que je ne mérite pas d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'aura pas une maîtresse et qui dort dans mon lit avec moi tous les soirs? Qu'ai-je fait pour tomber amoureuse de quelqu'un qui ne m'a donné que la moitié de son cœur?_ Me demandais-je silencieusement.

Aujourd'hui, c'était mon point de non retour. Je partirai ce soir quand il rentrerait à la maison. Je ne voulais pas fuir. Je voulais lui faire face, lui dire combien cela m'avait blessé, puis, partir et trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimerait moi et seulement moi. Je ne me couperai pas complètement de l'ensemble de sa famille. Je ne ferai pas ça à Alice. Elle était ma meilleure amie, et ses parents seraient toujours une seconde famille pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne me donnait pas tout son cœur. Il est évident qu'il ne m'aimait de la façon dont il me le disait, et ça ne pouvait pas m'aller. La moitié de son cœur m'appartenait, mais l'autre moitié était pour cette garce de Tanya Denali. Je voyais clair dans son jeu, je savais que c'était une garce, mais il prétendait qu'une fois que l'on apprenait à la connaître elle était douce. Mon cul! Elle était fausse, un monstre en plastique et elle le serait toujours.

Après avoir réfléchi à la façon dont j'allais dire les choses, je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bain rafraîchir mon visage. Je me regardais dans le miroir. Je n'étais pas laide, mais je n'étais pas superbe non plus. J'ai de longs cheveux bruns avec quelques reflets roux qui m'arrivent au milieu du dos, et des yeux bruns. La plupart des gens me disent que mes yeux ressemblent à des fontaines de chocolat, qu'ils sont profonds et que c'est la plus belle couleur de brun qu'ils aient jamais vu. Je ne le crois pas. Je suis banale, mais je mérite d'être aimée comme tout le monde. Il est vrai qu'en ce moment je ne suis pas attrayante, car mes yeux sont boursouflés par les pleurs, mon visage est tout rouge et j'ai le nez qui coule un peu. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air et je retourne dans la chambre.

Ce n'est plus ma maison. Je ne vais plus vivre ici. Je lui donne Edward. Il est à elle, plus à moi. Ça me fait mal, mais c'est pour le mieux. Je l'aime mais je dois le laisser partir. Je sortis une valise et la posais sur le lit, puis j'allais jusqu'à la commode prendre mes vêtements et les mettre dans la valise. Alors que j'étais en train d'emballer mes affaires, je sortis de la chambre pour regarder l'horloge, il était 18h30, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward serait là dans une quinzaine de minutes. Et comme je l'avais pensé, quinze minutes plus tard, j'entendis la clé dans la serrure.

Marchait dans l'appartement le seul homme que je n'avais jamais aimé. Il était beau et il avait été mien. Il avait les cheveux bronze, toujours en désordre et les plus beaux yeux verts émeraude, la mâchoire forte, des lèvres pleines, et il était musclé. Il était à se damner. Chaque femme voulait être avec lui et chaque homme voulait être lui. Il avait obtenu son diplôme de droit et il travaillait pour l'entreprise de son oncle à Seattle. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me fit un sourire, tout en enlevant sa cravate et sa veste de costume. _Il n'est plus à toi._ Je détournais donc le regard pour ne pas commencer à pleurer, ce que j'étais sur le point de faire .

- Salut, bébé. Dit-il joyeusement en marchant vers moi. Il leva mon menton et m'embrassa doucement.

- Salut. Répondis-je. Il regarda mon visage et toucha mes joues. Je levais les yeux.

- Bella, tu as pleuré ma chérie?

J'enlevais sa main de mon visage et me retournais. Il me suivit. Je retournais vers la commode pour continuer à faire ma valise.

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il tranquillement. Je ne lui répondis pas.

- Bébé, que fais-tu? Bella? Tu vas me répondre? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Il s'approcha et attrapa mon menton pour que je réponde à son regard. Mais je détournais les yeux.

- Bella, où vas-tu chérie?

Ne voulant toujours pas lui répondre, je me dirigeais vers la radio et l'allumais.

"Stay" de Sugarland jouait.

_**Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas?**_

_**Je suis debout sur mes genoux**_

_**Je suis si fatigué d'être seul**_

_**Tu ne peux pas me donner ce dont j'ai besoin**_

_**Quand elle te supplie de ne pas partir**_

_**Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir**_

_**Je n'ai pas à vivre de cette façon bébé**_

_**Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas?**_

Je le regardais et il se raidit. Il savait ce qui se passait. Il me regarda avec une expression douloureuse.

- Bella. Supplia-t-il.

J'enlevais la bague que j'avais eu au doigt pendant deux ans et la mis sur la table de chevet. Je le regardais avec des larmes dans les yeux. Il y eut un silence, puis j'ouvris la bouche.

- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça plus longtemps.

Mon nom est Isabella Swan et mon fiancé appartient à une autre femme.

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce 1er chapitre ?**

**Le second sera un POV d'Edward et ensuite les chapitres seront plus long.**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Philae89, ptitcoeurfragile, Habswifes, LuneBlanche, aelita48, christou57, sand91, mlca66(mais si ne t'inquiètes pas, jamais d'Edward méchant...lol), Linou2701, Barley Sugar stories, love-lov-Edward**

**Idrill, serusia, toute petite étoile, chuchi-28, patoun, Charloon, pinkies, Hanine, Audrey- magnan, MamaCullen20, Lia-et-Eli, pyreneprincesse, juju2607, helimoen, bellariane, fatoulette, souriceaux, liloulou, mamaler78, Canada02, Ghoul-19, diabolo78, Twi-crash, crepuscule2512, Lyry**

**pour les mises en alertes **

**aux anonymes : Laure : ravie que ce début de fiction te plaise.**

**Jennifer : Merci pour ta review vraiment sympa.**

**Chapitre 2**

**Edward POV**

Je suis dans la merde.

Avez-vous jamais aimé deux personnes? Eh bien, moi je pouvais le dire. Elles étaient totalement différentes, et dans tous les sens. L'une était sauvage et confiante et l'autre douce et belle. Je savais que c'était mal, mais je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je voulais les deux. Je savais que cela pouvait sembler idiot, et je savais que j'étais un putain d'enfoiré de leur faire ça, surtout à l'une d'elles, mais je ne savais pas comment arrêter. Peut-être avais-je besoin d'aide. Non, je savais que j'avais besoin d'aide.

Mon téléphone sonna et me sortit de mes pensées. Je regardais l'écran pour voir qui appelait.

**Alice.**

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et appuyais sur la touche « répondre ».

- Oui, ma chère sœur? Dis-je.

- Edward, vous passez toujours tous les deux demain?

- J'imagine.

- Très bien! Dis-lui qu'elle me manque. D'accord? Tu veux bien?

Putain elle était excitée.

- Oui Alice, je lui dirai. Réduis la caféine, hein?

- Ouais, ouais. Toujours avec la caféine. Grogna-t-elle, et je ris.

- D'accord Ali, je te parle plus tard, d'accord?

- Ouais, d'accord. Bye Eddie! Et elle raccrocha.

Normalement, je détestais quand les gens m'appelaient comme ça, mais j'avais un faible pour ma petite sœur. Mais si son mari Jasper, osait m'appeler ainsi, je le mettrai KO de suite. Alice et Jazz étaient le couple fort de ma famille. Ils s'aimaient, ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés, Jasper canalisait en quelque sorte son énergie. Elle était toujours en mouvements et ne s'arrêtait jamais. Mais c'était pour cela qu'il l'aimait, je suppose. Mon frère Emmett était un peu dans le même genre qu'Alice, il était fort comme un ours, et mangeait comme quinze. Je pense que je devais être le seul enfant calme dans la famille, à l'exception de mes parents, Carlisle et Esme. Rose, la femme de Emmett était top modèle, grande, blonde avec de grands yeux bleus, mais froide d'apparence. Mais une fois que vous la connaissiez, vous ne pouviez que l'aimer. Mais seulement si vous arriviez à briser les murs, et je vous jure que ce n'était pas facile.

_BIP BIP!_ Mon téléphone sonna, j'avais un message.

**Hey bébé. Quand est-ce que je te vois? Tanya**

Dieu nom de Dieu! Elle est têtue.

_**Je ne sais pas. Je t'enverrai un mess. **_

Réponse immédiate.

**OK sexy boy, j'attendrai. Je t'aime! **

Merde, elle me faisait chier parfois. Elle savait que je ne l'aimais pas et elle savait que j'avais quelqu'un qui vivait avec moi. Mais elle pensait que j'allais y renoncer pour elle. Ces derniers temps elle me demandait constamment de passer la voir, et j'étais sur le point de péter un câble.

Je regardais ma montre. 18h45 Merde, je devais rentrer à la maison pour elle. Je ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. Rien que de penser que je pouvais voir son beau visage tous les jours, m'excitait. Je l'aimais tellement. Elle était la seule chose qui me faisait avancer. Si je devais la perdre, je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour vivre. Je savais que je lui faisais du mal, je le voyais dans ses yeux chaque fois que Tanya m'envoyait un texto. Pure, déchirante douleur. Mon bébé pensait que je ne l'aimais pas, et je savais qu'elle était au courant pour Tanya. Je lui avait dit que j'allais tout arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas. C'était une addiction. Elle avait rencontré Tanya, elle lui avait parlé, et mon bébé la détestait. Elle pensait que Tanya était une garce, elle m'avait dit qu'elle voyait clair à travers son jeu et qu'elle ne changerait jamais. Je savais que Tanya pouvait être garce parfois, mais quand tu la connaissais elle était gentille, mais ma petite amie ne pouvait pas le croire, et elle détestait Tanya.

Ma petite amie, elle était belle, douce, j'aimais tout d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets roux visibles à la lumière, lui arrivant au milieu du dos. J'adorais passer mes doigts dedans. Elle avait de grands yeux chocolats et de longs cils noirs. Ses courbes étaient douces, et ses seins parfaits. Elle était mon rêve, la meilleure partie de moi. Si un jour elle devait me quitter, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens, et je priais Dieu pour que cela ne se produise jamais.

J'entrais dans l'ascenseur, impatient de la retrouver. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit et je courrais jusqu'à mon appartement. Je mis la clé dans la serrure et ouvris la porte pour me retrouver nez à nez avec elle. Elle portait son pantalon de yoga rose et une long tee-shirt gris, autour de son cou il y avait le collier que je lui avais offert il y a trois mois. C'était une chaîne en argent avec un cœur bleu. Il m'avait coûté 1500 $, mais ça valait le coup parce que c'était pour elle. Je n'avais jamais rien offert à Tanya parce qu'elle avait déjà tout, et si ma Bella le découvrait elle serait anéantie. Mais je ne lui ferai jamais ça, je me détestais assez pour ce que je lui faisais. Je voulais arrêter mais je ne savais pas comment.

Je lui fis un de mes plus beaux sourires et m'approchais d'elle. J'attrapais son menton pour embrasser ses lèvres douces.

- Salut bébé.

- Salut. Chuchota-t-elle, sa voix douce remplie de tristesse. Je la regardais plus clairement et remarquais son visage rouge et ses yeux enflés.

Elle avait pleuré. Avait elle regardé un film triste? Son père lui manquait-il? Ou peut-être son meilleur ami Jacob? Je touchais son visage.

- Bella tu as pleuré, ma chérie?

Elle retira ma main de son visage et se retourna pour aller dans notre chambre à coucher. Je la suivis et vis une valise sur le lit. Où allait-elle? Rendre visite à son père, peut-être?

- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demandais-je. Elle ne me répondit pas, elle continuait à mettre des vêtements dans sa valise.

- Bébé que fais-tu? Bella? Tu vas me répondre? Qu'est-ce qui se passe que? Elle ne me répondait toujours pas. Je marchais vers elle et attrapais son menton pour qu'elle me regarde. Elle avait les larmes au bord des yeux et elle détourna le regard.

- Bella, où vas-tu chérie? Pas de réponse.

Au lieu de cela, elle alla jusqu'à la radio et la mit en marche. "Stay" de Sugarland jouait. Je me raidis en entendant les paroles. Je venais de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je la regardais et mes yeux commencèrent à piquer.

- Bella. Suppliais-je.

Elle se dirigea vers le lit, regarda sa main et pris sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet. _Oh mon Dieu!_ Elle me quittait! Oh mon Dieu, non! Je ne pouvais pas la perdre. Elle baissa les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne sortit et je vis les larmes couler sur ses mains. Elle me quittait.

- Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça.

Ma vie était finie. Je tombais à genoux.

Mon nom est Edward Cullen et je viens de perdre ma fiancée.


	3. Chapter 3

**Petite précision car cette question m'a été posée plusieurs fois et il est vrai que l'auteur n'a pas été très claire : je pense que les sentiments qu'Edward éprouve pour Tanya sont plus amicaux qu'autre chose, mais que néamoins ils doivent être très forts puisque c'est sa meilleure amie (certes, je conçois que ce n'est pas une raison pour coucher avec car si tout le monde faisait ça...), mais celle qu'il aime c'est Bella. D'autre part quand Edward dit que Tanya à tout c'est simplement qu'elle vient d'une famille riche et qu'elle peut s'offrir ce qu'elle veut, à la différence de Bella. Voilà, j'espère avoir éclairer un peu plus la situation.**

**Ensuite je voulais vraiment vous dire MERCI car vous avez fait exploser les reviews au chapitre précedent, ça met la pression, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite.**

**Et pour vous remercier je vous poste ce 3ème chapitre avec de l'avance.**

**Merci à sand91, LuneBlanche, aelita48, ptitcoeurfragile, mlca66, lamue12, lubella, kacie27, SoSweetySoCrazy, love-lov-edward, Idrill, Linou2701, Lyry, edwardbellaamour, Nilua, Love-Lena, Mrs Esmee Cullen, poniponi-pyapya, lost-soulandheart, MrsShaly, lili-salvatore, missgege93 bellaeva.**

**Chapitre 3 :**

**Bella POV**

Je le regardais tomber à genoux. Je pensais qu'effectivement il serait choqué, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il fasse cela. Il avait l'air perdu et effrayé. Je pleurais encore plus fort en voyant l'homme qui ne m'aimait plus, dévasté. Comment allais-je faire?

- Bella. Il haletait.

- Ne pars pas bébé! Tu es ma vie! S'il te plaît!

Il me regardait, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Je ne peux pas ... rester ici plus longtemps Edward. Tu ne choisiras pas. Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je ne veux plus avoir mal. Dis-je en sanglotant.

- Bella, je t'aime! Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Je vais arrêter, je le jure. Ranges tes vêtements. Je .. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, ma chérie, s'il te plaît. Supplia-t-il alors qu'il pleurait toujours, effondré, parterre.

- S'il te plaît, laisses moi partir. Je ne veux pas être avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas me donner tout son cœur. Je ne le tolérerai plus! Tu continues à briser mon cœur. Je ne le supporte plus. M'écriais-je.

- NON ! Ne dis jamais que tu n'as qu'une partie de mon cœur chérie, il est à toi, je te jure bébé, s'il te plaît ne me laisse pas je vais mourir, Bella...

- Tu ne mourras pas, cette garce est à tes côtés et tu l'aimes. Crachais-je, en pensant à quel point je la détestais.

- NON! Sanglotait-il. Je ne l'aime pas, je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. S'il te plaît, Bella, je n'aime que toi. Je t'aime tellement. S'il te plaît, ma chérie!

Cela commençait vraiment à m'énerver. Il affirmait qu'il ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi ne la quittait-il pas? Je me levais pour aller dans le salon, énervée. Il me suivit.

- Permets-moi d'en douter Edward. Tu m'aimes?

- Oui bébé, tellement! cria-t-il.

- Eh bien, si je reste ici avec toi, la quitteras-tu? Tu prétends ne pas l'aimer, mais tu n'arrives pas à la laisser. La laisseras-tu si je reste?

- Je ne sais pas comment faire Bella. Je ne sais pas comment.

Je pleurais à nouveau. Je ne comprenais pas.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas assez bien pour toi? Que dois-je faire pour être assez bien pour toi? Dis-je en gémissant.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal? Ne t'ai-je pas assez aimé? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Qu'ai-je faire pour que tu t'éloignes? Chaque fois que je te demande de cesser de la voir, tu me dis que tu le feras, mais tu ne le fais pas! Tu me fais mal Edward! Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours, mais c'est trop pour moi. Dis-moi ce qu'elle a et que je n'ai pas. Je ne suis pas assez jolie? Assez aventureuse? S'il te plaît dis-le moi, je peux m'améliorer. Aides-moi à comprendre Edward. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi ne mets-tu pas fin à ta relation avec elle? Dis-je en sanglotant.

- Je... Je. Il bégayait , il baissa la tête et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu n'as pas de raison, n'est-ce pas?

- Bébé ... Edward s'arrêta, la tête toujours baissée.

- Est-ce parce qu'elle est blonde et qu'elle a les yeux bleus? Est-ce sa taille? Je sais que ce n'est pas sa personnalité parce qu'elle c'est une salope. Ne me dis pas qu'elle ne l'est pas parce qu'elle l'est. Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour moi, oui.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas répondu par une phrase complète. Il restait là, à pleurer.

- Merde Edward dis-moi quelque chose! Aimes-tu son corps? Tu aimes les femmes refaites, fausses, Edward? Ce sont mes seins qui ne pas assez gros? Je ne suis pas assez grande? Si tu me dis que c'est à causes de ses putains de faux seins, je vais te botter le cul, putain, parce que ce n'est pas une raison valable.

- Il n'y a absolument rien de mal avec toi ma chérie! Cria-t-il. - Tu es parfaite. Tout en toi est parfait!

- Alors qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce qu'elle vient à chaque fois que tu l'appelles? Dis-je en criant et en pleurant.

Toujours pas de réponse.

- Mon Dieu! Criais-je, puis je partis m'enfermer dans la chambre en claquant la porte, je m'assis sur le lit et pleurais.

**EPOV**

Elle s'éloigna de moi.

_Elle s'éloigna. Elle me détestait tellement qu'elle ne supportait même plus d'être près de moi._

Elle marcha dans le couloir et claqua la porte. Je pouvais entendre ses pleurs. J'allais m'asseoir sur le canapé et mis mon visage dans mes mains et saisis mes cheveux. Merde, les voisins allaient probablement nous entendre. Comment allais-je leur expliquer? La seule réponse que j'avais, était que Tanya était mon amie d'enfance.

J'allais la perdre elle, ma famille allait me haïr, son père allait me haïr et Tanya serait considérée comme une briseuse de ménage. Mais c'était la vérité au sujet de Tanya. Elle était le problème. Je ne pouvais pas la quitter, mais j'allais perdre mon bébé. Mais jamais je ne laisserai Tanya entrer dans mon lit. Ce serait gâcher l'odeur de Bella sur les draps.

J'étais terrifié. Je me sentais malade, je ne pouvais plus respirer et il semblait que les larmes ne s'arrêteraient pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était à moi, mienne. Je pouvais sembler égoïste, mais c'est ce que je ressentais. Je ne pouvais pas perdre Bella. Je me levais du canapé et me dirigeais vers la chambre. Le bruit que j'entendis de l'autre côté me brisa le cœur. Les sanglots de Bella me tuaient. J'ouvris la porte, entrais et me mis à genoux à ses pieds. J'attrapais ses petites mains et les embrassais.

- Bébé, tu te souviens quand nous nous sommes rencontrés? Lui demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Ses larmes coulaient sur mes doigts.

- Tu étais assise sur un banc, nous étions en hiver, et tu lisais un livre. Je ne comprenais pas comment quelqu'un pouvait rester dehors par ce temps et lire un livre. Puis, quand tu t'es levée pour partir, tu avais encore le nez dans ton livre, de sorte que tu ne faisais pas attention à ce qui se passait autour de toi.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Cela a été la première chose que j'ai aimé de toi, tu aimais lire, j'ai su alors que tu devais être intelligente. Tu as continué à marcher et j'ai vu que tu te dirigeais droit sur une petite plaque de verglas. J'ai donc couru vers toi pour m'assurer que tu ne blesses pas. Je suis presque arrivé trop tard, tu t'en rappelles, ma chérie?

Elle hocha la tête et essaya de parler mais je ne mis mon doigt à ses lèvres et continuais.

- Ton pied a rencontré la glace, ton livre a volé, ton chapeau s'est envolé et tu as laissé échapper le plus mignon cri je n'avais jamais entendu. Je t'ai attrapé avant que tu ne touches le sol.

- Ed -

Elle essaya de parler, elle pleurait toujours.

- Non bébé, laisses-moi finir. Je t'ai attrapé et au premier regard j'ai eu le souffle coupé. Tu étais si belle mon amour. Je voulais te tenir et ne jamais te laisser partir. Tu avais les plus beaux yeux du monde. Tes lèvres étaient roses et pleines, mon Dieu, je voulais t'embrasser. Elles avaientt l'air si accueillantes, si douces et chaleureuses. Tu avais ces petites taches de rousseur qui saupoudraient l'ensemble de ton nez et de tes joues. Merde Bella, tu étais comme une bouffée d'air frais et je jure devant Dieu, que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à ce moment. Et quand j'ai entendu ta voix, ça a été la fin. Dieu, elle était douce et rauque. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à la façon dont tu prononcerais prononcerais mon nom ou à la façon dont tu gémirais dans le affres de la passion. Je n'en pouvais plus, je t'aimais, et je t'ai embrassé. Mon cœur s'est accéléré, ton baiser avait un goût de bonbon. J'en voulais plus, mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je t'ai donc aidé à ramasser tes affaires et je me suis excusé pour mon audace, mais tu m'as dit...

Elle me coupa.

- Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais pas à présenter des excuses, que je voulais que cela se produise. Dit Bella.

- Oui. Tu m'as dit que tu t'appelais Bella et j'ai pensé que cela t'allait à merveille. Deux mois plus tard je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, et je n'ai jamais cessé depuis, bébé, je t'aime encore, et bien plus tous les jours. S'il te plaît, Bella, j'ai besoin de toi. Ne m'abandonnes pas ma chérie. S'il te plaît.

**BPOV**

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour ne pas ne renonceras jamais à elle, et elle s'attend à ce que sans doute tu me quittes. Je ne fais que faciliter ta décision. Je suis en train de le faire pour toi. Tu ne la quitteras pas, donc je m'efface. C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour résoudre le problème. Dis-je calmement.

- Non Bella, non. Je vais lui dire, je te le jure. S'il te plaît! Cria-t-il

Je secouais la tête et le regardais. Il avait l'air brisé. Mais il m'avait brisé auparavant, et ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses.

-Tu dis toujours cela, mais cela n'arrive jamais Edward, tu ne le fais pas. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai eu mal en sachant que tu allais la rejoindre quand tu partais au travail? As-tu idée de la douleur que je ressens en ce moment? Sais-tu que je suis effrayée tous les jours car je ne sais pas si tu vas renter? Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle dit seulement ça pour que tu ailles vers elle. Elle n'a pas de cœur. C'est une garce qui n'est intéressée que par l'argent. C'est une salope. Et jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres les yeux, et crois-moi quand je te dis qu'elle n'en n'a qu'après ton argent, je ne resterai plus ici. Je ne veux plus continuer à pleurer la nuit en pensant à la façon dont tu l'embrasses, tu la touches, ou à ce que tu peux lui dire. Mes larmes roulèrent à nouveau.

- Sais-tu combien je t'ai détesté le jour ou j'ai découvert que tu couchais avec ton amie d'enfance, Edward? Je voulais te tuer, je voulais la tuer. Mais j'étais assez stupide pour te croire quand tu m'as dit que tu allais la quitter. Tu l'as peut-être fait un temps, mais putain tu as recommencé! Lui criais-je alors qu'il n'arrêtait pas de pleurer.

- Elle ne t'aime pas. Elle a sans doute trois autres mecs. Son nom est Putain de Garce de Denali. Allons voir comment tu baises. Tu proposes et si j'aime, alors je jetterai les autres, parce que JE SUIS UNE PUTAIN DE SALOPE. Dis-je en hurlant.

Il avait l'air choqué. Je riais froidement, pleurant encore. Dieu, j'allais me déshydrater. Je n'avais jamais tant pleuré de ma vie.

- Je ne comprends pas cette emprise qu'elle a sur toi Edward. C'est le sexe? Te fait-elle de vilaines choses? Est-elle perverse?T'appelle-t-elle maître? Tu veux que je le fasse? Tu ne m'as pas fait l'amour depuis trois semaines. J'ai envie de toi tout le temps, mais il semble que ce ne soit plus ton cas. Je t'ai aimé la première et tu m'as aimé avant elle. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a de plus que moi.

- Elle n'a pas d'emprise sur moi, Bella! Je t'aime! Je te désire, tout le temps! Cria-t-il.

- Apparemment non. J'ai envie de me donner à toi à tout moment. Peu importe ce qu'il se passe, parce que je t'aime. Et je te désire. Personne ne pourra jamais t'aimer aussi profondément et autant que moi. Personne Edward, mais tu refuse de me croire. Donc je ne peux pas rester ici.

- Non bébé! S'il te plaît ne me laisse pas. Supplia Edward en tombant à mes pieds, et en s'arrachant les cheveux.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. S'il te plaît ma chérie, reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie, s'il te plaît. Ne me laisses pas. Bella, reste avec moi. Je t'aime trop pour te laisser partir!

Je m'agenouillais à son niveau et saisis son visage en essuyant ses larmes, et en regardant ses beaux yeux.

- Je vais aller chez mon père quelques temps, parce que il me manque.

Il secoua la tête pour faire non.

- Regardes-moi Edward. Murmurais-je.

Il ouvrit les yeux et je vis une autre larme tomber. _Dieu, je déteste ça. Je l'aime tellement. Reste forte Bella, tu peux le faire_ .

- Tu devras dire à ta famille ce qui se passe et je vais le dire à mon père. Je sais qu'ils vont être en colère avec toi, mais ils s'en remettront. Ils t'aiment. Je ne sais pas comment mon père va prendre les choses. Il aura probablement envie de te tuer. Il s'en remettra aussi, mais ça pourra prendre un certain temps. Plus longtemps que pour ta famille.

- Non Bella, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Je soupirais.

- J'ai appelé un taxi pour me conduire à l'arrêt de bus. Si tu me veux Edward, tu dois te débarrasser de Tanya. Je ne reviendrai pas tant que je n'aurai pas la preuve qu'elle est partie, et quand elle sera partie, je veux que tu me demandes à nouveau de t'épouser, parce que je t'aime et que tu es le seul homme que je veux. Je veux que cette salope disparaisse. Tu es à moi et je ne partage pas.

Il sanglotait..

- Bella …

Dieu, il allait me manquer. Mais je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui tant que cette garce serait là. Je devais rester forte. Je méritais un homme qui ne s'éloigne pas de moi, un homme qui n'appartenait qu'à moi.

- Veux-tu que je te rende ce collier? Je reniflais, atteignant l'arrière de mon cou, mais il arrêta mes mains.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est le tien. Je ne veux pas que quiconque d'autre l'ait.

- OK.

Je hochais la tête. Sa tête retomba et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il n'allait pas à gagner et il le savait. Il savait que j'avais pris ma décision et que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je me levais pour aller chercher ma valise, il sortit de la chambre avec moi. Devant la porte je lui jetais un dernier regard. Il était assis sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'air tellement brisé.

- Hey, viens ici chéri.

Il leva les yeux et se dirigea vers moi. J'attrapais son visage et lui embrassais les yeux, les joues, le menton, le front et enfin ses lèvres. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, j'enveloppais mes bras autour de lui, enfouissant mon visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur, et sentis mes larmes tomber sur son cou. Ses larmes coulaient sur mon épaule. Nous tenions énormément l'un à l'autre. Nous restions ainsi, peut-être une minute, puis je laissais aller, levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi Bella. Adieu, mon ange.

J'ouvris la porte, et lui envoyais un baiser avant de fermer la porte et de me diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Mon nom est Isabella Swan et mon cœur est brisé.

**EPOV**

Je regardais la femme de ma vie passer la porte. Dès qu'elle l'eut fermé, je m'affaissais contre, glissant sur le plancher et sanglotant dans mes mains.

Mon nom est Edward Cullen et mon bébé, l'amour de ma vie, est parti.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à philae89, edwardbellaamour, ptitcoeurfragile, lamue12 (patience...), Habswifes, nana10,mlca66, joannie28, Rosabella01, aelita48, sand91, Linou2701, MrsShaly, lostsoulandheart, patoun, Rosabella01, Wonderkat, bellaeva, celine11, LuneBlanche**

**Alexandra13, lyylla, newsinee, elchep, lily, Figrou, aliaa, Twifictions, edochan68**

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Pour info : Edward a 24 ans et Bella 22 ans. Bella est au chômage et ils vivent à Seattle.**

**EPOV**

Dieu, je suis un putain de misérable. Cela fait trois semaines que mon bébé est parti et je n'ai pas dormi du tout, sauf peut-être douze heures en tout.

Je ne pouvais pas dormir sans Bella. Je crois que j'ai pleuré plus en trois semaines que de toute ma vie. Depuis qu'elle est partie j'ai la même routine. Lever. Douche. Habillage. Café. Travailler. Rentrer à la maison à 19H. Dîner. Boire. Pleurer. Je me couchais entouré de son parfum, je n'avais pas lavé les draps. Je ne parlais à personne, soit parce que je n'en n'avais pas la force, ou bien mon frère leur avait parlé de l'incident et ils pensaient que je n'étais qu'un crétin. La plupart de mes amis travaillaient au cabinet d'avocats avec moi et ils savaient ce que j'avais fais. J'avais commencé à travailler après l'obtention de mon diplôme. J'aimais mon travail, pas trop d'heures, pas de stress et je savais que je pouvais gagner les cas que je prenais. Les gens disaient que j'étais un bon avocat. C'est mon oncle qui possédait ce cabinet, et quand il m'avait proposé une place, j'avais sauté sur l'occasion.

Tout le monde dans ma famille, sauf mon père et Jasper, le mari d'Alice, me détestait. Ils ne me parlaient plus et je ne les blâmais pas, mais ça faisait mal. Ma mère m'avait giflé, Alice m'avait fortement frappé au niveau de la mâchoire, étonnant pour une si petite chose, Rose avait giflé l'arrière de ma tête, et Emmett m'avait frappé à l'œil. Ils m'avaient chassé et traité égoïste. Ma famille l'aimait et ils me détestaient, mais encore une fois, je ne les blâmais pas. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture en pleurant.

Maintenant, j'avais une mâchoire meurtrie, une joue qui me faisait mal, et un œil au beurre noir. Impressionnant. Je n'avais pas été travailler durant trois jours. Ma fierté en avait assez pris pour son grade. Je méritais d'être en enfer. Donc, j'étais ici, au lit, soignant mes blessures, et buvant pour oublier. Je ne répondais ni aux appels, mails, textos et coups à la porte. La seule personne à qui je voulais parler ou voir à ma porte était partie. J'avais essayé de l'appeler, de lui envoyer des mails, mais elle ne me répondait pas. Je n'avais plus envie de vivre.

Ma Bella.

Je l'avais rencontré il y a cinq ans, lors d'une journée de congé. Je pense que c'était un vendredi, mais je n'en suis plus sûr. Au moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle, j'ai su qu'elle était faite pour moi. Lui dire que je l'aimais, fut la meilleure chose que je n'avais jamais fait. Je savais qu'elle était la seule. L'amour de ma vie. Elle était douce, gentille, elle ne voulait pas quelque chose de compliqué, comme la plupart des femmes avec qui j'avais été. Elle était le genre de fille qui ne s' embarrasse pas pour dire ce qu'elle pense. Elle pouvait être sexy et aguicheuse à un moment, et douce et timide à d'autres. Elle était parfaite. Elle avait conquis mon cœur et le tenait encore.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle.

_Que faisait-elle?_

_Est-ce qu'elle était heureuse?_

_Est-ce qu'elle me détestait? _

_Est-ce que je lui manquais aussi désespérément qu'elle me manquait ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle pensait à moi?_

_Avait-elle trouvé quelqu'un d'autre?_

Oh mon Dieu, cette dernière pensée me rendait malade. Je mourrais si elle revenait à la ville avec quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant elle le méritait. En un sens je pouvais le comprendre, mais mon côté égoïste la voulait avec moi. Pourtant je savais qu'elle ne reviendrait pas tant que je n'aurai pas quitté Tanya. Je repensais à l'appel téléphonique que j'avais eu avec elle pour mettre un terme à notre relation.

_**Flash-back:**_

_Dieu, que cela allait être dur de me débarrasser d'elle. J'avais essayé de mettre fin à notre relation plusieurs fois. Oui, j'avais essayé. Je laissais ma petite amie penser que ce n'était pas le cas, je savais que c'était stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer. Tanya m'avait dit que je lui devais quelque chose. Mais je ne lui avais jamais rien demandé. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait. Mais elle disait que je lui devais, et que si je ne restais pas avec elle, elle m'achèverait. Je ne lui avais pas répondu depuis ce jour-là et je ne le voulait toujours pas mais je devais arrêter ça. J'allais donc à mon bureau et pris mon Blackberry pour l'appeler. _

_Dring Dring. Dring Dring. Dring Dring. Je savais que c'était mal de le faire par téléphone, mais je ne voulais pas la rencontrer, parce que je savais qu'elle allait faire une scène._

_Finalement elle répondit. _

_**- Hey, baby!**_

_- Pourrais-tu ne pas m'appeler comme ça Tanya?_

_**- Oh, OK, je suis désolée. Alors, quand puis-je te voir?**_

_- Euh, à ce sujet ... Euh, je ne pense pas que je puisse continuer cette relation ... avec toi._

_**- QUOI? Edward, tu me le dois. Tu as déjà essayé la dernière fois et ça ne s'est pas produit!**_

_- Seulement parce que tu m'avais dit que tu allais y mettre un terme. Qu'importe ce que cela signifie. Et comment diable puis-je te devoir quelque chose? Elle me portait vraiment sur les nerfs._

_**- Tu sais ce que tu me dis. Est-ce que c'est cette garce avec qui tu vis qui t'a demandé de faire ça? Elle va -**_

_- Whoa! Doucement! Une garce? Tu ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville. Et elle m'a quitté. Et non, je ne serai pas avec toi parce que je vais la récupérer. Nous en avons terminé, Tanya._

_**- Tu vas le regretter Edward. Je vais te ruiner et-**_

J_e l'arrêtais de nouveau. Elle commençait à me faire chier. Personne n'insultes ma fiancée. Jamais._

_- Putain, comment dois-je te dire que toi et moi c'est terminé? Je ne t'ai rien fait. Es-tu folle? Nous en avons terminé! Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais dit ces mots. Ils ne te sont pas destinés. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines. Je pensais que tu avais compris ce que cela signifiait._

_**- Edward, je le jure devant Dieu, si tu fais cela, tu vas le regretter. Tu m'aimes, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je te connais depuis plus longtemps que cette salope.**_

_- Tanya, fermes ta gueule. Jésus, je ne peux pas croire que je ne m'en sois pas rendu compte avant. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de me le dire, mais je te défendais, je leur disais que tu n'étais pas comme ça. J'ai été con. Tu me montres qui tu es vraiment. Tu es une garce. Et tu couches probablement avec d'autres._

_**- Tu sais quoi Edward? Va te faire foutre! Je ne peux pas croire que j'étais amie avec toi. Tu es un trou du cul. Enregistres bien mes mots, un jour tu vas le regretter. Je te souhaite d'avoir une agréable vie, salaud.**_

_Elle raccrocha et je fus soulagé, mais j'avais ce sentiment que cela allait me retomber dessus. Mais comment? De toute façon ma vie était déjà pitoyable._

_Mais je n'aurais jamais du aller aussi loin. C'était stupide, mais avec elle je me sentais différent d'avec Bella. Comme si j'étais une autre personne, pas le Edward de Bella. Elle m'avait embrassé et comme un crétin, je ne l'avais pas arrêté. Ce jour là je n'avais ni vu, ni parlé à Bella, et tout ce que je voulais c'était l'embrasser et être avec elle. Je m'étais trompé, je pensais que ça n'arriverait qu'une fois avec Tanya. Je l'avais dit à Bella et avait prié pour qu'elle me pardonne, lui disant que cela ne se reproduirait plus. Je m'étais trompé. Elle était revenue et je l'avais laissé faire. J'avais essayé d'y mettre fin, mais elle s'était énervée. J'espérais qu'aujourd'hui ça lui passerait, qu'elle s'était mis en tête que je ne lui devais rien. Et de toute façon je ne savais pas de quoi il en retournait car elle ne voulait pas me le dire._

_**Fin du Flash-back **_

La sonnerie du téléphone de la maison me fit sursauter et me sortit de mes pensées. Je ne voulais parler à personne, je laissais donc le répondeur se mettre en route.

_**Salut, vous êtes chez Edward et Bella. Nous ne pouvons pas vous répondre pour le moment, veuillez laisser un message après le bip. Merci. BEEEEEP**_ _._

J'avais besoin d'en changer l'annonce maintenant que j'étais seul.

_- Edward, c'est maman. Je suis désolée de t'avoir giflé chéri. J'étais bouleversée, tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de Bella. Elle est comme une fille pour moi. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis deux semaines et tu me manques . J'ai regretté ce que j'ai dit dès que je t'ai vu partir à ta voiture, les larmes coulant sur ton visage. Je sais que tu l'aimes mon chéri. Nous l'aimons tous. Tu n'es pas un imbécile. Mon Dieu j'ai frappé mon enfant! Je me sens horrible, ainsi que le reste de la famille. Appelles-moi Je t'aime. _

Je ravalais la boule dans ma gorge et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Je n'étais pas prêt à les affronter. Je ne voulais pas. J'avais trop honte. Je ne voulais pas voir la douleur et la déception sur leurs visages. Et ils m'avaient fait mal, même si je le méritais. La famille n'est-elle pas censée vous aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer et des larmes coulèrent.

_Bing!_

J'avais un texto.

Je regardais pour voir de qui il était.

Alice.

**E, je suis tellement désolée pour le coup de poing. Vraiment. J'étais en colère mais je ne voulais pas te frapper. S'il te plaît appelles-moi. Je t'aime, grand frère. XOXO**

Devais-je lui répondre?

**OK mais je ne veux voir personne en ce moment. Je suis une épave avec un visage meurtri. Donnes-moi le temps. Je t'aime aussi.**

**E, c'est grave? Tu as quelque chose de cassé? Tu dois voir quelqu'un. Tu ne peux pas resté caché pour le reste de ta vie.**

**Rien n'est cassé, sauf ma fierté. Je ne peux pas en ce moment. J'ai besoin de temps. J'ai été blessé quand les gars m'ont chassé et m'ont traité de con. Je sais que je vous ai déçu et j'en suis désolé, mais je l'aime et je veux la récupérer, mais elle n'a probablement pas besoin de moi donc je dois vivre sans elle, même si je ne veux pas.**

**E, je ne savais pas que cela t'avait autant blessé quand nous t'avons dit de partir. Je suis tellement désolée. As-tu réussi à te débarrasser de Tanya?**

**Ça va, je comprends. Ouais je me suis débarrassé de Tanya. Je dois y aller Ali. Je te parle plus tard. Je suis crevé.**

**E, OK. Bonne nuit.**

Je reposais mon téléphone et me frottais les yeux. J'étais épuisé. Je me dirigeais vers la commode, espérant quelle ait laissé quelque chose lui appartenant. J'allais abandonner quand je vis quelque chose. Un de ses sweat-shirts. Je l'attrapais et le portais à mon visage pour voir si son parfum était encore présent. Oui! Freesias et fraises!

- Dieu, tu me manques tellement, bébé. Dis-je en soupirant. Puis j'allais à mon bureau pour lui écrire un mail.

À: BMSwan

DE: EACullen

Objet: Tu me manques.

Salut bébé,

Je t'écris un autre mail puisque tu ne réponds ni à mes appels, ni à mes textos. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour et te dire que tu me manques. Tellement. Je ne t'oublie pas. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais du temps, mais je suis malheureux Bella. Je n'essaie pas de te culpabiliser, tu sais? Je voulais juste que tu saches combien je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire croire que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, car c'est faux. Je me suis débarrassé de Tanya aujourd'hui. Tu avais raison, c'est une garce. Elle a menacé de ruiner ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je pense qu'elle est folle. Il y a trois semaines que tu es partie et je voulais savoir si tu vas bien, si tu es heureuse. Moi, je ne le suis pas. Encore une fois, je ne cherche pas à te culpabiliser ma chérie.

Une partie de moi me dit que si tu as décidé de passer à autre chose, je serai heureux pour toi, mais l'autre partie de moi, la partie égoïste ne le veut pas. Parles-tu encore à Alice? Ils me détestent. Quand je leur ai dit ce qui s'était passé, ma mère m'a giflé, mon frère m'a frappé à l'œil, Rose a giflé l'arrière de ma tête, et Alice m'a frappé à la mâchoire. Jasper et papa avaient l'air déçus et ils m'ont traité de con et d'égoïste et m'ont demandé de partir. Ça fait mal. Je ne blâme aucun d'eux. Je l'avais mérité. L'as-tu dit à ton père? Je parie qu'il veut ma mort, hein? Je la voudrais, si j'étais lui. Je me fais horreur, bébé. Je suis un con de t'avoir faire du mal et je le regrette complètement. J'ai trouvé un de tes sweat-shirt ce soir. Il porte ton odeur. Je pense qu'il m'aidera à dormir. Tu me manques. Je t'aime tellement et j'espère que tu me reviendras.

Je t'aime.

A toi, toujours et pour toujours..

Edward

J'appuyais sur envoyer et fermais mon ordinateur portable. Je m'allongeais, serrant son sweat-shirt contre ma poitrine et fermais les yeux.

Quand je me réveillais, la lumière du soleil brillait à travers les rideaux. Je me levais et m'étirais, pris son sweat-shirt, le pliais, et le mis dans le tiroir de la commode. Puis j'allais à mon téléphone pour voir si j'avais des messages.

Aucun.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon ordinateur portable et allais faire du café en attendant qu'il démarre.

Je revins m'asseoir avec une tasse de café chaud que je posais sur le bureau, puis j'ouvris ma boite mail.

Je regardais l'écran.

Boîte de réception (1).

Je cliquais dessus.


	5. Chapitre 5

**J'ai eu un gros souci avec FF, je n'ai pas reçu les reviews dans ma boite mail, donc j'espère n'avoir oublié personne...**

**Merci à : aelita48, bellaeva, Rosabella01, nana10, Linou2701, wonderkat, MrsShaly, oliveronica cullen massen, twifictions, lost-soulandheart, pticoeurfragile, mlca66, edwardbellaamour, celine11**

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Bella POV**

Trois semaines.

Trois semaines angoissantes depuis que je l'avais quitté. Il me manquait tellement parfois, il m'arrivait souvent de me demander si je devais ou non retourner vers lui, puis je me rappelais ce qu'il m'avait fait. Cela me mettais en colère. Quel était le problème avec lui? Pensait-il que j'aurais laissé tombé? Que je ne m'en serait pas lassée et que je serai restée? Puis je repensais à la nuit où j'étais partie, et à son regard quand il était entré dans la chambre et qu'il avait vu la valise.

Confusion.

Choc.

Peur.

Douleur.

Désespoir.

Quand je lui avais dit que je ne pouvais plus rester, il s'était mis à pleurer. Je n'avais jamais vu un homme pleurer autant de toute ma vie, alors qu'il me suppliait de rester et qu'il me promettait de se débarrasser de l'autre garce. J'avais du rester forte et lui avais savoir qu'il devait choisir entre être avec moi ou avec elle. Je l'avais embrassé, essuyais ses larmes, et j'étais partie. Arrivée à la gare routière j'avais pris un billet pour Forks. Une fois dans le bus, je sortis mon miroir et j'eus le souffle coupé. Mes cheveux étaient une catastrophe, mes yeux étaient tout gonflés et mon nez coulait. Mon père m'attendait à sa porte et m'enveloppa dans une chaleureuse accolade, si bien que je craquais à nouveau. Je lui avais dit ce qui s'était passé et il m'avait répondu qu'il allait castrer Edward, mais je lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, que nous étions tous les deux malheureux, et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de faire plus de mal à Edward.

J'avais été un tourbillon d'émotions pendant tout ce temps. Je n'avais pas parlé à personne de Seattle, depuis, et surtout lui. Je ne répondais ni à ses textos, ni à ses appels et je n'allais jamais sur ma boite pas mail. Mais je me doutais qu'il avait du m'envoyer un mail. Je me demandais toujours ce qu'il faisait.

_Etait-il toujours triste que je sois partie?_

_Etait-il avec elle maintenant?_

_Était-elle hors de sa vie? Et si elle l'était, essayait-elle de revenir?_

_Est-ce que je lui manquais?_

_L'avait-il dit à sa famille et est-ce qu'ils le détestait?_

_Croyait-il que je le haïssais?_

Je ne pourrai jamais haïr cet homme, jamais, même dans un million d'années. Je détestais ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais je ne pourrai jamais le haïr. Je l'aimais et je l'aimerai toujours, peu importe ce qui se passait. Il était tout ce qu'une fille voudrait, mais il avait choisit une garce à ses côtés. Dieu que je haïssais cette femme. Elle avait foutu ma vie en l'air et j'aurai voulu la tuer.

L'odeur du café me sortit de mes pensées et je réalisais que j'étais encore au lit. Je me levais pour aller dans la salle de bains brosser mes cheveux, laver mon visage et me brosser les dents. J'attrapais une robe dans l'armoire car il faisait froid et tout ce que je portais était un t-shirt et un short de basket-ball de mon ami Jake. Je mis mes pantoufles et me dirigeais vers l'escalier.

- Salut, papa.

Je souris en le voyant assis dans son fauteuil habituel, buvant café et lisant le journal. Mon père était grand, il avait les cheveux bruns foncés, un peu grisonnants sur les tempes, les yeux bruns et une moustache. Il était le chef de la police Forks depuis j'étais toute petite. Il était génial. Ma mère, Renée, c'était une toute autre histoire. Un vrai voyage. Elle était fantasque et toujours en mouvement. Elle vivait en Floride avec Phil, son mari et je ne la voyais que très rarement. Mais elle était toujours ma mère et je l'aimais.

- Bonjour Bells. Répondit-il avec un sourire en me regardant.

Même si il ne l'admettrait jamais, je savais qu'il aimait quand je l'appelais «papa». Ça lui rappelait quand j'étais une petite fille. Habituellement, j'utilisais «papa» ou «Charlie». Mais il retrouvait toujours le sourire quand je l'appelais «papa».

- Des projets pour aujourd'hui?

- Hmmmm. Murmurais-je. - Peut-être. Je vais probablement aller à La Push avec Jake et Leah.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafetière pour m'en verser une tasse et allais m'asseoir à côté de lui. J'en pris une gorgée. Il était bon.

- Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire le café papa. C'est une bonne chose.

Il me regarda et se mit à rire.

- Hey, je ne sais peut-être pas cuisiner Bells, mais je peux faire du café.

Je ris. Il ne savait pas cuisiner, mais il pouvait faire du café, je vais lui donner ça. D'habitude, il sortait pour dîner, mais maintenant que j'étais avec lui, je cuisinais. Un bon repas maison, c'était agréable de temps en temps.

- Eh bien, je vais y aller, j'ai du travail. Charlie grogna en se levant. Il s'approcha et embrassa mes cheveux. - Bye chérie, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi papa. Passes une bonne journée.

Il me sourit et prit son pistolet et sa ceinture et se dirigea vers la porte. Dès que j'entendis la voiture partir, je courus à l'étage pour prendre une douche. J'aimais l'eau chaude, elle me permettait d'évacuer mon stress. Je fermais le robinet et attrapais une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de moi, puis avec ma main j'essuyais une partie de la vapeur sur le miroir, et je commençais à sécher mes cheveux. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de travail avec eux, il me suffisait de les sécher et de les brosser. Edward aimait mes cheveux. Merde, Bella, arrêtes de penser à lui. Je soupirais et m'assis sur mon lit pour mettre sur mon hydratant. Je devais garder la peau douce. Je me dirigeais vers ma vieille commode et en sortis un épais chandail mauve, un jean bleu foncé et des chaussettes. Je ne cherchais pas à impressionner personne, je m'habillais chaudement car il faisait froid dehors. Nous étions mi-novembre et je n'étais pas une fashionista comme Alice. Elle avait pourtant essayé, mais je ne l'avais jamais laissé faire.

Je souris en pensant à la personnalité excentrique d'Alice. Elle me manquait vraiment. Je l'appelerai plus tard. Alors que je finissais de mettre mes bottes, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- Entrez! Criais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, c'était Jacob et de Leah. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis au Lycée et je ne les avais pas vu depuis un moment. Leah cria et m'embrassa, Jake m'embrassa sur la joue et me porta pour me faire un câlin. Je me mis à frapper son épaule.

- Tu vas finir par m'étouffer un jour, Jake.

Il savait déjà à propos de Edward et il avait compris pourquoi j'étais partie après que je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, il ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait à Edward, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il ne pouvait donc pas lui botter les fesses.

Il se mit à rire. - Prête à y aller?

- Comme jamais.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et laissais l'air glacé me submerger. J'adorais l'automne. Leah était venue avec sa voiture, et Jake se mit derrière le volant, Leah côté passager, tandis que je m'installais derrière. Jake était amoureux d'elle depuis la classe de terminale. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. C'était une belle jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs raides avec de grands yeux sombres et des lèvres pleines et bien dessinées. Je me demandais quand il allait se déclarer, alors que Leah le regardait et lui souriait. J'étais un peu jalouse parce que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était Leah, et l'homme que j'aimais n'était même pas capable d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Alors Jake, tu n'as pas encore mit le grappin sur Leah. Dis-je en riant.

Leah haletait et devint toute rouge, quand à Jake, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh, ne faites pas les innocents vous deux, vous savez qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Eh bien Jake, alors?

- Euh ... Eh bien, euh. Il bégayait.

- Deux fois. Murmura Léa, rougissant encore plus et regardant ses mains.

- Vraiment? Criais-je avec enthousiasme. - Awww, les gars! C'est génial. Quand vous marriez-vous?

Jake me regarda comme s'il allait s'étouffer et Leah avait la bouche grande ouverte.

- Je plaisante. Respires Jake.

- Mon Dieu Bella, ça va pas de poser ce genre de question? Dit-il.

- Je voulais juste faire la conversation. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Puis, sans s'y attendre, Leah le regarda, attrapa son cou et l'embrassa. J'en restais bouche bée. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser, l'approfondissant même. Je détourné les yeux afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Leah se détacha la première.

- Ça fait trois. Murmura-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Jake sourit et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens après avoir redémarré la voiture.

- Oh, je suis une entremetteuse!

Leah se mit à rire. Jake était un homme séduisant. Il faisait plus d'1m80, il avait les cheveux noirs, courts, les yeux bruns, la mâchoire carrée, de belles lèvres, et un corps musclé. Il était plus grand que Edward.

Merde, je pensais à lui à nouveau.

- Alors Jake, que faisons nous aujourd'hui? Demandais-je.

- Euh ... Dîner et une bière après? Nous demanda-t-il.

Nous hochâmes toutes les deux la tête. Il sourit et continua à regarder la route. Plus tard, il s'arrêta devant un restaurant chinois. Dès que nous sommes entrâmes, nous fûmes accueillis par un grand :

- Hey! Je levais les yeux et vis Sam Uley marchant vers nous.

Je regardais derrière lui et j'aperçus Emily, la cousine de Leah, assise à une table. Elle me sourit et me fit signe. Leah se tendit et je pense que Jake le sentit parce qu'il attrapa sa main et lui donna un baiser.

Emily était la raison pour laquelle elle et Sam n'étaient plus ensemble. Leah avait surpris Sam faisant l'amour à Emily contre le mur salle de bain dans la maison de sa mère. Elle avait eu le cœur brisé parce que Sam prétendait l'aimer, il lui avait menti et l'avait trompé avec sa cousine et meilleure amie. Ils essayèrent de présenter des excuses, mais Leah ne leur pardonna jamais. Ils s'étaient mariés et avaient eu un bébé. Je pouvais comprendre une partie de sa douleur.

- Jake. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Dis-je mécontente.

- Je ne savais pas qu'ils seraient ici Bells. Murmura-t-il.

Il regarda Leah et secoua la tête.

- Je ne savais pas Lee. Je te le jure bébé.

Elle hocha la tête et lui embrassa la main. Une larme tomba sur sa joue. La douleur était encore vive. Jake l'essuya et l'enveloppa dans ses bras en murmurant «Ça va» dans ses cheveux.

Je regardais Sam qui s'était arrêté de marcher, son sourire avait disparu, alors qu'il regardait Leah, sa tête penchée. Il avait l'air vraiment désolé. Je lui souris et lui fis signe de la main pour qu'il attende.

Il attendit. Je regardais Jake qui lui caressa les cheveux, lui essuya les yeux, et l'embrassa doucement.

- Ça fait quatre. Murmurais-je, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Ils sourirent tous les deux.

- Hey Jake, Leah. Dit Sam.

- Hé, mec. Répondit Jake. Leah hocha la tête à lui.

- Vous voulez vous asseoir avec nous?

Je regardais Jake puis Leah. Jake regarda Leah, elle hocha la tête, en se concentrant sur le sol.

- Oui. Répondis-je.

Sam nous conduisit à sa table. Emily se leva et vint m'embrasser. Elle essaya de parler à Leah, mais Leah se mit assise sur la chaise la plus éloignée et Jake s'assit à côté d'elle. Les yeux d'Emily se remplirent de larmes qui tombèrent sur ses joues. Sam s'approcha immédiatement, mais elle lui fit signe de rester où il était. Emily aimait sa cousine, mais elle savait qu'elle lui avait fait du mal en tombant amoureuse de Sam et en se mariant avec. Emily sécha ses larmes et essaya de sourire mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Elle avait perdue sa cousine et meilleure amie.

Le serveur arriva et nous commandâmes nos boissons. C'était un buffet, donc nous n'avions pas à commander de nourriture. Deux heures plus tard, nous rigolions, à l'exception de Leah. Elle se contenta de sourire. Elle était mal à l'aise, Jake lui serra la main.

- Alors Jake, tu es avec Leah maintenant? Demanda Sam.

Jake hocha la tête.

- Ouais. C'est ma petite amie.

Leah sourit et embrassa sa joue. L'addition arriva et Sam sortit sa carte pour payer.

Alors que nous marchions vers la voiture, je me retournais et je vis Emily courir après nous, en larmes à nouveau.

- Leah! Leah, s'il te plaît! Elle sanglotait.

Leah se retourna, surprise. Quand elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle soupira, vaincue, essayant d'éviter sa cousine, et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Emily s'arrêta devant elle et lui saisit les mains.

- Leelee, s'il te plaît, je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée. Je ne supporte pas que tu me haïsse. Merci de me parler!

- Em. Leah soupira: - Je ne te hais pas.

- Mais tu ne me regardes plus et tu ne me parles plus. Lee, tu étais ma meilleure amie. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas essayer de le redevenir. Je ferai n'importe quoi! Dit Emily en gémissant.

- Tu ne peux rien faire. Le mal a été fait.

- Leah. S'écria Emily. - Sam regrette ce qu'il a fait.

Léa arrêta.

- Je me fous de Sam, Emily! J'ai Jake. Je suis avec lui. Ce qui m'a blessé le plus, c'est que vous avez fait ça derrière mon dos et que vous n'avez même pas pris la peine de me le dire! Et quand je l'ai découvert, vous ne vous êtes même pas expliqué. Je ne savais pas si vous étiez choqués ou effrayés d'avoir été découvert. Tu sais ce que tu as fait? Tu as pleuré, putain! Tu n'avais aucune raison de pleurer! J'étais celle qui était blessée. Je t'ai trouvé entrain de coucher avec mon copain. Ma propre cousine! Et tu n'as pas cessé de le voir par la suite. Et pour remuer le couteau et me briser le cœur à nouveau, tu l'as épousé! Et tu es tombée enceinte. J'avais l'impression de mourir à l'intérieur alors que vous vous fianciez. Tu étais ma cousine Emily! Entre cousine et meilleure amie on ne se fait pas ça. J'ai été stupide de croire qu'il m'aimait, mais j'ai été encore plus stupide de croire que tu ne me trahirais pas. Tu étais censée m'aimer, et me choisir à sa place.

Leah était si défaite que Jake la tenait. J'avais envie de pleurer pour sa douleur. Emily sanglotait en écoutant comment Leah s'était sentie tout ce temps. Elle méritait de connaître l'amour et d'être aimée. J'étais heureuse de l'amour que Jake portait à Leah.

- Leah, s'il te plaît. Je t'aime. Tu es ma chair et mon sang et je veux être dans ta vie. Tu dois me pardonner, s'il te plaît, Leelee!

Leah secoua la tête, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

- Je te pardonne Em. Mais je ne peux pas pardonner ce que tu m'as fait.

Elle se retourna et monta dans la voiture. Emily essaya de la suivre, mais je l'arrêtais.

- Donnes-lui du temps Em.

- Elle est ma meilleure amie Bella. Je l'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je sais, Em. Donnes lui un peu de temps, et elle te reparlera.

- Dis-lui que je suis désolée. Dis-lui que je suis désolée et je l'aime. S'il te plaît?

- Je le ferai.

Je l'embrassais et frottais son dos. Elle regarda vers la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers son mari. Je montais dans la voiture, et nous nous éloignâmes. Jake me ramena. Je fis à dîner pour mon père, et quand j'eus fini, je lui laissais un mot et me dirigeais à l'étage. J'allais dans ma chambre et regardais mon portable . Peut-être que je devrais regarder mon courrier.

J'ouvris la connexion à Internet, puis je tapais mon identifiant et mon mot de passe pour ma boite mail.

Boîte de réception (1). Je cliquais dessus et repoussais mes cheveux avant de regarder. Il était de lui.

_À: BMSwan_

_DE: EACullen_

_Objet: Tu me manques._

_Salut bébé,_

_Je t'écris un autre mail puisque tu ne réponds ni à mes appels, ni à mes textos. Je voulais juste te dire bonjour et te dire que tu me manques. Tellement. Je ne t'oublies pas. Je sais que tu as dit que tu voulais du temps, mais je suis malheureux Bella. Je n'essaie pas de te culpabiliser, tu sais? Je voulais juste que tu saches combien je suis désolé si j'ai pu te faire que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi, car c'est faux. Je me suis débarrassé de Tanya aujourd'hui. Tu avais raison, c'est une garce. Elle a menacé de ruiner ma vie. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire mais je pense qu'elle est folle. Il y a trois semaines que tu es partie et je voulais savoir si tu vas bien, si tu es heureuse. Moi, je ne le suis pas. Encore une fois, je ne cherche pas à te culpabiliser ma chérie._

_Une partie de moi me dit que si tu as décidé de passer à autre chose, je serai heureux pour toi, mais l'autre partie de moi, la partie égoïste ne le veut pas. Parles-tu encore à Alice? Ils me détestent. Quand je leur ai dit ce qui s'était passé, ma mère m'a giflé, mon frère m'a frappé à l'œil, Rose a giflé l'arrière de ma tête, et Alice m'a frappé à la mâchoire. Jasper et papa avaient l'air déçus et ils m'ont traité de con et d'égoïste et m'ont demandé de partir. Ça fait mal. Je ne blâme aucun d'eux. Je l'avais mérité. L'as-tu dit à ton père? Je parie qu'il veut ma mort, hein? Je la voudrais, si j'étais lui. Je me fais horreur, bébé. Je suis un con de t'avoir faire du mal et je le regrette complètement. J'ai trouvé un de tes sweat-shirt ce soir. Il porte ton odeur. Je pense qu'il m'aidera à dormir. Tu me manques. Je t'aime tellement et j'espère que tu me reviendras._

_Je t'aime._

_A toi, toujours et pour toujours._

_Edward_

Et moi, je n'étais pas malheureuse? Quoi? Oh, il ne le savait pas. Je ne lui en n'avais pas parlé. Et je doutais que sa famille le déteste. J'étais contente, il s'était débarrassé de Tanya!

Je devais envoyer un texto à Alice.

Mon téléphone sonna et je regardais l'appelant.

**Hey Al!**

Hey Bells, tu me manques. Quand reviendras-tu?

**Tu me manques trop. Je ne sais pas quand je vais revenir.**

As-tu parlé à Eddie? Il est triste tout le temps. Il a jeté la garce! Il te l'a dit? Oh, et je l'ai frappé. Je me suis excusée, si.

**J'ai reçu un e-mail. Je sais qu'il est triste et je le suis aussi. Je suis vraiment heureuse que Tanya soit partie. Je sais que vous l'avez frappé.**

Hey, tu veux revenir pour Thanksgiving? Amènes quelques amis et ton papa.

**Vraiment? Tu devrais les rencontrer. Mais Ali?**

Ouais Bell?

**S'il vous plaît ne lui dis pas. Je veux lui faire la surprise.**

OK Bella. Je ne le dirai pas. Quand vas-tu venir? Je veux te voir et je vais m'occuper des chambres. Qui amènes-tu?

**Eh bien, mon père et deux autres amis, mais ils vont probablement partager une chambre.**

OK! Trois chambres. Je suis impatiente Bells. Bye! Je t'aime.

**Je t'aime aussi Ali. Bye.**

Je raccrochais et appelais Jake. Il était d'accord et il viendrait avec Leah. Ensuite, je demandais à mon père qui accepta immédiatement. Thanksgiving était dans trois jours et nous avions décidé de partir demain. Je commençais donc à faire les bagages.

Je frappais à la porte de la maison des Cullen, mon père et mes amis derrière moi. La porte s'ouvrit et Ali me sauta dessus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire quand elle hurla et m'embrassa, puis elle se recula pour regarder ce que je portais.

- Bella, tu es si jolie!

- Merci, Al!

Je portais une robe bleue foncée m'arrivant aux genoux avec des leggings gris et des ballerines. Elle nous conduisit à la cuisine et nous fûmes accueillis par la famille. Esme et Carlisle m'étreignirent, Jasper m'embrassa sur la joue, Rose m'enlaça doucement et Emmett me couper le souffle en me serrant dans ses bras. Puis je leur présentais mes amis et mon père. Nous nous asseyâmes à table et commençâmes à discuter. Carlisle parlait avec Charlie, lui demandant ce qu'il faisait, ils font fini par parler de leurs emplois.

Alors Jacob. Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous Bella? Demanda Carlisle.

Jake attrapa ma main et la serra.

- Eh bien, son père et mon père sont amis donc ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que nous le devenions à notre tour.

- Et vous avez une petite amie Jacob?

Jake hocha la tête et répondit. - Oui monsieur, elle est allée à la salle de bains.

- Elle est très jolie, mon garçon.

- Je vous remercie.

Je tournais la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer, et Alice sortit de la pièce en courant.

- Attends, attends.

Je pouvais entendre Alice chuchoter et les pas se rapprocher. Je souris à Esme.

- Salut maman, je...

C'était la voix d'Edward. Je levais les yeux vers lui lentement.

- Bell? Bébé, ce -

Il s'arrêta et nous regarda Jake et moi, la main de Jake était posée sur la mienne. Je secouais la tête, essayant d'expliquer et retirais ma main de l'étreinte de Jake. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance, parce que il l'avait déjà vu.

- Chéri.

- Frangin.

Esme et Emmett parlèrent en même temps. Mes yeux commencèrent à piquer et des larmes commencèrent à couler. Je pouvais voir la douleur sur son visage, ses beaux yeux verts remplis de larmes. Il me regarda et hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait, mais il avait tout faux.

- Euh, je, euh ... je vais ... ouais. Je dois y aller. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il baissa la tête. J'étais tétanisée par la peur, alors que je le regardais se retourner et partir. Oh, mon Dieu. Non! Je me levais de la chaise et courus après lui, mais quand j'arrivais dans l'entrée, il était déjà parti.

Il était trop tard. Je me laissais glisser sur le plancher et sanglotais.

Tout le monde couru vers moi, Jake se mit à genoux à côté de moi, ils étaient tous inquiets.

- Bells, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi ce gars-là pleurait?

-Il a vu ta main sur la mienne.

- Alors ... Est-ce qu'il t'a fait mal? Pourquoi es-tu parterre?

Alice se dirigea vers moi, des larmes dans les yeux et me donna une boîte.

- Bells, il t'avait fait ce cadeau.

J'ouvris la boite. A l'intérieur il y avait un bracelet assorti à mon collier. Je le portais à moi poitrine et laissais couler mes larmes.

- Bella, il t'as fait du mal? Demanda Jake. Je secouais la tête. - Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- C'était Edward, mec. Lui répondit Emmett.

- Je suis sûre que je lui ai fait du mal. Murmurais-je.

Jake réalisa soudain. - Oh, putain.

Dieu, qu'allais-je faire?


	6. Chapitre 6

**Merci à pticoeurfragile, lost-soulandheart, Twifictions, patoun, mlca66, edwardbellaamour, Linou2701, sand91, bellaeva, celine11, Habswifes, love-lov-edward**

**selima-twilight, midsum, celineR91, Edward'Bella Cullen62, Popote-Like-Me, evelina1985**

**pour les mises en alertes et favoris.**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**EPOV**

Je courais aussi vite que je pouvais jusqu'à ma voiture, y montais et claquais la porte, puis je partais loin.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crias-je dans l'habitacle de la voiture, les larmes coulaient sur mes joues comme la pluie. Je voulais n'être jamais venu à la maison. J'aurais du tenir compte des mises en garde d'Ali et attendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. A la façon dont elle agissait, je savais que quelqu'un était là, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit mon bébé. J'avais été surpris, heureux, excité ... jusqu'à ce que je vois le gars assis à côté d'elle, lui tenant la main, mon cœur tomba dans mon estomac et mon sang se glaça. Oh, mon Dieu, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, même si dans son e-mail, elle disait qu'elle n'en n'était pas capable. Merde, j'avais l'impression que j'allais être malade. Je me garais sur le côté de la route et me penchais hors de la voiture pour vider le contenu de mon estomac.

Je savais, je savais que je m'en mordrais les doigts. Elle ne voulait plus rien à voir à faire avec moi, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Je l'avais perdu, ma famille me détestait, mes amis ne me parleraient plus, je me retrouvais seul. Comment allais-je faire sans elle. J'avais besoin de me calmer, de prendre de grandes inspirations. Je ne voulais pas enrouler ma voiture autour d'un arbre et mourir, quoi que j'aurai pu. Je devais affronter la réalité, ma petite amie avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre.

Mon téléphone n'arrêtait pas de sonner, textos et appels Je ne voulais pas répondre.

_10 appels manqués._

Alice, Alice, maman, papa, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Alice, maman, papa.

_7 nouveaux messages_ .

**E, ce n'était pas ce à quoi tu peux penser. S'il te plaît appelles-moi. A**

**Edward, chéri, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. maman**

**Mec, Ed, tu dois l'appeler. Elle panique. Em**

**Edward Anthony, réponds-nous. Nous devons t'expliquer. Papa**

**E, s'il te plaît. - A**

**Eddie, allez, appelles-la. Elle a besoin de s'expliquer. Em**

**Je suis désolée. -B**

Quoi? Elle était désolée? Pourquoi devrait-elle être désolée d'avoir trouver quelqu'un qui la traiterait mieux que moi? Je décidais d'envoyer un message de groupe.

_**Je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave. Ça va aller. Edward**_

Je fermais mon téléphone et le jetais derrière, puis j'allumais la radio. C'était bien ma chance, une chanson triste putain, histoire de me faire sentir encore plus merdeux que je ne l'étais déjà.

Je secouais la tête et coupais la radio. Je voulais juste rentrer à la maison et dormir. La journée m'avait épuisé et tout ce que je voulais, c'était cesser de me sentir comme ça. Comme si j'avais été renversé par un autobus. J'avais mal au ventre, mes yeux brûlaient, ma tête cognait et ma gorge était à vif à force de pleurer et de crier. Je conduisis jusqu'à la maison, sortis de la voiture en claquant la porte et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage et ouvris ma porte. L'endroit était un vrai foutoir et j'avais besoin de nettoyer, mais en ce moment ... en ce moment je n'avais la force de rien. Je me dirigeais vers le frigo, en sortis une bouteille et allais à ma chambre, j'attrapais la télécommande pour mettre la radio et m'assis sur le canapé. J'appuyais sur le bouton, une autre chanson triste.

J'essuyais mon visage et écoutais.

Les larmes vinrent à nouveau, mais beaucoup plus rapidement. Tout ce que je voulais faire était pleurer et boire pour oublier ma douleur.

Je fronçais les sourcils et éteignais la radio, restant dans le silence et buvant une autre gorgée de vin. Je ne ressentais rien, et pourtant la moitié de la bouteille était vide. J'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort, mais je n'avais pas envie de me lever pour aller le chercher. J'en pris une autre gorgée et la recrachais. C'était quoi ce goût? Je retournais la bouteille pour regarder l'étiquette. Du cidre? Je me mis à rire. Ce devait être une bouteille à Bella. Elle ne buvait pas, enfin pas de tout. L'alcool la rendait malade et quand elle était malade elle vomissait beaucoup. Une fois, elle avait eu la grippe, elle n'avait pas quitté la salle de bain pendant trois jours. J'avais pris soin d'elle, la tenant et lui essuyant le front, jusqu'à ce que le fièvre disparaisse. Ça me manquait de ne plus prendre soin d'elle.

Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait me manquer. Je rallumais la radio car le silence me pesait. Pour une raison quelconque, je n'aimais plus le calme depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie. J'adorais tous les bruits qu'elle faisait que ce soit en cuisinant, chantant, ou en faisant le ménage.

Encore une chanson triste. Puis les paroles me frappèrent et mes larmes tombèrent.

Est-ce que c'était cela que Bella avait ressenti? Sans aucun doute. Elle avait du se sentir délaissée, mal-aimée, elle avait dû penser que Tanya avait gagné. Tanya n'avait pas gagné, elle ne gagnerait jamais. Bells ne pouvait plus me faire confiance, elle ne savait plus comment faire et je devais la regagner à nouveau. Nos vies avaient changé, et elle m'avait entendu lui dire que j'étais désolé, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elle pensait que mon amour pour elle avait disparu. Et pourtant elle avait tout essayé. Cela était inacceptable.

Non! Non, elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à moi et je voulais qu'elle me revienne, qui que soit le mec avec qui elle était. Bella était à moi, _la mienne_ et à personne d'autre. J'étais déterminé à la reconquérir, même si cela devait me tuer.

Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter.

- Edward! Edward ouvres, nous devons te parler!

C'était Emmett, et il devait probablement y avoir avec tout le monde avec lui. J'allais ouvrir.

- Quoi? Crachais-je en essuyant les larmes de mes yeux et en reniflant.

Tout le monde était là. Emmett, Ali, Rose, Jasper, maman, papa, ce gars-là, une autre fille aux cheveux bruns et Bella. Emmett regarda mon salon par-dessus mon épaule.

- Oh super, toute la bande est là. Tu es venu ici pour me frapper à nouveau Emmett? Qu'en penses-tu Ali? Veux-tu me faire une autre ecchymose? Me gifler, et me traiter de con? Me mettre un coup de pied aux fesses pour avoir blessé la seule fille j'ai jamais aimé?

Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes de colère et tombèrent quand je tirais mes cheveux. A ce rythme j'allais devenir chauve!

- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore?

Une larme tomba sur la joue de Ali et je regrettais de suite de lui avoir crié après. Je soupirais.

- Je suis désolé Ali. Je suis vraiment fatigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

- Pourrais-tu nous laisser entrer mon fils? Demanda mon père.

Je me déplaçais pour les laisser passer, et je remarquais que Bella ne voulait pas me regarder, une autre larme tomba. Bien sûr qu'elle ne me regardait pas, j'avais merdé. Dès que tout le monde fut entré je refermais la porte et leur fis face, pliant mes bras sur ma poitrine. Ma mère prit la parole.

- Chéri, cet endroit est un véritable taudis. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait le ménage?

Je haussais les épaules.

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait? Il n'y a que moi ici.

- Pourquoi? Tanya est de sortie ce soir? Me cracha Alice.

Je tressaillis, pris de court, et mes yeux se remplirent à nouveau. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela? Je m'étais débarrassé de Tanya.

- Euh, je suppose que je le mérite. Excusez-moi. Chuchotais-je.

Je passais devant eux, essayant de me rendre à la salle de bain avant de craquer complètement. Ils faisaient tout pour que je me déteste.

Alors que je fermais la porte, j'entendis ma mère crier à ma sœur.

- Mary Alice Cullen! C'était hors de propos! Tu sais qu'il s'est débarrassé d'elle!

- Tu ne le sais pas. Il a très bien pu mentir.

Je sortis de la salle de bains pour me diriger vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrir.

- Si vous êtes ici pour me faire la morale au sujet de Tanya, alors vous pouvez dégager, parce que je sais que je ne suis qu'une merde, et je n'ai pas besoin que toi ou quelqu'un d'autre me le rappelle Alice.

Son air renfrogné tomba.

- De combien de preuves as-tu besoin pour me croire quand je dis que je me suis débarrassé de Tanya après que Bella soit partie. Et s'il te plaît ne dis pas que je ne me suis pas débarrassé d'elle au dernier moment parce que je voulais une dernière baise, parce que c'est pas la vérité. Après que Bella soit partie, je n'ai pas été travailler et je n'ai voulu parler à personne pendant environ une semaine. Je me suis débarrassé d'elle avant de te parler. Alors, putain, ne me dis pas que je n'y ais pas mit fin, car tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé! Criais-je.

- Je suis désolée Edward. Tu as raison. Murmura Alice, les yeux baissés. Je hochais la tête.

- Maintenant, continuai-je, - si vous êtes ici pour m'engueuler, vous pouvez partir, parce que je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Dis-je en leur montrant la porte.

- Edward. Je ne suis pas ici pour te crier dessus. Tu dois me laisser t'expliquer. Murmura Bella.

Je secouais la tête.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'expliquer. J'ai compris. Tu es passée à autre chose, ça va aller. Je comprends.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas avec lui. C'est mon ami. C'est Jacob. Et c'est sa petite amie, Leah Clearwater. Dit Bella en me montrant la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble?

- Je suis confus. Pourquoi te tenait-il la main alors?

- Ton père lui avait demandé depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissions. Tu es entré au mauvais moment et tu en as tiré des conclusions.

Je lui souris.

- Putain, je suis tellement stupide!

Jacob s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main.

- Hey mec, je suis Jake, l'ami d'enfance de Bella.

Je pris sa main pour la serrer.

- Je suis Edward.

- Je sais. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Elle parle de toi tout le temps.

- Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, je l'espère.

Bella nous interrompit.

- Eh bien maintenant que c'est réglé, je peux te parler en privé?

- Oui, bien sûr.

Je la suivis dans la chambre à coucher. Je m'assis sur le canapé alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit. Je voulais lui donner l'espace. Puis à nouveau, je voulais juste la tenir.

Elle me regarda et sourit faiblement. Je lui souris en retour, attendant qu'elle dise quelque chose.

- As-tu reçu mon e-mail? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Bella, je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance, mais je suis à cent pour cent prêt à te reconquérir. Je te le promets.

Elle hocha la tête.

- D'accord. Mais ça ne va pas être facile non plus Edward. Tu vas devoir t'accrocher dur. Je ne vais pas te courir après. Je déteste ce que tu m'as fait, et il a été stupide de ma part d'être spectatrice de la situation et de ne rien faire. Je ne suis pas naïve. Comme je te l'ai dit dans l'e-mail si tu me brises à nouveau le cœur, ce sera terminé. Ne me mens plus. Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne que je déteste quand les gens me mentent. Autant te dire que si tu me mens à nouveau ou si tu essayes de cacher quoi que ce soit, nous en aurons terminé. C'est ta dernière chance. Tu comprends?

- Oui Bell, je comprends.

Je changeais de sujet pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

- Alice t-a-t-elle donné le bracelet? Je l'avais acheté pour toi parce que j'avais cru comprendre que tu aimerais avoir la parure.

- Je l'ai eu. C'est beau Edward. Mais arrêtes d'essayer de changer de sujet. Tu dois prendre cela au sérieux.

- Je le prends au sérieux. Je l'ai pris au sérieux dès que tu es partie. J'ai essayé de survivre dans ce putain d'appartement, sans toi, pendant presque un mois. J'ai voulu réparer, mais tu ne voulais pas me parler. La seule fois où tu l'as fait c'était par mail. Tu m'as évité, et tu le sais. N'essayes pas de le nier.

- Je ne le nie pas. Oui, je t'ai évité. J'avais peur de ce qui se passerait si nous nous remettions ensemble! Dit-elle en pleurant.

- Bella, je ne veux pas me battre avec toi. Je suis fatigué de me battre avec tout le monde. Je suis malade de pleurer, tu me manques tellement. Il est tard et je suis ... je suis tellement fatigué.

Je regardais ma montre qui indiquait 22:45

- OK, je vais y aller. Tu viens dîner demain? Nous pourrons parler un peu plus?

Je hochais la tête et retournais dans la salle à manger. Quelqu'un avait fait un peu de ménage et mit toutes les bouteilles de bière à la poubelle.

- Maman, tu n'avais pas à le faire.

-Je sais chéri, mais ça me tapait sur les nerfs. Je suis une maniaque de la propreté, tu sais.

- Oui je sais. Je suis fatigué et je ne pense pas pouvoir garder mes yeux ouverts plus longtemps. Bella et moi avons parlé et je sais maintenant qu'elle est toujours célibataire.

Je regardais Jacob et sa petite amie.

- Je suis très content de vous avoir rencontré et j'espère vous revoir. Bella a besoin de votre compagnie, et elle mérite d'avoir beaucoup d'amis.

- Merci Edward. Répondit Jacob.

Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. J'embrassais mon père, Alice et Emmett. Ma mère m'étreint et embrassa ma joue.

- Vas-tu venir demain? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouais, je serai là.

Je me dirigeais vers Bella.

- Est-ce correct si je t'enlace? Je ne vais pas t'embrasser, je le promets. _Même si je tuerai pour pouvoir sentir à nouveau tes baisers._

Elle hocha la tête et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour envelopper ses bras autour de mon cou. J'enfouis mon visage dans ses cheveux et respirais son odeur, fraises et freesias. Je mis de nouveau à pleurer. Elle se recula et me regarda inquiète parce qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi je pleurais.

- Je t'aime Bella. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas? Demandais-je d'une voix rauque.

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne me le dit pas en retour, mais je compris cependant pourquoi.

- Je te parle demain, OK?

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et sortit. Je fermais la porte, puis essuyais mes yeux et me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me glisser dans mon lit. Je sentis quelque chose sous mon oreiller. C'était son écharpe, je la reniflais, elle portait son odeur. Elle avait du vouloir me laisser quelque chose. Je la serrais donc contre ma poitrine, éteignis la lampe et m'endormit.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Merci à : unaestrella, Habswifes, doudounord2, Twifictions, ptitcoeurfragile, mlca66, bellaeva, nana10, edwardbellaamour, cindy (pas de problèmes pour moi, je suis d'accord avec toi, cependant je ne suis que la traductrice et ne peut donc changer l'attitude des personnages. Merci pour ta review en tous cas), Linou2701 (pas sûre qu'elle suive tes conseils...), LuneBlanche**

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Bella POV**

- A quelle heure est le dîner? Demandais-je à Esme.

Je me trouvais debout devant elle, buvant mon café dans mon pyjama. Il était 10 heures, et j'allais probablement prendre ma douche d'ici quinze à vingt minutes. Esme regarda sa montre.

- J'ai déjà mis la dinde dans le four et je vais commencer à faire cuire le reste ... alors tout sera prêt vers 18H, 18H30, ça te va? Demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête. Aujourd'hui, c'était Thanksgiving. Mon deuxième jour férié favori après Noël et j'étais impatiente. Je regardais par la fenêtre de la maison des Cullen, profitant de la beauté de la saison. Les feuilles avaient déjà changé de couleurs, certaines étaient tombées sur le sol, et un petit vent soufflait.

Hier j'avais demandé à Alice si je pouvais emménager avec elle, étant donné que je n'avais nulle part où aller, ils avaient une chambre supplémentaire, et je ne pouvais pas rester avec Edward. Je lui avais promis d'aider pour les factures, mais elle avait refusé. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense que je vivais à leurs crochets, je devais donc trouver un emploi. Je n'avais pas grands choix avec un diplôme en littérature et je n'avais pas envie d'enseigner. Je pourrai toujours bloguer en ligne pour de l'argent, ou être assistante d'un rédacteur en chef, ou écrivain de newsletter. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Merde! Esme avait du me parler et je n'avais pas du l'entendre parce qu'elle agitait ses mains devant mon visage. Je secouais la tête pour sortir de mes pensées.

- Je suis désolée, que disiez-vous? Esme rit doucement en secouant la tête et je souris.

- Je te demandais si tu allais être capable de gérer le fait que mon fils soit là, autour de toi?

- Oh, oui bien sûr. Nous avons parlé la nuit dernière et il sait ce qu'il a à faire.

- Tu es sûre que ce ne sera pas gênant pour vous deux?

Je secouais la tête pour la rassurer, pris ma dernière gorgée de café et posais la tasse dans l'évier.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

- OK.

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et Esme m'arrêta.

-Oh, et Bella?

Je me retournais pour lui faire face.

- Oui?

- Ils arriveront vers 14H. En outre Bella, j'espère vraiment que vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux. Tu es la seule personne que je veux voir avec mon fils.

- Je vous remercie Esme. Je l'espère, vraiment.

Je montais à l'étage pour me rendre dans la salle de bains qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'amis, allumais l'eau chaude, enlevais mon pyjama et entrais dans la douche, laissant l'eau couler sur mon corps, emportant toute la tension de la nuit dernière et apaisant mes muscles . J'attrapais la bouteille de shampoing à la fraise, et le fis mousser dans mes cheveux. J'attrapais ensuite mon gel douche parfum freesia. Tout en me lavant je réfléchissais à la façon dont la journée allait se passer. Est-ce qu'il essaierait de faire quelque chose pour me récupérer. Il était le seul avec qui je me sentais en sécurité, aimée, choyée. J'étais impatiente de voir ce qu'il allait faire pour me reconquérir. Mais j'allais le faire trimer, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas laisser ses charmes diaboliques, beau sourire, visage magnifique, son corps et ses yeux, briser ma détermination. Je ris parce que je savais que c'était la première chose qu'il allait essayer, et je m'étais préparée à cela.

Je fermais le robinet et attrapais une serviette pour l'enrouler autour de mon corps. J'entrais dans la chambre pour aller chercher mon séchoir et poser mes vêtements pour la journée sur le lit. Tout en séchant mes cheveux, je passais la brosse afin qu'ils ne soient pas emmêlés. Puis j'éteins tout et en ouvrant la porte, je me heurtais à corps musclé.

- Oh! Criais-je.

Je levais les yeux pour voir sur qui j'étais tombée, et rencontrais les yeux émeraude d'Edward. Oh merde, je suis en serviette putain! Ses yeux erraient sur mon corps et je rougis immédiatement. Ses yeux étaient noircis de désir, et il poussa un gémissement. Ce son atterrit directement entre mes jambes, et je fermais les yeux afin de prendre une grande inspiration, priant pour que mes jambes ne me lâchent pas. Je relevais les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était de l'autre côté de la chambre, la respiration difficile, me regardant comme un homme affamé.

- Jésus, Bella je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Tous les autres salles de bains étaient occupées... Je suis désolé chérie, j'ai frappé mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai juste supposé ...

Il ferma les yeux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, je séchais mes cheveux. Tu as du frapper juste avant que je ne l'éteigne. Murmurais-je, essayant de ne pas pleurnicher.

- Peux-tu arrêter?

- Arrêter quoi?

- De me regarder comme ça. Je commençais à m'énerver.

- De te regarder comme quoi bébé?

Il me répondit en souriant béatement. Merde, il savait comment il me regardait. Cet homme essayait de me torturer.

- Comme si j'étais le dernier verre d'eau dans le désert et que tu mourrais d'envie de l'avoir.

Je tapais du pied, frustrée de ses taquineries, qui faisaient se soulever mes seins dans ma serviette, il poussa un nouveau profond et excitant gémissement.

J'étais sur le point de jouir.

- Je suis désolé Bella, mais il m'est très difficile de ne pas considérer que tu es dans une serviette, et je suis un homme qui te désire et je sais ce qu'il y a sous ce morceau de tissu et à quoi ça ressemble. Répondit Edward, les yeux parcourant toujours mon corps. .

Je soufflais.

- Tu ne devais pas utiliser la salle de bain? Oh, et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon? Esme m'avait dit que vous n'arriveriez pas avant 14H.

- Oui, je dois utiliser la salle de bains. Je suis venu plus tôt pour aider. Ma mère ne savait pas que je venais, je ne lui ai pas dit. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois utiliser les toilettes.

Il passa devant moi et ferma la porte. Je m'assis sur le lit, essayant de respirer normalement. Dieu, pourquoi était-il ici? Pourquoi avait-il du utiliser cette salle de bain? Super, maintenant j'allais devoir passer la journée entière en pensant à lui, me regardant, et imaginant ce qu'il y avait sous mes vêtements. J'entendis la chasse d'eau et le robinet s'ouvrir. Au moins, il se lavait les mains. Il sortit et me sourit.

- Tu n'es pas encore habillée?

- Non, j'attendais que tu partes pour pouvoir le faire sans risque, et éviter que tu me surprennes à nouveau.

Il se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

- Quelle honte. J'aurais aimé, et je sais que toi aussi. Tu aimes me taquiner.

Je ne dis rien car je savais que c'était la vérité. J'aimais bien le taquiner, lui faisant demander grâce. Il s'avança vers moi, plaça ses mains sur le lit et se pencha en avant, ce qui me fit me pencher en arrière sur mes mains, pour essayer de m'éloigner de lui. Il était pratiquement au-dessus de moi, et sans savoir pourquoi, je ne le repoussais pas. Il fit courir son nez le long de mon cou, me faisant gémir, puis il mordit mon oreille. Je commençais à haleter et il me regarda dans les yeux.

- Retiens mes mots mon bébé. Murmura-t-il.

Nos nez se touchaient et sa bouche était à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

- Tu seras à nouveau mienne.

_Embrasses-moi. Embrasses-moi. Embrasses-moi._ Je gémissais. Il se pencha davantage, embrassa le côté de ma mâchoire, se leva et partit.

Je me retournais sur le lit, la respiration haletante, me frottant les cuisses pour essayer d'alléger la douleur. Merde, j'étais toute retournée. S'il avait décidé de me faire l'amour sur ce lit, je l'aurais laissé faire, je ne l'aurai pas arrêté. Dieu, il me faisait fondre.

Je m'habillais. J'avais choisi un joli haut rouge décolleté, un pull en cachemire gris foncé m'arrivant à mi-cuisses, un jean slim noir et une paire de bottines noires. A la différence d'Ali, Esme, et Rose, je ne portais pas de talons hauts. Je mis mon collier et le bracelet, et me dirigeais vers le miroir pour me regarder.

_Pas mal Bells, pas mal du tout._ J'ébouriffais un peu mes cheveux. Je ne m'étais pas maquillée parce Edward me disait que je n'en avais pas besoin, puis je vaporisais un peu de parfum aux freesias et je sortis.

_Edward_ .

Merde, toute ma peine était de retour! Magnifique.

Je fis demi-tour et courus à la porte alors qu'Alice arrivait. Je l'attrapais et l'emmenais à l'extérieur. Elle râla tout le long du chemin, essayant de me ralentir.

- Quoi Bella? Quel est le problème avec toi? Souffla-t-elle.

- J'ai failli l'embrasser Alice!

- Quoi?

- Ton frère a failli m'embrasser dans la chambre d'amis et je l'ai presque laissé faire!

Alice leva ses mains pour stopper mon discours.

- Retour en arrière. Pourquoi était-il dans la chambre d'amis avec toi? En outre, comment as-tu pu te mettre dans cette situation?

- J'étais sortie de la douche et je séchais mes cheveux. Il a dû frapper juste avant que je ne finisse parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu, donc je suis sortie en serviette et je me suis heurtée à lui. Il me regardait comme un homme affamé et il m'a fait reculer jusqu'au lit, puis il a fait courir son nez dans mon cou, et il m'a dit à l'oreille : _Crois-moi bébé, tu seras à moi à nouveau._ Puis il a embrassé ma mâchoire et il est parti, mais si il avait essayé de m'embrasser, je ne l'aurais pas arrêté. J'ai failli l'embrasser Alice! Dieu, je le voulais tellement.

Je haletais en finissant de lui expliquer.

Elle hurla.

- Oh mon Dieu Bell, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis qu'il ne t'a pas touché?

- Un mois et demi. Peut-être plus. Ali, je suis excitée et c'est Thanksgiving! Ce n'est pas bon. Il est ici depuis onze heures. Ça me rend folle. Je suis sur le point de l'attraper et de l'emmener dans la chambre la plus proche!

Je dus crier un peu trop fort parce que Esme me regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Je lui souris et articulais: «Je suis désolée». Elle hocha la tête en souriant.

- Oh ma chérie, je suis tellement désolée. Tu dois être tellement frustrée. Bella c'est si excitant. Tu veux savoir pourquoi?

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je.

- Tu as suffisamment confiance en lui pour qu'il te fasse à nouveau l'amour, peu importe l'endroit!

Effectivement je le réalisais, et je lui attrapais les épaules.

- Oh mon Dieu Alice, tu as raison!

Je me mis à sauter partout, excitée , parce que je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à présent. Mais je m'arrêtais.

- Il s'est arrêté cependant Ali. Il n'a pas été plus loin!.

Elle couvrit ma bouche.

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas te pousser. Il te voulait, fais-moi confiance, il le voulait.

- Comment le sais-tu?

Elle saisit mon visage et le tourna vers la porte. Edward se tenait là, me regardant à nouveau, la tête penchée sur le côté et souriant. Ses yeux brillaient d'amour.

- Hey Edward, peux-tu aller chercher Rose s'il te plaît? Cria Alice.

- OK.

Quelques secondes plus tard Rose sortit et commença à avancer vers le belvédère.

- Quoi de neuf? Demanda Rose en souriant. Nous lui racontâmes l'histoire, elle était aussi excitée que Alice. Puis je posais mes yeux sur les bottes de Rose.

- Comment peux-tu marcher là dedans Rosie? Demandais-je, déconcertée qu'elle n'ait pas mal.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai commencé jeune.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et me mis à rire, imaginant une petite Rose en talons. Rose portait une robe blanche en soie avec des boutons de nacre, elle s'arrêtait au-dessus du genou, un pull bleu ciel, des collants de couleur crème et ses bottes. Alice portait une robe pull verte, des leggings noirs, et un bandeau vert dans ses cheveux hérissés. La tenue faisait ressortir ses yeux verts.

- Vous avez fière allure toutes les deux!

- Tu en fais trop Bella! Dirent Alice et Rose.

Il se faisait froid nous rentrâmes donc à l'intérieur.

Il était cinq heures et toutes les femmes étaient assises dans des fauteuils regardant les gars jouer au football. Edward, Carlisle et Jasper formaient une équipe tandis que Charlie, Emmett et Jake formaient l'autre.

- Break! Crièrent Emmett et Carlisle. Jake jeta le ballon sur le terrain, Emmett décolla pour l'attraper, mais Edward le prit avant et couru dans l'autre sens, il fut presque attrapé par mon père, mais Charlie le manqua et Edward marqua le but en lançant la balle au sol, puis il cogna ses poings sur sa poitrine.

- Dommage mon vieux! Criais-je à mon père.

Emmett couru vers moi et me jeta sur son épaule avant de courir autour du terrain. Je criais et tapais son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il m'abandonne dans les bras d'Edward qui me retint pour que je ne tombe pas.

- Salut mon cœur. Il me sourit tout en me tenant serrée.

- Salut Edward. Murmurais-je en rougissant.

Il me posa et pris ma joue en coupe, faisant glisser son doigt sous mon œil gauche, je me mis à rougir. Il laissa retomber sa main et ses doigts enlacèrent les miens.

- Dîner! Cria Esme.

Edward me tira vers l'avant, tenant toujours ma main, en frottant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce. Il était inoffensif, donc je ne dis rien et le laissais faire, me dirigeant vers la maison avec lui. Alice, assise dans la salle à manger à côté de Jasper me regarda, puis Edward, puis nos mains jointes et sourit. J'allais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et Edward prit le siège à côté de moi.

Carlisle arriva avec la dinde et les pommes de terre, Emmett avec la sauce aux canneberges et mon père avec les haricots et les desserts. Nous nous donnâmes la main autour de la table alors que Carlisle disait une prière.

Nous mangeâmes jusqu'à ce que les hommes déboutonnent leur pantalon, puis nous rimes, plaisantâmes, et évoquâmes les années passées, se taquinant les uns les autres pour les gênes subies. Le moment du dessert arriva, les gars avaient de nouveau faim. Je me coupais un morceau de tarte à la citrouille et j'étais sur le point de prendre la crème fouettée, quand une main l'attrapa et en mis un peu sur ma tranche.

- Extra crème fouettée avec une pincée de cannelle . Dit doucement Edward en attrapant la cannelle et en la saupoudrant dessus.

- Tu n'as pas oublié. Lui dis-je en souriant.

- Quand tu aimes quelqu'un, tu te souviens de toutes les petites choses. Il sourit.

J'attrapais ma fourchette et pris une bouchée.

A la fin du dîner les hommes se retirèrent dans le salon pour regarder le match et les femmes allèrent à la cuisine.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir invité ainsi que Jake, Bella. C'est probablement le meilleur Thanksgiving que j'ai jamais passé. Je ne pense pas que cela aurait été aussi bien chez mère car Emily aurait probablement été là. Dit Leah pour me remercier.

Je lui souris et la serrais contre moi.

- Vous êtes les bienvenus Lee. Je suis contente que vous soyez là.

- ALEZ BEBE! VAS-Y ! PUTAIN! J'étais sûr que c'étaient les hurlements de Emmett

Nous rimes en secouant la tête. Je terminais mon verre de vin et attrapais mon pull, puis je sortis vers le belvédère et m'assis sur le banc, serrant mon pull autour de moi. J'entendis la porte se fermer, et pensant que c'était Ali je ne bougeais pas.

- Tu veux danser avec moi?

C'était Edward et je souris. Je tournais la tête pour le regarder, le clair de lune rendait sa chemise blanche presque brillante dans le noir

- Il n'y a pas de musique. Lui dis-je en riant.

Il sortit son portable et me l'agita sous le nez.

- Je peux arranger ça.

- Très bien.

Je me levais et attendais qu'il s'approche de moi.. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille, je mis mes mains derrière ses épaules, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine dans un soupir, respirant son parfum.

Edward fredonnait les paroles et chantait parfois doucement dans mes cheveux.

_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sings  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time <em>

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day <em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
>Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace<br>Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
>It all revolves around you <em>

_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
>Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side<br>Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
>But I love you until the end of time <em>

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<br>Oh come what may, come what may  
>I will love you <em>

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place... _

_Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<em>

- Mais je t'aime jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il murmura les paroles de la chanson à mon oreille.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais, enveloppant mes bras autour de son cou. Il posa son visage sur mon épaule, en prit une profonde inspiration.

- Tu sens si bon.

- Toi aussi. Comme la cannelle.

Je sentis son corps se secouer un peu de rire.

- Cela me fait-il gagner des points?

- Oh certainement. Cette chanson me rend toujours triste, mais ne t' inquiètes pas, pas cette fois.

- Oui! Dit Edward.

- Tu as aimé me taquiner ce matin, n'est-ce pas? Lui demandais-je.

- J'aime te taquiner parce que lorsque tu es embarrassée tu rougis. Bella, j'aime tes rougeurs. Ça me manque de ne plus les voir envahir ton corps tout entier. Tu te souviens de cette nuit-là?

Je hochais la tête et enfouissais mon visage plus loin dans son épaule parce que je rougissais maintenant en me souvenant de cette nuit-là et je ne voulais pas qu'il le sache. Pourtant il le savait. J'enfouissais toujours mon visage dans son épaule si je rougissais quand j'étais dans ses bras.

- Ah, j'aimerai voir ça.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que je fais. Dis-je grinçante. - Tu as voulu m'embrasser aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai toujours envie de t'embrasser. Oui mais aujourd'hui surtout. Je ne t'ai pas embrassé depuis des siècles. Me dit-il, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mois et demi.

- Qu'en est-il maintenant? Demandais-je.

- Dieu bébé, oui. Désespérément, mais je ne veux pas faire pression sur toi. Dit-il en gémissant.

- Que faire si je dit que j'en ai envie autant que toi?

Il gémit doucement, ce son me transperça. Je gémissais tandis qu'il m'emmenait dans une partie du belvédère où il n'y avait pas de banc. Il me fit asseoir sur un rebord de fenêtre et écarta mes jambes pour se placer entre elles, me regardant dans les yeux.

- Es-tu sûre de toi?

Je hochais la tête, léchais mes lèvres, mordant un peu celle du bas. Il plaça son pouce sur mon menton et le tira vers le bas, forçant ma lèvre puis mes dents.

- Ne te fais pas saigner chérie. Ça pourrait faire mal quand je t'embrasse.

- D'accord. Murmurais-je.

Il remonta sa main de mon bras, à mon épaule et à mon cou, renforçant ainsi notre proximité. Son autre main passa dans mon dos et il me tira pour que mes jambes s'enroulent autour de lui, nos centres se touchant presque. Je fermais les yeux et Edward se pencha vers moi, posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, les caressant une fois, deux fois, puis j'ouvris ma bouche pour le laisser entrer à l'intérieur. Il tourna la tête, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue plongeant à l'intérieur de ma bouche, et je gémis, tout en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il se dégagea et embrassa le coin de ma bouche, le long de ma joue, ma mâchoire, le bas de mon cou. Je penchais ma tête sur le côté afin de lui donner plus d'accès, ses mains voyageaient dans mon dos, pétrissaient mes fesses, je me rapprochais, jusqu'à pouvoir sentir son érection, puis il commença à bouger contre moi.

Ma tête retomba et je gémis à la sensation, alors qu'il continuait son assaut dans mon cou et me mordait l'oreille. J'avais tellement besoin d'une sorte de libération que je bougeais contre lui, la respiration rapide et lourde, car je pouvais sentir le nœud en moi se resserrer, je me pressais plus fort contre lui, mes deux bras s'enroulant autour de son cou, retrouvant sa bouche, je pris sa lèvre entre mes dents, la tirant, la léchant, demandant l'accès à sa bouche, l'embrassant plus durement, et enveloppant mes jambes autour de sa taille.

- Bella, si nous n'arrêtons pas, je vais venir bébé. Je suis tellement excité. Bella, tu dois me dire d'arrêter. Edward haletait.

Je continuais à l'embrasser, lui répondant avec mon corps, lui disant que je ne voulais pas arrêter. Il s'enfonça plus fort contre moi, saisissant mes fesses plus durement, enfonçant sa langue dans ma bouche. Je haletais. Il attaqua mon cou tout en se frottant contre l'endroit que je voulais qu'il touche.

- S'il te plaît, j'en ai besoin, s'il te plaît. Edward plus vite. Ne t'arrêtes pas. Dis-je en gémissant.

Mon nœud se resserra alors que je l'invitais à y aller plus vite. Mon orgasme allait venir, je pouvais le sentir. Il vint un peu plus vite et un peu plus fort, j'étais sur le point de me libérer.

- EDWARD!

Nous nous arrêtâmes et nous figeâmes au son de la voix qui criait. Edward baissa la tête sur mon épaule et gémit.

- Va te faire foutre Emmett. J'y étais presque.

Je ris, ma honte s'estompa peu à peu, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, le regardant dans les yeux.

- Ça va. Nous n'aurions probablement pas dû aller aussi loin de toute façon.

Il hocha la tête, d'accord. Nous nous quittâmes et je redescendis, puis nous nous arrangeâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la maison.

- EDWARD! Cria Emmett de nouveau.

- Je viens! Il me regarda en souriant de ma réaction.

Je récupérais et lui dis :

- Nous devrions nous dépêcher, j'ai besoin de changer ma culotte de toute façon.

- Bella, ne me fais pas ça. Dit-il en gémissant.

Je ris à la légère et lui pris la main alors que nous retournions à la maison.

- Suis-je sur le point de te récupérer? Demanda Edward.

- Oh, très certainement. Tu es plus proche qu'avant, mais tu n'y es pas encore.

Emmett était appuyé contre le plan de travail, tout le monde derrière lui, il leva les yeux.

- Hey, vous couchiez ensemble ou quoi?

- Tu ne me connais pas. Répondit Edward.

Cela fit rire Emmett et Carlisle. Alice me regarda avec un regard interrogateur, voulant savoir ce qui s'était passé. Je lui fis signe de venir vers moi et lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

- Je dois me changer.

Sa main se porta à sa bouche.

- Non! chuchota-t elle avec enthousiasme.

Je hochais la tête et lui mimais avec mon index et mon pouce que «J'y étais presque».

Elle hurla en frappant dans ses mains, ce qui poussa Edward à la regarder. Je lui souris et montais me changer, Alice à ma suite, voulant connaître les détails.

_Oh oui, il était proche de me récupérer. Très proche._


	8. Chapitre 8

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à lionlamb91 et les personnages à S. MEYER.**

**Chapitre 8 :**

**EPOV**

- Tu as failli l'embrasser?

- Putain! Tais-toi Em! Murmurais-je à mon frère, qui criait presque dans le restaurant.

- Je ne l'ai presque pas "baisé", trou du cul. Je ne ferai jamais ça. Je l'ai presque prise, oui. La première fois, c'était dans la chambre d'amis, je devais utiliser la salle de bains et elle était là, en serviette. Puis, après le dîner de Thanksgiving, dans le belvédère. Nous dansions et nous avons commencé à nous embrasser. J'ai été pris dans le feu de l'action, mais toi, comme un con tu es venu et tu m'as appelé.

Je posais ma fourchette et passais ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Ha! Je suis trop fort! Dit-il en riant.

Je roulais des yeux et remerciais Dieu en silence car Rose était partie aux toilettes, elle n'entendait donc pas la conversation. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout ce que je faisais à Bella, à moins que celle-ci le lui dise. Ali le savait car quelques minutes après l'incident du belvédère elle criait en se tenant debout à côté de Bella. Et je savais que j'aurais droit aux questions de ma petite sœur. N'est-il pas un peu étrange qu'un membre de votre famille, un membre proche, veuille connaître les détails de votre vie sexuelle? Je trouvais déjà dégoûtant de voir Emmett embrasser Rose, car il utilisait toujours sa langue en face de moi. Je frémis rien qu'en m'en souvenant.

- Tu as froid Edwina? Il m'appelait par un prénom de fille seulement quand il pensait que j'avais une réaction féminine.

- Ha ha, merde Emma. Répondis-je en l'appelant par son prénom de fille.

- Je n'ai pas froid, je me souvenais juste à quel point tu peux être dégueulasse.

- Emm, tu es un dégueulasse. Tu as ta langue au fond de la gorge de Rose 75% du temps.

Il haussa les épaules, et recommença à manger comme un cochon. Nous étions au Oyster House Elliott en train de déjeuner et je vous jure qu'il n'avait pas de manières, même lorsque nous étions dans un endroit remplit de monde. Je roulais des yeux et le laisser faire puis je regardais vers les toilettes. Rose sortit et se dirigea vers nous quand ce qui semblait être un gamin de 17 ans boutonneux lui mit la main aux fesses.

Elle se retourna, le dévisage, et saisit son poignet.

- Enlèves tes mains de la marchandise, pervers. Tu pourrais avoir du respect.

J'essayais de ne pas rire du pauvre gosse quand il se blottit contre ses copains.

- Mes amis m'ont défié. Je suis désolé madame.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous n'avez pas de petites amies, petits cons!

Emmett se leva pour aller chercher sa femme avant qu'elle n'envenime les choses.

- Rosalie, bébé, viens. Tu ne voudrais pas que les flics rappliquent.

Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras et regarda par-dessus son épaule les garçons qui n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux.

- Tu as besoin de meilleurs amis, boutonneux. S'ils te défient de toucher les femmes sans leur permission, et que tu les écoutes, être amis avec eux ne t'apportera pas un bel avenir. Apprends à garder tes mains pour toi et cesses de vouloir toucher à ma femme.

Les garçons tremblèrent de peur et hochèrent la tête, semblant avoir retenu la leçon.

Ils revinrent et nous finîmes de manger.

- Les gars, c'est bon? On peut partir? Demandais-je.

Rose hocha la tête. Je demandais donc l'addition nous payâmes et montèrent dans le Hummer de Em.

- Hey Rosie, Edward ne t'as pas dit que Bells l'avait presque embrassée l'autre jour? Deux fois. Demanda Emmett, rompant le silence.

Les yeux de Rose s'élargirent alors qu'elle me regardait dans le miroir.

- Merde Emmett, je ne l'ai pas presque embrassé!

- Peu importe. Qui diable s'en soucie?

- Edward comment est-ce arrivé? Vous étiez avec nous toute la journée. Demanda Rose.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et secouais la tête.

- Ça suffit de parler de Bella. Je te hais Em. Toi et ta grande gueule. Dis-je en lui mettant une pichenette à l'arrière de la tête.

- Je t'aime aussi petit frère.

Je lui lançais un regard furieux, presque en souriant. Je détestais être l'enfant du milieu. J'étais la source de commérages de la famille en ce moment. Si ce n'était pas Ali c'était moi, puis Emmett. Il avait 25 ans j'avais 24 ans, comme Jasper, et Ali avait 23 ans, le même âge que Bella. Nous connaissions tout des autres, y comprit Rose, qui avait aussi 23ans. Rose hocha la tête et je sortis mon téléphone pour envoyer un texto à Alice.

_**Emmett a demandé à Rose si elle savait que j'avais presque embrassé Bell l'autre jour. Tu devras mettre Rose au courant. **_

**Oh Mon Dieu! Pourquoi l'as-tu dit à Emmett?**

_**Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander ce que nous faisions dans le belvédère et il n'aurait pas cru l'excuse de la danse alors ..**_

**Dieu, Eddie, maintenant je dois dire à Bella qu'ils savent ce qu'ils savent.**

_**Je suis désolé. Il n'aurait pas laissé tomber. Donc, j'ai été obligé de lui dire et il l'a dit à Rose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'intéresse à ma vie sexuelle? C'est bizarre que vous vouliez tout savoir Ali.**_

**Parce que c'est à propos de Bella. **

_**Il s'agit aussi de moi, Al.**_

**Ton point de vue? **

_**C'est bizarre comme l'enfer.**_

**Oh la ferme. Je me soucie du bonheur de Bella. La partie sexe est juste un bonus. **

_**Cela me fait me sentir vraiment spécial, Ali. **_

**Chut Edward. Tu es mon frère et je dois prendre soin de toi. **

_**Mhmmm. **_

**Lol. Je t'aime.**

_**Ouais. Moi aussi Al. **_

**:)-A plus.**

**Bye. **

**Bye grand frère! **

Je souris à son message. Elle m'appelait «grand frère» quand elle avait des excuses à me présenter et cela marchait toujours. Bella devait repartir demain pour Forks afin de récupérer des affaires en vue de son emménagement avec Alice. C'était mieux de savoir qu'elle allait vivre avec Alice à un kilomètre de chez moi qu'avec son père, loin de moi à Forks. Ce serait formidable si elle emménageait dans mon immeuble et encore mieux si elle vivait avec moi, mais elle ne le ferait jamais. J'avais encore du travail pour qu'elle me revienne, et je ferai ce qu'elle me dirait.

Emmett me déposa devant mon immeuble après que je lui ai promis de venir dîner chez mes parents mardi. J'ouvris ma porte et me dirigeais vers le frigo pour prendre un pepsi.

- Je devrais aller faire des courses. Dis-je en voyant mon frigo vide.

Il n'y avait que du lait, une canette de bière, du ketchup, et un pack de vingt-quatre canettes de Pepsi que j'avais acheté hier.

Mes placards étaient sans doute tout aussi vides, je ne pris même pas la peine de regarder. Je haussais les épaules, marchais vers le divan et m'asseyais. J'attrapais la télécommande qui était posée sur de la table, allumais la télévision et m'assis confortablement. Je zappais et ne trouvant rien d'intéressant, décidais de mettre une chaîne musicale. Je fermais les yeux et écoutais : **Animal by Neon Trees **

__Bonne chanson me dis-je. Je devais me résoudre à faire quelque chose pour que Bella comprenne que je voulais qu'elle revienne.

Réfléchis Edward, réfléchis.

_Toc, toc, toc_.

Je me levais et allais à la porte regarder par le judas qui se trouvait là. Ne voyant rien, je supposais que c'était Alice car elle était petite. J'ouvris donc la porte, m'attendant à voir Ali, mais à la place c'était Bella. Elle était pliée en deux, entrain d'attacher ses baskets, sa chemise remontant sur son dos, laissant apparaître une partie de sa peau lisse et pâle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir vu que j'avais ouvert la porte, je tendis la main pour la caresser ce qui lui donna la chair de poule. Bella était adorable, maladroite elle avait trébuché sur son lacet et s'était cognée tête sur ma porte.

- Ouf!

- Oh merde! Bella tu vas bien ma chérie? Demandais-je.

Je mis ma main sur sa tête et elle leva les yeux vers moi. Son nez coulait, ses lèvres étaient serrées et elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Je l'aidais à entrer et fermais la porte, puis je la pris dans mes bras, embrassant doucement l'endroit où elle s'était cognée.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir effrayé bébé. Je ne voulais pas que tu te blesses, je le jure!

- Ça va. Je vivrai Edward. C'est juste un autre résultat de ma maladresse. Répondit-elle en essayant de me calmer.

- Mais je t'ai fait peur.

Je la fis asseoir sur le canapé et allais chercher un sac de glace dans le congélateur. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, et doucement le posais sur sa tête, reposant ma main sur la sienne. Je touchais sa joue et essuyais une larme qui tombait.

- Je suis désolé ma chérie. S'il te plaît ne pleure pas. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu t'es blessée.

Elle secoua la tête.

- C'est bon. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais eu de bosse avant.

- Tu étais tombée dans la douche. Cette fois c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai fait peur parce que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de toucher ta peau qui sortait de ta chemise.

Elle sourit, rougit et baissa les yeux, trouvant tout à coup la couleur du canapé intéressante. Je mis mon doigt sous son menton, penchais ma tête sur le côté et lui souris.

- Quoi? Pourquoi souris-tu?

- Rien. Pour rien. Répondit timidement Bella.

- Bella ...

- Edward ...

Je me mis à rire, réalisant que je la forçais en quelque sorte à parler.

- Allez, de quoi s'agit-il. Dis-je en la taquinant et en la poussant doucement.

- Tu ne peux pas garder tes mains loin de moi, n'est-ce pas? Bella eut un petit rire.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière en riant. Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas garder mes mains loin d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas la toucher quand elle était là, sa peau était si douce. J'aurai voulu la toucher partout, tout le temps si j'avais pu.

- Putain, tu es si belle.

- Je fais ce que je peux. Dit-elle en me taquinant.

- Donc,qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici?

- Oh, euh, j'avais besoin de récupérer cette photo de mon père et moi. Tu te souviens?

Je hochais la tête.

- Ouais, je me souviens. Tu veux que je te la donne?

- Bien sûr. Elle est au même endroit, n'est-ce pas?

- Ouais.

- Je me levais pour aller dans la chambre chercher le cadre et lui rapportais.

- C'est une honte. J'aurai un peu voulu que tu viennes ici pour me voir.

- Edward, si je n'étais venue que pour la photo je serai déjà partie. Ajouta-t-elle en me poussant légèrement le coude.

Je rayonnais.

Elle était ici pour me voir, et pas seulement pour la photo? J'attrapais la main et y traçais de petits cercles sur sa paume. Bella tressaillit, sa chair de poule augmenta.

- Tu as froid?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, tu me touches, c'était certain que ça arriverait.

Son autre main attrapa le sac de glace et elle posa sur la table.

- La bosse à diminué.

- Je te fais ressentir ça? Je te donne la chair de poule? Demandais-je en laissant courir mes doigts de son poignet jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

- Oui. Tu sais ce que tu me fais.

Je m'agenouillais face à elle et posais ma tête sur sa cuisse, près de son estomac en soupirant.

- Edward? Quoi?

- Tu ressens toujours quelque chose pour moi? Demandais-je.

Elle commença à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi, tu pensais le contraire?

- Bella, je t'ai blessé. Je t'ai fait si mal, tu as pensé que tu n'étais pas assez bien pour moi.

- Edward, où veux-tu en venir?

Quelque chose s'était brisé en moi, laissant toute l'angoisse et la haine que je ressentais envers moi, éclater.

- Tu devrais me détester! Tu mérites le monde, et pourtant tu t'es contentée de ma putain de vie. Tu n'as jamais rien faire pour toi, tu as toujours cherché à me plaire. Tu as essayé d'arranger les choses, même après avoir su pour Tanya!

Je me levais pour mettre de l'espace entre nous, faisant les cent pas.

- Je suis celui qui n'est pas assez bien! Tu ne devrais rien à voir à faire avec moi Bella!

- Edward ...

Mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

- Tu dois passer à autre chose, trouver quelqu'un qui ne te blessera pas autant que moi. Tu n'as pas besoin de tout ce stress que je t'inflige, en attendant, en retenant ton souffle, jusqu'à ce que je te brise complètement, en te demandant si c'est le dernière fois que tu me vois. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de te perdre. Je suis malade rien qu'en pensant au jour où tu seras fatiguée de tout cela. Tu mérites tellement mieux Bella.

Elle me regardait, la tristesse s'affichait sur son beau visage, les larmes tombèrent quand elle se leva pour marcher vers moi.

- Edward ... Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais cela. J'ai toujours pensé que ... que si je te quittais définitivement, tu passerais à autre chose.

Sa confession m'envahit d'horreur. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et secouais ma tête.

- Je ne sais pas comment bébé.

- Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose. Je ne veux pas quelqu'un d'autre. Me dit-elle en attrapant mes poignets.

- Tu devrais pourtant.

Je laissais tomber mes mains et me dirigeais vers le canapé pour m'asseoir, pleurant toujours. Bella me suivit, se pencha et attrapa mes mains.

- Bella, ce qui ...

- Chut.

Elle posa ses mains derrière ma tête, tirant sur mes cheveux, me faisant la regarder dans les yeux, alors que ses larmes coulaient.

- J'ai tout aussi peur de te perdre que toi. Pas à cause de Tanya, mais à cause de la vie. Tu pourrais être tué parce que tu te trouvais au mauvais endroit, te faire renverser par une voiture parce que tu as trébuché du trottoir. Tu pourrais avoir un accident car un conducteur s'est endormi au volant. Il y a des milliers de scénarios Edward. Des millions de personnes qui pourraient faire en sorte que je te perde. Je te crois quand tu dis qu'elle est partie. Elle est le moindre de mes soucis, imagines que je refasse ma vie et que tu passes le reste de la tienne seul, à toujours m'aimer? St tu meurs le cœur brisé parce que tu n'as jamais été de nouveau heureux? Sais-tu à quel point ça me tuerait? Savoir que si j'étais restée avec toi cela aurait pu être différent? Ça serait de ma faute.

- Ça n'aurait pas été de ta faute. Dis-je en gémissant.

- Ça n'aurait pas d'importance de savoir si ça l'était ou non. Je me le reprocherai parce que tu serais mort seul, pensant toujours à nous, alors que je t'aurais écouté et que j'aurai fait ma vie. Partir ne m'empêcherait pas de moins t'aimer. Partir ne m'empêcherait pas de me sentir coupable si toutes ces choses t'étaient arrivées. Maintenant mets-toi à ma place et réfléchis à ce que tu ferais si c'était moi.

- Je ne veux pas y penser. Murmurais-je.

- Je ne vais pas partir Edward. Tu es coincé avec moi.

- Que faire si elle recommence Bella? Si elle essaie de nous briser?

- Je ne vais pas la laisser faire. Tu es à moi et je ne partage pas.

- Puis-je t'embrasser? Demandais-je humblement.

Elle hocha la tête, j'attrapais son visage et pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes, doucement d'abord, pour voir jusqu'où elle me laisserait aller. Comme elle ne reculait pas, je léchais sa lèvre inférieure, elle ouvrit la bouche laissant entrer ma langue. Je gémis à son goût, menthe et vanille, puis glissais mes deux mains dans son dos pour la rapprocher de moi alors que je léchais et suçais sa langue.

Elle gémit. Mes mains avaient réussi à se glisser sous sa chemise, caressent le dessous de ses seins, provoquant le plus beau des gémissements dans ma bouche, alors qu'elle cherchait encore à lécher mes lèvres. Mes mains attrapèrent ses seins, puis quand elles trouvèrent ses mamelons à travers la dentelle, elles commencèrent à les tirer.

Bella rapprocha ses hanches contre moi, éveillant ma frénésie de vouloir la prendre au plus profond d'elle.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**BPOV **

_Jésus, je pourrais vivre que de ça!_ Me disais-je tout en embrassant, mordillant, léchant les lèvres et la langue d'Edward. Nous y étions! Il allait me prendre! J'allais le laisser faire!

_Gardes le rythme, Bella. Ne le pousses pas et il va laisser faire._

Je pris sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, et l'aspirais dans ma bouche. Je me battais contre sa langue, essayant de gagner la bataille, mais j'étais entrain de la perdre, glissant dans un état de plaisir euphorique quand il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise, passant sur mes côtes et mes seins, les tenant comme si c'était la première fois, ses doigts trouvèrent mes mamelons à travers la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge, il les tira, ce qui les tendis d'avantage.

Mon centre se mit à bouillir, et involontairement je poussais mes hanches vers l'avant, contre lui, brisant moi-même le rythme. Je gémis dans sa bouche, saisissant le divan à deux mains, et rompis le baiser. Je posais doucement mon front dans le creux de son cou et pressais mes hanches vers l'endroit de son pantalon où je pouvais sentir son excitation. Oh, Dieu merci, je portais un pantalon de survêtement. Il rendit le contact plus étroit, plus facile pour que je me presse contre lui. Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement du plus profond de sa poitrine, pressant contre mes hanches et frappant une zone très sensible et gonflée entre mes cuisses.

- Nngah-huh! Fut tout ce qui sortit de ma bouche.

Je posais ma bouche dans son cou pour étouffer mes gémissements. J'écartais mes jambes, essayant de me rapprocher autant que possible, afin d'obtenir une friction maximum. L' humidité inonda ma culotte, la trempant à travers mon pantalon.

- Bébé. Murmura Edward.

- Bella, qu'est-ce tu me fais?

Sa main droite monta de ma cuisse à ma ceinture, caressant ma peau au-dessus, faisant se resserrer mes muscles.

- Fais-le. Dis-je en gémissant, détachant ma bouche de son cou.

- Touches-moi Edward. Il y a si longtemps. S'il te plaît, touches-moi.

Mon téléphone sonna, nous faisant sortir de notre bulle.

- Merde! Pourquoi tout le monde me déteste? Criais-je.

Edward rit en me frottant le dos, me calmant et fit signe vers mon téléphone avec sa tête.

- Tu devrais peut-être répondre. Ce pourrait être important.

Je restais sur ses genoux, attrapant mon téléphone et regardant l'appelant

Papa. J'acceptais et posais ma tête sur la poitrine d'Edward, mes doigts jouant avec les boutons de sa chemise tandis que ses doigts caressaient ma tempe.

- Hé papa.

_- Bells, tu es prête? Pourquoi respires-tu si fort?_

- Oh, merde, désolée! J'ai totalement oublié. J'ai dû aller chez Edward pour récupérer quelque chose et maintenant ... Je. .. nous étions ... euh ... nous parlions.

Edward riait à mon bégaiement. Je frappais son biceps.

_- Que tu dis chérie._

Je soupirais.

- D'accord papa, je ne serai pas longue, disons, une vingtaine de minutes. Quelle heure est-il?

_- 15h15._

- Bon, j'arrive. Tout est emballé?

_- Ouais._

- D'accord. Bye papa.

_- Bye Bells._

Je remis ma tête contre la poitrine d'Edward et le regardais, faisant la moue.

- Je ne veux pas y aller.

- Bébé, tu dois récupérer tes trucs pour aller chez Alice. Tu seras de retour ce soir, n'est-ce pas? Je t'aiderai à déballer. Dit Edward en repoussant une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Non ça ira. Il sera peut-être en retard et tu seras fatigué, je ne veux pas être un fardeau.

- Hey, hey Bella, tu ne seras jamais un fardeau. Ne penses jamais que tu es un poids pour moi. OK?

Je hochais la tête et descendis de lui. Il prit ma main et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. J'attrapais la photo et me retournais.

- Je te vois demain?

Il prit mon visage et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'embrassant après chaque mot.

- Je... te... vois...demain... promis.

- OK. Dis-je en rigolant en me léchant les lèvres.

Je lui fis signe et sortis dans le couloir. Arrivée devant l'ascenseur, Edward m'appela.

- Bella?

- Ouais.

- Je t'aime ma chérie. Souviens t'en.

- Je le ferai.

Il sourit et ferma sa porte. J'entrais dans l'ascenseur et appuyais sur le bouton « 1 » .

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Murmurais-je.

Il était 22 heures et je pensais qu'elle ne serait pas au lit, donc je frappais à la porte de l'appartement d'Alice, valises à la main, mon père et Jake derrière moi avec mes autres affaires, prête à emménager avec elle et Jasper. Elle ouvrit la porte, me sourit et me prit une de mes valises.

- Entres Bells. Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va. J'aurai du arriver un peu plus tôt, mais Jake avait faim et nous avons dû nous arrêter pour manger. Lui dis-je, puis je souris à Jake.

- Quand un homme doit manger, il doit manger Bella. Dit mon père pour défendre Jake.

- Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure! Dit Alice tout en fermant la porte.

Alice avait beaucoup de goût, c'était l'appartement le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu et en plus il était très grand. Ils vivaient dans un appartement grand standing et je ne savais pas comment ils faisaient pour le payer. C'était l'appartement de rêve de n'importe qui! Jasper était issu d'une famille riche et gagnait sa vie en tant que photographe. Il jouait parfois aussi dans des clubs, et Alice était propriétaire de sa propre boutique de vêtements. J'avais été à leur ancien appartement, mais ils avaient récemment déménagé et elle avait refait toute la déco à son goût.

- Je vais te faire visiter! Allez! Cria Alice en me tirant vers le salon.

- C'est le salon!

J'entrais dans la pièce. Les murs étaient couleur crème, il y avait un tapis blanc, un canapé brun clair avec des coussins, une étagère pleine de livres derrière la table à côté du canapé, et une lampe au-dessus de celui-ci. Il y avait une cheminée électrique blanche où un feu brûlait, un grand miroir à l'encadrement en bois accroché au-dessus, la guitare de Jasper contre le mur, un écran plat, une petite table en bois massif avec des tiroirs à l'avant et une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux blancs et beige derrière le canapé.

- J'adore Al, c'est tellement accueillant.

- Il y a plus, allez!

Elle prit ma main et entra dans la pièce voisine. C'était dans la cuisine.

- Alors? Elle était vraiment excitée.

C'était si joli! Brillant, un plancher de bois, un plan de travail en granit noir, un réfrigérateur en acier inoxydable donnant l'heure et distribuant de la glace, des murs crème et des meubles à vitres on pouvait voir les plats. Des lampes étaient suspendues au-dessus du plan de travail. Il y avait des photos sur les murs,et quatre tabourets en bois foncé avec des coussins verts. Il y avait aussi des chaises noires avec des coussins verts et blancs autour d'une table en bois noir.

- Wow. Fut tout ce que je pus dire.

Elle m'entraîna dans la pièce voisine.

- Voici notre chambre à Jazz et moi. Qu'en penses-tu? Il a eu son mot à dire. Tu aimes?

Un tapis crème et marron à motifs était au milieu de la pièce, une autre cheminée brûlait, un grand tableau coloré était accroché au mur et des lampes se trouvaient sur les murs bruns. Il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin, de la literie brodée, et un grand placard pour les vêtements et les chaussures.

- C'est très beau Al. Vraiment.

- Viens voir la salle de bain!

Leur salle de bain était un rêve. Le sol était carrelé, les murs blancs, il y avait deux lavabos en céramique blanche, un grand miroir, une baignoire jacuzzi et une grande douche à côté. J'aperçus deux peignoirs avec A et J cousu sur eux et un miroir plein pied, ainsi qu'un placard avec des portes coulissantes pour les serviettes. J'étais en admiration, c'était fantastique.

- Je vais faire trempette dans ce bain un de ces jours! M'écriais-je.

- Laisses-moi te montrer ta chambre. Je l'ai conçue et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira.

- Je suis sûre que je vais l'aimer Ali. Tu as beaucoup de goût. Lui dis-je en lui pressant la main.

La chambre se trouvait au bout du couloir. Elle était incroyable! Il y avait un plancher de linoléum avec un grand tapis violet et blanc, un lit queen size avec des draps magenta et divers oreillers de couleur et une couette violette. Il y avait tant de lampes! Deux près du lit, deux suspendues au-dessus du lit, une sur ma commode, une suspendue au-dessus du miroir à côté de mon placard, et un lustre au dessus de l'extrémité du lit.

- Je suis allée dépenser une fortune en ampoules! Je te promets que tu n'auras pas à toutes les utiliser, mais je sais que tu aimes la lecture et j'ai donc pensé que cela te plairait. Tu n'aimes pas?

- Si, si, Alice j'aime. En plus j'ai besoin de décompresser.

- Encore une chose. Ta salle de bains! Hurla-t-elle.

- Très bien.

Elle me poussa à travers la porte qui se trouvait à côté du fauteuil bleu et marcha derrière moi. Le sol était carrelé, les murs crème, il y avait un porte-serviettes chauffant, et une baignoire/douche avec une porte coulissante en verre. Il y avait également un WC, un lavabo, un grand miroir et une armoire pour toutes mes affaires de toilette sous le lavabo.

- C'est parfait Ali. Je te remercie de m'avoir permis de rester ici.

- Hé, le plaisir est pour moi. Je suis contente que tu sois là.

Elle bâilla. Il se faisait tard et j'avais besoin de me reposer et de chercher un emploi demain.

- Va te coucher Al. Je fermerai quand mon père et Jake seront partis.

- OK. Bonne nuit, Bell. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je retournais au salon rejoindre mon père et Jacob afin qu'ils puissent m'aider.

23:45

- Je te vois dans quelques semaines papa, d'accord?

- Très bien petite fille. Jake et moi allons rester chez Carlisle et Esme ce soir.

Charlie me dit au revoir et m'embrassa. Tout avait été déballé et j'étais crevée.

- Bye Jake. Dis à Leah que je la verrai plus tard et embrasses-la pour moi.

- Bye Bells. Je lui dirai.

Je leur souris et agitais ma main, puis je fermais la porte. Je retournais dans ma chambre, enfilais un de mes pantalons de survêtement et grimpais dans le lit. Je décidais d'envoyer un texto à Edward pour lui dire que j'étais bien rentrée et que j'aimerai le voir demain.

_Hey. Je suis chez Ali. Je suis arrivée saine et sauve et je vais dormir. Cet endroit est gigantesque, tu devrais voir. Tu veux passer demain? _

_Hey bébé. Je suis heureux que tu sois bien rentrée. Est-ce vraiment important? J'adorerais venir demain. A quelle heure? Adresse?_

_C'est énorme et j'aime ma chambre. Vers 14H peut-être? C'est 4553, rue Cherry Penthouse 2. Je pourrais te faire visiter l'appart et ma chambre. C'est vraiment intime. _

_OK amour, je vais aller dormir maintenant,et tu devrais probablement en faire autan. Je te vois demain. _

_OK. _

_Je t'aime Bell._

_Je sais. _

Je voulais le taquiner, donc je n'allais pas lui dire immédiatement.

_Bella ... _

_Edward ... _

_Allez bébé. _

Je rigolais au texto. Il essayait de m'amadouer.

_Quoi? _

_Tu sais quoi. _

_Edward, honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que tu veux. _

_Dis que tu m'aimes. Je sais que c'est le cas._

_Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire si tu le sais? _

_Parce que je veux que tu le fasses. _

_Hmmmmmmm ... _

_Bella, s'il te plaît * fait la moue * _

_Dis-le. _

_Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan! _

_Je t'aime aussi Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! _

_Bonne nuit bébé._

_Bonne nuit Edward. _

Je posais mon téléphone sur la table de chevet, éteignis la lampe et m'endormis. J'avais l'impression de dormir depuis peut-être dix minutes, quand je fus réveillée par de lumière à travers la fenêtre. Je pris mon téléphone et regardais l'heure: 9:15. Alors que je me levais, je sentis le café. Je mis mon peignoir et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, où je découvris Jasper faisant le petit-déjeuner. Il leva les yeux et me sourit.

- Hé! Bien dormi?

- Ouais. Ce lit est très confortable. J'aime ma chambre. Lui dis-je en me dirigeant vers la cafetière pour me servir une tasse.

- C'est bien. J'ai choisi le lit. Tu veux un petit déjeuner?

- Tu l'as préparé? Bon choix Jazz. Ouais, je serai ravie.

J'allais m'asseoir sur le tabouret, en pris une gorgée de café. Il était bon. Fort, mais bon.

- Où est Alice?

- Elle prend une douche. Me répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais ta voix est rauque le matin.

- Oh je sais. Je suis encore fatigué. Alice aime je suppose.

Je ris et pris une autre gorgée de café. Il posa mon petit déjeuner en face de moi. Œufs, crêpes, saucisses, fruits et du lait. Alice entra éveillée et rafraîchie. Elle portait un jeans et une chemise à carreaux de Jasper. Elle était mignonne.

- Salut Bells. Salut bébé! Nous dit Ali , puis elle alla embrasser Jasper.

- Hey chérie. Tu veux manger un peu?

- Oui, s'il te plaît!

Je pris une bouchée des crêpes et gémis de bonheur. Elles étaient délicieuses.

- C'est orgasmique Jazz! Moelleuses et chaudes. Avec un soupçon de cannelle? Lui demandais-je.

- Oui Bella. Cannelle. Je suis content que tu les aimes.

Dix minutes plus tard je descendais du tabouret, les remerciant à nouveau pour m'avoir permis de vivre avec eux, et allais prendre une douche. Je devais aller chercher du travail. Nous étions samedi, donc je n'avais besoin d'impressionner personne, mais nous étions également le 27 Novembre et j'avais besoin d'argent pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël.

Je mis un ensemble soutien-gorge et culotte bleu, un jeans, un pull bleu clair, et mes chaussures de sport. J'attachais mes cheveux, attrapais mon manteau et sac à main, pris mes clés, dit au revoir aux deux autres et me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur. J'entrais dans tous les endroits indiquant qu'ils embauchaient. Je prendrai ce que je trouverai. J'avais déjà fait au moins neuf endroits, et c'était mon dernier arrêt. J'entrais dans le magasin de vêtements et m'approchais du comptoir où se trouvait une femme aux cheveux bruns clair ondulés et aux yeux bleus, dont le badge indiquait Jessica.

- Excusez-moi, j'ai vu que vous recherchiez quelqu'un et je voulais savoir si je pouvais poser ma candidature.

La femme plissa les yeux, puis hurla, contournant le comptoir pour venir m'embrasser. Pourquoi cette inconnue m'enlaçait-elle?

- Oh mon Dieu! Bella Swan! C'est moi. Jessica. Tu avais l'habitude de t'asseoir à ma table au Lycée. Tu te rappelles?

- Jess? Dieu, salut! Wow, je ne t'avais même pas reconnue. Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va. J'ai perdu du poids, refais mes dents, appris à aimer mes boucles et je me suis mariée à Mike!

- Mike Newton?

- Ouais. Nous avons deux bébés! Erin et Jesse.

Elle me montra une photo de ses deux petits enfants. Une belle petite fille et un garçon. Ils lui ressemblaient.

- Awwww Jess. Ils sont si mignons. Depuis combien de temps es-tu Jessica Newton?

- Deux ans. Que fais-tu à Seattle?

- Je vis ici. Je suis à la recherche d'un emploi.

- Oh, pardon. Elle se retourna et me donna un dossier de candidature.

- Merci.

Je le pris et le mis dans mon sac.

- Eh bien je dois y aller. J'attends de la visite à la maison. Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine te déposer le dossier.

- OK Bella. Je vais certainement dire au patron que tu veux un emploi ici. Merde, ne regardes pas. Je déteste cette femme qui arrive. Elle est impossible.

- Qui est-elle? Demandais-je, sans me retourner.

- Une sorcière blonde qui pense qu'elle est propriétaire de l'endroit.

- Quel est son nom?

- Euh ... Tammy ... Tina ... Talia ... Tawny …. Balbutia Jess.

- Tanya? Demandais-je en élargissant les yeux.

- Oui! Ça y est. Tanya Denali. Tu la connais?

Je ramassais mes affaires, essayant de sortir avant qu'elle ne me voit.

- Merde, merde, merde, merde!

Jess me regardait comme si j'étais folle. Ce n'était pas grave, je voulais sortir de là, je ne voulais pas faire ça aujourd'hui, sachant qu'Edward s'était débarrassé d'elle, elle était probablement folle de colère. Ou tout simplement folle.

- Jessica, où en est ma commande?

La garce s'approcha d'elle, le venin dans chacun de ses mots. Merde, merde,merde_!_ Je me dépêchais et dis au revoir à Jess. J'étais presque sortie lorsque la garce parla.

- Qui est-ce Jessica?

_Ne lui dis pas Jess, s'il te plaît! Je ne veux pas le faire aujourd'hui. Je veux rentrer à la maison et voir Edward. Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu. Seigneur, s'il vous plaît ne la laissez pas lui dire. Je ferai ce que vous voulez._

- Pourquoi est-ce important Mme Denali? Vous la connaissez?

- Non. Mes amis ne s'habillent pas comme ça.

_Je t'emmerde! Au moins, mes vêtements couvrent mon corps, pauvre conne!_

Je devais sortir d'ici avant de m'énerver.

- Alors pourquoi cet intérêt? Demanda Jess.

J'étais sur le point de sortir quand je me souvins que je devais prendre le numéro de Jess. MERDE!

- Le gars avec qui j'avais l'habitude de coucher avait une petite amie qui s'habillait comme ça. Elle me l'a également pris.

- Eh bien, il est évident qu'il la voulait plus que vous si vous aviez l'habitude de coucher avec lui. Qui est-il? Cracha Jess.

- Son nom est Edward Cullen.

- Jamais entendu parler de lui. Dit Jess.

- Eh bien, évidemment non. Il est avocat et il ne vient pas ici. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui.

- Ce n'est pas assez bien pour lui?

_J'aime ton sarcasme, Jess._

- Je suppose. Avez-vous ma commande?

- C'est à l'arrière.

J'entendis ses talons claquer sur le sol, elle s'éloignait. Je faillis pleurer de soulagement. Je me retournais.

- Espèce d'ordure! Dis-je en regardant Jess qui paraissait vraiment confuse.

- Tu la connais?

- Malheureusement. Je suis la petite amie d'Edward, en quelque sorte. Nous faisons une pause à cause d'elle. Lui expliquais-je.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle porta sa main à sa bouche.

- Oh mon Dieu! Sérieusement? Elle vient de t'insulter. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait?

- Je ne veux pas être arrêtée pour homicide aujourd'hui. Jess puis-je avoir ton numéro?

- Oui. Appelles-moi ou textes-moi quand tu veux. Dit-elle en écrivant rapidement.

- OK. Bye Jess.

Je sortais du magasin et remontais dans ma voiture, accélérant vers l'appartement. Quand j'arrivais je posais mes affaire et allais me faire un cacao. Alors que le lait chauffait, quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Edward_._ Je courus pour lui ouvrir.

- Salut. Je soupirais et enveloppais mes bras autour de lui, embrassant le coin de sa bouche.

- Hey bébé. Comment vas-tu? Demanda-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

- Ça va. Hum, Edward, je suis presque tombée sur Tanya aujourd'hui.

Il se raidit et ferma la porte.

- Quoi?

**N'hesitez pas à laisser des reviews...**

**A très vite.**

**Chris.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte ou favori.**

**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à lionlamb91 et les personnages à .**

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Chansons pour ce chapitre:**** Raining On Sunday by Keith Urban **

**EPOV**

_... Je suis presque tombée sur Tanya aujourd'hui. _

- Quoi?

Ces six mots firent bouillir mon sang. Qu'est-ce que Bella aurait fait si Tanya l'avait vue? Qu'aurait-elle dit? Fait? Est-ce que Bella lui aurait fait ou aurait-elle cru les mensonges que Tanya lui aurait dit? Je pris une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer. Je ne voulais pas que Bella me croit fou.

- T'a-t-elle vu?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Non, Jess la distrayait pour que je puisse partir.

- Qui est Jess?

- Oh! Désolée, Jess est une ancienne camarade du Lycée. Elle travaille dans le magasin où j'ai postulé aujourd'hui. Je cherche un emploi. Noël approche, tu sais? Le magasin où cette garce est entrée, commandant tout le monde comme si elle possédait l'endroit.

- Est-ce qu'elle le possède?

- Dieu, j'espère que non. Ce serait la mort mon premier jour, et je veux dire pas la mienne.

Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et me mis à rire. Elle avait toujours su comment me rendre heureux. J'étais cependant toujours préoccupés par les «si». Si Bella commençait à travailler là-bas, si Tanya venait et commençait à la harceler? Et si elle faisait du mal physiquement à mon bébé? Dieu, je ne pourrai pas vivre avec ça, si cette femme décidait un jour de retourner en mode folle, allant à la boutique et décidant de tirer sur tout le monde.

- Que se passera-t-il si elle te voit? Si elle essaye de te blesser? Que faire si elle prévoit toujours de se venger? Lui demandais-je en perdant mon sourire

- Que faire si le ventilateur de plafond tombe sur ma tête?

J'étais perdu.

- Hein?

- Edward, si cela doit arriver ça arrivera. Je peux prendre soin de moi. D'ailleurs, j'ai tellement de colère refoulée envers cette putain, que tu ne sais même pas de quoi je suis capable. Son temps est venu.

- Tu es sûre?

- J'en suis tellement sûre que je peux pratiquement le sentir.

- Super, tu regardes trop de films bébé.

- Non, non. Dit-elle en secouant la tête.

Elle attrapa ma main et me tira vers sa chambre à coucher, à en juger par la vitesse à laquelle elle me tira, j'en déduisis que c'était ce qu'elle voulait me montrer d'abord. Bella s'arrêta au bout du couloir, devant une porte crème.

- Es-tu prêt à voir ma superbe chambre à coucher?

Je lui souris.

- Oui Mlle Swan, je suis prêt.

Elle ouvrit la porte et me poussa à l'intérieur.

- Ouvres grands tes mirettes mon amour!

Il lui fallu un peu de temps pour réaliser le nom par lequel elle m'avait appelé et quand elle le fit, les plus belles rougeurs commencèrent à se former. Elle détourna la tête, essayant de cacher sa timidité. J'attrapais son visage, la forçant à me regarder et l'embrassais doucement sur le front.

- J'en serai heureux, mon amour. Murmurais-je à son oreille, en insistant sur les derniers mots, tout en entrant dans la pièce.

Je me retournais et la vis rougir plus intensément. Sa chambre était incroyable. Elle était si colorée que je pouvais dire qu'Ali l'avait conçue. Le fauteuil installé à côté de la salle de bains était confortable et je pouvais y imaginer Bella recroquevillée, lisant un livre avec une tasse de cacao. Il y avait tant de lampes.

- Tu vas dépenser un argent fou avec toutes ces ampoules ma chérie.

- Ouais je sais, c'est incroyable? Je lis un peu, mais je n'en pas besoin d'une au dessus du miroir?

- Eh bien on ne sait jamais. Ça pourrait être utile si jamais je devais te prendre la-dessus. Plus il y aura de lumière, mieux je te verrai. Surtout sur le lit.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil, elle se remit à rougir tout en restant bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Je me dirigeais vers la porte et sortis, voulant inspecter les autres pièces. Cet endroit était énorme! Beau séjour, grande cuisine, et le jacuzzi...

_Je dois y aller avec Bells. Ce ne peut pas être l'appartement d'Ali et Jazz, si. Merde, je serai ravi de vivre dans cet endroit. Dès que Bella me refera assez confiance pour revenir avec moi, j'achèterai un appartement comme celui-là. Je la laisserai le dessiner. Ce qu'elle veut elle l'aura. L'argent n'est pas un problème._

Je retournais dans la cuisine et découvris que Bella s'était changée. Elle portait un leggings noirs, et avait la tête dans le congélateur. Je ris et m'approchais d'elle, enveloppant mes bras autour de sa taille, embrassant l'arrière de son cou exposé. Elle hurla de surprise et faillit heurter sa jolie tête au plafond du congélateur. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna dans mon étreinte, enveloppant ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa. Je plaçais mon menton sur le haut de sa tête et lui caressais les cheveux d'une main, l'autre reposant dans son dos, faisant des cercles lents le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Nous retournant, je marchais à reculons, la soulevais et la posais sur le plan de travail. J'essayais de me reculer pour la regarde, mais elle résista, se blottissant dans mon cou, serrant ses bras autour de moi.

- Bella, c'est quoi?

- Rien. Marmonna-t-elle en gardant son visage caché.

- Tu es tellement adorable.

Elle n'avait toujours pas levé ses yeux, alors j'essayais à nouveau.

- Bella, si tu ne me regardes pas, je vais être obligé de te chatouiller.

- Non! elle haletait.

- Edward, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter d'être chatouillée.

Elle commença à se tortiller, essayant de s'échapper, mais je tins bon. Elle n'aimait pas se faire chatouiller, en particulier sur ses côtés. Elle essaya de descendre du plan de travail, glissant loin de moi, essayant même de me chatouiller pour me faire lâcher prise.

- Si bébé. Tu ne vas pas me dire ce que c'est, donc je vais être obligé de te chatouiller jusqu'à ce que tu me le dise. Tu as trois secondes.

Elle plissa son nez, en refusant de me le dire.

-Trois ... deux ... un.

- Attends, attends! Je vais te le dire. Lâches-moi juste s'il te plaît. Je commence à avoir des fourmis dans les pieds.

Je me reculais, la laissant descendre du plan de travail. Elle glissa lentement vers le bas et redressa son pull. Je regardais parterre pour voir si rien n'y était, puis en relevant les yeux je vis Bella partir en direction de sa chambre.

- Isabella Marie ... Je grognais gentiment et la suivis.

Alors qu'elle était sur le point de me fermer la porte au nez, je l'arrêtais avec mon pied, forçant mon chemin et refermant. Je la regardais, la poitrine haletante, ma tête et mon cœur tourbillonnant dans un mélange d'émotions.

Agacement.

Convoitise.

Désir.

Intrigue.

Le plus fort était ... l'amour. Beaucoup d'amour. Pour elle. Pour sa timidité, son manque de volonté soudaine de partager ce qu'elle me cachait, mais surtout pour elle. J'étais extrêmement heureux en ce moment parce que nous avions l'habitude de jouer à ces jeux dans le passé, avant que tout s'écroule. Nous aimions nous courir après, dans l'appartement, ne nous arrêtant que lorsque l'un de nous abandonnait, puis nous finissions par nous embrasser, nous allonger et faire l'amour.

À l'heure actuelle, nous étions dans une impasse. Je me tenais près de la porte, elle près de la salle de bain. Si je me déplaçais dans un sens, elle se déplacerait dans l'autre. Sentant son manque d'espoir, je me précipitais sur le lit pour l'atteindre. Dans la seconde, elle courut de l'autre côté de la pièce. Je me relevais en soufflant et m'étendais sur son lit, faisant semblant d'abandonner.

- Tu as gagné bébé. Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire. Ce n'est probablement pas mon affaire de toute façon. Dis-je en faisant semblant d'être vaincu. Je l'appâtais. Je lui jetais un regard, remarquant que ses poings étaient serrés. Attendant. Nous y étions.

Une ...

deux ...

trois ...

- Tu ne peux pas faire cela juste parce que je ne veux pas te le dire.

Elle ressemblait à un petit enfant. Bella était mignonne quand elle était vexée. Je décidais de jouer le jeu.

- Je n'ai rien fait chérie. Tu refuses de me le dire, donc ce n'est évidemment pas de mes affaires.

Elle tapa du pied, croisa les bras et fit la moue.

- Je te hais.

- Eh bien moi je t'aime.

- Merde Edward, juste parce que je ne veux pas te dire que ce que tu m'as dit au sujet des lumières m'a excitée et tracassée, ne veut pas dire …

Bella s'arrêta, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de me dire, et sa bouche forma un petit «O». Puis elle comprit.

- Merde, tu m'as amadoué! Ce n'est pas permis! Ce n'est pas juste parce que tu savais. Maudit sois-tu!

Bella déclamait et ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle approchait de moi. Ma main attrapa le bas de son pull et je la tirais au-dessus de moi puis roulais avec elle. J'enlaçais mes doigts aux siens et mis nos mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle écarta les jambes pour que je m'installe entre elles. Je me penchais à quelques centimètres de sa bouche et lui chuchotais:

- Maintenant, était-ce si difficile?

Elle grogna, sa poitrine se gonfla et je souris à sa frustration.

- Non, mais la chose pressant contre ma cuisse l'est. Gémit-elle, en enfonçant ses hanches contre moi.

Je gémissais, un violent désir m'emplit et je pris sa bouche, l'embrassant brutalement, ma langue plongeant à l'intérieur, roulant contre la sienne, elle gémit dans ma bouche. Son dos se courba quand elle poussa à nouveau ses hanches contre moi, essayant de trouver un rythme qui procurerait assez de friction. Je tournais la tête, approfondissant le baiser, dévorant, suçant et dégustant sa bouche. Puis je fis courir ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure.

- Edward, j'ai besoin de te toucher. Dit-elle en haletant.

**BPOV**

Dès qu'il lâcha mes mains, je les plongeais dans ses cheveux doux. Il atteint l'arrière de mes cheveux, arracha la barrette les retenant et en enveloppa certains autour de ses doigts, il retira ses lèvres des miennes et attaqua mon cou, l'embrassant, le mordant, le suçant et le léchant en remontant vers mon oreille. J'écartais mes jambes pour les envelopper autour de sa taille, me serrant fortement contre lui. Je sentis mon humidité s'écouler hors de moi, je passais mes mains dans son dos pour attraper ses fesses et l'appuyer plus fort contre mon centre.

- Merde Bella! Siffla Edward.

Il poussa plus vite contre moi et je me mis à crier quand je le sentis toucher mon nœud gonflé. Merde, j'avais besoin de me libérer. Je voulais l'avoir cette fois! Cette chambre était la mienne et c'était mon homme! Aucune interruption! Nous étions haletant, et voulions soulager cette pression douloureuse.

- Edward. Dis-je en gémissant alors qu'il frappait à nouveau mon nœud.

- Je dois verrouiller la porte.

Il me regarda, les yeux sombres avec le désir et secoua la tête.

- Déjà verrouillée. Mets de la musique Bella, et autant j'aime cette couleur sur toi, je te suggère pourtant de l'enlever parce que j'ai besoin de goûter chaque centimètre carré de ta peau. Dit-il en grognant, ça qui me rendit encore plus humide.

- J'attrapais la télécommande de la stéréo, il l'alluma et enleva mon tee-shirt. Les yeux d'Edward devinrent instantanément plus sombres en voyant mon soutien-gorge saphir. Je haletais plus fortement et frottais mes cuisses ensemble, essayant d'alléger la douleur dans mon centre.

- Dieu, putain de bleu_. _Jésus, bébé, tu vas me tuer!

Je gémis fort, voulant qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il me débarrasse de l'incendie qui augmentait à l'intérieur de moi.

- Fais quelque chose Edward!

La prochaine chanson débuta. Une chanson lente, augmentant le désir déjà présent. Edward descendit de moi, et s'allongea sur le côté, près de moi, appuyant sa tête sur une main et laissant courir l'autre lentement de haut en bas de mon ventre plat faisant apparaître des spasmes dans mes muscles.

Je regardais cet homme magnifique que j'aimais, utiliser à merveille ses doigts magiques pour ouvrir le fermoir de mon soutien-gorge et regarder mes seins en déborder. L'air fit durcir mes mamelons, les bouts pointèrent et Edward émit un sifflement en le voyant.

- Si roses. Bella, bébé, ils sont si roses. Gémit-il.

- S'il te plaît. Chéri s'il te plaît. Fais quelque chose. Ça fait mal, Edward, tellement ... Je ne peux pas ... mmmmm ...

Sa main couru jusqu'à mon corps, caressant mes seins mais ne touchant pas les pointes. Il s'assit et défit sa chemise, me donnant une vue sur son corps parfaitement sculpté. Je passais ma main sur son corps avant qu'il ne reprenne sa place, le faisant gémir. Il attrapa ma main et la posa sur sa braguette, me faisant sentir son érection. Je le massais doucement.

- Arrêtes bébé. Je vais venir si tu fais cela.

Il continua à caresser mes seins en évitant mes mamelons. Son doigt tournant autour de l'aréole, gonfla davantage la pointe. J'attrapais l'arrière de sa tête, forçant ses lèvres à les approcher. Je le voulais, j'en avais besoin.

- S'il te plaît, Edward, suces-les. Le suppliais-je dans un souffle.

-Oh mon Dieu. J'en ai besoin ... Bella ... j'en ai besoin.

- Fais-le bébé. S'il te plaît. Lui dis-je pour l'encourager.

Il se retenait et je ne voulais pas. Il gémit et suça mon mamelon de sa bouche humide, puis le lécha et le tira. J'attrapais sa tête, et la posais sur ma poitrine alors qu'une secousse d'électricité me traversa, me faisant mouiller encore plus. Mon dos se cambra et je criais de plaisir.

Après ce qui sembla être des heures, la bouche d'Edward se détacha de mon mamelon torturé. Il attaqua l'autre, de sa bouche chaude et humide. Il le lécha, l'aspira, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je pense que j'allais exploser. Quand il en suçait un, ses doigts torturaient l'autre, le pinçant, le tirant, provoquant une humidité en moi. Je n'en pouvais plus, alors ma main libre descendit jusqu'à mon leggings pour que je puisse soulager la douleur dans mon centre, et la chanson continuait à jouer.

Edward dut le remarquer parce qu'il attrapa ma main la plaçant sur l'un de mes seins. Mes pauvres, seins torturés, que devraient-ils supporter? Il se pencha et se frotta à moi, mon dos se cambra fortement

- Ung-nah! Dis-je en gémissant alors qu' il pressait légèrement.

- Oh bébé, tu es trempée! Cela te fait-il mal?

Je hochais la tête, soulevant mes hanches, me frottant contre ses doigts.

Tout d'un coup, je fus soulevée et me retrouvais sur les genoux d'Edward, mon dos contre sa poitrine, et mes jambes écartées. Il poussa mes cheveux sur le côté et embrassa mon épaule et mon cou tout en pinçant et en tirant sur mes mamelons avec ses doigts. J'attrapais une de ses mains et la posais sur mon centre et lui embrassais l'autre, lui murmurant s'il te plaît encore et encore. Je me souvins alors de quelque chose. _Comment obtiendrait-il le sien?_

- Je vais le chercher. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Je devais l'avoir dit à haute voix. Il sortit sa main dans mon pantalon trempé et porta une partie de mon essence à sa bouche.

- Mmmmmmmmmm. Gémit-il avant de la remettre dans mon pantalon. Il se pencha, dirigea son doigt vers le haut ma fente avant de plonger lentement, caressant mes plis.

- Oh mon Dieu! Edward. M'écriais-je en saisissant l'arrière de son cou, tirant ses cheveux, et tournant ma tête pour capturer ses lèvres.

Ma langue glissa dans sa bouche. Il rompit le baiser, réajustant ma tête contre son épaule et continua à torturer légèrement mon centre avec le bout de son doigt, tournant autour de la protubérance, mais jamais y toucher. Je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, j'attrapais sa main,

- Touches-moi! Lui dis-je brutalement.

Il résista, et finalement, après si longtemps, après tant de mois, les doigts d'Edward s'enfoncèrent sur mon clitoris, le massant et le frottant. Un million de décharges traversèrent mon corps, j'appuyais plus fort contre ses doigts, ayant besoin de venir. Je le caressais à travers son pantalon, poussant mes fesses contre lui, quand un bruit ressemblant à un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il pinça et tira sur mon nœud et mes hanches bougèrent avec fureur.

La chanson s'arrêta et Edward continua à me taquiner, dans le silence, notre souffle, nos gémissements et nos cris emplissant la pièce.

- C'est ça que tu veux bébé? Murmura Edward à mon oreille.

- Tu veux mes doigts à l'intérieur de toi, sur toi, te rendant folle de plaisir? Caressant, tirant, plongeant jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus le supporter?

Je hochais la tête, incapable de sortir des mots, seulement des petits gémissements. Mon corps était en feu et la seule personne qui pourrait éteindre les flammes était l'homme qui jouait avec mon clitoris gonflé. J'avais besoin de ses doigts à l'intérieur, c'était le seul moyen pour que la douleur s'en aille. Je déboutonnais son jean pour atteindre l'intérieur, j'attrapais son pénis tendu, le serrais et je recueillis de mon pouce le liquide pré-éjaculatoire pour l'étaler sur son extrémité tout en roulant mes hanches contre ses doigts. Il gémit, poussant dans ma main et plongeant deux doigts au fond de moi, son pouce caressait vicieusement mon clitoris, il plongeait ses doigts dedans et dehors, dedans et dehors.

- Sens-tu ce qui se passe pour toi Bell? Edward grognait dans mon oreille, léchant mon lobe.

- Tes parois se serrent autour de mes doigts, cherchant désespérément à se libérer. Le feu qui consume ton corps, descends jusque dans ta chatte?

Jésus, les choses qu'il me disait! Tout ce que je pouvais faire était un signe de tête, la sensation du nœud à l'intérieur de moi commença à se resserrer alors que je bougeais mes hanches et que ses doigts pompaient en moi.

- Seulement moi peux te faire cela, te rendre folle de plaisir Bella. Moi . Personne d'autre! Dis-le. Dis que tu es mienne bébé. Tu sais que c'est vrai.

- Je suis à toi Edward, tienne. Seulement tienne.

Je haletais alors que ses doigts allèrent plus vite, son pouce appuya et caressa plus durement mon clitoris, je le branlais plus vite, serrant sa longueur plus durement, voulant qu'il vienne en premier.

- Oui bébé. Oh putain Bell, plus fort! Edward cria, son pouce attaqua mon clitoris fortement.

- Dieu bébé, je peux te sentir te serrer autour de mes doigts! Sais-tu que si je venais plus profond à l'intérieur de toi et trouvais ton point, tu viendrais plus durement chérie?

Je bougeais plus rapidement mes hanches et m'empalais sur ses doigts.

- Ce serait si facile, putain si facile, si tu retirais ces leggings, que je puisse m'enfoncer plus profond en toi. Et ce serait si bon Bella. Je te ferais sentir si bien . As-tu idée de comment ce serait facile bébé?

- S'il te plaît, Edward. Je gémissais de frustration.

J'en avais tellement besoin! Dieu, s'il faisait cela, je viendrais si violemment que je m'évanouirai. Le laisser plonger au fond de moi et laisser faire. Il poussa plus profondément à l'intérieur, trouvant l'endroit le plus sensible et le frotta et le caressa. La nœud se resserra et explosa. J'attrapais ses bras, alors que je criais et que des vagues d'euphorie me traversaient.

Au milieu de mon orgasme, il me semblait avoir serré fortement mes fesses contre lui, parce qu'il se raidit et vint juste, déversant tout son sperme sur mon leggings.

- Mmmmmmmmmm. Fredonnais-je.

Je retirais ma main de lui et me levais pour aller dans ma salle de bain chercher un gant de toilette pour me nettoyer. Je retournais dans la chambre, le lui tendis et me dirigeais vers ma commode afin de changer de culotte. Edward enleva son pantalon et je jetais le mien dans le panier à linge sale. Je me retournais et vis Edward regardant mon cul. Je lui souris et me dirigeais vers la chaise pour attraper mon top et le glisser sur mes seins.

- J'aime ton corps. Gémit Edward en me regardant remonter à côté de lui.

Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine et mes doigts caressèrent son torse. Je remontais contre son cou et embrassais sa mâchoire.

- Merci de m'avoir touché.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il remonta sa main de ma hanche à ma poitrine, puis bascula mon menton vers le haut, me regardant dans les yeux. Il m'embrassa, sa langue glissa lentement contre la mienne, léchant et suçant ma lèvre inférieure. Sa main attrapa mon genou, il l'amena à sa hanche et me tira sur lui. Il attrapa mes fesses et serra mon centre contre lui, tout en se balançant contre moi.

- Ah. Soufflais-je surprise, il était dur à nouveau.

- Il est temps pour le second round bébé. Grogna Edward en glissant sa main à l'intérieur de ma culotte.

- Tu n'aurais pas du me montrer ton cul.

- Oh, mon Dieu. Dis-je en sentant ses doigts m'explorer.

**Petite review au passage...**

**A très vite.**

**Chris.**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Merci à Linou2701, Habswifes, bellaeva, browny26, asuna69, nana10 (Le retour de Tanya est pour ce chapitre ma belle et ça risque d'être chaud, mais pas de le même sens que dans le chapitre précedent...), celine11, ptitcoeurfragile, Kristen590**

**Chapitre 11**

**Chanson pour le chappitre: Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore **

**EPOV**

J'ouvris mes yeux dans l'obscurité. Je cherchais mon téléphone et vis l'heure :19H. Où étais-je? Je me retournais et rencontrais le sol.

- MERDE! Criais-je.

Je me levais et marchais à l'aveugle, cherchant une lumière. En trébuchant je tombais sur une lampe, j'appuyais sur le commutateur et une lumière tamisée emplit la pièce. La chambre de Bella? Les souvenirs me revenaient ...

_Lèvres, langues, gémissements, halètements, les cris de Bella dans l'extase, sa peau douce._ Je gémissais en ajustant mon jean au dessus de ma queue dure et réalisais que je n'avais pas de chemise. Je frottais mes yeux et pris ma chemise pour la mettre. Nous devions avoir dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour nous endormir. Pourquoi étais-je tellement désorienté? Et où diable était mon téléphone? Je le repérais sur le sol au bout du lit.

Où était Bella? Je sortis de sa chambre et entendis la télé. Elle devait être entrain de la regarder, j'avançais un peu plus pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

_- Bien. Où vont-ils pour leur lune de miel?_

_- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une lune de miel, c'est plutôt un voyage pour prendre du bon temps, avec beaucoup d'événements ressemblants à une lune de miel._

- Bah, ha, ha! Bella riait de son adorable et inhabituel rire.

Je me mis à sourire, elle regardait les rediffusions de _Will & Grace_. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé, laissant tomber ma tête près de son cou.

- Mmm. Salut chéri. Dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire de son visage.

- Salut beauté.

- Bien dormi?

- Mhm. Sauf que je me suis réveillé au bout du lit et que je suis tombé. Murmurais-je en frottant mon nez contre sa joue.

- Bizarre.

Son attention retourna à l'émission. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait mais c'était une scène entre un super mec et une brune, et elle les écoutais parler.

Ils ne cessaient de parler, puis le gars se dirigea vers une machine à café, sortit le filtre et le comprima au dessus de sa bouche, ce qui fit à nouveau rire Bella.

- Bébé, pourquoi tu les regardes encore et encore? Ce sont de vieilles émissions.

- Parce qu'ils sont drôles. Oublies! Dit-elle en me donnant un léger coup de coude.

- Je veux un homme gay. Joueras-tu le rôle du gay pour moi un jour?

Mes yeux s'agrandirent et je secouais la tête.

- Tu ne pourrais pas me payer assez. J'aime les filles. Leur peau, visage, cheveux, tout! Je n'aime pas les poitrines velues ou les queues, chérie.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit de baiser un homme, idiot. Juste d'agir comme lui.

-Non Bells.

- Tu n'es pas drôle! Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Son téléphone sonna, la distrayant de l'émission,. Elle l'attrapa et répondit.

- Allô?

**- **Bonjour! Est-ce Bella Swan?

- Oui. Qui est ce?

**- **Oh désolé. Je vous appelle au sujet de votre candidature à Crowley Rétail.

- Oh! Oui, je me souviens. Y a t-il des postes disponibles par hasard?

**- **Oui! Pouvez-vous venir demain pour un entretien?

- Absolument! Quelle heure?

**- **Vers 15H, ça va?

- Oui. Y a t-il quelqu'un que je dois demander en particulier?

**-** Oh mon Dieu, je suis stupide. Oui, demandez Tyler. Tyler Crowley. Je suis le propriétaire et Jess vous a recommandé. Elle m'a dit que vous étiez fabuleuse!

- Très bien, merci Tyler.

**- **Rendez-vous demain Bella!

Elle raccrocha et je la regardais le front plissé.

- Qui c'était?

- Edward! C'est impoli!

Elle sourit et la joie totale se fit visible sur son visage.

- Peut-être vais-je avoir un patron gay, bébé! Oh, je suis si excitée!

Bella me regardait comme si elle venait de trouver le remède contre le cancer. J'étais heureux qu'elle trouve un emploi, mais que faire si elle voulait que je vienne la voir?

- Eh bien ton vœu s'est réalisé. Peut-être que nous pouvons regarder cette émission ensemble, non? Dis-je en passant ma main dans mes cheveux.

- Je suis trop impatiente. Je vais appeler Ali et lui demander où elle et Jazz sont, et lui annoncer les nouvelles.

Elle serra ma jambe avant de se lever et d'aller vers marcher sa chambre. Je la rejoins quelques minutes plus tard. Je pouvais entendre la musique, j'essayais donc d'entrer sans me faire remarquer, elle était entrain de danser et de chanter.

She lives in a fairy tale  
>Somewhere too far for us to find<br>Forgotten the taste and smell  
>Of the world that she's left behind<br>It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
>The angles were all wrong now<br>She's ripping wings off of butterflies

Keep your feet on the ground  
>When your head's in the clouds<p>

Well go get your shovel  
>And we'll dig a deep hole<em><br>_To bury the castle, bury the castle  
>Go get your shovel<br>And we'll dig a deep hole  
>To bury the castle, bury the cast<p>

_- _Ba da ba ba da ba ba da! Elle criait et sautait dans la pièce, ses cheveux bruns volaient partout, je m'appuyais contre le mur, profitant de la performance _._

- Ba da ba ba da ba ba da! Ba da ba ba ba da ba ba ! Ba da ba ba da ba ba da! Ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba!

Bella hurla la dernière partie de la chanson, se retourna et tomba sur le lit, la poitrine se soulevant rapidement alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre son souffle. Elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué que j'étais là. Dieu, elle était magnifique! Le visage rougit, les cheveux en désordre, le tee-shirt remonté. Ses petites mains poussèrent ses cheveux de son front, elle en laissa une là et posa l'autre sur sa poitrine, essayant de calmer sa respiration. Je décidais de signaler ma présence et commençais à applaudir en marchant vers elle. Elle me regarda, surprise, piquant un fard.

- Depuis … combien ... de temps ... es-tu là?

- Presque le début. Je t'ai entendu chanter et crier.

- Eh bien tu as de la chance, parce que je ne le fais presque jamais. Tu peux t'estimer heureux de m'avoir vue. Je suis tellement gênée!

Elle détourna la tête et roula sur le côté. Je me mis à genoux à coté d'elle et lui ôtais les mains de son visage, souriant. Je la redressais et m'allongeais près d'elle, ma tête reposant sur mon bras. De main de libre j'enlevais les cheveux de son visage et l'embrassais sur le nez.

- Tu es mignonne.

- Bien sûr!

Je cachais mon visage dans le creux de mon bras et me mis à rire. Je sentis soudain qu'elle passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, je me penchais vers elle, posant ma main sur la sienne, la regardant dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessée.

- Edward ... Je mis mon doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Laisses-moi finir. Je me déteste pour t'avoir blessé. Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en moi et que tu as peur que je te brises à nouveau, mais, Bella, je. .. je ne veux pas. Je le jure sur ma vie, jamais, jamais plus je ne te blesserai. La première fois que tu as appris ... pour elle , je venais tout juste de renouer avec elle. Nous nous sommes rencontrés par hasard et tout est parti de là. C'était la première fois que je la revoyais depuis longtemps. Quand elle m'a embrassé ce jour-là j'ai été pris au dépourvu. Ce que tu as vu était un malentendu et j'ai essayé de lui dire que j'étais engagé envers toi, mais tu es venue et je me sentais malade. Les larmes tombaient de tes beaux yeux, tes mains tremblaient. Ça m'a tué. Je t'ai parlé des documents de travail parce que je ne voulais pas que tu sautes aux conclusions et je ne voulais surtout pas d'elle dans ta vie. Mais quand tu as enlevé ton collier et ta bague, j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me tirait une balle dans le ventre, je voulais mourir parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de douleur de toute ma vie.

- Mais cela ne m'aide toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as continué à la voir quand tu m'as dit que tu avais arrêté. Murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Elle était une amie en dehors du travail et nos amis et ... Dieu ... Je ne sais pas ... je me sentais aimé, mais d'une manière différente.

- Et pas moi? Je ne t'ai jamais fait sentir que je t'aimais? Tous les jours je te disais que je t'aimais Edward. En quoi était-ce différent? Demanda Bella la main sur sa poitrine.

- C'est inexplicable. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer sans te bouleverser ou t'offenser. Je ne le ressens plus. Le jour où j'ai essayé de rompre, elle est devenue folle. Elle a menacé de te blesser, me disant que je le lui devais, en disant que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé. Elle délirait.

- Combien de fois as-tu couché avec elle?

- Bella ...

- Combien Edward? Trois, quatre, dix fois? J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Deux fois. Murmurais-je, mes yeux regardant mon bras.

Elle se leva du lit et jeta ses mains en l'air.

- Deux fois? Deux fois!

- Je suis désolé.

Je m'assis et posais mes jambes au sol, baissant la tête, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit les larmes me monter aux yeux.

- Si tu m'as menti pendant deux mois et seulement couché avec elle deux fois, alors pourquoi, quand je voulais coucher avec toi tu ne voulais pas? Tu n'avais pas envie de moi? C'est ça?

- Non! Criais-je en levant les yeux, oubliant que je pleurais.

Bella remarqua mes larmes et ses traits s'adoucirent. Elle s'assit à côté de moi et regarda ma main, puis la caressa.

- Je te voulais. J'ai tout le temps envie de toi Bella.

- Alors, pourquoi?

- Je. .. Je me dégoûtais ... je me sentais sale parce que je ne l'avais pas arrêté et je savais que je t'avais fait du mal.

Elle s'approcha de mon visage et le prit entre ses mains, ses pouces essuyant mes larmes.

- Donc, c'est arrivé deux fois. Dis-moi quand c'est arrivé.

- C'était toujours lié à l'alcool. Elle était toujours la première à démarrer. Tu sais ce que me fait l'alcool? Tu sais comment je suis?

Elle hocha la tête.

- Tu es insouciant, tu ne te contrôle pas et tu manques de jugement. Donc, tu dis qu'elle t'avait fait boire quand c'est arrivé?

- Je n'étais pas soûl, juste décontracté et détendu. C'était un week-end et j'étais tellement stressé par une affaire qu'on m'avait confié. Je te jure Bella, je te désire tout le temps. Je me sentais tellement coupable.

- Tu n'as pas fait l'amour parce que tu te sentais coupable?

- Oui.

- Et tu veux de moi tout le temps?

- Tant.

- Donc, tu n'as pas couché avec moi pendant près de deux mois parce que tu te sentais coupable?.

- Deux mois. Il n'y a pas si longtemps. J'ai fait l'amour avec toi le samedi soir après ton anniversaire. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait. Je n'étais pas à la maison. J'étais avec Ali.

J'étais confus.

- Si je l'ai fait. Je sais que j'étais fatigué, mais c'était toi. Tes cheveux, tes lèvres, ton parfum . Tu portais ma chemise et tu es entrée. Cheveux bruns, yeux bruns. C'était toi et tu m'as dit : «Vas-tu m'offrir un autre cadeau? J'ai dit oui, mais tout était flou mais je savais que c'était toi.

- Edward, j'étais avec Alice ce soir-là. Quand je suis rentrée tu dormais. Il y avait une seringue vide sur la table de chevet à côté de toi. Est-ce que c'était pour ton allergie?

Quoi? Mon anti-allergique? Bordel, de quoi parlait-elle? Je prenais mon anti-allergique chaque mois, mais pas dans la soirée.

- Je l'avais pris le matin bébé. De quelle couleur était le liquide?

Le visage de Bella devint blanc et elle porta sa main à sa bouche. Puis elle se mit en colère et elle grogna.

-C'EST CETTE STUPIDE GARCE DE BRISEUSE DE MENAGE PUTAIN!

Pourquoi était-elle en colère? Qu'avais-je fait?

- Bella, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Dis-je en me levant et me dirigeant vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait. C'est ce que cette garce a fait. Edward, ce n'était pas moi ce soir-là. Je suis sûr que c'était Tanya. T'a-t-elle donné des médicaments ou glissé quelque chose dans ton verre quand vous preniez vos repas? Putain mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec cette femme?

- Elle m'aurait drogué? Oh, putain.

Est-ce que cette salope m'avait drogué? S'était-elle déguisé en Bella?

- Edward, est-ce qu'elle t'a donné des médicaments? Parce que si elle l'a fait, c'est comme si elle t'avait violé. Et elle s'est habillée comme moi pour y arriver. Mais comment a t-elle pu entrer?

- Je ne sais pas comment elle est entrée et si c'est ce qui s'est passé. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est de toi ou quelqu'un d'autre, au-dessus de moi et rien d'autre. Quel genre de malade peut faire cela?

Je couvris mon visage et m'allongeais sur le lit, Bella suivit et se glissa à côté de moi, posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Je suis fatigué. Je peux aller avec toi à ton entretien demain?

- Bien sûr. Edward, qu'allons-nous faire au ce sujet de Tanya? Murmura Bella.

- Je vais demander une ordonnance restrictive. Elle est folle. Que faire si elle m'a drogué bébé?

- Nous allons trouver. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dormons.

J'éteignis la lumière et me retournais pour envelopper mes bras autour de Bella.

- LACHES-MOI SALE LUTIN!

Bella et moi sortîmes du lit et courûmes dans le couloir.

- Ali, tu vas bien? Qu'est-ce-

Alice tenait fortement les cheveux d'une femme qui avait du mal à se libérer de l'étreinte de ma sœur. Je regardais de plus près et reconnus ... Tanya! Mon humeur changea immédiatement, et de la confusion je passais à la colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici Tanya? Demandais-je en serrant les poings.

- Je l'ai trouvée tapi dans le hall. Évidemment à attendre que Bella descende. Coupa Ali énervée.

- Pour quoi faire? Tu es à nouveau habillée comme moi, tu voulais droguer Edward et le violer?

Alice soupira et tira sur les cheveux de Tanya plus fortement. Tanya ne nia pas l'accusation de Bella, elle ne faisait que me regarder.

- Wow. Toujours encanaillé de ce morceau de merde, je vois. Beau travail Eddie. Dit-elle en ricanant.

Le visage de Bella se tordit en un masque de rage pure.

- Morceau de merde? Je vais te montrer espèce de psychopathe, vache à sperme! Cria Bella le visage rouge et se précipitant sur le cou de Tanya.

**Eh bien voilà, nous en savons un peu plus sur les relations entre Edward et Tanya.**

**En tous cas le prochain chapitre risque d'être chaud...**

**A très vite.**

**Chris.**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Merci à : Linou2701,sand91, nana10, mlca66, edwardbellaamour, celine11, MrsShaly, Lodiie, Twifictions.**

**Allez, en route pour un chapitre gratiné. Bella va s'en donner à cœur joie et exterioriser toute sa haine pour Tanya.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chris**

**Chanson du chapitre: Strip Me by Natasha Bedingfield **

**Chapitre 12 :**

**BPOV**

Je traversais la pièce et projetais Tanya au sol. A cheval sur sa taille, je mis mes mains autour de son cou, lui criant après, tout en cognant sa tête sur le tapis à plusieurs reprises, ne tenant pas compte de ses cris.

- Je vais te tuer!

Elle saisit mes poignets, essayant de les enlever de son cou et nous basculâmes, à présent elle se retrouvait au-dessus de moi. Elle essaya de me gifler, mais je l'esquivais et lui crachais au visage et lui mis un coup de poing dans la bouche, fendant sa lèvre.

- Putain, tu es folle! Cria Tanya en essayant de me maintenir.

Je tentais de résister comme je le pouvais. Je lui assénais un coup de genou à l'entrejambe, me contrefichant qu'elle ne soit pas un homme, elle retomba sur moi et je pus me lever. Je lui donnais des coups dans les côtés, piétinant ses bras et ses faux seins, espérant les faire éclater.

- Bella! Bella, arrêtes! Entendis-je quelqu'un crier.

Profitant de cette distraction, Tanya se recula et me frappa à la mâchoire. Ma tête vola en arrière, ce qui me mit encore plus en colère. Je lui envoyais un coup de poing dans l'œil, mais ce n'était pas satisfaisant du tout. Je voulais plus. Je voulais la tuer.

- Ahhhhhhhhhh! Cria-t-elle en portant sa main à l'œil.

Mais je ne m'arrêtais parce que je me délectais de sa douleur. Je commençais à la gifler partout où je pouvais. Joues, tête, mâchoire, au nez, un peu partout. Je lui tirais les cheveux, déchirant ses extensions, j'étais aveuglée par ma rage et ignorais et les cris d'agonie de cette pute ainsi que ceux d'Alice, Jasper et Edward me disant d'arrêter .

Mes bras et mes jambes volaient partout, essayant de me libérer pour que je puisse lui infliger plus de douleur physique comme pour compenser la douleur émotionnelle qu'elle m'avait causée. Des bras m'attrapèrent dans leur étreinte, caressant mes cheveux. Je ne savais pas que je pleurais jusqu'à ce que des doigts passent sur mes joues. C'était Edward.

- C'est fini bébé. Tu l'as eu, on dirait une merde. Regardes.

Il me tourna dans ses bras pour que je puisse voir mon travail. Alice et Jasper l'aidaient à se lever et la firent asseoir sur le canapé. Jasper alla dans la cuisine sans doute pour chercher un sac de glace et Alice lui mit ses cheveux en arrière. J'avais fait du bon travail. Elle avait un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue, la mâchoire meurtrie, des griffures sur son visage et son cou, et il manquait des cheveux à certains endroits. Son rimmel avait coulé, l'un de ses faux cils était accroché à sa paupière, et sa chemise était déchirée. J'avais gagné!

- J'appelle les flics, putain de folle! Me cria-t-elle.

- Tu penses vraiment que ils vont m'arrêter? Tu es celle qui s'est cachée dans mon immeuble, portant à peine des vêtements, à attendre un homme qui ne te supporte pas! Tu es une merde et tu le sais!

- Pour ton information, j'attendais attente ma sœur, salope!

- Oh, elle avait l'intention de te rejoindre? Où est votre proxénète? Combien vous faites-vous en une nuit?

- Va te faire foutre! Il m'aime!

- Non Tanya, il ne t'aime pas. Si il t'aimait, alors pourquoi serait-il ici dans mon appartement, à avoir passé la nuit avec moi? M'embrassant? Voulant faire l'amour avec moi? Lui demandais-je.

- Il se sent désolé pour toi. Tu n'es rien par rapport à moi. Si il t'aimait, alors pourquoi a t-il couché avec moi derrière ton dos et-

- Tanya, ça suffit! Edward lui coupa la parole et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle fit la moue et le regarda.

- Mais Eddie, je t'aime. Je sais que tu ressens la même chose. Quand cela va-t-il se terminer?

- Tanya, je ne t'aime pas. Chaque fois que nous avons été ensemble c'est parce que j'avais bu. Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas. J'aime la personne qui est dans mes bras en ce moment. Tu devrais partir avant de te ridiculiser d'avantage.

- Tu me le dois putain, Edward! Elle fulminait.

- Qu'est-ce que je te dois?

- Tu me dois ta vie. Ton cœur. J'étais ton amie avant même qu'elle ne te connaisse! Je t'ai aimé pendant des années. Je suis la raison pour laquelle on jamais parlé de toi à l'école. Tu n'étais rien qu'un petit intellectuel. Je t'ai fait et je mérite d'être avec toi!

- Oh mon Dieu, tu es folle! Laisses tomber. Il ne t'aime pas. La seule chose que tu lui as apporté est la tourmente. Tu as ruiné ma vie, tu l'as forcé à être avec toi, il m'a menti, il m'a brisé le cœur et j'ai perdu confiance en lui. Merde, tu es tellement peu sûre de toi que tu dois t'habiller comme ça, te refaire les lèvres et les seins, et trouver des hommes qui ne sont pas disponibles. Va t'en chercher un autre parce qu'il est à moi et il m'aime comme je suis. Tu es tellement désespérée que tu as pénétré dans son appartement habillée comme moi, tu l'as drogué alors qu'il était déjà à moitié soûl et tu l'as violé. Achètes-toi un vibromasseur putain et fous-nous la paix! Criais-je.

- Ta gueule espèce de salope! Tu ne sais rien du tout!

- Ne le nies pas car c'est la vérité. Vis ta vie pouffiasse. Il en veut des réels et ceux-ci le sont. Dis-je en attrapant les mains d'Edward et en les posant sur mes seins tout en souriant à Tanya.

- Ils sont vrais.

- Dieu bébé. gémit Edward dans mon cou et je le sentis pincer mes mamelons.

- Tanya, tu dois partir. Je vais demander une ordonnance afin que tu ne puisses plus m'approcher ni les personnes à qui je tiens. Rentres chez toi tant qu'il te reste un peu de dignité.

- Vous me dégoûtez. Chacun d'entre vous! Elle se leva du sofa et sortit en claquant la porte.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on n'a pas fini d'entendre parler d'elle.

- Putain de merde Bells, c'était génial! Tu t'es super bien battue chérie! Me dit Jazz.

Je lui souris et levais les yeux vers Edward qui semblait se concentrer sur ses mains, qui étaient encore sur ma poitrine.

- En parlant de combats, je suis sûre que mon frère se bat ou non contre l'envie de te jeter par-dessus son épaule et de t'emmener pour te donner du plaisir. Dit Alice.

- Arrêtes Ali. Répondit Edward.

Il glissa ses mains sur mes hanches et me chuchota à l'oreille:

- Je t'aime.

Je basculais ma tête en arrière et lui embrassais la mâchoire, et me détachais de lui pour aller chercher de la glace pour mon visage. Je pouvais le sentir gonfler. J'ouvris le congélateur, attrapais la glace et la posais doucement sur le côté de ma mâchoire, sifflant légèrement au froid et à la douleur. Puis je retournais au salon, laçais mes doigts avec Edward et le ramenais dans ma chambre.

- Bonne nuit. Criais-je à Ali et Jazz.

- Bonne nuit. Répondirent-ils.

J'ouvris ma porte et le tirais dans la chambre. Je fermais la porte, lâchais ma main et allais m'asseoir sur le lit. Je levais les yeux, Edward était encore debout en face de moi, me donnant encore ce "regard". Je sentis mon corps se serrer d'excitation et mes mamelons pointèrent devant lui.

- Arrêtes. Dis-je en gémissant.

Il continua à me regarder, les yeux noircis de désir, tandis que je me tordais sur le lit sous son regard passionné. Mes mouvements firent monter mon top et ses yeux se fixèrent sur ma peau exposée.

- Arrêter quoi? Il s'avança vers moi.

- De me regarder comme ça chéri. Je souffre.

- Je dirais que l'autre personne souffre plus que toi. Tu lui as botté le cul. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

A mesure qu'il s'approchait, la chaleur emplissait la pièce et ma respiration s'accélérait. Il était au bord du lit et me regardait, de haut en bas. Il ouvrit son jean et le descendit en bas de ses jambes musclées, le laissant en boxer vert.

Il s'étendit ensuite au-dessus de moi, enleva la glace de ma main et la posa sur la table de chevet.

- Gentille fille. Je suis content que tu l'ai malmenée, mais je ne suis pas content qu'elle ait abîmé ton beau visage. Chuchota-t-il en embrassant le bleu sur ma mâchoire.

- Je vais survivre.

Je tournais la tête alors que ses lèvres se déplacèrent de ma mâchoire au bas à mon cou, puis remontèrent à mon oreille. Je posais mes mains dans son dos et les glissais sous sa chemise, caressant sa peau chaude.

- Mmmmmmm, savais-tu que tu portais un top et un short minuscule tout ce temps? Demanda Edward contre mon cou.

Je hochais la tête et ravalais quand je sentis la langue dans mon oreille.

- Sais-tu comme c'était sexy de te voir te battre avec elle?

- Je secouais la tête et gémis quand il mordit ma chair.

- N-non.

J'enveloppais mes jambes autour de lui et il s'installa entre elles. Il mit ses doigts dans mes cheveux tout en continuant à lécher mon cou.

- C'était si sexy, ma chérie. Chuchota t-il, rendant instantanément ma culotte humide..

- Edward. Je gémissais

Je tournais d'avantage la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès à mon cou et il pinça et lécha ma mâchoire. Je pressais mon centre contre son excitation, mouillant le devant de son boxer. Sa main descendit de mes cheveux à l'ourlet de mon top et il la glissa en dessous, jusqu'à ce qu'elle enveloppe ma poitrine et la serre doucement.

- Quoi bébé? Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Sa main délaissa ma poitrine et il porta son pouce à ma bouche, quand il fut mouillé, il le glissa de nouveau sous mon top et caressa mon mamelon. Mes hanches ruèrent contre lui, mon centre appuyant durement contre son érection.

- Ung! M'écriais-je.

Il gémit et captura mes lèvres dans un baiser torride, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche. Mes doigts allèrent dans ses cheveux, les tirant, alors qu'il me dévorait d'avantage la bouche. Je tournais légèrement la tête et poussais plus profondément dans sa bouche, ma langue tourbillonnant avec la sienne, mon corps s'arqua involontairement, mes hanches balançaient en rythme contre les siennes. Il saisit mes fesses, me poussant contre lui à plusieurs reprises, frappant mon clitoris à chaque fois. Il détacha nos lèvres et s'attaqua à ma gorge, nous menant à ce qui allait devenir notre troisième round, ...

_**14h30 le lendemain ... **_

- Es-tu excitée chérie? Me demanda Edward, son regard quittant un instant la route.

- Nerveuse. Est-ce que je suis présentable? Dis-je en lissant mes vêtements.

J'avais décidé de porter un t-shirt blanc à manches longues sous une robe pull gris anthracite, arrivant aux genoux, des leggings noirs car je ne voulais pas avoir froid aux jambes, et des bottes en cuir noires. Je m'étais fait une tresse, j'avais mis les boucles d'oreilles de ma grand-mère et le pendentif en saphir qu'Edward m'avait offert.

- Tu es magnifique bébé.

Edward me serra la cuisse pour me rassurer. J'allumais la radio alors qu'une nouvelle chanson commençait.

- J'adore cette chanson!

Je mis plus fort et fredonnais, les paroles me firent prendre confiance, alors que nous approchions de notre destination.

Nous nous garâmes devant la boutique et sortîmes de la voiture. Je mis mon sac à main sur mon épaule et passais mon bras sous celui d'Edward alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Hey Jess! Je suis là pour mon entretien. Tyler est là?

Elle leva les yeux de l'ordinateur et me sourit, mais son attention se détourna immédiatement, elle était bouche bée. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'elle regardait, et voyais Edward debout devant les sacs à main, examinant les différentes formes, couleurs et tailles. Je secouais la tête et me retournais vers Jess qui continuait de le regarder, je lui fis signe des deux mains, essayant de capter son attention.

- Bonjour. Jess? Jessica!

Elle me regarda en secouant la tête.

- Quoi? Bella! Hey! Wow, tu es superbe. Me dit-elle en regardant Edward puis moi.

- Je suis ici pour mon entretien. Est-ce queTyler est là?

- Oh oui. Oui, je vais le chercher.

Elle s'éloigna en marmonnant quelque chose dont je ne compris que «Adonis». Je me penchais sur le comptoir, attendant. En revenant elle s'assit sur sa chaise et regarda Edward, le menton appuyé sur ses doigts.

- Bébé. L'entendis-je m'appeler.

Je me retournais et le vis me montrer un sac.

- Penses-tu que ma mère aimera? C'est brillant, féminin ... et coloré.

Je ris et me dirigeais vers lui, lui prenant le sac des mains pour le remettre sur le présentoir. C'était sûr qu'Esme n'aimerait pas. Il était bleu et avait des strass partout.

- Edward, ta mère aime que les choses soient élégantes et à la mode. Pas cela. C'est trop voyant et conviendrait mieux à une adolescente. Prends-lui un Coach ou Chanel. Mieux encore, demandes à Ali de t'aider. Elle a beaucoup de goût.

- Mais je veux que tu m'aides.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et fit la moue. Je ris et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Viens. Dis-je en lui tendant la main et en me dirigeant vers Jess. Elle avait dû ne pas manquer une miette de ce qu'il s'était passé car ses yeux étaient exorbités.

- Jess, voici mon ... eh bien, c'est Edward, mon ami.

- Merde tu as entendu ça? Mais je ... tu. .. couches avec lui? Merde alors! Lâchât-elle. Edward arqua ses sourcils.

Il se pencha en avant et lui prit la main, embrassant ses doigts.

- Jessica. Dit-il.

La respiration de Jess s'accéléra. Puis Edward lâcha sa main et la mit dans la mienne.

- Salut,. .. je suis Jessica. C'est agréable de se déshabiller ... merde, je veux dire de vous rencontrer. C'est agréable de vous rencontrer.

- De même. Dit Edward en souriant.

J'entendis un bruit de pas, une porte se fermer et un homme d'1m80 aux cheveux noirs et yeux bleus clairs se dirigea vers moi.

- Bonjour Bella. Je suis Tyler, C'est-

Il cessa de parler, quand ses yeux atterrirent sur Edward, et sa bouche s'ouvrit comme celle de Jess.

- Par tous les saints, la perfection même et tellement sexy. Mon Dieu ma chérie tu es embauchée. Si tu me l'amènes tous les jours je te double ton salaire. DéclaraTyler en regardant Edward.

Je me mis à rire car Edward se positionna derrière moi, essayant de mettre autant de distance possible entre lui et la personne qui le reluquait.

- C'est agréable de vous rencontrer Tyler.

- Enchanté aussi. Qui est ce beau spécimen?

-C'est mon petit ami, Edward.

J'entendis Edward respirer et souffler en entendant les mots ' _petit ami '. _Je réalisais que c'était la première fois que je mettais une étiquette sur notre relation à haute voix. Ça me paraissait bien et cela le rendait heureux.

- Merde, pourquoi tous les mecs sexy du pays sont toujours pris? Bonjour Edward.

Tyler ronronnait. Edward se remit derrière moi. Il tremblait! Etait-il possible qu'il ait peur de mon patron?

- Euh ... euh ... salut.

_Pauvre homme._ Edward était vraiment mal à l'aise.

- Mmmmmm-mmm! J'ai regardé ton CV et tu sembles très qualifiée. Pourrais-tu commencer la semaine prochaine? Mon autre vendeuse Chelsea, est en congé maternité. Tu travaillerais avec Jess et tu serais payée toutes les deux semaines. Ça t'intéresse?

- Oui, je vous remercie beaucoup.

- Bon, eh bien je te vois plus tard Bella.

Tyler repartit à son bureau et j'attrapais Edward pour sortir.

- Bye Jess. Dis-je en lui faisant signe.

- Bye Bella!

- Je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans ce magasin. Tu les as vu me déshabiller des yeux? Dieu. Les pervers. Edward frissonna en tirant sur ses cheveux.

- Bébé tu transpires le sex-appeal pur. Ce n'est pas leur faute si tu les attires, c'est la tienne. Tu es magnifique alors fais avec. Arrêtes de tirer sur tes cheveux, tu vas devenir chauve. Dis-je en enlevant ses mains de sa tête.

- Je ne transpire rien du tout. Et merci pour le compliment ma chérie.

Il m'ouvrit la porte de sa Mercedes et attendit que je monte.

- De rien. En outre, ils ne peuvent pas t'avoir de toute façon. Lui dis-je en lui attrapant le menton et en l'embrassant doucement.

J'essuyais le brillant de ses lèvres et mis mon doigt dans sa bouche afin qu'il puisse le lécher.

- Tu es à moi et je n'ai pas l'intention de partager à l'avenir. Dis-je en enlevant mon pouce.

- Et tu es à moi. Déclara-t-il confiant.

- Tant que tu voudras de moi.

- Cela ne changera pas. Tu as faim bébé?

- Oui et toi?

- Je suis affamé. Où veux-tu aller?

- Dans un endroit calme, petit.

- Parfait.

Je soupirais et appuyais ma tête sur l'appuie-tête en fermant les yeux. Changeant d'avis, j'attrapais sa main et tournais la tête vers lui.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je.

- Je t'aime aussi. Pour toujours.

Il souleva ma main et embrassa mes doigts.

_Nous y arriverions. Je le savais. Je pouvais le sentir. Encore quelques semaines encore et les choses seraient redevenues comme elles devaient être._


	13. Chapitre 13

**Merci à pour vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**Chanson pour ce chapitre: Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars **

**Chapitre 13:**

**EPOV**

- J'ai obtenu une ordonnance de restriction ce matin.

- Sans blague? Sur qui? Demanda Em le sourcil levé, alors qu'il était assis en face de moi, dans la cuisine d' Alice.

Je me dirigeais vers le frigo et en sortit deux bières. J'aurai besoin d'en racheter à Jazz, mais il ne me tuerait pas, ce n'était que la seconde que je prenais depuis que j'étais ici. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'étais en train de boire une bière à 11 heures du matin, mais je le faisais.

- Ouais. Tanya la recevra demain. Elle le sait déjà. Ali l'a trouvée hier tapie dans le hall de l' immeuble, pendant que je passais du temps avec Bella Elle a ramené Tanya à l'appartement. Bella et elle se sont battues, et Tanya en a prit pour son grade.

Je souris en me souvenant de l'expression du visage de Tanya quand Bella se jeta sur elle.

Em jeta sa tête en arrière et laissa échapper un rire guttural en frappant dans ses mains. Bella sortit de sa chambre, elle venait de prendre sa douche et elle était délicieusement rouge et belle, sauf pour la ecchymoses sur sa mâchoire. Elle portait un jean, une chemise légère noire à manches longues, ses pieds étaient nus et ses cheveux pendaient autour de son visage et dans son dos. Elle se servit un café, se pencha sur le plan de travail , en pris une gorgée et regarda Emmett.

- Bien joué petite Bella! Il paraît que tu te bats super bien! A l'exception de l'ecchymose sur le visage. Dit-il en levant sa main pour m'en taper cinq.

- Je suppose que tu lui as raconté? Dans les détails? Demanda-t-elle en tournant sa tête vers moi.

Je hochais la tête et pris une autre gorgée de bière.

- Non, je pensais que tu voudrais lui dire, je n'ai rien fait moi bébé.

- Eh bien, je lui ai mis des coups de pied. Résultats: œil au beurre noir, lèvre fendue, des griffures partout, et je pense que je lui éclaté un de ses seins, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Oh! Et il y a une légère probabilité de calvitie . Mais seulement sur certaines zones.

- Bon Dieu, c'est incroyable, Bells! Cria Em en riant.

- Je fais ce que je peux.

Je caressais sa joue et lui embrassais les lèvres doucement, savourant son goût. La menthe du dentifrice et le sucre de la crème à café.

- Mmm. Tu as bon goût et tu sens bon, je te mangerai. Dis-je en me penchant de l'autre côté pour lui embrasser sa blessure.

- Je te remercie. Chuchota-t-elle en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Em se racla la gorge, nous sortant de notre bulle.

- Je vous serai reconnaissant de ne pas vous sauter dessus en ma présence, je vous remercie beaucoup.

- Ha ha putain Em. Dis-je en plaisantant.

Je jetais un regard à Bella et la vis rougir et baisser son visage vers le bas. Elle me surprit en me regardant et tourna la tête pour que je ne puisse plus voir son embarras, cela me fit sourire.

- Hé, je ne léchais pas le visage de Bella.

Je roulais des yeux et me dirigeais vers la salle de séjour, laissant Bella et mon frère dans la cuisine, puis je m'affalais sur le canapé. Je pris la télécommande, allumais la télévision et zappais tout en posant mes pieds sur la table. Je tournais la tête histoire de voir ce que faisaient les deux autres et je vis Em la tête dans le réfrigérateur.

Bella quant à elle essayait d'attirer mon attention en me faisant signe de venir vers elle. Je voulais qu'elle vienne ici, je secouais donc la tête et me caressais la cuisse pour qu'elle vienne me rejoindre.

- Viens. Articulais-je en clignant de l'œil.

Elle eut un petit rire et s'éloigna de Em pour s'asseoir près de moi, penchant sa tête sur mon épaule.

- Tu sens vraiment bon.

- Merci ma chérie. Toi aussi.

Je caressais sa jambe et lui embrassais le derrière de l'oreille, puis retournais mon attention vers le téléviseur, sans vraiment le regarder. Je pensais à ce que je voulais faire pour elle cette semaine. Aller danser? Dîner? Devrais-je lui offrir quelque chose de somptueux et flashy ou de plus petit et significatif. Je voulais lui montrer que j'étais désolé pour le mal que je lui avais fait, et la rassurer en lui prouvant que je l'aimais pleinement et inconditionnellement.

Elle était tout pour moi et je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre sans elle. Amie ou pas, j'avais besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Je voulais, non, je veux épouser cette femme, lui donner des enfants et passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Mais si elle ne voulait pas? Après tout, hier elle avait dit que j'étais son petit ami. Mais l'avait-elle dit par inadvertance?

- Hey, ça va? Dit Bella en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Oh ouais, ça va. Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi?

- A ... des choses.

- Edward, dis-moi. S'il te plaît.

- Eh bien ... merde ... Bella, je voulais juste faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi, tu sais? Te montrer combien tu comptes pour moi et combien je t'aime. Combien je suis désolé, combien je me déteste pour avoir briser ton cœur et ta confiance en moi.

Je baissais les yeux, timidement. Sérieusement, aurait-elle vraiment envie de sortir avec moi après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Pourrions-nous recommencer? J'aurais tellement voulu faire des choses que nous n'avions pas pu faire ces derniers mois. Ces mois stupides comme je les appelais. Les mois que j'avais perdu avec elle.

- Oh Edward. Elle grimpa sur mes genoux, serrant ma tête sur sa poitrine et passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Je veux juste ton amour. Murmurais-je dans son cou.

Je passais mes bras autour de son corps et la tirais vers moi.

- Je veux juste que tu me reviennes.

- Edward, tu as mon amour.

Je secouais la tête, cachant encore mon visage.

- Je vois l'hésitation dans tes yeux et la douleur. Tu te retiens, tu ne te donnes pas à fond. Et je sais pourquoi tu le fais, mais je viens de ... je veux tout de toi. Je veux juste que tu sois mienne à nouveau.

- Hey, où veux-tu en venir? Me demanda-t-elle en poussant mon visage vers l'arrière pour que je la regarde.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je veux à nouveau ton amour et ta confiance Bella. C'est mon objectif du moment. La chose la plus importante pour moi.

- Edward, je...

- Chut, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire? Dîner? Danser?

- Je déteste danser bébé et tu le sais.

Je la chatouillais et me serrais à nouveau contre elle, lui faisant de petits bisous de temps en temps. Elle posa son café et mit sa tête sur mon épaule, je lui caressais les cheveux, jouant parfois avec son oreille ou lui massant le cou. Pendant ce temps, mon frère se gavait de tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans le frigo. Je tournais la tête et le vis entrain d'envoyer des textos, probablement à Rosalie à en juger la façon dont il souriait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait ses messages.

Je reportais mon attention à Bella, une main caressant ses cheveux, son visage ou son cou, l'autre montant et descendant le long son bras. De temps à autre je lui chuchotais que je l'aimais, qu'elle était belle ou qu'elle était à moi.

_Un jour je l'épouserai, elle sera ma femme. J'espérais vraiment qu'elle le veuille toujours._

- Je le veux. Je veux être ta femme un jour. Nous avons juste besoin de surmonter ces obstacles qui sont sur notre route. Dit Bella.

-Ai-je parlé à haute voix?

- Oui. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oups.

- Tu as fait une gaffe.

- Exact. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

- Quand?

- Ce soir. Je veux t'emmener quelque part, n'importe où tu voudras aller. Dis en traçant le contour de son visage avec mes doigts, avant d'atterrir sur ses lèvres.

- Restaurant peut-être? Et un film?

- C'est OK.

Je me penchais en avant pour l'embrasser, mais attendis qu'elle me donne le feu vert. Elle attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa. J'enveloppais mes mains autour de son torse pour la soulever légèrement et approfondir le baiser. Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure et elle glissa sa langue dans ma bouche et gémit quand la mienne s'emmêla à la sienne.

Nous fumes interrompus par le raclement de gorge d'Emmett. Bella grogna et je penchais ma tête en arrière et me mis à rire. Elle se leva et s'assit à côté de moi, alors que mon frère se tenait là, souriant, savourant notre frustration.

- Tu sais, si il existait un emploi rémunérant les trous du cul, tu serais millionnaire. Dis Bella.

- Hé, ce n'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous retenir plus de deux minutes. Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait si Ali et Jazz étaient rentrés et vous avaient surpris à l'horizontale au-dessus de la table à café?

- Je serai forcée de leur botter le cul.

Je regardais derrière Emmett et vis ma petite sœur, là, debout, les mains sur ses hanches et tapant du pied. Bella eut un petit rire et lui fit signe.

- Hey Ali. Dis-je en souriant et me levant pour aller l'embrasser, puis je me dirigeais vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre une boisson gazeuse.

- Emmett, merde! Tu as mangé toute la viande du déjeuner. Vas faire les courses. Hurlais-je quand je découvris la moitié du frigo vide. Le fromage avait presque disparu, et il n'y avait plus ni viande ni bière. Je pris un Mountain Dew et fermais la porte.

- Oh, il va y aller, avec vous deux. Répondit Ali.

- Mais chérie ... Gémit Jazz.

- Je ne veux rien entendre, Whitlock.

- Eh merde. Vous paierez la note, surtout toi Em. Dit-il en ricanant.

- Bien, je rentre à la maison. Ma petite amie veut que je lui fasse l'amour. Dit Em en souriant, puis il partit.

Je secouais ma tête et retournais dans le salon, j'enlaçais Bella avec mon bras libre, elle poussa un cri et me mit une petite tape. Je la jetais sur le canapé, la rejoignis et l'attirais vers moi. Elle passa ses jambes par-dessus ma cuisse droite. Je saisis son mollet et la massais au travers de son jeans. Je ne pouvais même pas bouger son pantalon, on aurait dit qu'il était peint sur elle tellement il était serré.

- Comment diable as-tu pu mettre ce jean ce matin? Tu l'as cousu sur toi?

- Ils n'est pas si serré.

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est. Je me demande comment le sang peut circuler.

- Arrêtes, je vais bien et ma circulation sanguine aussi. En outre ce pantalon me fait des fesses phénoménales.

- Vraiment? Dis-je en la retournant pour vérifier par moi-même. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait raison! Je passais ma main sur elle et lui pinçais une fesse.

- Aïe! Gémit-elle.

- Désolé bébé. Je ne voulais pas te pincer si durement que ça. Est-ce que ça va? Veux-tu baisser ton pantalon afin que je puisse vérifier si il y a une ecchymose. Dis-je en portant mes mains à son bouton.

- Edward Anthony!Je ne vais pas baisser mon pantalon devant ta sœur et ton beau-frère! Dit-elle en criant.

- Bien, bien.

_**18 heures ce soir-là ...**_

- Bella! Tu es prête? Nous avons eu une réservation pour 18H30! Appelais-je de la cuisine.

- J'arrive!

Elle sortit de sa chambre et j'eus le souffle coupé. Elle portait une tunique magenta en cachemire, un jean slim bleu clair et les bottes qu'elle portait pour son entretien. Ses cheveux tombaient autour de ses épaules et dans son dos en boucles lâches.

- Tu es incroyable.

- C'est vrai? Ce n'est pas trop décontracté? Elle se retourna pour que je puisse la voir entièrement, puis elle alla chercher sa veste.

- C'est parfait bébé. Tu es prête?

Je lui offris mon bras et nous sortîmes pour rejoindre ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la porte et attendis qu'elle monte. Je me garais devant le restaurant et Bella prit ma main. Un homme nous accueillit, me demanda mon nom et nous conduisit à une table près de la fenêtre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand jeune homme aux cheveux sombres vint nous voir en souriant.

- Bonsoir, mon nom est Marcus. Je serai votre serveur pour ce soir. Ce soir nous avons un menu spécial avec de la soupe aux tomates et basilic, une salade et petits pains à volonté pour 10,95 $. Puis-je vous demander si vous prendrez un peu de vin?

- Cela semble parfait. Je vais prendre ce menu. Qu'en penses-tu ma chérie? Demandais-je à Bella.

- Je vais prendre la même chose.

Je jetais un œil au serveur et le vis reluquer Bella. Je me raclais la gorge et le regardais, le sortant de sa contemplation.

- Donc vous et cette magnifique jeune femme prenez le menu spécial? Et pour le vin?

- Euh ... pourrais-je avoir quelque chose d'autre? Avez-vous du cidre mousseux? Demanda timidement Bella.

Il lui sourit et je vous jure que je le vis lui toucher l'épaule.

- Bien sûr.

Il me regarda, puis s'éloigna. Je fumais de l'intérieur! C'était quoi ce bordel, de quel droit touchait-il mon ange. Il ne la connaissait pas.

- Edward, est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t- elle en touchant ma main.

- Ouais. Très bien. Ce garçon est un peu prétentieux tu ne penses pas?

- Je ne le pense pas. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je soufflais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux. Très bien, je suis jaloux. Je l'admets. C'est juste qu'il y a une possibilité que je la perde, et je suis terrifié, si ce jour arrivait plus vite que je ne pensais. Marcus revint avec nos boissons et regarda Bella. Elle capta son regard et rougit. Ses rougeurs étaient pour moi putain!

- Vous êtes un homme très chanceux. Vous avez une très belle femme.

- Merci. Dit elle en riant.

Cette situation m'emmerdait et je mis "accidentellement" coup de pied au serveur pour qu'il quitte notre table. Il me regarda et s'éloigna pour aller chercher nos plats. Quelques minutes passèrent et il revint, posa les assiettes face à nous tout en continuant à sourire à Bella. J'allais être obligé de lui botter le cul.

- Excusez-moi, pensez-vous que vous pourriez ne pas rester bouche bée devant ma petite amie et faire votre travail?

Il pâlit et hocha la tête, en s'excusant et s'éloigna. Je ramassais ma cuillère pour prendre une bouchée de ma soupe. Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne me parle.

- Edward! C'était grossier! Il essayait juste d'être gentil. Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être jaloux, ni d'agir comme un idiot.

- Bella, il te regardait comme si tu étais un morceau de viande! Tu es à moi et il ne peut pas t'avoir!

- Oh, alors maintenant je ne m'appartiens plus? Depuis quand as-tu cette attitude d'homme des cavernes? Dit-elle sur un ton glacial.

- Bella, il flirtait avec toi. Je n'aimais pas ça.

- Oublies Edward. Il essayait d'être gentil! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais coucher avec lui. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais faire les choses dans ton dos et coucher avec lui chaque week-end! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être jaloux. Dit-elle en ricanant, les yeux brûlants de colère.

Je tressaillis à son pique et la douleur me travers. Elle venait de me jeter mon erreur au visage et je le méritais, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ça ne faisait pas mal. J'essayais de rattraper ce que j'avais fait, et le fait qu'elle me dise cela me rappelait que je pouvais la perdre, cela me bouleversait et me faisait peur. Je hochais la tête et sentis les larmes piquer les coins de mes yeux.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire ça, elle n'avait pas besoin de me remettre en place, mais elle l'avait fait et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il aurait été tellement plus facile pour elle de simplement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Cela me tuerait, mais il lui donnerait certainement une vie meilleure.

- OK. Je suppose que je le méritais. Murmurais-je la voix rauque.

Je remarquais que Marcus nous regardait et je lui demandais l'addition.

- Je vais te ramener chez toi. Je me sens fatigué tout d'un coup.

Je suppose qu'elle entendit la tristesse dans ma voix, car ses traits s'adoucirent et la colère s'estompa.

- Edward ...

Je l'arrêtais.

- Ça va Bella. Je suis tout simplement fatigué.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers le comptoir, ce n'était pas la peine de l'aider à sortir de sa chaise. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit mes larmes. Je payais et l'attendis pour sortir. Nous montâmes dans la voiture, et près quelques minutes elle rompit le silence.

- Edward, je suis désolée.

- Tu n'as rien fait. Dis-je en ravalant et en faisant de mon mieux pour retenir les larmes qui voulaient couler.

- Si je l'ai fait. Je t'ai jeté au visage ce que tu m'as fait.

- C'est rien. Je l'ai mérité.

- Non. Je sais que tu essayes de faire les choses bien et j'ai agis comme une garce.

Sa lèvre inférieure tressaillit.

- Tu avais raison. Je n'avais pas le droit d'être jaloux. Tu n'es pas une garce. J'ai fait le con.

- Edward.

Une larme coulait sur sa joue.

- Ça va bébé. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je m'arrêtais devant son immeuble et sortis pour lui ouvrir la portière de la voiture, mes mains tremblaient.

- S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère contre moi. Dit-elle en pleurant.

Je secouais la tête. Elle pensait que mes réponses étaient courtes parce que j'étais en colère contre elle mais ce n'était pas la vérité. Je n'étais pas en colère contre elle. Ça m'avait fait mal, mais la vérité était que j'étais effrayé et que cela me rendait faible.

- Je ne suis pas en colère. Je ne pourrai jamais être en colère contre toi. Je t'appellerai demain, OK? La boule dans ma gorge s'était agrandie.

- Edward. Gémit-elle.

- Rentres ma chérie.

Elle sortit et me regarda.

- Je suis désolée.

- Il n'y a rien à regretter Bell.

- Je t'aime. Murmura-t-elle.

- Moi aussi. Je t'appellerai.

Elle ferma la porte et se dirigea vers l'immeuble et entra. Dès qu'elle disparut je laissais les larmes inonder mes yeux et tomber en cascade sur mes joues.

- Merde. Dis-je en sanglotant, alors que mes épaules tremblaient.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Merci à : Lukylina, MrsShaly, LuneBlanche, kikiniou, zouzoute, celine11, aelita48**

**Twifictions : C'est vrai que pour le coup, je ne vois pas pourquoi Edward se la joue si mélo. Il a fait une erreur, eh bien qu'il assume...**

**mlca66 : exact, il oublie un peu vite, et il n'a qu'a assumer..., la réflexion de Bella est un juste retour des choses, déjà qu'elle lui a pardonné un peu vite.**

**Grazie : ravie que cette histoire te plaise, et ravie de te revoir parmi nous, ça faisait longtemps.**

**Sand 91 : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi. En plus elle a pardonné un peu trop vite à mon goût.**

**bellaeva : Pas de mal , et puis les vacances y a que ça de vrai... entre autres. A très vite.**

**Choupinette : Merci pour ta review et contente que tu sois du même avis que moi. Ne t'en fais pas les post seront toujours aussi régulier, enfin je vais essayer car je n'ai plus bcp de chapitres d'avance.**

**Linou2701 : Merci pour ta review. Désolée mais non...**

**Chapitre 14**

Je me dirigeais vers les portes en verre de mon immeuble et me cachais derrière le mur pour lui faire croire que j'étais montée. En regardant derrière le mur je vis son corps s'effondrer vers l'avant et sa tête tomber contre le volant, il pleurait. Ses épaules tremblaient et il frappait le tableau de bord tout en sanglotant. Il inclina la tête en arrière et cria quelque chose, mes larmes redoublèrent. Je me mordis la lèvre et essuyais mon visage, tout en regardant mon amour dans la voiture.

_Il n'y a rien à regretter Bell ... Il n'y a rien à regretter Bell._ Ces mots couraient dans ma tête encore et encore et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il voulait dire. Je ne savais pas ce qui s'était passé ce soir. Tout était parfait. Il était resté avec moi durant ces deux derniers jours, me tenant lorsque nous dormions et m'embrassant quand il en avait l'opportunité, et j'avais aimé.

Mais au restaurant, quand le serveur m'avait parlé et complimenté, Edward était devenu si fou, je savais qu'il était jaloux, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être grossier. Puis je lui avais craché son erreur au visage, lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère, quand je réalisais ce que j'avais dit je fus immédiatement désolée pour lui, mais il ne semblait pas bouleversé. Certes il eut une sorte de mouvement de recul, mais rien d'autre. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis ses yeux devinrent brillants de larmes, je savais qu'il essayait de les retenir.

Je sentis son changement d'humeur quand il se leva pour aller payer le repas et qu'il ne m'attendit pas. Je courus dehors et montais dans la voiture, lui disant que j'étais désolée, mais il m'avait dit que je n'avais rien fait et qu'il le méritait. Sérieusement, je ne pensais pas qu'il allait me ramener à la maison jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il s'était garé devant l'immeuble. Il avait dit qu'il était fatigué et qu'il m'appellerait le lendemain, mais je ne le croyais pas. Quelque chose n'allait pas et je le sus vraiment quand il ne me dit pas qu'il m'aimait en retour. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était «moi aussi» et «Je t'appellerai». La plupart des gens m'avaient dit de le laisser tomber et de l'ignorer, que je devrai le haïr pour ce qu'il m'avait fait mais je n'étais pas comme ça.

Oui, il m'avait fait mal et avait brisé ma confiance en lui. Oui, il avait eu une liaison derrière mon dos et avait refusé d'y mettre fin. Et oui, mon départ était ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire, et oui, il était à blâmer, tout autant que Tanya, si ce n'est plus. Je ne suis pas une adolescente et je ne suis pas naïve. Certains pouvaient penser que Edward aimait se disputer, qu'il aimait avoir deux filles se battant pour lui, mais je ne le pensais pas . Vous pensez que je devrai simplement renoncer à lui et passer à autre chose ou concocter une sorte de vengeance pour lui donner une leçon, mais une fois de plus, je ne suis pas comme ça.

Oui, je suis faible quand il s'agit de lui et je lui pardonne pour à peu près tout, mais là je ne l'avais pas encore fait. Je ne lui avais pas pardonné cette trahison et il se passerait une longue période avant que je le fasse. Hey, je ne pouvais toujours pas m'en remettre. Cela pourrait me rester toute notre vie, et planer constamment au dessus de sa tête, mais j'étais prête à travailler sur ce point car je l'aimais. Quand vous aimez quelqu'un autant que j'aimais Edward, vous faisiez tout pour vous en sortir. Vous ne fuyez pas. Mais il avait besoin de me dire ce qui le bouleversait autant, car de toute évidence ce n'était pas ce que je lui avais dit. Il ne pouvait pas me le cacher.

Je reniflais, me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur et appuyais sur la flèche vers le haut. Les portes s'ouvrirent et j'entrais à l'intérieur. J'étais pressée que les portes se referment et de pouvoir entrer dans mon appartement. Je me dirigeais vers la porte, pris ma clé et ouvris la porte. En entrant j'entendis des pas petits marcher vers moi. J'essuyais mon visage pour essayer de ne rien laisser transparaître mais c'était trop tard, Ali était déjà face à moi.

- Bella! Comment ça s'est passé? Je veux tous les détails!

Son sourire se fana quand elle me regarda de plus près et qu'elle vit mes yeux bouffis.

- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Je secouais la tête, sentis mes larmes et haussais les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Il n'a rien voulu me dire. Il est rentré chez lui Ali. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?

- Oh Bella, viens ici.

Elle m'enserra de ses petits bras et je sanglotais contre elle.

- Que veux-tu dire par, il n'a rien voulu te dire dire?

Nous nous essayâmes et elle me donna un mouchoir.

- Il est en colère après moi. Il a dit qu'il ne l'était pas, mais je sais qu'il l'est. J'ai peur Alice.

- Chérie, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé.

- Nous ... euh ... il m'a emmené dîner dans un petit restaurant italien. Nous avons commandé, mais le serveur était un peu trop amical au goût d'Edward. Son attitude est passée de poli et heureux à impoli et jaloux. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'être jaloux et je lui ai renvoyé au visage ce qu'il m'avait fait, il a eu un mouvement de recul tu sais. Mais il ... Dieu, il est devenu vraiment triste et j'ai pensé que c'était peut-être à cause de ce que j'avais dit, mais il m'a répondu que non et que de toute façon il le méritait. Mais Ali, quand je suis descendue de la voiture et que je suis partie, j'ai regardé en arrière et il pleurait et j'ai .. j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer. Il m'a dit qu'il m'appellerait, mais je ne pense pas qu'il le fera. Que suis-je censée faire?

Je tremblais et mon visage était inondé par mes larmes. Alice m'écoutait, me frottant le dos et me faisant taire, alors que je pleurais sur son épaule.

- Chut Bella. Arrêtes de pleurer si fort ma chérie. Tu vas te rendre malade. Calmes-toi. Respire profondément, allez.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et soufflais lentement, faisant de mon mieux pour arrêter les larmes, mais elles en avaient décidé autrement. Je levais la tête de son épaule et examinais son haut. Son épaule droite était imbibée de larmes. J'appuyais dessus pour voir à quel point elle était trempée.

- Je suis désolée Ali, j'ai ruiné ton chemisier.

- Oh Bella, un chemisier peut être remplacé, mais le cœur de ma meilleure amie est irremplaçable. Soupira-t-elle.

- Je vais te rembourser.

- Non Bella. N'y penses pas. C'est juste un chemisier chérie.

Elle frotta mon dos et caressa mes cheveux et mon visage, essuyant mes larmes.

- Vous deux n'allez pas vous embrasser, n'est-ce pas?

Je tournais la tête pour voir Jazz, là, debout, souriant. Je laissais échapper un petit rire et secouais ma tête alors qu' Alice le foudroya du regard et sourit

- Non Whitlock, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que tes fantasmes se réaliseront. Notre Bells est bouleversée et avait besoin de réconfort, ramènes tes fesses ici pour un câlin.

Il sourit et s'assit à coté moi en me prenant dans ses bras. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule et enveloppais mes bras autour de lui. J'adorais les câlins de Jasper, ils étaient chaleureux et réconfortants, mais l'étreinte que je voulais était celle d'Edward, mais il n'était pas là. Je voulais ses bras autour de moi, son odeur familière. Je sentis mes larmes couler à nouveau et les essuyais. Jazz me lâcha et me sourit, puis il claqua une bise sur ma joue.

- Ça va aller chérie.

- Je l'espère.

Je me levais et pris mes bottes.

- Je vais essayer de l'appeler. Je suis émotionnelle ment épuisée et je vais probablement aller au lit. Bonne nuit les gars.

- Bonne nuit, Bells.

- J'attrapais mon sac et mon téléphone portable et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Quelques uns de ses vêtements étaient encore sur le sol. Je les ramassais et les posais sur ma chaise. Je me rendis à la salle de bain pour me changer et enfiler un pantalon à carreaux verts et un t-shirt gris. Je mis mes chaussettes et mon soutien-gorge dans le panier à linge, enlevais les épingles de mes cheveux et me fis un chignon désordonné. Je grimpais dans mon lit, allumais la lampe, saisis mon téléphone et composais le numéro d'Edward.

Clair de Lune résonnait dans mon oreille jusqu'à ce que j'arrive sur la messagerie vocale.

_Salut c'est Edward. Je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment, mais si vous me laissez un message après le bip, je vous rappellerai dès que je pourrai. Merci, au revoir. __**BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPP.**_

- Salut c'est moi. Appelles-moi quand tu pourras. J'ai vraiment besoin de te voir Edward. Je t'aime. Bye.

J'appuyais sur TERMINER, éteignis la lampe, me blottis sous les couvertures et fermais les yeux. Je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je tournais et me retournais sans relâche pendant environ deux heures jusqu'à ce que j'en eus marre. Je me levais et allais dans l'armoire à pharmacie prendre un cachet pour m'aider à dormir. Je pris deux comprimés et me recouchais. Au bout de dix minutes toujours rien, je soufflais et décidais de me faire un peu de lait tiède. C'est donc sur la pointe des pieds que je me rendis à la cuisine, ne voulant pas réveiller Ali et Jazz. Je versais un peu de lait dans une tasse, la posais dans le micro-ondes et appuyais sur le 2. Je la sortis avant que le minuteur ne bippe et fouillais dans les placards à la recherche de cacao. J'en versais dans la tasse, pris une cuillère et retournais dans ma chambre en fermant la porte doucement.

Je m'assis sur le fauteuil bleu et bus mon cacao en espérant que cela m'aiderait, mais en vain. Pour une raison quelconque, ce soir j'étais prise d'insomnie. Je regardais mon téléphone et découvrais qu'il était de 2 heures du matin. Une pensée vint à moi: j'étais peut-être tellement habituée à dormir avec Edward à mes côtés, que le fait qu'il ne soit pas là m'empêchait de dormir. Ça devait être ça. Je me levais pour la dixième fois et ramassais la chemise qu'il avait porté récemment.

- Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi. Murmurais-je.

J'utilisais sa chemise comme un oreiller et, enfin, tombais dans le un sommeil.

_**7h30 le matin suivant,**_

- Merde, merde, merde. Glapis-je en tendant la main vers mon téléphone.

Je savais que c'était Edward qui m'appelait parce que c'était sa sonnerie.

- Allô?

_**- **Salut._

- Salut.

_- Je te réveille ?_

- Non. .. ben ouais mais je voulais être réveillée lorsque tu appellerais.

_**- **Ah, OK**. **Tu penses que je pourrai venir un peu?_

- Bien sûr. A quelle heure?

**- **_Euh ... dans une demi-heure, c'est bon?_

- Oui je serai là. Écoutes Edward, je -

**-**_ Pourra-t-on parler un plus quand je viendrai?_

- Oui je suppose.

_- Bon, au revoir._

- Bye.

Je raccrochais et sortis du lit pour aller à la cuisine faire du café. Je n'avais pas faim, je voulais juste qu'il arrive. Quand le café fut fini je me versais une tasse et allais m'asseoir sur le canapé pour l'attendre.

Mon téléphone bippa cinq minutes plus tard.

_Je suis là. -E._

_**OK. Montes -B.**_

Je voulais le voir. Oui, je l'avais vu hier soir, mais ça ne s'était pas bien passé. Il me manquait. Un coup retentit à la porte et je courais à travers la pièce pour lui ouvrir et me jeter sur lui. J'enveloppais mes jambes autour de sa taille et enfouis mon visage dans son cou.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué.

Je sentais les larmes qui commençaient à me brûler les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Murmura-t-il et me portant sur le canapé, puis il s'assit.

- Bella, nous devons parler.

- Oh, non ces quatre mots sont mauvais. Personne ne veut les entendre.

Je me penchais en arrière et le regardais. Il avait l'air épuisé. Il n'était pas rasé et avait des cernes sous ses yeux injectés de sang, et ses cheveux étaient particulièrement désordonnés.

- Tu n'as pas dormi du tout?

- Non, il semble que je ne puisse pas à moins d'avoir mes bras autour de toi.

- Moi aussi. J'ai dormi avec une de tes chemises hier soir. Mais ce n'était pas autant que j'aurais voulu.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux et ma main sur sa mâchoire mal rasée. Il appuya sa tête contre ma clavicule et prit un souffle fragile.

- Bella, je. .. j'ai beaucoup réfléchit la nuit dernière et je pense que ce serait mieux si nous ... si nous n'étions pas ... si l'on ne se voyait pas autant. Si nous passions un peu de temps seuls.

- Qu-quoi? Es-tu entrain de rompre avec moi ?

Mes mains tombèrent et mon cœur et mon sang se glaça dans mes veines. Mon cœur accéléra et ma respiration devint difficile. Les larmes aveuglaient ma vision et tombaient rapidement l'une après l'autre le long de mes joues. Je me levais de ses genoux et me mit à faire les cents pas. J'essayais de comprendre comment nous en avions pu en arriver là.

- Pourquoi Edward? Dis-je en le regardant.

- Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je suis désolé.

Il se leva et alla à la porte pour partir, mais je courus vers lui et attrapais sa veste de mes deux mains pour l'arrêter. Il essaya de les retirer mais je les serrais.

- Non bébé, non! Ne pars pas!Suppliais-je en sanglotant.

Il enleva sa veste, la laissant à mes pieds et ouvrit la porte pour sortir. Je courus après lui, mais tombais sur le sol du couloir en criant.

- C'est-ce ce que tu veux? Tu ne veux plus de moi?

- Oui, c'est ce que je veux. Dit-il dans un murmure, le dos toujours face de moi.

Mon cœur se brisa sous ses mots même s' ils n'avaient pas l'air sincères.

- C'est un mensonge putain, et tu le sais très bien Edward! Arrêtez de me mentir et sois honnête, dis-moi la vérité! EST - CE QUE TU VEUX?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna, des larmes coulant sur son visage, les mains serrant ses cheveux.

- Penses-tu réellement que je le veuilles? Tu penses que je veux te laisser? Non, je ne veux pas! Bien sûr, je ne veux pas. Je te veux. Je t'aime. Mais tu mérites un vie meilleure que celle que je te donne et tu le sais.

- Je veux cette vie Edward. Celle-là! Merde, tu ne peux pas décider pour moi! Je peux choisir ce que je mérite, et non toi ou quelqu'un d'autre! Je mérite d'avoir quelqu'un et je te veux! Rompre avec moi n'arrangera rien. Nous séparer ne va rien résoudre et ça ne me fera que plus de mal. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et j'ai besoin que tu me dises de quoi il s'agit. Tu sais que les secrets nous ont fait beaucoup de mal avant et tu recommences. Merde Edward, dis-moi !

- Tu ne vas jamais me pardonner Bella! Ce sera toujours la seule chose, la putain de plus grosse erreur de notre relation. Je l'aurai sur la conscience tout le temps, suspendue au-dessus de ma tête, pour ce que j'ai fait à la seule personne que j'aimais plus que ma propre vie. Je t'ai trompé, et j'ai continué à le faire alors que tu le savais, et je t'ai dit que j'allais arrêter, mais je ne l'ai pas fait! Je t'ai brisé le cœur, au point que s'il était possible de le sortir de la poitrine de quelqu'un et de le réduire en poussière avec les doigts cela aurait été la même chose! J'ai brisé le seul cœur que je n'ai jamais aimé et je me dégoûte! Je ne te mérite pas! Je ne mérite rien d'autre que la solitude!

Il avança près de moi et se dirigea vers dans l'appartement avant que quelqu'un ne sorte pour voir d'où venait ce chahut. Je refermais la porte et attrapais son bras pour l'arrêter.

- Edward.

Il se retourna et retira brusquement son bras.

- Bella, ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais capable de pardon. Ce que j'ai fait est la chose la plus abjecte que l'on puisse faire à quelqu'un. La moitié des gars que je connaisse n'en n'ont rien à faire car ils ne sont pas pleinement engagés et ils ne sont pas amoureux de la fille avec qui ils sont, mais je n'en fais pas partie. Je suis profondément amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tant bébé, mais tu mérites mieux et je voulais seulement rendre les choses plus facile pour toi en m'éloignant de toi. Loin de l'immense chagrin que je t'ai causé et dont je serai encore la cause à l'avenir. J'ai tellement peur qu'un jour tu décides de me quitter parce que tu ne pourras plus supporter d'être avec quelqu'un qui t'a menti et qui t'a trompé.

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage et se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

- Vas-tu me laisser parler maintenant?

- Je suis si terrifié à l'idée de ne plus être avec toi Bella. Ça me rend malade rien que d'y penser.

- Edward. Dis-je en m'asseyant à califourchon sur lui et en serrant son visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde.

- Je ne vais nulle part. Oui, je sais ce que tu as fait. Et je peux te pardonner, mais cela va prendre beaucoup de temps et de travail pour que j'oublie complètement. Cela peut prendre des jours, des mois, peut-être même des années, mais je suis prête à travailler sur cela avec toi. Je ne vais pas fuir à nouveau et tu devras me dire comment tu te sens et ce que tu ressens. Je suis encore très en colère contre toi et je sais que Tanya n'est pas la seule à blâmer. Ma lutte avec elle fut mon point de rupture. Toute la rage que je ressentais pour toi, je l'ai déversé sur elle. Jamais je ne t'aurai frappé.

- Je souhaiterai juste qu'elle ne m'ait jamais contacté ou délibérément cherché. J'aimerai tant revenir en arrière Bella, je te jure que si je le pouvais, je le ferai. J'aurais du lui dire de me laisser seul, je n'aurais jamais du boire, ainsi je ne t'aurais jamais blessé. Il était égoïste et stupide de penser que tu ne ferais rien, je suis tellement désolé bébé. Je referais tout autrement si cela signifiait que je pouvais t'épargner la douleur et l'agonie de ces mois. Alors tu n'aurais jamais rompu notre engagement et tu ne serais pas partie pendant un mois. Nous serions entrain de chercher un endroit pour nous marier et fonder une famille, et ma famille et mes amis ne me détesteraient pas ou ne penseraient pas que je suis un con et Tanya ne ferait pas partie du tableau. Je voudrais n'avoir jamais eu à passer par ces jours misérables où tu me manquais tellement que je dormais avec tes vêtements.

- Était-ce aussi douloureux pour toi que ça le fut pour moi? Dis-je en enveloppant mes bras autour de lui et en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'avais jamais tant pleuré que lorsque tu n'étais plus dans ma vie.

- Cela semble à peu près correct. Je t'aime, Edward. Je ne vais nulle part et je refuse de te laisser rompre avec moi. J'ai eu l'impression que le monde s'écroulait. Dis-je en embrassant son cou.

- Je ne voulais pas le faire, mais je pensais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un de mieux. Je pensais que je faisais ce qu'il y avait de mieux. Comment puis-je arranger les choses? Je veux réparer Bella. Tout ce que tu veux tu l'auras. Fais-moi trimer. Rends-moi fou de toi. Dis-moi ce que tu veux bébé. Dit-il les bras autour de moi et le visage dans mon cou.

- Hmmmm, je vais trouver quelque chose. Mais pour l'instant je suis épuisée et en voyant tes yeux je peux dire que toi aussi. Donc, pour le moment allons dormir.

Je me levais et laçais mes doigts à ceux d' Edward pour le conduire à ma chambre. Je m'allongeais pendant qu'il se changeait, puis il se joint à moi dans le lit, attirant mon dos contre sa poitrine, plaçant son bras contre mon ventre et posant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je caressais ses doigts jusqu'à ce que j'entende ses profondes respirations, indiquant qu'il s'était endormi. Je portais sa main à mes lèvres et l'embrassais.

- Je t'aime. Murmurais-je, et je fermais les yeux, tombant immédiatement dans un sommeil confortable.

_**11h15 ce matin ...**_

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent et je les frottais pour en enlever la fatigue, puis me retournais pour faire face à Edward qui dormait encore en me tenant. Je laissais glisser ma main de haut en bas de son dos nu, et de l'autre caressait ses lèvres. Il gémit et roula sur le dos, son bras droit s'étendit au-dessus de sa tête, alors que son autre main était posée sur son estomac. Je ris tranquillement en étudiant les mouvements de son corps et a décidais de rester allongée et de le toucher jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Je mis ma tête sur mon bras droit et utilisais l'autre pour mes explorations. Je réalisais que j'aimais le toucher, surtout quand il dormait. Il avait la peau douce et un corps parfait. Il n'était pas musclé comme un lutteur professionnel, mais juste assez au niveau des bras, de la poitrine, des pectoraux et du dos pour me satisfaire. Sa peau était légèrement hâlée, sa poitrine était lisse et soyeuse et ses abdos qui formaient un 'V' me rendait cinglée. Je me penchais et l'embrassais juste au-dessus de son cœur.

Puis j'embrassais son épaule, son cou, et l'arrière de son oreille en lui chuchotant "Réveilles-toi". J'embrassais sa mâchoire, le coin de sa bouche et enfin ses lèvres douces, une fois, deux fois, mais il ne bougeait pas. Je soupirais et détachais mon corps du sien, puis quand je voulus me lever, je sentis une main attraper l'arrière de ma chemise et je me retrouvais dans les bras de Edward. Je ris quand il m'attira sur lui, un bras autour de ma taille, l'autre autour de mon cou, et qu'il me fit passer sous lui. Je luttais gentiment, essayant de libérer mes bras pour atteindre ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas bien de taquiner les hommes quand ils sont endormis, et de continuer sans penser qu'il n'y aura pas des conséquences, gentille fille. Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Il grogna et pressa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser qui ravagea mes entrailles. Mes doigts fouillaient et tiraient ses cheveux alors que pressais plus durement ma bouche contre la sienne, léchant sa lèvre avec le bout de ma langue, le taquinant jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisser entrer. Je tournais la tête de côté et ma langue s'insinua plus profondément, se mêlant à la sienne, lui grignotant la pointe, le faisant gémir et s'appuyer sur mon corps plus durement. Je me brisais le baiser et commençais à lécher son cou.

- Mmmmmm salut.

- Salut. Il se pencha"il se pencha et me regarda dans les yeux, la respiration difficile.

-Tu veux te lever maintenant?

- Trop tard. Dit-il en souriant.

Il pressa sa moitié inférieure contre moi, me laissant sentir son sexe dur contre ma cuisse. Je lui donnais une petite tape sur l'épaule et le fis descendre de moi. J'attrapais et le tirais vers la porte avec moi.

- Je veux du café. Toi?

- Mhm. Répondit-il en me tirant vers lui et en replaçant son short, sans doute pour couvrir la sa situation gênante. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine où se trouvaient Ali et Jazz qui se souriaient.

Je me raclais la gorge pour indiquer que nous étions présents. Ils tournèrent la tête et me regardèrent, puis leurs yeux dérivèrent vers l'homme torse nu à côté de moi.

- Ai-je interrompu quelque chose?

- Arrêtes Bells. J'ai quand même le droit de caresser mon mari où et quand bon me semble. Dit Alice dans un petit rire

- Tu compte passer une chemise un des ces jours, mec? Demanda Jasper à Edward.

- Seulement si Bella veut que je le fasse.

- Eh bien je n'en n'ai pas envie Jazz, alors soit tu te résignes-toi et tu profites de son corps magnifique, soit tu ne le regardes pas. Dis-je en passant ma main dans le dos d'Edward et en lui pinçant les fesses. Il sursauta.

- Bella, ne pinces pas mes fesses bébé. Tu me le paieras plus tard, je te l'assure.

- Beurk Bella, c'est mon frère. Gémit Ali le visage dégoûté.

- Oh, tais-toi. Ces fesses m'appartiennent et je les pince quand je veux. Rétorquais-je.

Je me dirigeais vers la cafetière, versais deux tasses: une pour moi, une pour lui, je mis de la crème et du sucre dans la mienne. Edward prenait son café noir.

- C'est bon?

- Ouais, et le tien? Dit-il en se penchant et m'embrassant doucement.

- Très bon.

- Vous en avez fini de hurler tous les deux?" Demanda Jazz. Je baissais les yeux rougissant, embarrassée qu'ils nous aient entendus.

- Ouais, nous avons terminé. Mais c'était nécessaire. Nous avons discuté et c'est réglé. Désolé d'avoir fait tant de bruit. Répondit Edward.

- C'est une bonne chose. Je suis d'accord sur le fait que c'était nécessaire. Ajouta Ali.

Je m'assis sur le canapé et sirotais mon café. Edward me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, passa son bras autour de mon épaule tout en tenant sa tasse avec l'autre. Je frissonnais quand ses doigts caressèrent mes épaules et mes mamelons durcirent, ce qui n'était pas bon car je portais pas de soutien-gorge, et du coup c'était visible. Edward le vit et rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant, ce qui me fit rire parce qu'il était si facile à exciter.

- C'est pas drôle, bébé. Ces choses sont mortelles. Dit-il en pointant mes seins du doigt.

- eh bien ne regarde pas alors.

- Ce n'est pas possible. C'est comme si j'avais un capteur dans la tête qui se déclenchait dès que ton corps ressent des choses. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu es adorable.

Je frottais sa cuisse et pressais son genou, retournant mon attention sur le téléviseur pour voir ce qui passait. Cela ne m'intéressait pas, je décidais donc d'étudier Edward en lui jetant de petits coups d'œil.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je en soupirant.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Je me penchais vers lui quand il embrassa le dessus de ma tête tout en pensant à ce que je voulais qu'il fasse pour regagner ma confiance et obtenir mon pardon.

**Pour quelqu'un qui soit disant n'a pas pardonné, elle se laisse bien aller quand même notre petite Bella, et c'est pas la 1ère fois.**

**Perso (mais ça ne regarde que moi), si je n'ai pas pardonné je ne fais pas de cochoncetés. On peut pardonner mais ne pas oublier, et c'est pas la même chose. Mais bon, le débat sur l'amour est vaste...**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alertes.**

**Chanson pour ce chapitre: Misery de Maroon 5**

**Chapitre 15 :**

**EPOV**

- Je pense que nous devrions aller à une thérapie de couple.

- Tu me dis ça maintenant?

Je tournais ma tête vers Bella qui était assise sur son lit, se brossant les cheveux, alors que je me brossais les dents et que j'avais la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Je crachais dans le lavabo, sortais de la salle de bain et posais mes fesses sur le fauteuil.

- La thérapie Edward. C'est la première chose que je veux que tu fasses. Tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi et c'est ce que je veux de toi, nous en avons besoin et au fond tu sais que c'est vrai.

- Mais Bella, pourquoi la thérapie? Je ne vais pas m'asseoir dans une pièce, avec un putain de psy juste pour qu'il ou elle me dise ce qui ne va pas dans notre relation. Je sais déjà ce qui ne va pas, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me le dise. Dis-je en gémissant.

Elle se leva, se dirigea vers moi et serra mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour que je la regarde.

- Tu m'as promis.

- Très bien.

- Merci chéri.

Elle m'embrassa et se dirigea vers son placard, et prit ses PUMA parmi les nombreuses paires de chaussures de sport qu'elle avait.

- Combien de paires de chaussures as-tu bébé?

- Assez. Notre rendez-vous est aujourd'hui à 14H et il est presque midi, tu ferais mieux de t' habiller. Je dois encore payer ma facture de téléphone portable. Répondit-elle de l'autre côté du lit, en attachant les lacets. Nous avions tous deux un Android Eris et il ne nous quittait jamais.

- OK Bella. Je serai près dans quelques minutes.

Je retournais à la salle de bain, fermais la porte et pris une douche. J'en ressorti quinze minutes plus tard, vêtu d'une chemise à manches longues grise et d'un jeans. J'ébouriffais un peu mes cheveux, mis mes chaussettes et mes Nike et sortis de sa chambre. Bella m'attendait près de la porte, sa veste pendue à son bras, Alice et Jasper étaient assis sur le canapé.

Aujourd'hui, ma copine portait un haut à col V jaune et blanc rayé, et un jean moins moulant que d'habitude. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules. J'aimais leur longueur et elle en prenait grand soin. Elle était magnifique.

Je lui souris et la fis sortir de l'appartement tout en faisant signe à ma sœur et Jazz.

- Alors, quel est le nom de ce thérapeute. Demandais-je.

Nous roulions dans la rue ou se trouvait la boutique où elle devait payer sa facture. Elle tira une carte de la poche avant de son jean et la regarda.

- Hum, le Dr Jane Volturi.

- On dirait un nom de snob.

- Edward, tu ne la connais même pas. Dit-elle en grondant.

- Oui. C'est juste que son nom sonne comme si elle avait un bâton dans le cul. Jane Volturi .

- Tu es con bébé. Bella roula des yeux.

- Attends un peu, nous y allons, l'attendons pendant environ 30 minutes, entrons dans son bureau et elle est habillée comme un professeur sévère... ses cheveux sont attachés en un chignon serré, pas un seul cheveu ne dépasse, elle porte peu de maquillage et elle a des escarpins noirs ou gris. Tu verras.

- Beaucoup de gens s'habillent comme ça Edward, et pas seulement les thérapeutes et les enseignants.

- Pas seulement les enseignants et les thérapeutes, mon cul. Dis-je en riant alors que nous arrivions devant le magasin de téléphones portable.

Bella sortit de la voiture et je l'attendais. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Je fis demi-tour et conduisis jusque chez la psy. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais j'avais promis à Bella que ce qu'elle voulait elle l'obtiendrait.

- Nerveux?

- Pour le rendez-vous? Non. De ce qu'elle va nous demander de faire, oui.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Bella. Et si elle nous disait que nous devrions passer moins de temps ensemble?

- Je suis sûr qu'elle ne le dira pas, à moins que cela ne nous aide à résoudre nos problèmes. Dit-elle en me serrant la main pour me rassurer.

- Et toi, es-tu nerveuse?

- Pas vraiment. Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Eh bien, c'est donc que tu es beaucoup plus forte que moi.

Je me garais, sortis de la voiture, ouvris la porte à Bella et l'aidais à sortir. Je laçais mes doigts aux siens et nous entrâmes dans l'immeuble. L'endroit sentait l'hôpital. Il y avait cinq chaises et une petite télé accrochée au mur. Je me dirigeais vers la réception et frappais sur le comptoir, pour attirer l'attention de la femme.

- Bonjour. Dit-elle en battant des cils.

Je soupirais en silence afin qu'elle ne puisse pas m'entendre. Essayait-elle sérieusement de flirter avec moi? Dans le bureau d'un thérapeute? Wow.

- Bonjour.

Je regardais l'étiquette où était inscrit son nom.

- Heidi. Mon amie et moi sommes ici pour voir le Dr Volturi. Nous avons une séance à 14H.

- Oh. Allez vous asseoir là-bas, je vais lui dire que vous êtes arrivés. Son regard plein d'espoir disparu.

- OK.

Je retournais vers Bella et m'assis à côté d'elle. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard la secrétaire nous dit qu'elle allait nous recevoir. Nous nous levâmes et franchîmes une lourde porte en bois. A l'intérieur de la pièce se trouvait une petite femme blonde qui portait des lunettes noires, elle était vêtue d'un tailleur pantalon gris et d'escarpins noirs. Elle était assise dans un fauteuil en cuir blanc en nous regardait. Je souris à Bella, et silencieusement lui dis:

- Je te l'avais dit.

Elle me donna un coup dans les côté et s'assit sur le canapé.

- Bonjour, mon nom est Dr. Jane Volturi. Vous devez être Edward et Bella, c'est exact? Elle se leva et nous serra la main alors que nous hochions la tête.

- Alors. Qu'est-ce qui vous amène cet après-midi?

- Récemment, nous avons eu ... à nous poser des questions dans notre relation et j'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable de demander votre aide pour les résoudre. Expliqua Bella.

- Quel genre de questions?

- Je. .. euh ... je lui ai été infidèle … Dis-je.

- Eh bien, ça me semble un problème assez grave Edward. Avez-vous une raison qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous avez été infidèle?

- Pas de convaincante. Cela a commencé il y a quatre mois, mais a seulement a duré un court laps de temps.

- Hmm. Dit-elle en tapant son stylo sur son menton, puis elle se tourna vers Bella.

- Bella, le saviez-vous?

- Oui.

- Et qu'avez-vous fait?

- Je l'ai quitté et nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant environ un mois.

- Cela vous a-t-il aidé?

- Non. Murmura-t-elle.

- Et où en êtes-vous tous les deux à l'heure actuelle? Demanda Jane en me regardant.

- Elle ne me fait plus confiance et ne m'a pas totalement pardonné. J'ai mis fin à cette histoire après qu'elle m'ait quitté.

- Comprenez-vous sa position?

- Oui. Elle a peur qu'a nouveau je lui fasse du mal, et nous sommes venus vous voir pour avoir des conseils.

- La tromperie est un gros problème Edward. C'est une question qui va prendre beaucoup de temps à résoudre. Dit Jane,

- Que nous proposez-vous de faire docteur? Demanda Bella.

- Eh bien, c'est à vous de voir Bella, mais il faudrait que vous me disiez comment vous vous sentez en ce moment. Nous allons commencer avec vous Edward. Elle me regarda encore une fois.

- Je regretterai à jamais ce que j'ai fait. Et je ne peux pas trouver d'excuse, sauf que Tanya était une amie d'enfance. Elle m'a recherché et nous avons parlé, elle semblait heureuse, et un soir nous sommes sortis prendre un verre, mais je suppose que j'ai du trop boire, car tout d'un coup, Tanya s'est montrée très entreprenante et je n'ai pas ... je ne l'ai pas arrêté. Je me sens nul et je veux juste que ma Bella me revienne entièrement.

- Mhm, je suppose que Tanya est l'autre femme?

Je hochais la tête.

Jane tourna son attention vers Bella.

- Qu'en pensez-vous? Comment vous sentez-vous Bella?

- Je suis en colère, j'ai le cœur brisé et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être assez bien pour qu'il reste avec moi . Je me suis sentie trahie et quand je lui ai demandé d'y mettre fin et qu'il ne l'a pas fait, j'en étais malade et je l'ai quitté Je vis actuellement avec ma meilleure amie, qui est aussi la plus jeune sœur d'Edward, et son mari.

- Donc vous ne vivaient plus ensemble?

- C'est exact. Répondis-je.

- Eh bien, je pense que cela devrait rester ainsi pour l'instant. Combien de fois avez-vous été intime? Demanda Jane en écrivant quelque chose.

- Nous n'avons pas eu de relations sexuelles pour le moment.

- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts. Ajouta Bella.

- C'est une bonne chose. Vous êtes vous touchés sans pour autant avoir de relations sexuelles?

- Oui. Admis-je.

_S'il vous plaît ne le dites pas. S'il vous plaît ne le dites pas_

- Je vous suggère de vous abstenir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Pendant combien de temps? Demanda Bella.

- Trois à quatre semaines au plus.

Bella déglutit et je faillis pleurer.

_Ma bite va tomber! Était-elle entrain de se moquer de moi? Je ne peux pas passer une journée sans la toucher! Alors comment je suis supposé faire pendant trois à quatre semaines?_

Je saisis ses doigts et la regardais.

- Euh ... OK. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, frustré. Dieu, je vais mourir!

- Qu'en est-il des baisers?

- Dans quelques jours. Répondit Jane. Bella me regarda comme si elle allait pleurer.

- Merde. Dis-je en gémissant et me penchant en arrière sur le canapé.

- Ce ne sera pas si difficile que ça Edward. Vous n'en mourrez pas. Trois jours au plus. Dit Jane.

_Quelque chose va être dur avant que tout cela ne finisse. Je peux vous le dire, pour sûr._

- Dieu, ça va craindre. Trois jours Edward. Marmonna Bella.

- Je sais bébé.

- Bon, je vous revois en Janvier. Merci d'être venu.

Elle se leva et nous fit sortir en me donnant sa carte. Nous retournâmes à la voiture pour rentrer à l'appartement,nous étions frustrés.

- Putain Bella, je ne vais pas pouvoir t'embrasser pendant trois jours. Comment allons nous faire, alors que je dors avec toi et que je ne peux pas te souhaiter bonne nuit?

- Je suis tout aussi bouleversée Edward. Je ne savais pas qu'elle ne nous laisserait pas nous embrasser. Mais elle n'a jamais parler des baisers ailleurs, non?

- Exact.

- Donc, je peux t'embrasser partout _, _mais pas sur les lèvres. Dit-elle en souriant.

- C'est nul, ça va être dur.

- Nous devons être forts bébé.

Je soufflais et allumais la radio. Misery de Maroon 5 passait. Le mois prochain allait être difficile. Je le savais, je savais qu'elle allait me torturer. Peut-être pas intentionnellement, mais elle le ferait. C'était le genre de pouvoir qu'elle avait sur moi.

Bella gémit sur mes genoux alors que la chanson se terminait.

Nous ne pouvons pas nous embrasser pendant trois jours putain, les gars! Comment cela peut-il être génial? Cria Bella quand nous arrivâmes devant la porte. Alice et Jasper se dépêchèrent de descendre l'un de l'autre et redressèrent leurs vêtements.

- Si tous les deux vous recommencez à faire ça en face de moi durant les trois prochains jours, je vous arrache les lèvres, compris?

- Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire? Demanda Jasper.

- Ce thérapeute chez qui nous sommes allés, nous a dit que nous n'étions pas autorisés à nous embrasser pendant trois jours et nous ne pouvons pas nous toucher pendant trois à quatre semaines. Nous n'avons même pas eu de relations sexuelles jusqu'à maintenant, et je vais devenir fou si je n'ai pas d'orgasme pendant si longtemps. Me plaignais-je en croisant les bras.

- Est-ce que vous voulez me tuer? Je ne peux pas passer deux heures sans contact physique et vous deux vous êtes pires que moi. Comment allez-vous faire? Hurla Alice.

- C'est la partie la plus difficile. Nous ne pouvons pas! Pleura Bella.

- Les gars vous êtes dans la merde. Dit Jazz en riant.

- Tu penses que ce drôle? Je vais baiser n'importe quoi d'ici la fin de deux semaines. Il se pourrait même que ce soit ton tuyau d'aspirateur!

- Tu vas où tu veux, mais tu n'approches pas de mon aspirateur Edward Anthony, ou je te castre. Me dit ma sœur.

- J'ai besoin d'acheter un BOB (vibromasseur) Ali. Tu veux m'aider? Je ne veux pas aller seule dans un sex shop. Dit Bella en faisant la moue.

- Pourquoi diable as-tu besoin d'un petit ami à piles bébé? Nous devons être malheureux ensemble! Ce n'est pas juste que tu aies le tien et pas moi. M'écriais-je.

- Parce que je peux, Edward.

- Très bien, je veux une poupée.

- Dégoûtant! Dit-elle.

- Quoi? Si tu peux avoir le tien cela signifie que je peux avoir le mien, et comme ça nous ne nous toucherons pas. Cela atténuera notre frustration sexuelle.

- Seigneur, aie pitié. Un jouet sexuel? Je dois voir ça mec! Je vais aller avec toi. Quand partons-nous? Dit Jasper en riant.

Je me tournais vers Bella.

- Demain. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser ici ma chérie. Je l'utiliserai chez moi.

- Tu ferais mieux d'en prendre une qui me ressemble. Exigea-t-elle.

- Crois-moi, je le ferai.

- Parfois je ne vous comprends pas. Dit Ali.

- Personne ne t'a demandé de le faire petite sœur.

Elle leva les yeux et partit vers la cuisine, Jasper sur les talons. Je secouais la tête et suivis Bella dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière moi. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil, mit ses pieds sous ses jambes et me regarda.

- Quoi?

- Tu sais quoi.

- Est-ce au sujet de la poupée,Bella?

- Je ne t'aime plus. Dit-elle en plissant son nez.

Je m'agenouillais devant elle en plaçant mes mains sur ses genoux.

- Bébé, je dois trouver une sorte de soulagement et ça ne peut pas être auprès de toi. Pourquoi cela te dérange-t-il à ce point?

- C'est bizarre. Tu vas baiser un putain de ballon et ça me dérange à bien des égards.

- Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais un gri-gri. Il va juste m'aider, parce que je ne vais rien pouvoir faire avec toi. Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre? Je sais que tu ne peux pas être autant en colère simplement à cause de cette stupide poupée.

- Je n'aurais pas dû aller demander de l'aide à cette femme. Comment ne pas nous embrasser va nous aider à résoudre nos problèmes? Soupira-t-elle

- Attendons de voir ce qui se passe. Et si ça ne va pas, nous interromprons nos séances avec elle et trouverons quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais que faire si cela ne fonctionne pas?

- Eh bien, je pense que nous essayerons par nous-mêmes à nous en sortir. Nous devons rester forts. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- Bébé dépêches-toi là-dedans. J'ai besoin de pisser.

- Juste une seconde,. Me dit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

_J'avais vraiment besoin de pisser! _Mes pensées furent interrompues par mon ange qui sortait de la salle de bain vêtue d'une nuisette en soie bleue et noire. Allait-elle dormir comme ça? Putain, par tous les saints de l'enfer, elle va me tuer!

- W-wow. Dis-je les yeux exorbités.

Mon envie d'aller aux toilettes s'évapora. Mon corps venait de se concentrer sur autre chose demandant une attention complète. Ma bite.

- Tu aimes? Je l'ai depuis des siècles.

- Hum-hum. Bella, cela est tout simplement méchant. Dis-je en gémissant et en réajustant mon short

- Quoi? J'ai juste pensé que cela t'intéresserait sûrement. Dit-elle timidement. Puis elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui me rendis encore plus dur qu'une brique.

- J'aime bébé. Si nous n'avions pas à nous abstenir elle serait déjà sur le plancher et toi contre le mur. Excuses-moi.

Je gémissais et filais dans la salle de bain, en fermant la porte. Je l'entendis rire de l'autre côté.

- Oh, tu vas le regretter fillette. Me dis-je.

Elle voulait me torturer, j'allais en faire de même. J'allais lui donner un avant-goût de sa propre médecine. J'enlevais ma chemise et la jetais dans le panier, mis l'eau en marche et éclaboussais mon torse, lui donnant un aspect luisant, passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux, enlevais mon boxer pour rester nu sous mon short, puis j'ouvris la porte et lui fis face dans un sourire. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur moi et ils brillaient.

- Oh merde. Dit-elle bouche bée, en prenant cas de mon apparence.

Je grimpais sur le lit et m'installais derrière elle. J'embrassais ses cheveux et lui murmurait bonne nuit, en l'attirant contre ma poitrine, frottant ma dureté contre ses fesses à plusieurs reprises.

- Pas juste. Dit-elle en murmurant et gémissant.

Je me blottis d'avantage dans son dos, continuant à me frotter contre la soie de sa nuisette, jusqu'à tomber et se frotta le ventre mou à travers la soie jusqu'à ce que nous tombions dans une certaine tension sexuelle et dans un sommeil frustré.

_Tu veux jouer à ça bébé? Pas de problème. Je suis de la partie._


	16. Chapitre 16

_**Merci à : TinaLuxembourg, philae89, Twifictions, mlca66, Habswifes, MrsShaly, aelita48, Grazie, Linou2701, lylyrose54, Lisa1905**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à lionlamb91 et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Je ne suis que la traductrice.**_

**Chapitre 16 :**

**BPOV **

_J'allais exploser. J'allais exploser. Putain, j'allais exploser!_ C'est ce que j'étais entrain de me dire, assise derrière le comptoir, sur mon lieu de travail. Cela faisait un jour, 6 heures et 30 minutes depuis qu'Edward et moi nous étions embrassés, et j'étais sur le point de m'écrouler sur le plancher, en me balançant d'avant en arrière comme une folle.

Merde, pourquoi Jane nous faisait cela?

Je pouvais comprendre de n'avoir aucune intimité de quelque sorte, mais les baisers ? Quel genre de règle était-ce? J'avais presque engueulé Jazz ce matin et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il était juste entrain de faire du café. Je m'étais excusée, à plusieurs reprises et tout ce qu'il m'avait dit était: «Ça va Bells, je vais m'en remettre. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais été chanceuse qu'Ali ne soit pas là à ce moment-là, elle m'aurait botté le cul.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Je gémissais en me cognant la tête sur le comptoir et en tirant mes cheveux. J'allais mourir. Comment se sentait Edward en ce moment? Etait-il aussi irritable que moi? Je pris mon téléphone en ayant pris soin de vérifier que personne n'avait besoin d'aide, et lui envoyais rapidement un texto. Il était au travail, il lui faudrait donc un certain temps pour me répondre.

**Je n'en peux plus -B.**

J'appuyais sur ENVOYER et reposais mon téléphone sous le comptoir. Moins de trente secondes plus tard répondit-il.

_**Ça fait combien de temps? -E**_

**Moins de 2 jours. - B**

_**Merde. Ça me semble une éternité. Je suis sur le point de dire oublions les règles! -E**_

**Nous ne pouvons pas. -B**

_**J'en meurs d'envie Bell. * Moue * E-**_

**Lol. Tu es mignon. Je vais l'appeler. -B**

_**Vraiment? -E**_

**Oui Edward, vraiment. Je t'aime. -B**

_**Je t'aime aussi. -E**_

Je souris et fis défiler mes contacts jusqu'à trouver son nom. _Dr Volturi Bureau._ La ligne directe. J' appuyais sur le signe vert et mis le téléphone à mon oreille. _Riinnggg. Riiiinnnggg. Riinggggg._

_**- Jane Volturi.**_

- Bonjour Dr Volturi, c'est Bella Swan. Je suis venue hier avec Edward.

_**- Oh oui! Bonjour Bella. En quoi puis-je vous aider?**_

- Euh, j'ai une question.

_**- D'accord.**_

- OK. Vous nous avez dit que nous devions nous abstenir de tout contact intime et je le comprends. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi je ne peux pas l'embrasser. N'est-ce pas un peu étrange ?

Je l'entendis rire de l'autre coté de la ligne. Se moquait-elle de moi? Je commençais à perdre mon sang-froid.

_**- Oh Bella. Vous deux pensiez que j'étais sérieuse à ce sujet?**_

- Eh bien ... oui?

_**- Mlle Swan, je tentais d'ajouter un peu d'humour. Vous étiez si sérieux que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je ne pensais pas que vous me croiriez. Je blaguais quand je l'ai dit .**_

- Euh ...

C'était quoi ce bordel? Elle jouait avec nous? Quelle genre de thérapeute était-elle?

_**- Je jure que je ne suis pas folle. Je suis désolée si je vous ai offensé. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Au son de votre voix en ce moment je peux dire sans aucun doute que vous vous demandez quel genre de thérapeute je suis , mais je le fais avec tous mes patients qui ont des troubles relationnels. Quand je leur dis, ils ne me croient jamais et je suis choquée, mais amusée que vous soyez le premier couple à le faire.**_

- Euh ...

_**- Mlle Swan, vous pouvez l'embrasser. Embrassez tout ce que vous voulez, mais n' allez pas plus loin que cela. Je suis désolée de vous avoir embarrassé ou offensé.**_

- Ça va docteur.

_**- S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Jane.**_

- D'accord ... Jane.

_**- Je vous vois en Janvier n'est-ce pas?**_

- Bien sûr. Je vous remercie.

_**- De rien. Au revoir.**_

- Au revoir. Je raccrochais et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux en soupirant.

_OH MON DIEU! Je pouvais l'embrasser!_

Le minutes passèrent, je devins super-excitée, et commençais à me tortiller sur mon siège, puis je me levais et commençais à danser, les yeux fermés et secouant mes fesses derrière le comptoir.

- Isabella Marie Swan, nom de Dieu,qu'est-ce que que tu fais? Dit une voix rieuse.

Je me baissais, les joues rougies par la honte.

Je ramenais mes genoux à ma poitrine et cachais mon visage attendant que celui ou celle qui avait parlé s'en aille. J'entendis des pas lourds se rapprocher et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient je devenais de plus en plus rouge. J'étais extrêmement embarrassée d'avoir été surprise en train de faire l'une des plus stupides danses jamais inventées. Je jetais un œil à la voix riante qui se trouvait au dessus de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dis-je entre mes genoux.

- Je devenais venir te chercher tu te souviens? Je t'ai déposé ce matin.

- Oh, j'avais oublié.

Mes rougeurs ne voulaient pas s'en aller! Je levais les yeux vers lui, et je le vis me souriant alors qu'il se penchait sur le comptoir s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras.

- Bella, ça va? Demanda Edward.

- Je vais bien. Dis-je en baissant à nouveau mon visage, je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse voir mes rougeurs.

Il fit le tour du comptoir et se mit à genoux devant moi, puis il leva ma tête pour que je réponde à son regard.

- Pourquoi rougis-tu bébé?

- Parce que.

- Parce que quoi?

- Tu m'as vu.

- Alors ...

- Et c'est gênant Edward! M'écriais-je.

- Comment ça c'est gênant Bell?

- Qu'est-ce c'est que toutes ces questions?

- Ta danse était bien ma chérie. Il haussa les épaules.

- Non, c'était la danse la plus stupide qui puisse être vu par un autre être humain.

- Tu es si adorable.

Je saisis ses épaules, les utilisant comme appui pour me lever et je pris mon sac à main et mon téléphone. Je me souvins soudain pourquoi je dansais et j'ouvris ma bouche pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, mais une idée me frappa. Et si je ne lui disais pas? Et si je jouais un peu avec lui puis quand il n'en pourrait plus, je me jetterai sur lui. Oui! C'était une excellente idée! Je souris et pris son bras, puis nous sortîmes de la boutique.

_**- * S * - * S * - * S * -**_

- Comment était le travail?

Le réfrigérateur était ouvert, je cherchais quelque chose à boire, alors qu'Edward préparait des sandwichs, perché sur un tabouret à l'extrémité opposée du plan de travail. Nous venions juste de rentrer, et nous étions affamés. J'avais oublié ma carte bleue et lui avait été trop occupé pour faire une pause pour le déjeuner. Je pris deux pepsi et les plaçais en face de lui.

- Abominable. Je ne supporte pas ma cliente, une ex-patiente. C'est une sorcière quinquagénaire qui essaye d'obtenir la moindre indemnisation de la part des dermatologues. Elle est venue me voir car soit disant elle a eu une réaction allergique au botox qu'ils lui ont injecté. N'es-tu pas censé donner les toutes les infos concernant tes antécédents médicaux, il se trouve qu'elle était allergique aux œufs et ne leur a dit qu'après la procédure. Son visage a doublé de volume et elle a les poursuivit en justice. Cette conne n'a pas une chance. Dit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Tu prends tous les cas qu'on te donne?

- Ouais. Ça rapporte de l'argent.

Il hocha la tête et me tendit la nourriture, il ouvrit son soda, sauta du tabouret et se dirigea vers le canapé. Je fermais le réfrigérateur et me joignis à lui.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée Bell?

- Apparemment comme toi, c'était ennuyeux. Lentement toute la journée.

Je mordis dans mon déjeuner et gémis quand toutes les saveurs frappèrent mes papilles gustatives. Edward était un cuisinier incroyable et son sandwich était fabuleux. Je savais cuisiner, mais je ne possédais pas son savoir-faire culinaire.

- C'est orgasmique bébé.

- Bella ne dis pas orgasmique, les orgasmes ne sont jamais associés à un sandwich. Gémit-il.

- C'est ce que tu dis.

- Que fais-tu demain? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je haussais les épaules et passais mes mains dans mes cheveux, exposant mon cou, puis je fis courir ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Je remarquais que son regard était devenu sombre et fixait ma bouche, regardant chaque mouvement, j'en aurais presque ris.

Que la taquinerie commence, me dis-je en le voyant se pencher et approcher son nez de ma gorge, respirant ce qui devaitêtre ma lotion pour le corps aux freesias ou mon shampoing à la fraise. Soudain, je me retrouvais sur son épaule, il nous dirigeait vers ma chambre, puis il me posa sur le lit et s'installa au dessus de moi.

- Il est temps de faire un câlin. Je déteste ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser Bella. Murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou après l'avoir embrassé doucement.

Je pris son visage dans mes mains, caressant de mes pouces ses pommettes, ses lèvres et ses paupières, puis je me penchais et posais ma bouche à chaque endroit que je n'avais pas caressé.

- Nous pourrions briser les règles, Jane n'aurait jamais à le savoir.

- Bébé nous ne pouvons pas.

- Viens. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas ne pourra pas lui faire de mal. Murmurais-je en passant mes mains dans ses cheveux.

- Bella non. Je ne veux pas briser les règles.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Je me penchais et fis semblant d'être en colère. Ça devenait intéressant. Il était frustré, mais à la minute où je lui dirai j'aurai besoin de me préparer à son attaque, parce que je n'allais pas le laisser faire tout de suite. Il saurait qu'il pouvait m'embrasser, mais je ne le laisserai pas faire même si j'en mourrais d'envie.

J'étais sur le point de me lever et de le taquiner un peu plus, mais Ali fit irruption dans la chambre, ruinant mon plan.

- Bella, tu lui as dit que tu pouvais l'embrasser?

Je tournais la tête et lui lançais un regard assassin.

- Pas encore?

- Maudite sois-tu Mary Alice! Dis-je en tapant du poing sur le lit.

- Oups. Dit-elle en se dépêchant de sortir.

Je fermais les yeux, puis tournais la tête, de peur de le regarder.

- Isabella ...

Oh, merde! Il était en colère. Mon nom complet signifiait la surprise ou la colère et au ton de sa voix ce n'était pas la surprise. Je l'entendis se lever et marcher vers la porte. J'ouvris les yeux, ses yeux brûlaient de colère et de convoitise. Je m'approchais lentement de lui.

- Depuis combien de temps le sais-tu?

- Edward, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère -

- Combien de temps? Dit-il en me coupant.

- Environ 2 heures.

- Donc, tu le sais depuis que tu m'as envoyé ce texto me disant que tu allais appeler Jane? Et durant tout ce temps, au lieu de faire ce à quoi nous sommes autorisés et que nous voulions tellement depuis 24 heures, tu as décidé de ne pas me le dire? Il se pinça l'arête du nez et s'appuya contre la porte

- Edward, je -

- Inutile, je m'en vais. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies voulu me taquiner comme ça. Dit-il en levant la main et secouant la tête.

Il sortit en claquant la porte, me laissant là. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Que venait-il de se passer? Est-ce que je l'avais vraiment blessé? Oh, non! Il me haïssait! Je sentis des larmes me monter aux yeux mais je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'était comme si mes pieds étaient cimentés sur le plancher. Un flot d'émotions me submergeait, mais je ressentais surtout la peur et la tristesse. J'avais besoin de lui, il devait revenir. Il devait revenir pour que je puisse lui expliquer que tout ce que je faisais c'était m'amuser et qu'il n'y avait rien de méchant. Je laissais couler mes larmes et courus à la porte.

- Edward! Reviens je n'ai pas - Mon discours fut coupé quand un bras attrapa mon coude et me fit faire volte-face.

- Chut. Me murmura la voix de velours.

- Edward, écoutes-moi. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te mettre en colère. Je ne faisais que te taquiner. Tu ne devais pas le découvrir ainsi. Ma première erreur fut de le dire à Ali parce que je sais qu'elle a une grande bouche et qu'elle ne peut jamais la tenir fermée, mais j'étais tellement excitée. Je devais parler à quelqu'un. Jazz n'en n'aurait rien eu à foutre, Em se serait moqué de moi et Rose est trop sérieuse. Il ne me restait que Ali. Ce médecin est dingue. Elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait cette blague à tout ses patients ayant des problèmes relationnels, mais ils ne la croyaient pas. Elle a été dérouté que nous soyons les premiers à le faire et j'allais te le dire, mais ensuite j'ai décidé de ne pas le faire et de m'amuser un peu, mais je suppose que j'ai été trop loin parce que tu es en colère contre moi et je suis si dés- Je ne pus continuer car il mit un doigt sur ma bouche.

- Bella, Bella, je ne suis pas en colère bébé. Je plaisantais.

Sa confession me rendit incrédule.

- Tu n'es qu'un con. Je te hais Edward. J'ai cru que tu me détestais. Dis-je en lui pinçant le bras.

Je n'étais pas vraiment en colère contre lui pour s'être moqué de moi. Il eut un petit rire et secoua la tête puis il m'attrapa et nous assit sur le fauteuil.

- Pourquoi ne sommes nous pas en train de nous embrasser en ce moment?

- Tu es un con, voilà pourquoi. Dis-je en me plaignant et en tournant la tête.

- Tu l'as cherché ma chérie.

Il attrapa mon visage, me forçant à le regarder et se pencha pour m'embrasser, mais je tournais la tête et ses lèvres attirèrent ma joue.

- Bella, cesses d'être en colère.

Edward essaya à nouveau mais je refusais. Il soupira et pencha sa tête en arrière, puis il me lâcha, attendant que je me lève. Mais je ne bougeais pas et restais assise à le dévisager.

- Quoiqu'il en soit tu es têtue. Tu vas descendre?

- Pourquoi? Soufflais-je.

- Tu n'as visiblement pas envie que je t'embrasse, donc il n'y a vraiment aucune raison pour que tu restes là. Je te donne le feu vert pour aller passer du temps avec Alice et Jasper. À en juger par ton attitude en ce moment, je suis l'ennemi, donc lèves-toi et vas-y.

Ne bougeant pas, il me porta et me posa sur le sol.

- Allez Bell.

- Tu le veux vraiment?

- Non, mais tu agis comme un enfant donc je vais rentrer à la maison et te laisser digérer cette petite dispute. J'espère que tu l'auras fais quand je t'appellerai.

Il commença à marcher vers la porte, mais je le plaquais au sol.

- Tu n'iras nulle part Edward A. Cullen.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi bébé?

- Rien.

J'allumais ma radio puis m'installais sur le lit en ouvrant les bras, lui souhaitant la bienvenue.

- Il est temps de s'embrasser Monsieur.

- OK.

Il rampa au dessus de moi et posa légèrement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure lentement, puis celle du haut et enfin elles se séparèrent pour laisser nos langues danser doucement ensemble, se goûtant et se savourant. Je gémis quand je le sentis plonger sa langue profondément et qu'il nous bascula.

Il embrassa mon cou, le lécha et le suça. Je gémis et basculais ma tête sur le côté lui donnant plus de place pour taquiner et toucher.

- Edward. J'en ai besoin.

- Bella, nous ne pouvons pas aller plus loin que cela bébé. Veux-tu que je me calme un peu?

- Non. Dis-je en appuyant une fois de plus mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser jusqu'à ce que le besoin de respirer fut impératif. J'embrassais ses joues, ses paupières, son front, son nez, puis le regardant dans les yeux je lui dis :

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime. Soupira-t-il en souriant et en m'embrassant légèrement, puis il me serra contre lui.

Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'à ce que la chanson se termine.

- Tu veux aller dîner maintenant? Marmonnais-je.

Il hocha la tête contre ma poitrine, puis rapidement se leva, remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements, sans toucher ses cheveux, car de toute façon rien ne pourrait les dompter.

- Maintenant je ne pourrai jamais attendre deux semaines. Dit-il.

- Moi non plus bébé. Moi non plus.

Je pris sa main et nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jazz.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews.**

**Clin d'oeil à MrsShaly...**

**Chapitre 17:**

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

**EPOV**

- Je veux que tu passes la nuit chez moi. Dis-je à Bella.

Nous étions allongés dans son lit, sentant les rayons du soleil de ce matin froid de décembre sur nos corps. Je vivais pratiquement à plein temps chez Ali et Jazz ces derniers temps, et je commençais à me sentir un peu comme hébergé à titre gratuit.

- Ça me plairait. Dit-elle en souriant et en se blottissant près de ma poitrine sous les couvertures.

- Et peut-être m'aideras-tu à trouver un arbre de Noël ... et à décorer l'appartement?

- Edward ...vraiment? Tu veux un grand arbre cette fois? Un vrai? Elle était maintenant assise dans le lit.

- Ouais.

Je n'avais jamais été très sapin. J'avais toujours mis une guirlande sur la table basse trois jours avant Noël, mais cette année je voulais un sapin et je voulais qu'elle m'aide. Bella aimait les vacances et j'avais besoin qu'elle se sente à nouveau à l'aise et au chaud dans mon appartement. Je faisais cela pour elle. Je voulais me mettre dans l'esprit de noël comme le faisait le reste de ma famille. Ali avait déjà décoré son appartement, et mes parents très certainement aussi. Rose et Emmett n'étaient pas là cette année, mais Bella n'avait jamais vraiment eu un grand noël durant son enfance. Charlie n'était pas du genre à décorer la maison. Elle méritait un Noël blanc avec du chocolat chaud, des guimauves grillées, du lait de poule, un dîner avec ma famille, la neige et faire du shopping. La totale.

- Oh, je suis tellement excitée!

Elle sauta et couru hors de la chambre pour dire probablement à Alice et Jazz où elle allait. Je ris et me redressais pour mettre ma chemise puis je la suivis. Arrivé à la salle à manger j'entendis deux voix hurler. Elles sautillaient sur le sol tout en se tenant. Je secouais la tête et me rendis à la cuisine pour me verser une tasse de café.

Jane nous avait dit que nous devions attendre trois à quatre semaines avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'intime, cela faisait trois semaines et je voulais que ce jour soit pour Bella. Donc, si nous faisions quelque chose ce soir, ce serait seulement moi qui lui donnerait du plaisir. Cette journée serait pour elle, j'allais lui montrer combien elle comptait pour moi, et tout faire pour gagner à nouveau sa confiance et obtenir son pardon.

- Bell..

Elle se retourna et me sourit. Je lui montrais ma tasse, indiquant que le café était fait. Elle se dirigea vers le placard et en sortit une tasse, versa un peu de café, puis ajouta sa crème et le sucre.

- Je vais prendre une douche bébé. Dis-je en embrassant sa tête.

Je sortis de la salle de bain dix minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un col roulé noir et d'un jean. J'attrapais mes chaussettes et mes Nike, les mis et je retournais au salon.

Bella avait apparemment pris une douche dans la salle de bain de Ali, parce qu'elle était vêtue d'une chemise à carreaux violette et rouge et d'un jean. Elle portait une de ses nombreuses paires de bottes et ses cheveux étaient lâchés comme je les aimais. Je pris mon manteau, mes gants, une écharpe, mon téléphone, puis vérifiais que mes clés étaient dans ma poche et mon portefeuille à l'arrière de mon jean. Je levais les yeux pour voir que Bella portait un nouveau manteau. Il était en daim bleu et bordé de fourrure autour du col et des poignets. Il y avait des boutons sur le devant et les poches étaient zippées. Elle mit ses gants et son cache-oreilles et sortit devant moi.

**- * S * - * S * -**

- Parfait. Celui-ci Edward! Entendais-je dire Bella.

Je la cherchais et la trouvais devant un sapin de 2 mètres coûtant cinquante-cinq dollars. Il était génial.

- Tu a bon goût bébé. Maintenant nous devons acheter les décorations Bell. Dis-je en embrassant ses cheveux.

- Je suis impatiente.

Elle posa sa main dans la mienne, alors que le vendeur mettait un filet sur l'arbre. Soudain je sentis quelque chose d'humide tomber sur mon nez, je levais les yeux. Il neigeait. De gros flocons blancs tombaient doucement autour de nous. Bella pencha sa tête en arrière et attrapa les flocons sur sa langue en riant.

- Il neige Edward.

- Je sais ma chérie.

Je conduisis l'homme à ma voiture pour qu'il sangle le sapin sur le toit. Puis je le payais, j'ouvris la porte à Bella et nous primes la direction du Wal-Mart afin d'acheter les lumières, les guirlandes et la neige artificielle à vaporiser sur l'arbre Je lui laisserai le soin de tout faire, car elle était très douée pour ce qui était de décorer les sapins de Noël. Arrivés au magasin Bella sprinta pratiquement à l'intérieur et je dus courir pour la rattraper alors qu'elle se dirigeait droit vers la zone de Noël du magasin.

L'endroit était bondé de voix joyeuses, de bébés qui pleuraient, et de senteurs de cannelle et de menthe poivrée. Je la rattrapais alors qu'elle tournait dans l'allée des décorations et des embouts d'arbres. Je lui fis signe de prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait. L'argent n'était pas un problème en ce moment. Elle mit 2 boîtes d'ampoules bleues, rouges, or, et vertes dans le panier, saisit une étoile blanche clignotante, deux guirlandes multicolores, quatre boîtes de lumières pour l'arbre, la porte de la cuisine, et pour les fenêtres, une gerbe de fleurs pour ma porte et le gui.

- Tu prévoies de m'embrasser Bell? Dis-je en la poussant et en faisant courir mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Si tu es chanceux.

Nous nous en sommes sortis avec 125 $ de décorations. J'ouvris le coffre pour y déposer les sacs, puis nous montâmes dans la voiture. Bella alluma la radio. 

Je me garais dans le garage de mon immeuble, saisis les sacs et me dirigeais vers l'intérieur. Je demandais à mon voisin Seth s'il pouvait m'aider avec le sapin.

- Bien sûr mec. J'ai eu le mien hier. Ma sœur est venu et l'a décoré pour moi. Vas-tu faire le tien seul?

- Non, ma copine va m'aider. Elle aime Noël.

- Tu as une nouvelle petite amie?

- Non, j'ai toujours Bella.

- Oh, je pensais qu'elle était ta fiancée.

- Nous avons eu quelques problèmes recemment et nous avons décidé de ne pas nous marier.

- Oh, d'accord.

Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître toute l'histoire. Ce n'était ses affaires. Arrivés à notre étage je frappais à la porte pour que Bella me laisser entrer.

- Salut Bella!

- Salut Seth. Comment vas-tu? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je vais bien. Et toi?

- Fantastique. Edward me laisser décorer son appartement. Nous venons de dépenser 125 $ en décorations de Noël!

- C'est génial. Je te vois plus tard Edward.

Je hochais la tête.

- Bye Seth! Dis à Leah que je la salue. Ajouta Bella.

- Je le ferai. Bye. Il sortit et ferma la porte.

- Par quoi veux-tu commencer bébé? Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

Elle m'indiqua le sapin et nous commençâmes à ouvrir les boîtes.

**- * S * - * S * -**

L'appartement était entièrement couvert de lumières et de choses de noël. Il nous avait fallu deux heures pour achever le travail et je pouvais dire que le résultat était plus que satisfaisant. Je mis un vieux CD de chansons de Noël, allumais un feu dans la cheminée, puis me blottis contre Bella avec une tasse de chocolat chaud.

- C'est incroyable chérie. Dis-je en enveloppant mon bras autour d'elle et en la serrant contre moi.

- Je suis d'accord. J'ai réussi. Bon ce n'est pas aussi bien que Ali, mais c'est assez proche. Oh, et tu as bien fait les choses aussi.

Elle eut un petit rire. J'attrapais sa tasse et la mis sur la table en face de nous, j'enveloppais Bella dans la couverture polaire et l'allongeais au dessus de moi sur le canapé, ses seins pressant contre ma poitrine.

- As-tu assez chaud? Murmurais-je en éloignant ses cheveux de son cou.

- Mhm.

- OK. C'est bien. Dis-je en lui embrassant la gorge.

Elle fit de doux baisers le long de ma mâchoire puis serra ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'attrapais son visage pour lui lécher la lèvre inférieure et l'aspirer entre les miennes, tout en profitant du doux gémissement qui venait d'elle. Elle sortit ses mains de la couverture et saisit ma chemise en me donnant des baisers. Je mis fin à ceux-ci et souris contre ses lèvres.

- Bella tu as le goût du chocolat.

Je dévorais sa bouche puis la levais pour la plaquer contre le mur de ma porte. J'attaquais son cou, ses oreilles, et les lignes de sa mâchoire, alors que mes mains ouvraient les boutons de sa chemise, je la lui enlevais et appréciais le bruit du tissu et des boutons touchant le sol . Je reculais et regardais Bella. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges de morsures d'amour, elle portait un soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle, que j'allais bientôt lui enlever. Je la pris dans mes bras, embrassais le haut de ses seins, léchant et mordant ses tétons.

- Edward. Enlèves-le bébé. S'il te plaît. Dit-elle en haletant.

- Tu es sûre?

- Tout à fait.

Elle saisit mes mains, les posa sur le tissu recouvrant ses seins et se pressa contre. Je gémis en sentant ses tétons durcis toucher mes paumes. Je défis son soutien-gorge ce qui révéla les seins, surmontés de petits tétons roses, les plus parfaits que j'ai jamais vu. Je gémis à nouveau et involontairement mes doigts commencèrent à pincer, tirer et rouler ses points dures.

- Edward. Bella gémissait, cambrée contre mur, se battant pour se rapprocher de mes mains.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé? Que veux-tu?

- Tes lèvres.

- Où Bell?

- Ici.

Une de ses mains alla jusqu'à ses mamelons, tandis que l'autre se posait sur son estomac, disparaissant sous sa ceinture. J'enlevais sa main, claquais son dos contre le mur et me penchais pour poser sur mes lèvres sur ses tétons gonflés.

- Dieu! Edward oui. Gémit-elle quand mes lèvres rencontrèrent ses seins.

**BPOV**

Il caressa ma pointe de sa langue puis la suça. J'étais entrain de me perdre dans ses bras, la sensation de sa langue sur mon mamelon sensible me faisait tourner la tête. Mes mains serrèrent ses épaules , ma tête retomba contre le mur, et mes genoux s'affaiblissaient. Je n'allais pas être en mesure de tenir très longtemps. Je ne pouvais pas supporter un plaisir comme celui-ci après en avoir été privée pendant si longtemps. Je n'étais pas assez forte. Mes genoux fléchirent encore, me faisant tomber, quand ses dents tirèrent mon mamelon, provoquant un cri de plaisir incroyable entre mes lèvres

- Edward.

- Je te tiens bébé.

Ses lèvres torturaient mes seins. Sa langue caressait un mamelon puis l'autre, puis je le sentis se plier, me porter dans ses bras, et marcher vers sa chambre, laissant ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge dans la cuisine. Il me posa sur son lit en douceur et enleva sa chemise, ses chaussures et chaussettes, ne laissant que son jeans. Ma poitrine se soulevait de haut en bas alors que je le regardais faire.

Ses cheveux étaient particulièrement sauvages, ses yeux émeraudes étaient foncés, brûlant de désir à regarder mon corps. Edward se lécha lentement les lèvres et je sentis ma culotte se mouiller. Il s'avança vers le lit, se mit à genoux sur celui-ci, porta ses mains à mes hanches, souleva mes fesses et passa ses pouces sur les côtés de ma culotte la tirant vers le bas et la jeta par-dessus son épaule.

J'étais complètement nue, me tordant sous son regard, voulant qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Il se leva du lit, saisit mes chevilles et me tira vers le bord, écarta mes jambes et regarda avidement mon centre.

- Tellement humide.

L'entendre ne fit qu'accentuer mon humidité et je sentis mon jus s'écouler. Il approcha son visage de mon centre, je fermais les yeux et serrais la mâchoire. Je tremblais de plaisir. Je savais ce qui allait arriver et je le voulais plus que tout. Ses doigtes passèrent sur mes cuisses et je sentis des picotements. Mes muscles se serraient, cherchant désespérément à être remplis par ses doigts, tandis que mon clitoris battait douloureusement de ne pas d'être touché.

- Oh mon Dieu. Edward, s'il te plaît.

Je me penchais sur mes coudes pour le regarder. Il grogna en retour, écarta d'avantage mes cuisses, porta sa tête vers le bas et lécha un instant ma peau entre ma cuisse et mon centre. Je gémis en sentant ses doigts écarter mes lèvres et souffler sur mon clitoris gonflé avant qu'il ne glisse sa langue dans mon jus et dans ma fente.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward.

Ma tête retomba sur mes épaules et mes hanches résistèrent contre sa bouche. Son bras se posa sous mon nombril alors qu'il continuait à me caresser et à me lécher. Une friction. C'était ce dont j'avais besoin. Juste une petite friction m'enverrait dans les abîmes les plus profonds. Mais au lieu de me donner ce que je voulais, il releva la tête et me regarda en se léchant les lèvres.

- Tu as un goût si sucré et si doux, Comme une pêche juteuse.

Sa voix éveilla mes sens. Il baissa à nouveau la tête et je le sentis me donner un baiser mouillé avant qu'il n'aspire mon clitoris entre ses lèvres. J'étais l'impuissante victime de sa bouche exquise, endurant un plaisir tortueux. Sa langue me taquinait et poussait chaque fois un peu plus à l'intérieur.

- Je n'en peux plus.

Je haletais, j'avais le front en sueur, j'essayais de me rapprocher de lui, mais son bras me tenait fermement. Les baisers érotiques me rendaient folle et je désespérais de pouvoir sentir son sexe à l'intérieur de moi. Il grogna et continua à me lécher, caresser, puis sa langue plongea dans mon entrée, me conduisant dans une mer de bonheur intense dans laquelle je craignais de me noyer.

Il enleva une de ses mains de mes cuisses et plongea deux de ses longs doigts à l'intérieur de moi. Mon dos s'arqua et mes doigts saisirent fortement les draps en dessous de moi.

Dedans, dehors. Dedans, dehors. Il utilisait magnifiquement ses doigts, tout en continuant à lécher et sucer mon clitoris. Je pouvais sentir que ma libération commençait à se former dans le creux de mon estomac. Je regardais entre mes cuisses sa langue glisser dans ma chair luisante. Un cri déchira ma gorge sous la sensation. L'enchantement qui me traversa fit frissonner chaque partie de mon corps. Je me battais pour me rapprocher, mes mains saisissant mes genoux, mais il les poussa aussi loin que possible et me dévora avec désespoir. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir me se sentir mieux, mais Edward fit beaucoup mieux. Sa langue poussa à l'intérieur. Chaque coup, chaque poussée m'envoyait une extase douloureuse.

J'en avais besoin. Tout de lui.

- C'est si bon Edward. S'il te plaît, c'est tellement bon. Dis-je en gémissant.

Il réagit en plaçant ses mains sous mes fesses, avançant mon centre près de son visage, léchant, suçant, mordant à nouveau mon clitoris. Il serra mon bourgeon engorgé entre ses dents, la ficelle à l'intérieure de moi se serra de plus en plus puis éclata. Sentant ma libération jaillir de moi Edward gémit. J'avais mal, je voulais l'attraper, mais il lécha et avala chaque goutte de mon jus sans s'arrêter, puis il tapota mon clitoris jusqu'à ce que je le supplie de cesser.

- S'il te plaît Edward. Arrêtes. Je ne peux plus le supporter. Dis-je en sanglotant et en haletant.

Mais il ne m'écouta pas et je pus sentir deuxième orgasme se former quand il poussa profondément, sa langue à l'intérieur de mes parois, son pouce appuyant sur mon clitoris avec fureur.

- Viens bébé. Viens pour moi, encore. Tu y es presque. Tu peux le faire. Dit-il en grognant..

Je jetais mes bras sur mes yeux, sanglotant de plaisir, voulant venir. Je poussais sur sa langue, me cambrant alors que son pouce continuait à jouer avec moi. Le cordon se resserra rapidement et se brisa pour la seconde fois. Je me mis à crier plus fortement que la première fois, victime du meilleur orgasme que je n'avais pas eu depuis longtemps. Edward rampa jusqu'à moi et m'embrassa le front tout en enlevant les cheveux humides de mon visage.

- Et toi? Lui demandais-je.

- Ce soir était pour toi Bell. Tout pour toi. Et crois-moi, avec tes gémissements, tes cris, et à la façon de je t'ai goûté j'ai eu le mien.

Je ris puis me levais, le tirant avec moi pour prendre une douche. Il ôta son pantalon, alluma l'eau et m'attira dans ses bras.

- Merci. Ce fut un grand cadeau de Noël avant l'heure. Murmurais-je contre sa poitrine, passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

- De rien ma chérie.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Il se pencha et m'embrassa et je me goûtais sur ses lèvres.

- J'ai un goût ...

- Espèce de perverse. Je te jure que tu l'es.

- Quand ce sera ton tour? Ça manque vraiment. Dis-je en souriant.

- Tu le sauras Bella, tu le sauras.

- Je suis impatiente.

Il sourit et m'embrassa une fois de plus. Nous terminâmes de nous laver et allâmes nous coucher, nus.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Merci à : kikiniou, zouzoute, choupinette, MrsShaly, bellardtwilight, Grazie**

**sand91 : salut miss. Eh oui, il fait des efforts notre Edward. Il tient vraiment à sa Bella.**

**LuneBlanche : On dirait bien oui.**

**aelita48 : Merci pour ta review, en tout cas ils sont sur la bonne voie.**

**mlca66 : Tout comme toi je trouve que c'est un peu rapide. Mais qui résisterait au charme d'Edward ?**

_**AVERTISSEMENT DE L'AUTEUR :**_ **Après ce chapitre les choses vont devenir plus crues. Cette fiction est interdite aux moins de 18 ans. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge, ou si vous ne vous sentez pas de lire ce genre de contenu, merci de faire marche arrière. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Chapitre 18 :**

**EPOV**

Mes yeux étaient ouverts et je ressentais la présence du corps de Bella face à moi. Je souris, me tendis un peu, et fis attention à ne pas la réveiller en la tirant contre moi. Je posais mes lèvres sur son épaule, lui faisant de petits baisers et je la sentis bouger. Ma main se mit à courir de haut en bas de son flanc et c'est alors que je me souvins.

Nous étions nus!

Je souris malicieusement et glissais ma main à la base de sa poitrine la massant légèrement, faisant tourner mon doigt autour de son mamelon et je me sentis durcir. Bella gémit et son dos s'arqua légèrement, mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Je décidais de jouer un peu. Je descendis ma main vers son genou, le relevais un peu pour le faire passer par dessus ma jambe. Je mis ensuite ma main sur son ventre, juste sous son nombril et la caressais.

- Ed ... mmmm. Elle gémissait dans son sommeil.

Elle devait penser qu'elle rêvait. Je continuais à la caresser et je sentis les muscles du bas de son abdomen se serrer. Je la préparais au plaisir, et elle ne s'en douterait pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses beaux yeux bruns. Elle croyait rêver, et bien j'allais poursuivre dans cette voie jusqu'à ce que bon me semble. Je descendis plus loin et frottais sa peau juste au-dessus de sa toison, je pouvais sentir son corps se chauffer. Elle commença à se tordre dans mes bras, mais je la tins fermement contre moi, la maintenant en place afin de pouvoir la contrôler.

Mes doigts descendirent un peu plus et je pus sentir son humidité couler sur mes doigts. Je gardais ma main sur elle et utilisais mon doigt du milieu pour plonger à l'intérieur de sa fente, rassemblant ses jus pour les utiliser sur son clitoris. Mon index s'inséra un peu plus pour récolter son humidité et quand j'eus fini, je me mis à pincer et à frotter de haut en bas son bouton de plaisir..

- Ah. Soupira Bella.

Elle était maintenant éveillée. Sa main attrapa mon bras pour le retirer, mais je ne la laissais pas faire, frottant encore plus durement.

- Edward ... mmmm ... unnnnhh ... s'il te plaît ...

J'accélérais la cadence tout en ajoutant mon pouce sur son clitoris, puis je retirais mes doigts afin de les plonger en elle. Ses muscles se crispèrent sous l'intrusion.

- Je. .. Ungh ... hah ... Ed ... gah …

Elle gémissait et poussait ses hanches vers l'arrière tout en s'empalant sur mes doigts de haut en bas, remuant ses hanches, luttant pour gagner plus de friction. J'embrassais son épaule et lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Tu en veux plus bébé?

- Mmmmmm. Dit-elle en gémissant et hochant la tête et en se frottant contre mes doigts.

Je la retournais vers moi afin de pouvoir la voir et passais sa jambe sur le haut de ma hanche. Mon pouce continuait à jouer vicieusement avec son paquet de nerfs, alors que mes doigts plongeaient et sortaient d'elle beaucoup plus rapidement. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes pour qu'elle vienne. Elle arqua son cou en arrière, saisit mes bras, et la bouche ouverte poussa un cri alors que les ondulations de son orgasme secouaient tout son corps. Je retirais mes doigts et les léchais.

- Bonjour. Était-ce la deuxième partie? Dit elle souriante en m'embrassant.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

- J'en suis heureuse.

- Content que tu sois contente.

Puis nous sortîmes du lit pour aller à la salle de bain.

**- * S * - * S * - **

- Quel est le programme d'aujourd'hui Mr Cullen?

- Je ne sais pas Mlle Swan. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?

Je sortais de la salle de bain et Bella était assise sur le sol dans un soutien-gorge et shorty blanc à pois bleus, face au miroir de mon placard à se lisser les cheveux. Quand Bella décidait de se lisser les cheveux c'était long, car ils lui arrivaient presque à la taille.

- Tu veux aller patiner?

Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers moi rayonnante.

- Est-ce une plaisanterie?

Elle se dirigea vers son sac et en sortit un pull en cachemire gris à col cheminé avec trois boutons et un jean. Elle mit des chaussettes bleues et ses chaussures. Encore une autre paire de chaussures, grises avec des lacets blancs.

- Tu coordonnes tes chemises à tes chaussures bébé? Ce sont des nouvelles? Demandais-je en montrant ses pieds après qu'elle se soit habillée.

- Ce sont des Keds Edward.

- Sérieusement, combien de paires de chaussures as-tu?

- C'est la faute d'Ali. Dit-elle en faisant la moue et en enveloppant ses bras autour de ma taille.

- Tu n'aimes pas mes vêtements?

- J'aime ce qu'il y a là-dessous. Dis-je en levant son pull afin de voir son soutien-gorge.

Elle enleva mes mains et sortit de la pièce. Je la suivis et mis mon manteau pour que nous puissions nous rendre à la patinoire.

Arrivés, nous mîmes nos patins et Bella me tira sur la glace par la chemise. J'attrapais sa main parce que je ne savais pas vraiment comment patiner, mais Bella le savait. Un peu. Nous passâmes une heure et demie sur la glace, passant probablement pour des imbéciles, car nous ne faisions pas le poids face à d'autres. L'humeur de Bella se gâta quand une garce s'adressa à elle.

- Si vous ne savez pas comment patiner alors pourquoi diable êtes-vous ici? C'est pas sorcier.

Bella se retourna et grogna.

- Si je ne savais pas patiner alors je ne serais pas sur la glace, espèce de mégère. Je serai sur mon cul. Je ne suis pas Kristi Yamaguchi putain! Casses-toi!

Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Le visage de la femme pâlit et elle se hâta d'aller patiner loin de nous.

- Oh, mon Dieu. Je ne peux pas respirer. Le regard qu'elle avait. Merde, c'était hilarant bébé. Dis-je en riant.

- Ça devait arriver. Cette garce me regardait depuis plus d'une heure. Elle l'a cherché.

- Allez, partons d'ici. Je pense que mon cul est couvert d'ecchymoses.

**- * S * - * S * - **

Nous étions à la cuisine, moi devant la poêle contenant des champignons, des oignons de l'ail et du vin rouge, alors que les steaks cuisaient sur le grill, et Bella faisait des salades. Elle avait déjà enveloppé les pommes de terre dans du papier aluminium pour les mettre au four. Je pris la poêle et la secouais, mélangeant les légumes et le vin ensemble. Quand ce fut cuit j'éteignis le feu et mis quelques champignons sauté dans ma bouche pour tester la saveur.

- Mmmmmm. Dis-je en gémissant. J'en pris d'autres, soufflais dessus, et me dirigeais vers Bella pour les mettre dans sa bouche. Elle mâcha, avala et me sourit.

- Tu ne me déçois jamais mec.

- Merci Bell. J'embrassais sa joue et allais vérifier les steaks.

Ils été prêts. Saignants et juteux avec la bonne quantité d'assaisonnement. Je sortis deux assiettes de l'armoire, y déposais les steaks et posais les champignons dessus. Bella avait mis la table et j' apportais les pommes de terre cuites. Je versais le vin et m'assis.

- Mmmmm. J'adore bébé. Gémit Bella en prenant un morceau de steak avec les champignons.

- Je suis heureux que tu aimes.

Nous passions l'heure suivante à manger, parler et boire du vin, puis nous débarrassâmes. Je fis la vaisselle et l'essuyais alors que Bella essuyait la table et le plan de travail. Il ne nous fallu pas très longtemps. Mon téléphone sonna, je le pris pour regarder qui appelait.

**Interdit **

Je le reposais et haussais les épaules puis j'allais m'asseoir à côté de Bella pour que nous puissions regarder un film. Je la pris contre moi et fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux doux, frottant quelquefois ses tempes ou faisant courir mes doigts le long de son dos. Lorsque le générique du film envahit l'écran j'éteignis le téléviseur et regardais l'horloge suspendue au mur.

23:35

- Nous devrions aller au lit bébé. Chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête et s'étira, se rapprochant plus près de moi. Je gémis à la sensation et l'embrassais doucement.

- Allez Bells.

Elle secoua la tête et enfouit son visage dans mon cou, y déposant des baisers humides.

- Bella ...

- Embrasse-moi. Murmura-t-elle.

Je retirais sa tête de ma poitrine et emprisonnais sa lèvre inférieure entre les miennes. Je passais ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et glissais à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble et Bella gémit. Je caressais ses cheveux de mes doigts, et elle se rapprocha en saisissant de ses petits doigts le col de ma chemise. Je gémis à son agressivité. Elle rompit le baiser, se redressa, et enleva ma chemise, la jetant sous la table basse. Je m'assis et Bella claqua brièvement sa bouche à la mienne avant d'attaquer mon cou et de se mettre à genoux devant moi.

Elle embrassa ma poitrine, mon ventre, montrant beaucoup d'attention à mes abdos.

- Bébé tu n'as pas à le faire.

Elle leva la tête et me regarda avec un sourire, les yeux presque noirs de désir.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée, mais j'en ai envie.

Elle retourna embrasser mon corps, puis brusquement s'arrêta à mes hanches, et surpris je poussais un gémissement quand elle me lécha.

- Bella! Dis-je en arquant le dos et en saisissant l'arrière de son cou, essayant de la mettre à genoux.

Elle enleva ma main et poussa ma poitrine. Elle s'arrêta et se mit à embrasser et sucer ma peau de plus en plus bas. Quand elle arriva à mon boxer, elle saisit la ceinture et l'ouvrit, libérant ma dure érection.

- Bonjour mon beau. Tu m'as manqué. Dit-elle en le saisissant pour le caressant et en serrant de haut en bas. Je sifflais et poussais dans sa main.

- Bella, Jésus ...

- Tais-toi Edward. Permets-moi d'en profiter.

Je me laissais tomber en arrière sur le divan et écartais les jambes afin qu'elle puisse se positionner entre elles. J'étais à sa merci. Elle enleva une de ses mains de ma bite et la posa près de sa culotte. Je baissais les yeux sur son bras et le vit remuer.

- Oh putain bébé, tu te touches? Dis-je haletant.

- Tu m'as rendu toute mouillée Edward. Dit elle en faisant la moue et en remontant sa main.

Putain, ses doigts étaient mouillés! Elle laissa tomber son jus sur mon érection et enveloppa ses petits doigts autour de moi, caressant, tirant et massant.

- Dieu ... Je gémis à la sensation de l'humidité dégoulinant sur mon érection.

Les yeux de Bella étaient fixés sur la petite goutte de liquide qui était sorti de la tête et elle le répandit avec son pouce.

- Ungh, ma chérie, s'il te plaît ...

Elle glissa son pouce dans sa bouche et le suça. Elle porta ensuite son doigt mouillé sur le gland et appuya dessus. Délicieux. Je saisis le tissu du canapé et poussais mes hanches, essayant de me rapprocher de sa bouche.

- Bella, s'il te plaît ...

- Patience bébé. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle sortit sa langue et se pencha en avant pour lécher la tête de ma bite, tourbillonnant autour, puis elle fit courir sa langue sur le coté. Je m'arquais sur le divan tout en jurant. Je pouvais sentir la sueur se former sur mon corps alors qu'elle léchait mon sexe comme un cornet de crème glacée.

- Dieu, tu bon goût Edward.

Elle plongea sa langue dans la fente de mon gland, appuyant dessus et enveloppa ses lèvres autour de moi.

Torride.

Chaud.

- Merde! Dis-je en gémissant.

Je me branlais sur le canapé tout en saisissant ses cheveux. Bella gémit autour de ma bite, caressant de sa langue la partie inférieure du gland, déglutissant comme elle le pouvait. Mon emprise sur ses cheveux et mes profonds gémissements semblaient l'encourager car elle me suça plus durement. Je pouvais sentir les pulsions de ma bite.

Ses gémissements autour de mon sexe s'emplifièrent quand j'attrapais deux poignées de cheveux et me mis à baiser sa bouche. Elle montait et descendait sur toute ma longueur, au rythme où la conduisaient mes hanches. Lentement elle enleva sa bouche et recommença à me caresser avec ses mains. Je gémis et enveloppais ses cheveux autour de mon poing. Elle sourit, lécha mon gland enflé tout en massant mes couilles. Ma libération commençait à se former et je ne voulais pas être seul quand elle viendrait.

- Lèves-toi. Grognais-je.

Elle lâcha ma bite avec un «pop» et se leva. Mes doigts allèrent sur le bouton de son jean, l'ouvrirent et descendirent son jean et sa culotte, puis je la fis venir sur mes genoux, l'embrassais et présentais ma bite à son entrée.

- Allons-nous -

- Pas ce soir bébé. Je ne vais pas entrer en toi. Dis-je en l'interrompant.

- Alors que faisons-nous?

- Ceci.

J'attrapais ses hanches appuyant son clitoris sur mon longueur, ce qui nous fit gémir. Je l'attirais contre ma poitrine, rentrant sa tête sous mon menton, allant son encontre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et enfouit son visage dans mon épaule, écartant les jambes un peu plus, se frottant sur moi, ses hanches suivant ma cadence.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, plus rapide. Gémissait-elle, après chaque coup de hanches.

J'augmentais le rythme, la faisant gémir plus longtemps et plus fort. Mon orgasme se construisait à nouveau.

- Penches-toi bébé. Murmurais-je.

Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos et se tint à mes cuisses. Je saisis ses hanches pour la serrer un peu plus fort contre moi. Elle déplaça ses hanches et soupira. Nous y étions_._ Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mes jambes, alors qu'elle bougeait plus vite et plus fort contre moi. Elle était belle. La tête en arrière, la bouche ouverte, haletant sous les sentions alors qu'elle se tordait sur moi.

_N'entres pas. N'entres pas. N'entres pas. Me répétais-je_. Nous n'étions pas encore prêts pour le sexe. pour le moment. Je pouvais sentir mon orgasme se rapprocher.

- Edward.

Elle poussa plus fort et la pointe de ma bite glissa en elle. Je saisis ses hanches, les poussais en arrière, essayant ne pas l'empaler sur moi. Ses muscles se serrèrent sur mon gland, entraînant ma libération.

- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée. Dit-elle en embrassant mon cou.

- Chut, ça va bébé. Dis-je pour la calmer.

- C'était tout simplement ... Dieu, c'était si bon de t'avoir à l'intérieur de moi, même juste un peu, Edward. Je ne voulais pas aller aussi loin. Je le jure.

- Bella, ne t'excuses jamais quand tout va bien ma chérie.

- OK.

Je l'embrassais doucement un bref instant, me dégustant sur ses lèvres, puis ramassais mon jean. Bella avait encore son tee-shirt et son soutien-gorge, mais je n'étais qu'en boxer. Je me levais pour aller passer un tee-shirt et me nettoyer. En retournant dans le salon je vis qu'elle s'était rhabillée. Je m'assis à côté d'elle.

- Tu veux encore dormir ici ce soir?

- Je me fiche de l'endroit où je dors, tant que c'est à côté de toi. Répondit-elle en se blottissant contre moi.

- Tu vas devoir mettre un pyjama chérie. Viens.

J'enveloppais mon bras autour de sa taille et nous dirigeais vers la chambre. Je m'allongeais alors que Bella choisissais un short, un tee-shirt vert à manches longues vert et des chaussettes, puis elle se déshabilla devant moi. Il était évident qu'elle n'avait aucune appréhension à être nue devant moi, puis elle vint se coucher.

- Je t'aime Bella. Tellement.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je te promets de ne pas te sauter dessus au milieu de la nuit. Dit-elle en embrassant ma mâchoire et en passant sa jambe par dessus mon ventre

- Ça ne me dérangerait pas.

- Ha ha. Dit-elle en riant.

Je glissais mon bras derrière son cou et l'approchais de moi. C'est ainsi que nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

_Proches._


	19. Chapitre 19

**Merci à : kikiniou, zouzoute, choupinette, aelita48, bellardtwilight, mlca66, Fan2Twilight, LuneBlanche (oui oui tu as raison, ce serait trop facile autrement), Habswifes, lovelydidine, ORACSTEPH**

**Chapitre 19 :**

- Quand Edward doit-il revenir?

- Jess, il a peur de Tyler. Pourquoi devrais-je lui demander de venir ici?

- Parce qu'il est un régal pour les yeux. Répondit-elle.

J'étais occupée à accrocher les articles qui avaient été expédiés de ce matin, alors que ma collègue, assise derrière le comptoir, ne cessait de me poser des questions sur mon compagnon. Quel type de nourriture aimait-il? Est-ce qu'il était bon au lit? Serai-je intéressé par un trio? Putain, c'était quoi ce genre de question? Elle avait un mari pour l'amour du Christ. Je regardais l'horloge.

- Il passe me prendre dans quinze minutes.

- Oui. Dit-elle en battant des mains.

- Tu as de la chance que Tyler ne soit pas ici. En parlant de ça, où est-il?

- Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je l'ai entendu dire plus tôt, c'est qu'il allait retrouver un gars nommé Eric ou quelque chose comme ça. Dit-elle en regardant ses ongles.

- Qui est Eric?

- Quelqu'un avec qui il a des rapports sexuels à l'occasion.

Je frémis.

- Je n'ai rien contre les gays, mais je ne veux plus jamais me les imaginer ensemble ou en être témoin.

Jess rit et tourna le bouton de la radio, s'arrêtant sur une station de Noël. Nous arrêtâmes toutes deux ce que nous étions entrain de faire et écoutâmes. C'était :My Grown Up Christmas List (Kelly Clarkson).

- C'est une jolie chanson. Soupira-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête d'accord et retournais au travail.

- Bella, où est-il?

- Il va venir Jessica. Détends-toi.

- Où l'as-tu rencontré? Je veux aller dans cet endroit.

- Tu as Mike. Je ne l'ai pas exactement trouvé. Je l'avais beaucoup vu avant que nous nous rencontrions. J'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir sur un banc pour lire, il passait par là de temps en temps. Effectivement le jour où il m'a parlé j'ai failli tomber sur le cul. J'avais glissé sur une petite plaque de glace, mon chapeau s'était envolé, mon livre avait volé et je m'attendais à tomber mais ça n'est jamais arrivé. Il m'avait rattrapé. Donc on peut dire je lui suis tombée dessus. Ce fut notre premier baiser.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je veux la même chose. Cela est si beau. Mike a couché avec moi la première fois où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Dit Jess.

- Mais tu l'aimes, non?

- Ouais. Notre mariage était magnifique. Elle rayonnait, et un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave qu'il ait couché avec toi lorsque vous vous êtes rencontrés. Tout ce qui importe, c'est que tu aies quelqu'un qui t'aime inconditionnellement.

- Tu es une incorrigible romantique Bella. Tu le sais?

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

J'entendis le grondement d'une voiture se garant et je vérifiais l'heure. Edward était là. Je jetais un regard à Jess et la vis rebondir sur le tabouret, tordant son cou pour voir si il venait.

Calme Jessica. Calme. Lui rappelais-je.

Je me rendis à la réserve chercher mes affaires. Le carillon de la porte sonna, puis j'entendis sa voix de velours saluer Jessica et demander si j'étais prête. Elle étouffa un oui et lui dit qu'elle allait me chercher. Elle sprinta vers l'arrière, soufflant.

- Oh, mon Dieu Bella. Cet homme porte le pull le plus serré que j'ai jamais vu. Je vais m'évanouir. Je pensais qu'il travaillait aujourd'hui.

- Il se change et puis il vient me chercher. Dis-je en rigolant.

- J'ai besoin de changer ma culotte.

- Jessica! Tu n'es autorisée à avoir des pensées impures qu'au sujet de Mike.

- Dis-lui de ne pas porter des trucs comme ça et je n'en n'aurai pas Isabella. Grommela-t-elle.

Je roulais des yeux et me dirigeais vers l'avant mais je m'arrêtais en le voyant. Putain! Ce pull était serré. Il le serrait à tous les bons endroits, ses épaules, ses abdominaux, ses biceps. Je regardais alors son jeans. Serré aussi, au niveau des fesses. Je sifflais. Il se retourna et me sourit.

- Tu es sexy M. Cullen.

Il se pavana vers moi et m'attrapa, enveloppa mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'embrassa.

- Salut beauté.

- Salut.

J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou, respirais son odeur et posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-il en embrassant mes cheveux.

Je levais tête et croisais son regard émeraude.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Bells, ce ne serait pas amusant si tu savais ce que c'était. Dit-il.

- Je n'aime pas les surprises Cullen.

- Têtue.

Il me reposa et attrapa ma main. Avant d'arriver à la porte, Jess reprit la parole.

- Vous deux, ...

- Vous deux quoi? Demandais-je.

- Tu es si adorable, ça me donne envie vomir. Mais dans le bon sens.

- Il n'y a rien de bien à vomir Jess.

- Allez-y. Dit-elle pour nous chasser.

- Je veux mon cadeau. Dis-je en secouant son bras.

Je ressemblais à une enfant de quatre ans, mais à cet instant je m'en fichais. Je voulais tout ce qu'il me donnerait. Il couvrit mes yeux et nous conduisit à sa voiture. Il enleva ses mains de mon visage, mais me dit de garder les yeux fermés.

- Edward ...

- Allez bébé. Gardes ces yeux fermés.

Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la voiture et chercher quelque chose près du siège. Il referma la porte et me dit de tendre les bras. Il plaça quelque chose de chaud dans mes bras.

- Ouvrez-les Bell.

Je les ouvris et regardais ce qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

Un chiot.

- Oh mon Dieu Edward! Tu m'offres un chiot?

- Tu ne l'aimes pas? Demanda-t-il en passant timidement sa main dans ses cheveux, et en regardant ses pieds.

- Je l'aime. Quel est son nom? Où as-tu été le chercher? Dis-je en embrassant la tête du chiot qui dormait.

- Maggie.

J'attrapais sa nuque et portais mes lèvres aux siennes pour un baiser rapide.

- Je l'ai eue à la SPA. Elle est à moitié dressée. Elle va pleurnicher quand elle voudra aller faire pipi, mais si tu ne la sors pas elle fera parterre. J'ai acheté tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour elle.

- Bonjour Maggie. Murmurais-je.

Elle était si mignonne et minuscule. Je la regardais et une larme tomba sur ma joue.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu? Demanda Edward la voix remplie de crainte.

- Je suis heureuse. Tu m'as offert un chiot. Je t'aime tellement, Edward.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et m'embrassa le front.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Merci. Elle est parfaite. Dis-je embrassant Maggie encore dans mes bras.

- Nous allons chez à mes parents un peu avant Noël. Cela te convient?

- D'accord.

**- * S * - * S * - **

Maggie se réveilla sur le chemin , donc quand nous arrivâmes chez les Cullen je lui fis faire un petit tour pour qu'elle puisse faire pipi. Elle était heureuse, insouciante et très sociale, elle me léchait toutes les minutes. Edward avait invité ma meilleure amie de lycée Angela et son mari Ben. Ils venaient de Phoenix. Jake , Leah et Claire étaient également présents. Mon père n'avait pas pu venir car il travaillait, mais il serait là pour Noël. J'allais embrasser tout le monde et fis les présentations. Quand j'arrivais à hauteur de Leah je lui demandais comment elle allait et si Seth lui avait donné mon message.

- Ça va. Oui Seth m'a dit. Je n'ai toujours pas parlé à Emily. Je ne ... je ne peux pas lui parler faire comme si tout allait bien.

- Je comprends Lee.

- Elle a essayé cependant. Je l'ai vu chez Newton l'autre jour, mais j'ai sprinté jusqu'à ma voiture pour m'éloigner d'elle. Elle avait l'air si triste, mais je ne peux pas. C'est trop dur. Jake m'aide à traverser cela et pour cela je lui en suis reconnaissante. Elle attrapa Jake et l'embrassa.

- Je suis heureuse que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, Leah.

En entrant dans le salon je vis Emmett jouer avec Maggie.

- Em, as-tu terminé?

- Allons Bells. Elle est si mignonne. C'est amusant de jouer avec elle. Tu vas avoir la chance de la voir à chaque heure et pour le reste de ses jours. Je veux lui donner un peu de mon amour aussi.

- D'accord Em. Pas la peine de pleurer. Dis-je pour le taquiner.

Il eut un petit rire et retourna à ses affaires. Je me laissais tomber à côté d'Edward et laçais mes doigts avec les siens. Alice se pencha en avant.

- Bella, qui te l'a donné?

Je caressais la cuisse d'Edward, indiquant que c'était lui.

- Awwww, Edward.

- Quoi Ali? Demanda-t-il les sourcils relevés.

- Tu es si gentil!

- Il l'est. Dis-je en l'interrompant et en penchant ma tête sur son épaule.

- Tu lui as vraiment offert un chiot frangin?

- Oui Emmett. Répondit Edward.

- Cool.

Maggie se tortilla pour se défaire de l'emprise de Emmett et sauta sur moi, me léchant les doigts. Je ris et la caressais, puis elle sauta sur les genoux de Edward et lécha son visage. Je fus surprise qu'il ne l'arrête pas car il n'était pas très « animal ». Je serrais ses doigts, puis me levais pour me joindre aux restant des femmes.

Esme remuait quelque chose et Rosalie tenait son chaton Skyler, Leah parlait à Claire et Ali était assise sur un tabouret, balançant ses jambes d'avant en arrière. Les gars étaient en face de la télévision, sauf Edward. Ses mains étaient autour de ma taille, son menton sur mon épaule.

- Je veux que ces gens deviennent ta famille bébé.

- Ils sont ma famille.

- Mais pour de vrai.

- Edward. Ils sont ma famille. Je le sais dans mon cœur. Ce ne serait pas grave si nous n'étions plus ensemble, ils seraient toujours ma famille. Dis-je en me tournant vers lui

- Je t'aime et je veux t'épouser Bells.

- Nous allons le faire. Dis-je en l'embrassant.

J'entendis des cris derrière moi et me tournais vers eux pour les fixer, puis je leur souris.

Je bâillais.

- Tu es fatiguée? Demanda Edward.

- Pas vraiment. Quelle heure est-il?

Il regarda sa montre.

- Neuf heures et demie.

- Hé les gars. Appelais-je.

Tout le monde laissa de coté ce qu'il faisait pour me prêter attention.

- Je suis désolée de faire ça, mais je suis crevée. Ça vous dérange si nous partons?

- Belly, puis-je garder Mags pour la nuit? Demanda Em.

- Emmett, je viens de l'amener.

- Oh allez. Tu l'auras tous les jours. Juste cette nuit, s'il te plaît? Dit-il gémissant.

- Bébé c'est très bien. D'ailleurs, j'ai prévu des choses pour toi qu'un chiot ne doit pas voir. Murmura Edward de sa voix rauque à mon oreille.

- Eddie, ne fais pas ça en face de moi. Claqua Alice.

- Ne regardes pas si tu ne veux pas voir Ali.

Je la serrais dans mes bras, puis allais dire au revoir à tout le monde. Je dis à Emmett de sortir de la voiture tout ce dont Maggie aurait besoin. Sa nourriture pour chien, le lit, le matelas de chiot, sa laisse, et son jouet à mâcher. Il sourit, m'embrassa sur la joue et me remercia de la lui laisser pour la nuit. Je regardais Rose.

- Est-ce que il n'y aura pas de problème avec Skyler?

- Ça ira. Skyler aime déjà Maggie. Ils jouaient ensemble plus tôt et Maggie léchait les petites oreilles de Skyler. C'était si mignon! Dit Rose.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Et je dois annoncer à Em quelques nouvelles.

- Quelles nouvelles? Dis-je en la regardant.

- Je mange pour deux depuis quelques jours

- Putain de merde Rose! Tu es enceinte! C'est fantastique. Ali le sait? Esme, Carlisle et Jasper?Murmurais-je.

- Pas encore. Tu es la seule qui sait.

- Où en es-tu?

- À sept semaines. Bella, je suis tellement excitée. Je suis impatiente d'avoir le bébé!

Je l'embrassais.

- Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Rosie.

- Merci Bella.

Je souris à tout le monde et tirais Edward vers la porte pour que nous assurerions que Em avait tout prit. Il avait oublié sa couverture, je criais alors pour le lui dire et il couru pour venir la chercher, Maggie dans ses mains. J'embrassais sa tête et montais dans la voiture.

**- * S * - * S * -**

- Je suis vraiment contente que tout le monde ait accepté Maggie si bien et si rapidement. Déclara Edward alors que nous entrions dans mon appartement.

Nous avions du nous arrêter chez lui avant de venir ici pour qu'il puisse prendre quelques affaires. Il était environ 22H30 et j'étais impatiente de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour moi. J'étais prête. Je savais que nous étions prêts pour la prochaine étape. Nous n'avions pas eu des rapports sexuels pendant près de trois mois et je commençais à avoir mal pour lui. Notre séance de la nuit dernière avait été époustouflante. Il avait glissé au fond de moi juste un peu et j'avais explosé, provoquant sa propre libération. Je m'étais beaucoup excusée, mais d'une certaine façon je n'étais pas fâchée du tout. Cela avait été incroyable, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que j'allais contre sa volonté de ne pas avoir de pénétrations. Mais ce soir, serait LE soir. Nous avions attendu assez longtemps et je savais qu'il le voulait tout autant que moi.

- Bella.

Je me retournais après avoir accroché mon manteau et regardais Edward. Il me regardait fixement, le désir clairement présent dans ses yeux. J'avalais et me dirigeais vers lui.

- Edward.

- Je vais t'aimer ce soir douce jeune fille.

Mon corps se remplit de chaleur et mon visage rougit. Beaucoup d'émotions me traversaient.

L'excitation.

La nervosité.

L'amour.

Le plaisir.

La timidité.

La peur.

Je hochais la tête et enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou, l'embrassant doucement puis me retirais. Il se pencha et me prit dans ses bras pour se diriger vers ma chambre dont il ferma la porte avec son pied. Il me posa et prit mon visage entre ses mains.

- Es-tu prête pour cela?

- Oui. Un peu nerveuse, mais oui, je suis prête.

- Pourquoi es-tu nerveuse?

- Je ne sais pas. Je le suis. Je te désire et j'en ai envie mais je suis nerveuse.

- Je te désire aussi chérie. Murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux émeraudes étaient maintenant sombres alors qu'ils parcouraient mon corps. Je rougis et passais mes mains sous son pull pendant que ses mains se trouvaient sous ma chemise me caressant le dos et le ventre.

- Tu es si douce Bella.

L'intonation de sa voix et son grondement me firent presque me perdre. Sa main se déplaça de ma hanche vers ma poitrine. Ses doigts faisaient accélérer ma respiration, mes terminaisons nerveuses devenaient sensibles. Tout mon corps était parcouru de différentes sensations. Il se pencha et lécha ma lèvre inférieure, l'air froid rencontra ma chair quand il souleva ma chemise.

- Edward.

Je tremblais, mes seins étaient enflés et sensibles, la pensée de ses mains sur eux me coupa le souffle. Jamais, dans ma vie je n'avais connu si intense excitation ou plaisir si fougueux.

- Oui bébé?

Son gémissement affaiblit mes genoux, et je sentis ma chemise se soulever lentement au dessus mon soutien-gorge.

- Embrasses-moi.

- Je vais le faire. Je te le promets, mais pas encore. Je veux que tu ressentes cela en premier. Je veux que tu le saches, il le faut, avant que je ne t'embrasse.

Je haletais alors qu'il me poussait sur le lit, se positionnait entre mes cuisses prenant mes mains pour les lever au dessus de ma tête et dégrafant mon soutien-gorge.

- Edward.

Je me battais pour garder mon contrôle alors que la dentelle frottait contre mes mamelons sensibles. Il posa ses mains sur les tétons de mes seins gonflés et appuya dessus. Je criais sous la sensation et fermais les yeux, mon corps était prit de secousses tandis qu'il soufflait sur mes mamelons.

- Si mignons. Les plus doux et roses du monde.

Sa langue lécha mon mamelon Juste une fois. Je m'arquais contre lui, mon centra convulsa alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait hors de moi. Je me tordais sous son étreinte, essayant de me rapprocher de sa bouche, voulant le sentir à nouveau. Quand il me lécha à nouveau je faillis crier. Puis il se mit à les sucer plus durement, me torturant d'un plaisir que je n'oublierai probablement jamais.

- Edward …

Mes hanches poussèrent contre son érection. Je pouvais la sentir. Épaisse et dure.

- Dieu, putain je peux te goûter. Enlèves tes chaussures. Dit-il en gémissant.

Je fis ce qu'il me demandait.

- Gentille fille.

Il baissa les bras, libérant mes poignets et plaça mes mains contre son bas-ventre. Il passa son pull au dessus de sa tête. Son regard était emplit de désir.

- Déboutonnes mon jean.

- Edward, je ne peux pas penser. Dis-je gémissante, la chaleur de sa chair trempant ma peau.

- Alors ne penses pas Bell. Déboutonnes mon jeans et je vais te détacher les cheveux.

Mes cheveux retombèrent autour de mon visage alors que mes doigts tremblaient pour ouvrir le bouton de son jean.

- Descends la fermeture éclair maintenant bébé.

Je tirais dessus, laissant progressivement son érection se tendre. Mes cuisses se serrèrent sous le besoin. Je fis descendre son jean avec mes pieds, tandis que ses mains allaient à mon pantalon et le baissèrent jusqu'aux genoux.

- Enlèves-le. Dit-il en frappant ma cuisse.

Je levais la jambe pour le retirer et fis de même avec l'autre. Tout ce qui me protégeait maintenant était la dentelle humide de ma culotte. Edward était étendu à côté de moi, caressant mes seins et mon ventre. Ma poitrine se souleva quand ses doigts encerclèrent mes mamelons et qu'il glissa sa main vers l'élastique de ma culotte.

- Enlèves. Dit-il en tapotant dessus.

Je soulevais mes hanches et la descendis, mais ne pouvant aller jusqu'en bas, Edward finit de me l'enlever et le jeta sur le fauteuil. Il se concentra ensuite sur mon corps, la paume de sa main passant sur chaque parcelle de ma peau, la rendant sensible au toucher. Il toucha mon ventre, mes épaules, mes bras, ma poitrine, mon cou, les lèvres, mes cuisses, la face interne de mes cuisses, mais évita mon sexe. J'étais en feu, si sensible au toucher que s'il m'embrassait, je vous jure que je risquais d'exploser.

- Regardes-moi Bella.

Je le regardais. L'amour, le désir et la convoitise dans ses yeux me firent presque pleurer. Dieu, je l'aimais.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne t'aime ou ne t'aimera comme moi. Tu es mon avenir, mon tout. J'irai au bout du monde pour te rendre heureuse. Tu es mon monde Isabella Marie Swan. Personne ne peut t'arracher à moi. Je te le promets. Je le jure devant Dieu , je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. Tu es faites pour moi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Si quelque chose devait t'arriver j'en mourrai. Je t'ai perdu une fois, et je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Tu es mon bébé, l'amour de ma vie et je ne te laisserai jamais partir. Tu es mienne. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis l'homme le plus chanceux de ce monde parce que tu es dans ma vie. Je t'aime bébé. Ne pleures pas ma chérie.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je pleurais, jusqu'à ce qu'il essuie mes larmes avec ses doigts et qu'il m'embrasse doucement. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux, posais ma jambe sur sa hanche et me serrais contre lui. Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure et demandais l'accès à sa bouche. Nos langues dansèrent ensemble. Il se pencha, enleva son boxer et se positionna entre mes cuisses, nos bouches toujours ensemble. Il rompit le baiser et ouvrit le tiroir pour prendre un préservatif, mais je l'arrêtais en secouant la tête.

- Je veux te sentir.

- Tu en es sûre?

- Plus que tout. Je t'aime. Je me fiche de tomber enceinte. Je veux ton bébé. Lui murmurais-je.

- Dieu, Je t'aime. Prête? Dit-il joyeux et plaçant le bout de son érection à mon entrée.

Je hochais la tête et serrais ses épaules quand il poussa à l'intérieur de moi. Mon dos s'arqua et il gémit. Mes hanches poussaient, essayant de le faire bouger d'avantage.

- Arrêtes bébé. Je vais perdre le contrôle si tu continues à faire ça. Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- S'il te plaît, Edward. J'en ai besoin.

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, mit ses bras de chaque côté de ma tête, poussa ses hanches vers l'arrière et plongea à nouveau. Mes mains étaient dans son dos et mes hanches poussaient pour le faire aller plus loin. Mes gémissements retentirent dans la chambre.

Je passais mes jambes dans son dos alors que j'essayais de me raccrocher à quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider à tenir le rythme qu'il imposait. Sa main descendit sur ma hanche pour la caresser, tandis qu'il prenait appui sur son autre bras pour aller plus vite. Il s'enfonçait plus durement en moi. Je sentais mon orgasme se construire, mon clitoris attendait son toucher. Putain, j'étais proche. Mes jambes se serrèrent autour de lui, et il s'assit sur ses talons et me tira sur ses genoux.

Il variait ses pénétrations. Tantôt dures et rapides, tantôt lentes et longues. Mon orgasme se rapprochait, mais il continuait à me taquiner. Il embrassa mon épaule, puis passa ses bras autour de moi, me rapprochant de lui. Mon clitoris frappait son bassin à chaque fois, envoyant de petites décharges dans mon corps.

- Viens bébé. Tu es si près, je peux te sentir si serrée autour de moi. Viens.

Il gémissait, poussant de plus en plus vite, encore et encore, embrassant et mordant mon cou et mon épaule.

- Plus. S'il te plaît, fais quelque chose.

- Viens Bella. Viens pour moi ma chérie. Tu peux le faire.

Son pouce frotta mon clitoris,alors qu'il poussait jusqu'à ce que mon orgasme éclate. Je criais et me resserrait autour de son cou, poussant mes hanches de plus et plus et plus, mes muscles vaginaux pompant son érection, le faisant se contracter et le laissant libérer son orgasme. Il gémit dans mon cou et je sentis son sperme se déverser en moi. Je posais mon visage sur sa poitrine, haletante et suant alors que sa libération secouait son corps. J'embrassais son torse en sueur et le regardais. Il me souriait.

- C'était incroyable bébé.

- Je suis d'accord. Je t'aime Edward. Merci.

- Je t'aime aussi bébé. C'était parfait. Tu es parfaite.

Je l'embrassais et nous nous allongeâmes l'un face à l'autre. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et nous tombâmes dans un profond sommeil.


	20. Chapter 20

_**kristen590 : merci énormément pour ton soutien.**_

_**luna04, mimi2964, twilight-I-love-you, christou57, axellita, aelita48, pyreneprincesse, bellaeva, inconnu, Effecti, Habswifes, Anna,mlca66, adel, edwardbellamour, lili22,canada02**_

_**sarah59145 : Merci de ton soutien**_

_**Aphrongelos Ines : Ne sois pas désolée, même un petit mot fait toujours plaisir. Et pour les reviews tu avais raison.**_

_**Sand91 : Bien chef. Lol**_

_**mimi94r : merci, merci.**_

_**Merci à toutes pour votre soutien, c'est vrai que j'étais un peu désorientée vu le peu de reviews depuis quelques chapitres, mais me voilà reboostée et prête à vous conter la suite des aventures de nos tourtereaux.**_

_**Je vous embrasse.**_

_**Chris**_

**Chanson pour le chapitre : ****Turn To You by Christina Aguilera **

**Chapitre 19 :**

**EPOV**

J'étais assis dans le salon de mon frère, le regardant lui et Rose se chamailler pour savoir quand le chiot de Bella reviendrait. Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux tout en les écoutant. Rose voulait la semaine prochaine et Emmett dans trois jours. Moi je voulais juste récupérer Mags. Je devais encore passer chez le bijoutier, et leurs arguments retardaient mon départ.

Je voulais acheter à mon bébé une nouvelle bague de fiançailles,car la précédente me rappelait mes erreurs, et je ne voulais pas les avoir à l'esprit à chaque fois que regarderai son doigt. J'en avais marre de leur petit combat et je pris la décision pour eux.

- Eh ! Vous avez peut-être oublié mais c'est le chien de Bella, peut-être devriez-vous la laisser décider quand Maggie reviendra?

- Ouais, tu as raison frangin. Soupira Em.

Il prit Maggie et me la donna tout en l'embrassant, puis il alla chercher son lit. Rose s'avança pour caresser la tête du chiot et lui gratter l'oreille.

- Bye, petit chien. Rose embrassa son nez et s'assit.

- Vous agissez comme si vous n'alliez plus jamais voir Maggie. Elle ne sera pas loin. D'ailleurs, vous avez un chaton. Soulignais-je.

- Skyler me déteste. Dit Emmett en faisant la moue.

- Elle ne te déteste pas Emmett Dale Cullen!

- Si, Rosalie Lillian.

Lorsque Em et Rosalie employaient leur second prénom cela signifiait généralement qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Je devais sortir d'ici. Je ramassais le reste des affaires de Maggie et quittais leur maison.

- Bye les gars. Dis-je en fermant la porte, puis regardant Maggie j'ajoutais.

- Ils font la paire ces deux-là. Ils sont fous.

Je lui grattais les oreilles et elle me lécha les doigts. Je lui souris et la posais sur le siège avant de ma voiture, mettant ses affaires derrière. Tout en conduisant vers la bijouterie je repensais à notre soirée d'hier.

Dieu, comme il avait été bon d'être à l'intérieur de mon bébé. Chaque mot que je lui avais dit était la vérité, je n'avais jamais voulu lui faire de mal, et encore une fois, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus lui faire de mal. Je pris mon téléphone et envoyais un texto à Bella. Je ne l'avais pas vu avant mon départ car elle dormait. J'avais pris une douche, mis un tee-shirt vert, un jean et mes Adidas. Hey, j'en avais quelques paires, mais pas des centaines comme Ali ou Bella.

_J'ai récupéré Maggie bébé._

**Super! Je suis impatiente de voir son petit visage.**

_Juste Maggie?* visage triste_

**E, tu sais que je t'aime. La nuit dernière était incroyable. **

_Je t'aime aussi. :)_

Je me garais devant le magasin et rangeais mon téléphone, puis je fermais les fenêtres pour que Maggie ne sorte pas et marchais vers la bijouterie. Je fus accueilli par une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Bonjour et bienvenue à Kay bijouterie! En quoi puis-je vous aider?

- Je suis à la recherche d'une bague de fiançailles. Répondis-je.

- Merveilleux! Je suppose que cette fille est très spéciale?

- L'amour de ma vie.

- Eh bien venez par ici. Je suis sûre que nous pourrons trouver quelque chose qui lui convient.

Je la suivis de l'autre côté du magasin et m'arrêtais au comptoir où se trouvaient les bagues en diamant.

- Faites votre choix monsieur.

Il y avait un large choix avec des diamants taillés différemment, mais rien ne semblait assez parfait. J'allais presque abandonné pour aller dans un autre endroit quand une bague attira mon attention. Je la montrais à la vendeuse qui la sortit pour que je puisse la voir de plus près.

- Cet anneau a un diamant de coupe ovale de 1,39 carat. Il y 116 diamants blasonnés le long de la bande d'or blanc de 18 carats.

Elle est élégante, délicate et parfaite pour n'importe quelle fille. Est-ce la bonne taille ?

- C'est parfait. Combien coûte-t-elle?

- Son prix est de 6399 $. Souhaitez-vous la prendre maintenant monsieur?

- Oui.

- Très bien. Je vais aller chercher une boîte. Payez-vous en espèces, carte ou chèque? Dit-elle en souriant.

- Carte Visa. J'étais tellement excité.

Cette bague ne ressemblait en rien à ce que j'avais pu imaginer offrir à Bella et c'était le bon prix. Elle était très belle et j'espérai qu'elle dise oui. La femme revint puis se dirigea vers la caisse avec un sac noir sur lequel était écrit KAY. Je lui tendis ma carte et repartis. Mes parents devaient voir cette bague!

- Je vais lui demander ce soir Mags, Dis-je au chiot.

Elle aboya et remua la queue. Je pris la route qui menait à la maison de mes parents. Je me garais, attrapais Maggie, frappais à la porte, entrais et appelais mes parents. J'avais mis la bague dans ma poche.

- Maman! Papa!

Ils sortirent de la cuisine en souriant.

- Salut chéri!

- Bonjour mon fils.

Je posais Maggie et me dirigeais vers le salon.

- Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. C'est vraiment important. Je veux votre opinion.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Je sortis la boîte et l'ouvris, puis la tournais vers eux.

- Edward, est-ce une bague de fiançailles? Demanda ma mère le souffle coupé

- Je vais à nouveau lui demander.

- Oh mon chéri c'est merveilleux! Quand vas-tu lui demander? Combien a-t-elle coûté?

- Plus de 6.000 dollars.

- Cette bague est magnifique fils. Je suis sûr que Bella va adorer. Dit mon père en souriant.

- J'espère vraiment qu'elle dira oui.

- Chéri, bien sûr, elle va dire oui. Edward, elle t'aime! Dit ma mère en me prenant la boite des mains pour examiner la bague de plus près.

- Combien y-a t-il de diamants?

- En comptant celui du milieu 117. La bague est en or blanc18 carats. C'est vraiment important maman.

- C'est magnifique.

Je lui souris et la pris dans mes bras, puis je rangeais la boite dans mon jean.

- Vous ne pouvez pas, je le répète, le dire à Ali, ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a une si grande bouche que si elle le savait elle le dirait à Bella. Promettez-le moi.

- On te le promet. Dirent-ils en même temps.

Je les embrassais une fois de plus, ramassais le chiot et partis. Je devais retrouver Bella, et cacher la bague où elle ne la trouverait pas.

**- * S * - * S * -**

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard j'arrivais à l'appartement et posais Maggie. Elle courut droit à la cuisine. Bella se retourna et se mit à genoux pour la prendre. Bella était belle aujourd'hui. Elle portait un débardeur blanc sous un cardigan bleu clair, un jean slim bleu foncé et des bottes en cuir. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon désordonné. Je me rendis dans la chambre de Ali et de Jazz et mis la boîte dans sa commode, puis je retournais à la cuisine et embrassais Bella.

- Mmmm. Salut beauté. Dis-je en embrassant son oreille et son cou.

- Salut bébé. Bonne journée?Elle se tourna dans mes bras et m'embrassa.

- Super. Je vais nous faire dîner. De quoi as-tu envie? Où sont les deux autres?

- Peu importe, de toute façon ce sera délicieux.

- Serais-tu entrain de fayoter Miss Swan? Murmurais-je contre sa joue.

- Appelles ça comme tu veux.

Je ris et lui embrassais doucement les lèvres puis je me mis en quête d'aliments pour le dîner de ce soir.

- Vont-ils se joindre à nous?

- Je ne crois pas, pourquoi? Demanda Bella.

- Comme ça.

J'étais ravi! Si Ali et Jazz n'étaient pas là, cela signifiait que nous allions dîner seuls et tout se déroulait comme prévu. Je pourrai lui demander ce soir! J'allais dans le frigo et en sortit des escalopes de poulet, je pris ensuite les épices pour la marinade dans l'armoire, et sortis des brocolis du congélateur. J'avais décidé de faire du poulet à l'italienne sur un lit de riz et de brocolis avec du fromage, de la salade et du vin blanc.

**- * S * - * S * -**

Une heure plus tard le dîner était fait, le vin versé et la bague dans ma poche. Nous asseyâmes un en face de l'autre à la table de la salle à manger. Je me tournais pour attraper le télécommande de la chaîne hi-fi.

_**Turn To You by Christina Aguilera**_

- J'aime cette chanson. Dit Bella en souriant et en prenant une bouchée de brocoli.

- Est-ce une ancienne chanson?

- Je pense que oui. Répondit-elle.

Dieu, j'étais si nerveux! Cela allait me tuer. Comment allais-je introduire cette discussion? Bella pencha la tête vers moi, inquiète.

- Edward, quelque chose ne va pas? Tu n'as pas touché à ta nourriture? Dit-elle en touchant ma main.

- N- non.

- Tu bégayes et tu n'arrêtes pas d'agiter ta jambe. Bébé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je- je ne sais pas.

Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Je l'avais déjà fait avant!

- Il n'y a rien de mal bébé. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- D'accord.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de me croire, car elle me regardait toujours d'une drôle de façon. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa bouche pincée.

- Je ne te crois pas Edward. Dis-moi.

- Je dois te demander quelque chose.

- D'accord? Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Merde bébé. Rien de mauvais, je te le promets. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va te faire du mal. Dieu, pourquoi suis-je si nerveux?

Cette dernière partie de la phrase était seulement dirigée contre moi.

- Parles. Exigea Bella.

- D'accord, allons-y. Je t'aime, tu le sais n'est-ce pas?

Jésus, il y avait un million de papillons dans mon estomac!

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Et tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi?

- Oui. Edward qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_C'était quoi ce bordel! Pourquoi était-ce si éprouvant pour les nerfs? Allez, fais-le poule mouillée ! Demandes-lui, demandes-lui!_

- J'ai tellement peur que tu dises non.

Je me levais et me mis à genou.

- Oh mon Dieu. Dit Bella en se couvrant la bouche, alors que les larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux.

Je sortis la boîte et l'ouvris. Ses larmes tombaient tandis qu'elle regardait la bague. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et j'essayais de l'avaler.

- Isabella Marie Swan, dès le moment où je t'ai rattrapé et où j'ai vu tes yeux, j'ai su que tu serais la seule. Tu as été là pour moi, m'aimant inconditionnellement et supportant mes erreurs, me faisant t'aimer d'avantage à chaque seconde. Je veux me réveiller avec toi dans mes bras pour le reste de ma vie. Je veux être le père de tes enfants. Tu es l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime tellement bébé. Alors je te demande pour la deuxième fois et je l'espère la dernière, voudrais-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de cette Terre? Veux-tu m'épouser ma chérie?

Je sentis tomber une larme sur ma joue alors que je regardais Bella. Elle me fit un sourire à couper le souffle et hocha la tête avec frénésie tout en jetant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je me mis à sangloter de soulagement et de bonheur. J'étais tellement heureux. _Dieu, elle était complètement mienne à nouveau!_

-Oui, oui, oui, Edward. Bien sûr, je vais t'épouser. Cent milliards de fois, oui! Dit-elle entre deux baisers.

J'embrassais son front, essuyais mon visage et glissais la bague à sa main gauche.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Je t'aime aussi, Edward.

_Ma vie ne pouvait être plus parfaite._

**- * S * - * S * - **

**Ce chapitre étant court, je vous mets un teaser du prochain chapitre histoire de vous faire mariner un peu.**

**A très vite.**

**Bises. Chris.**

**TEASER POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAP:**

Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. La peur remplit mon corps.

- Esme, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Vous me faites peur.

- Bella, chérie ...

- Quoi? De quoi s'agit-il?

- Chérie, Edward est à l'hôpital. C'est mauvais Bella. C'est vraiment mauvais. Mon souffle se coupa et je me sentis mal.

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Tanya. Elle est allée à son ...

Ce furent les seuls mots que j'entendis, puis tout devint noir.


	21. Chapitre 21

Merci à : bellardtwilight, edwardbellaamour, Effecti, aelita48, jsjmpcm, kikiniou, choupinette, zouzoute.

christou57 : voilà ma belle.

canada02 : Merci, oui je sais, mais la suite et pour maintenant. Tu n'auras pas eu à attendre très longtemps. A très vite.

**Chanson pour ce chapitre : ****When Come Back To Me again de Garth Brooks**

**Chapitre 21 :**

**BPOV**

- Je te vois plus tard ma belle fiancée.

- Dieu, j'aime ce mot!

- Je l'aime aussi.

J'embrassais et étreints Edward à la porte avant qu'il ne parte pour le travail.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Je te vois plus tard bébé. Dit-il en m'embrassant une fois de plus.

- Bye.

Je fermais la porte de l'appartement et commençais à sauter partout, virevoltant, puis je plongeais sur le canapé. J'attrapais un oreiller, couvrais mon visage et criais jusqu'à avoir mal à la gorge. J'étais tellement heureuse! Je découvrais mon visage et regardais la magnifique bague à mon doigt, admirant la coupe et la façon dont elle scintillait lorsque la lumière atteignait les diamants. J'avais compté leur nombre la nuit dernière. Cent dix-huit. Je n'avais jamais eu de toute ma vie un bijou avec autant de pierres. Dieu, quand Edward avait sortit la bague, je ne peux même pas décrire ce que j'avais ressenti. J'étais tombée encore plus amoureuse de lui, et je connaissais ma réponse avant même qu'il ne me la demande. Je n'aurai jamais, jamais dit non à cet homme parfait. Qui le ferait?

- Dieu, il va être mon mari. Murmurais-je dans la pièce vide.

La dernière fois qu'il m'avait demandé en mariage je n'avais pas réagi comme ça. Je veux dire, j'avais dit oui, bien sûr. Mais tout ce que j'avais pu dire était : oui. Je suppose que cela était du au choc. Je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir m'engager à deux reprises avec le même homme. J'étais plus excitée que jamais. Alice ne le savait pas, personne ne le savait hormis Esme et Carlisle. Je devais appeler mes parents. Je me levais pour aller à la cuisine chercher mon téléphone.

**- Allô?**

_- Bonjour maman!_

**- Oh Bella! Salut, bébé. Comment vas-tu?**

_- Très bien , c'est fantastique._

**- Oh, et pourquoi donc?**

_- Que penses-tu si je te dis fleurs et robe en dentelle?_

**- Isabella ... que ne me dis-tu pas?**

_- Dis-moi ce que tu en penses._

**- J'aime les fleurs et la dentelle et ... OH MON DIEU! Chérie, tu es ...?**

_- Oui._ Dis-je en éloignant le téléphone loin de mon oreille suite aux cris de ma mère.

**- Oh ma fille va se marier. Je pourrai embrasser Edward. Pour quand est le mariage? Phil! Bella est fiancée!**

_- Nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date maman. Il me l'a seulement demandé la nuit dernière._

**- Ton père le sait-il? Oh, je suis tellement excitée!**

_- Je l'appellerai dès que j'aurai raccroché avec toi._

**- Oh, eh bien fais-le dès maintenant. Je t'aime ma Bella.**

_- Je t'aime aussi maman. Bye!_

**- Bye bébé.**

Je raccrochais et appelais Charlie. Cela sonna pendant quelques secondes, puis le répondeur se mit en route. Je laissais un message.

- Papa, c'est Bella. Je me demandais si tu pouvais passer à la maison un de ces jours. Appelles-moi. Je t'aime.

Je reposais mon téléphone et allais prendre une douche.

Je m'habillais d'un tee-shirt violet avec un cœur dessus, un jean gris, des socquettes noires, un gilet blanc, et mes Keds blanches. Oui, j'aimais les chaussures. Je séchais mes cheveux et les attachais avec une barète, puis je mis du parfum. Je voulais sentir bon quand Edward rentrerait. Je souris en regardant à nouveau ma bague, puis tirais le gilet sur mes mains, je ne voulais pas encore que quelqu'un la remarque. Je voulais les surprendre. Rose, Emmett, Esme et Carlisle étaient censés venir dîner plus tard et après nous devions aller voir une pièce de théâtre.

Une heure plus tard, Ali et Rose arrivèrent. J'étais assise sur le canapé à regarder un film policier sur ABC Family. Je leur fis signe et leur souris.

- Salut jeune fille. Dit Rose en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

Je pouvais voir la petite bosse formée par le bébé. Comment pouvait-on être enceinte et élégante? Elle portait une robe-pull violette foncée, des leggings noirs, des bottes noires, un bonnet sur ses cheveux blonds et un sac à main Givenchy.

- Salut Rosie. Comment cela peut-il déjà se voir? L'as-tu dit à Emmett?

- Oui, il est sur la lune. Il embrasse mon ventre chaque fois qu'il le voit. Et tu as vu le père du bébé? Tu ne voudrais pas le montrer si tu avais un bébé avec lui?

- Tu marques un point. Et qu'en est-il de Carlisle et Esme? Alice? Jasper?

- Ils étaient là quand je lui ai dit. Tout le monde était excité. Ali a commencé à parler d'acheter des vêtements. Elle est contente d'être tatie.

- Belly, où est Mags? Cria Emmett en passant la porte.

- Salut Em. Elle dort sur mon lit. Tu peux aller la chercher si tu veux.

Il tourna les talons et courut dans le couloir.

- Maggie! Viens ici!

Je roulais des yeux. Ali entra dans la pièce et s'assit de l'autre côté.

- Salut Bells!

- Salut Ali! Dis-je en l'imitant.

Elle me donna un léger coup de coude et rigola. Je gémis et tendis mes bras en l'air en prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Bella, c'est quoi ce bordel? Demanda Rose le souffle coupé.

Je suivis son regard et réalisais que mon gilet ne couvrait plus ma main.

- Oh merde!

J'eus du mal à récupérer ma main et à cacher ma bague de fiançailles, mais Alice m'arrêta et se saisit de ma main.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Euh ... une bague. Lui répondis-je.

- Une bague, mon cul. Il s'agit d'une bague de fiançailles. Vous êtes fiancés ENCORE? Oh, mon Dieu. Emmett, Bells est à nouveau fiancée. Ramènes tes fesses! Oh mon Dieu, elle est magnifique! Combien coûte-t-elle?

- Il ne m'a pas dit le prix, mais elle doit valoir plus de trois mille dollars. Je suis fiancée Ali. Dis-je en la regardant et en lui souriant.

- Je sais Bell. Tu vas devenir une Cullen!

Les vingt minutes suivantes ils n'arrêtèrent pas de parler de moi. Alice avait déjà décidé d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur et se nomma organisatrice. J'allais lui laisser la place parce que je savais qu'elle ferait un excellent travail. Nous attendions maintenant Edward et ses parents afin de pouvoir partir. J'étais sur point d'aller me changer quand un coup de sonnette persistant se fit entendre. J'ouvris la porte et tombais sur Esme complètement désemparée.

- Bonjour Esme. Vous voulez voir ma bague? Dis-je en tendant la main.

Elle hocha la tête et regarda vers le bas. Que se passait-il? S'était-elle disputée avec Carlisle? Elle leva les yeux et essaya de sourire, mais il s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il apparut. Je vis des larmes couler sur ses joues. La peur remplit mon corps.

- Esme, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Vous me faites peur.

- Bella, chérie ...

- Quoi? De quoi s'agit-il?

- Chérie, Edward est à l'hôpital. C'est mauvais, Bella. C'est vraiment mauvais.

Mon souffle se coupa et je me sentis mal.

- Qu'est-il arrivé?

- Tanya. Elle est allée à son ...

Ce furent les seuls mots que j'entendis, puis tout devint noir.

**- * S * - * S * - **

- Bella? Bella? Chérie, réveilles-toi s'il te plaît.

J'entendais des voix, mais elles semblaient très loin et mon visage était mouillé. Qu'était-il arrivé?

- Qu'est-ce-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi suis-je sur le plancher? Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux et en réalisant que j'étais sur le sol avec Esme, Ali, Rose, et Em et qu'ils me regardaient les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Je t'ai dit ce qui est arrivé à Edward et tu t'es évanouie.

- Edward, que lui est-il arrivé. Dis-je les sourcils froncés.

C'est alors que je me souvins. Edward. Hôpital. Mauvais. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et je me levais pour aller prendre mes clés et mon téléphone.

- Il a besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas le perdre! Nous devons y aller! S'il vous plaît!

Nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital dix minutes plus tard. Je courus vers la réception.

- Edward Cullen. Où est-il? Dis-je en essuyant mon visage et en essayant de penser clairement.

J'avais besoin d'être forte pour lui. Il était celui qui souffrait. Mais là encore, je souffrais sans lui.

- Etes-vous de la famille?

- Je suis sa fiancée.

- Je suis désolée mademoiselle. Je ne peux pas vous laisser entrer si vous n'êtes pas de la famille.

Je me penchais sur le comptoir et grognai.

- Écoutez salope! Mon fiancé a été blessé et j'ai besoin de le voir. Si vous ne me dites pas où il est, je vais prendre ce stylo et l'enfoncer dans vos fesses si bien que vous aurez un bleu pendant une semaine!

- Bella?

Je me tournais et vis Carlisle les yeux bouffis de larmes. Je courus vers lui.

- Où est-il?

- En chirurgie.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demandais-je, mes yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes.

- Il a reçu trois coups de couteau.

- C'est grave?

- Oh mon Dieu. Deux blessures à l'estomac et un poumon perforé. Hémorragie interne. Étouffa Carlisle.

- Est-ce mortel?

- Oui, si tous les organes ont été touchés. Dit-il sanglotant.

- Non! Ils vont le sauver Carlisle. Ils doivent!Où est Tanya?

Edward ne pouvait pas me quitter. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

- Les policiers l'ont placé en garde à vue. Elle est accusée de tentative d'assassinat, mais ... Carlisle s'arrêta.

- Mais quoi?

- Mais ... s'il ..., s'il meurt, elle sera inculpée d'assassinat.

Les mots me paralysèrent et je tombais à genoux. _Assassinat. Mort._ Je couvrais mon visage et mon corps se secoua sous les sanglots. Emmett vint me chercher et me berça contre lui en me disant que tout irait bien. Il pleurait tout autant que moi, et je ne savais pas pourquoi il essayait de me réconforter. Je ne pouvais pas sortir un mot, je m'accrochais à lui en pleurant sur son épaule. J'avais besoin de la force et de la chaleur d'un proche d'Edward. Emmett était un peu comme mon grand frère, ainsi que Jazz, mais il réconfortait Ali, alors que et Rose serrait Esme et Carlisle.

- Allez Bells. Calmes-toi. Tout va bien se passer.

- Non Em, il y a une possibilité que cela n'arrive pas. S'il ... si il, Dieu, je ne peux même pas y penser. Si Edward meurt je ne survivrai pas. Il est mon meilleur ami. Que vais-je faire si il quitte cette planète? Je ne m'en sortirai pas. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre. Je ne peux pas, je ne serai pas en mesure de survivre à sa mort.

Ma voix se prit dans ma gorge et un autre sanglot bruyant s'en libéra.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti autant de douleur. Cette douleur était pire que de découvrir qu'il m'avait trompé, parce que même si il m'avait trahi, il était encore vivant et je pouvais encore le voir de temps en temps. Mais s'il devait mourir je ne le reverrai jamais.

_Je ne reverrai jamais son visage souriant ou l'amour qui remplissait ses yeux d'émeraude à chaque fois qu'il me regardait. _

_Plus jamais il ne me tiendrait dans ses bras ou embrasserait mes lèvres._

_Plus jamais je ne me réveillerai à côté de lui. _

_Jamais je ne marcherai dans l'allée._

_Jamais je ne porterai de robe blanche et n'irai en lune de miel._

_Je ne serai jamais sa femme. _

_Je ne porterai jamais ses enfants. _

_Nous ne vieillirons jamais ensemble._

J'étais dévastée à l'idée de le perdre.

- Carlisle, j'ai besoin de le voir. Est-il sorti de chirurgie?

- Je vais aller voir.

Carlisle franchit les portes battantes et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

- Il vient de sortir. Ils le placent en Unité de Soins Intensifs.

- Quand pourrai-je le voir? Demandais-je.

- Bientôt Bella, mais tu dois être préparée. Tanya n'était pas seule. Elle avait de l'aide, mais l'homme ne l'a pas poignardé. Elle l'a fait. Il a été battu.

- Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit avant?

- Ma puce, les blessures d'Edward t'avaient assez bouleversée. Nous ne voulions pas empirer les choses. Dit Esme.

- Où étaient ses collègues quand cela est arrivé?

- Ils étaient déjà partis du bureau. C'est Charlotte, une stagiaire qui a trouvé Edward. Elle a appelé la police et les attrapé avant qu'ils ne puissent s'enfuir. Je suis désolé Bella.

- Si je vois à nouveau cette psychopathe je la tue! Quel est son numéro de chambre?

- Je vous y emmène tous. Il est dans un coma médicalement provoqué. Rappelez-vous en. Cela va l'aider à guérir et il ne vous entendra pas. Répondit Carlisle

- OK.

Il enveloppa son bras autour de mon épaule et conduisit la famille à l'Unité de soins intensifs. Il s'arrêta devant la chambre 2828 et poussa la porte. Je me dégageais de son emprise et me dirigeais vers le rideau. Mon fiancé était allongé, il avait un tube dans la gorge et un pansement le maintenait en place. Il avait des bandages partout, il avait une perfusion dans le bras, son cœur était surveillé et un respirateur l'aidait à respirer parce qu'il ne pouvait le faire seul. Sous les coups son visage était devenu bleu et noir.

- Oh bébé. Dis-je en gémissant alors que les larmes tombaient sur mon visage.

J'entendis Carlisle dire aux autres d'attendre à l'extérieur alors que j'étais assise à côté de son lit et que je prenais sa main dans la mienne.

- Regardes-toi. De nombreuses coupures et des contusions. Je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser aller travailler aujourd'hui. J'aurais du te garder dans mon lit toute la journée, ainsi tu ne serais pas dans ce lit d'hôpital, blessé par arme blanche.

Je lui embrassais la main et continuais.

- Tu dois te réveiller pour moi. Pour chacun d'entre nous. Nous sommes censés passer le reste de nos vies ensemble, mariés, et avoir des bébés. Tu ne peux pas me laisser maintenant, c'est trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir.

Ne me quittes pas, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas te perdre mon cœur. Je t'aime Edward. Tu es mon meilleur ami et j'ai besoin de toi. Tellement. Restes avec moi parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais et si ta famille te perdait elle serait dévastée. De penser que je pourrai ne jamais revoir ton visage souriant me tue. Nous venons juste de nous retrouver. Je déteste Tanya pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Elle est malade. Tu ne méritais pas ça, personne ne mérite cela. Elle devrait pourrir en enfer. Elle a été accusé de tentative d'assassinat et l'autre gars est accusé d'agression, mais si tu ...

J'essuyais mes larmes

_Sois forte Bella. Il a besoin de toi._

- Si tu meures, alors prends-moi avec toi. Je ne suis rien sans toi. J'ai besoin de toi Edward. Réveilles-toi pour moi. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, tu peux t'en sortir. Tu dois le faire. Reviens-moi, tu es la personne la plus importante dans ma vie. Je ne voudrai plus jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Je sais que tu ne peux pas m'entendre, mais je t'en prie. S'il te plaît! S'il te plaît, réveilles-toi.

Ma tête reposait sur le lit et mes larmes tombaient comme la pluie alors que je lui tenais fermement à la main.

- Je ne peux pas faire cela tout seule. Je ne peux pas vieillir sans toi.

On frappa à la porte et je levais les yeux pour voir Ali avec un café dans les mains, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Je me levais pour la laisser s'asseoir sur mon siège, et je pris place sur le bord du lit. Je pris une gorgée de mon café, Alice parlait à son frère.

- Salut Eddie. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand je t'appelle comme ça, mais à chaque fois que je le fais, tu souries un peu. Tu es mon grand frère et je t'aime tellement, j'ai besoin de toi. Notre famille a besoin de toi , Bella a besoin de toi, ta nièce ou ton neveu a besoin de toi. Rose et Em vont avoir un bébé et Em veut que son frère soit là pour la naissance de son enfant. Bella a besoin de son fiancé, j'ai besoin de mon grand frère, papa et maman ont besoin de leur fils et Jazz a besoin de son meilleur ami Edward. Reviens-nous. Dit-elle en sanglotant et elle lui embrassa le front.

Je m'allongeais à côté de lui en faisant attention à ne rien bousculer, puis je me mis à chanter doucement dans son oreille.

J'essuyais mes yeux et l'embrassais sur la joue quand j'eus fini.

- Je t'aime mon chéri.

Je me blottis contre lui, laissant à nouveau mes larmes tomber librement. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Le reste de la famille entra et lui parla, je restais là, allongée, à les écouter.

Tout ce qu'on pouvait faire était d'attendre.

**- * S * - * S * - **

Huit jours plus tard Edward se réveilla.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Chapitre 22 :**

**EPOV**

_- M. Cullen, je vais partir et il y a une femme qui veut vous voir. Dit Lauren en passant sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte de mon bureau._

_- C'est probablement Bella. Dites-lui de venir._

_Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil sur un nouveau dossier avant de partir. Ma famille et moi allions voir_ Casse-Noisette _après dîner. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer, et je levais les yeux. _

_- Salut Bel-. Tanya qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Qui diable est ce mec? J'ai obtenu une ordonnance restrictive à ton encontre. Tu n'es pas censée être ici. Sors. Tu es ivre et sans doute shootée aux médicaments. Sors où j'appelle la sécurité. -_

_- Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais de m'avoir quitté. Si je ne peux pas t'avoir, alors personne ne pourra Edward. Tu vas mourir. Dit Tanya en gloussant. _

_Elle avait l'air folle. Ses yeux étaient dilatés et injectés de sang, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son maquillage avait coulé. Elle sortit un couteau à cran d'arrêt. _

_- Laurent, tiens-le._

_Le gars qui portait des dreads et qui se trouvait à côté d'elle m'attrapa. Tout d'un coup, je ressentis une vive douleur dans mon estomac alors que des coups de poing volaient partout sur mon corps. J'entendis crier, puis le visage de Bella me traversa l'esprit et je tombais dans le noir ..._

- NON! Criais-je quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent.

Je me trouvais dans une pièce blanche, des machines étaient accrochées à moi et j'avais quelque chose dans ma gorge. Je mis à tousser pour essayer de déloger l'objet, mais ça ne servait à rien. Il ne voulait pas bouger.

- Edward! Oh chéri! Docteur, il est réveillé. Venez ici rapidement. Edward, Edward, calmes-toi. C'est moi chéri, c'est maman. Restes allongé ou tu vas ouvrir les points de suture, le médecin va venir.

J'essayais de me concentrer un peu plus et mes yeux atterrirent sur ma mère qui avait l'air d'être vraiment stressée et fatiguée. Elle avait des poches sous les yeux, ses cheveux n'étaient pas bien coiffés et ses vêtements n'étaient pas assortis. Le médecin arriva et me retira le tube respiratoire, puis il me donna un verre d'eau. Après une gorgée, je me raclais la gorge et je commençais à poser une tonne de questions. Je voulais des réponses et je les voulais maintenant.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Pourquoi suis-je ici? Où est tout le monde? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi? Où est Bella? Je veux Bella!

Je ressemblais probablement à un putain de gosse de cinq ans, mais personne ne me répondait. Ma mère me tapotait la main et me regardait avec des yeux brillants et remplis de larmes.

- Chéri tu as été poignardé et battu. Tu es resté dans le coma pendant plus d'une semaine.

- C'est quoi ce bordel! Pourquoi?

- M. Cullen? Bonjour, je suis le Dr Banner. J'ai du vous mettre dans un coma artificiel afin que vos blessures puissent guérir plus vite. Je suis ici pour vérifier vos points de suture et rien d'autre. Une des plaies était très près de votre intestin et vous avez eu une hémorragie interne, et un poumon de perforé. Si vous aviez saigné d'avantage vous seriez mort. Vous avez une famille formidable, et vous perdre les aurait dévasté.

- Merci. Dis-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre, mais en soufflant sous la douleur.

Je relevais ma blouse. Punaise, il y avait une sacré quantité de sutures.

- Combien de blessures ai-je?

- Vous avez reçu trois coups de couteau. Et vous avez été assez malmené. J'ai aussi eu à vous recoudre le dessus de l'œil. Vous avez également quelques égratignures, des ecchymoses et des coupures de toutes sorte. Il vous faudra y aller mollo pendant environ un mois ou deux. Répondit le Dr Banner.

- Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici?

- Aujourd'hui. J'ai juste besoin de tout contrôler.

Les cinq minutes suivantes le médecin vérifia mes blessures et me parla de mon repos, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était Bella.

- Maman, je veux Bella.

- D'accord chéri, je vais l'appeler. Elle est à la cafétéria avec ta sœur.

Je hochais la tête et fermais les yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui avait dormi pendant huit jours, j'étais épuisé. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était rentrer avec Bella et m'allonger sur le canapé en la tenant dans mes bras. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Il me restait à faire des emplettes pour ma famille, appeler le travail pour demander à quelqu'un de reprendre mes affaires et ... Jésus, même penser m'épuisait en ce moment. Je me baissais pour me gratter la jambe et je sentis un petit sac en plastique à côté de moi. Je me découvrais pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

Merde, un cathéter. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas besoin de pisser. Je levais les yeux et vis ma fiancée entrer dans la chambre. Elle portait un sweat-shirt, un pantalon de survêtement gris, et elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval, les larmes tombaient de son beau visage. Je souris et tendis la main.

- Salut beauté.

- Salut mon amour. Etouffa-t-elle à travers ses larmes.

Elle me prit la main et s'installa à côté de moi. J'enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle et l'attirais contre moi alors que ses larmes ne cessaient de couler. J'embrassais sa tête et nous balançait du mieux que je pouvais sans me blesser, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à mon cou, ses sanglots se transformant en gémissements doux. Puis je la repoussais un peu en arrière pour la regarder, et j' j'essuyais ses yeux avec mes pouces et lui embrassais le front.

- Je suis là bébé, je ne vais nulle part. Shhhhh, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas grave. Regardes-moi Bell. Je suis ici avec toi et je le serai toujours.

- J'ai eu tellement peur que tu me laisses. Je viens juste de te retrouver et Tanya t'a presque enlevé à moi.

Elle détourna les yeux et je mis mon doigt sous son menton.

- Bells, hey. Elle ne l'a pas fait ma chérie. Je suis en vie, je t'aime et je ne prévois d'aller nulle part sans toi. Tu me crois?

- Oui. As-tu entendu quoi que ce soit quand tu étais dans le coma?

- Pas vraiment, quelques chansons peut-être mais c'est tout. C'était toi?

- A ma première visite j'ai chanté pour toi. J'espérais que peut-être ça te ramènerait à moi. Murmura-t-elle.

- Dieu, je t'aime.

- Je t'aime tellement Edward. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait si je t'avais perdu.

J'attrapais doucement son visage et portais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Des étoiles explosèrent, la chaleur m'enveloppa alors que je l'embrassais avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour elle et toute la frustration d'être resté si longtemps sans ses lèvres. Je continuais à attaquer sa bouche jusqu'à ce que nous ayons besoin de respirer, puis mon père entra, ainsi que le reste de la famille. Alice, les larmes ruisselant de ses yeux, courut pour se jeter sur moi et gémit dans mon cou. Je laissais Bella se lever, non pas parce que je le voulais, mais parce que ma petite sœur avait besoin d'être rassurée.

- Ali, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

_Pourquoi avais-je poser cette question? Je savais ce qui n'allait pas._

- Tu vas bien! Je pensais que j'allais perdre mon frère. Dit-elle en sanglotant.

- Je suis vivant Lili. Je sais que vous ne m'avez pas abandonné pendant que je dormais. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était vous revenir. Plus de larmes Al.

- Tu as raison. J'ai un mariage à planifier. Dit-elle en reniflant.

- Oh mon Dieu,tu vas être ma femme mon bébé..

J'avais presque oublié que j'avais demandé à Bella de se marier avec moi. Je regardais mon ange qui leva sa main gauche, et j'embrassais son doigt.

- Je suis tellement impatiente.

Elle rayonnait. J'essuyais la petite larme qui était tombée de son œil, puis regardais les autres.

- Aimes-tu ta bague?

- Je l'adore. Elle est magnifique!

- Hey Em, je croyais que tu ne pleurais jamais.

Mon frère aîné avait les yeux brillant de larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré et il avait presque toujours défendu la thèse que «les vrais hommes ne pleuraient pas».

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas un vrai mec, hein?

- Arrêtes mec. Tu es mon petit frère et te perdre me tuerait. Je peux agir comme une peste quand il s'agit de la famille. Regardes le ventre de ma Rosie. J'ai un petit en route. Dit Em en s'essuyant le visage.

Mon regard se posa sur le ventre de ma belle-sœur. Elle avait une petite bosse, même si elle n'était pas enceinte de très longtemps.

- Peut-être aurons-nous un bébé après toi Rose.

- Edward. Ne parlons pas des bébés en ce moment. Tu dois d'abord guérir. Dit Bella en rougissant et en tapant mon bras

- D'accord bébé.

Je pris ma fiancée et ma sœur dans mes bras pour les embrasser. Ali glapissait et se plaignait qu'elle ne pouvait pas respirer, je la laissais donc partir et elle courut rejoindre Jazz qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. Ma mère était assise un peu plus loin et des larmes coulaient sur son visage.

- Maman, viens ici.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa et elle prit la place de Bella, qui resta à proximité. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. J'adorais ma mère et je savais qu'elle chérissait tous ses enfants.

- Edward mon chéri, je t'aime!

J'enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle, l'étreignant comme un petit garçon. Les larmes coulaient et j' enterrais mon visage dans son cou pour pleurer, elle me berçait lentement, me montrant qu'elle m'aimait. D'habitude, elle faisait cela quand nous étions bouleversés ou quand nous tombions de nos vélos ou si nos cœurs étaient brisés.

_« L'amour d'une mère est plus fort que l'amour dans le monde. Peu importe où vous êtes, ou ce que vous faites, vous saurez que je serai toujours là pour vous. Je vous aime et je ne vous tournerai jamais le dos. » _Voilà ce qu'elle nous disait.

À l'heure actuelle, ces mots étaient les plus importants. Je pouvais sentir l'amour dans chaque personne présente dans cette pièce.

- Je t'aime aussi maman.

- Mon petit garçon. Dit-elle en se reculant pour toucher ma joue et essuyer mes yeux. Nous passâmes les dix minutes suivantes à nous embrasser et pleurer, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup retentisse à la porte et qu'un agent de police entre.

- Edward Cullen?

- Oui c'est moi.

- Je suis l'agent Peter Brady. Je suis ici pour prendre votre déposition. Dit-il en s'avançant vers moi et me serrant la main.

- Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir?

- Connaissiez-vous votre agresseur?

- Oui, c'était une vieille amie. J'ai commis quelques erreurs avec elle et quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus la voir elle est devenue folle. J'avais obtenu une ordonnance de restriction mais apparemment cela ne l'a pas dérangé. Le soir où elle m'a agressé j'étais seul dans mon bureau à étudier une affaire, quand ma secrétaire Lauren, m'a dit qu'il y avait une femme qui désirait me voir. Je pensais que c'était ma fiancée Bella, mais ensuite elle est entrée avec un gars. Je crois qu'elle a dit quelque chose à propos de «recouvrer une dette», puis elle m'a attaqué et l'homme m'a frappé. Je ne me souviens de rien après ça.

- Une stagiaire, Charlotte, a appelé la police et les a enfermé dans la pièce avec vous afin qu'ils ne puissent pas sortir. Tanya et l'autre homme sont en garde à vue. Tanya est accusée de tentative d'assassinat et voie de fait avec une arme mortelle. Elle sera transférée en psychiatrie pour un long moment. Elle est instable et a besoin d'aide et c'est la même chose que la prison là-bas. Elle ne pourra pas sortir sans autorisation.

- Je tiens à remercier Charlotte. Mais qui était l'autre gars?

- Son nom est Laurent Dubois. 26 ans. Fils de Henri et Geneviève Dubois, il a grandi à Bordeaux en France. Il n'a jamais eu de problèmes. Il est arrivé aux Etats-Unis il y a 3 ans, après la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait pas de casier judiciaire avant cela, je pense qu'il voulait juste de l'argent et un corps chaud près duquel la nuit. Mlle Denali n'était pas la femme à choisir, je suppose?

- Elle est folle. Dit Bella en ricanant.

- Avez-vous obtenu quelque chose de lui..

- Oui. L'agent vérifia son carnet.

- Il a dit quelque chose en français, que j'ai écrit « J'étais seulement là-dedans pour l'argent et le sexe. Je ne savais que cette garce était folle! Je ne mérite pas d'aller en prison! »

- Tu vas porter plainte Edward? Bella se tourna vers moi.

- Je ne crois pas. Il était naïf et ne connaissait pas les intentions de Tanya.

- Mais il t'a battu! Il t'a blessé autant que Tanya l'a fait. Dit Bella en pleurant.

- Bébé, il ne m'a pas poignardé. Oui, il m'a battu mais il ne l'a fait que parce qu'il voulait de l'argent et seul Dieu sait pourquoi, coucher avec Tanya.

Je regardais l'officier.

- Maintenez-le juste en détention pendant quelques jours. J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu plus à ce sujet, si c'est possible.

- Oui monsieur.

L'officier hocha la tête et quitta la salle et je me tournais vers mon père.

- Puis-je sortir d'ici maintenant, je porte une blouse et je ne m'y habitue pas vraiment.

- Bien sûr fils. Allons t'habiller de vêtements normaux. Dit-il en riant.

- Dieu merci!

**- * S * - * S * -**

- Je ne peux pas avoir de relations sexuelles tant que mes points de suture ne sont pas guéris!

- Pourquoi ne crierais-tu pas plus fort? Je ne pense pas que l'Etat tout entier de Washington t'ai entendu Edward! Dit Bella en essayant de me gronder, mais elle se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, vas-tu me blâmer? Je vais être excité pendant une semaine!

Bella tomba sur le lit en se saisissant les côtes, alors que son rire retentissait dans sa chambre. Je restais là, souriant, attendant qu'elle récupère et qu'elle essuie ses larmes de joie. Il était bon de l'entendre rire à nouveau, il était bon de la faire rire. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait cette dernière semaine était s'inquiéter et pleurer, attendant que je me réveille en restant assise à coté de moi.

- Je suis tellement heureux que mon malaise t'amuse Bells. Dis-je en feignant le mécontentement.

- Oh allez bébé, imagines comme ce sera explosif quand nous pourrons faire l'amour.

- Oh je sais que ça va être explosif. Ce que je ne supporte pas c'est la torture que tu vas m'imposer avec tes tenues.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses que je suis si cruelle. Dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

- Bébé, tu es une allumeuse et tu le sais, je ne peux pas te résister et tu l'utilises toujours à ton avantage. Mais crois-moi sur ce point, une fois que je serai guéri, nous ne sortirons pas de ce lit pendant deux jours.

- Oui monsieur. Murmura-t-elle les yeux pleins de désir.

- Bella, ne me regardes pas comme ça.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu parles.

- Bébé, je te préviens. Dis-je en grognant.

- Très bien, petit cul. Souffla-t-elle

Je ris et m'affalais sur le lit à côté d'elle.

-Ce n'est pas mon cul que je veux regarder.

- As-tu oublié que tu ne seras pas le seul à être excité? Je serai tout aussi frustrée. Jésus, ça me rappelle nos débuts avec Jane. Je vais tuer Tanya!

- Ma chérie calmes-toi. Je t'aime. Dis-je en l'enveloppant dans mon étreinte et en embrassant son oreille.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Dis-le. Dis-je en la chatouillant.

- Jamais!

- Fais-le.

- Je ne veux pas.

Son mouvement me fit devenir en dur en une seconde et j'appuyais ma longueur sur son ventre.

- Dis-le bébé.

- Non.

Je la sentais bouger en dessous de moi. Dieu merci, elle portait un tee-shirt. Je me positionnais un peu plus vers le bas pour écarter ses jambes, puis je plaçais mes mains sous ses genoux pour qu'elle ne puisse pas les enrouler autour de moi et je m'enfonçais directement contre elle, dans sa chaleur.

- Viens.

- Edward, ne me fais pas ça.

- Je ne te fais rien douce jeune fille. Dis-je en commençant à un rythme lent et profond.

- Dis un mot et je m'arrêterai.

Notre respiration devenait laborieuse et Bella commençait à haleter.

- Que faire si je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes?

- Très bien. Je vais arrêter si tu ne me le dis pas.

Mes mouvements se faisaient plus rapides et à chaque poussée de mes hanches je gémissais.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censée te dire?

- Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. Dis-je en continuant quelques instants.

Elle essayait de pousser contre moi, mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait, je m'enfonçais plus durement en accélérant le rythme.

- Ah ... Edw-ard ... J'aime ... Ungh ... nah .. Je t'aime!

- Je t'aime aussi bébé.

Je souris, embrassais son nez et me levais. Je réajustais mon jean sur mon érection et la fit lever. Mon bébé avait l'air si furieuse et frustrée. Je l'attirais vers moi et l'embrassais doucement.

- J'y étais presque Edward.

- Et pas moi? Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai envie de te jeter sur le lit, de retirer tes vêtements et de plonger à l'intérieur de toi jusqu'à ce que nous poussions tous deux des cris d'extase, au point que nos voisins pensent que nous sommes entrain de nous entre-tuer.

- Dieu, j'ai besoin de sortir d'ici. Tu vas me tuer avec ce discours. Je n'arriverai pas à tenir jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. Dis Bella en gémissant.

- Moi non plus, bébé. Moi non plus.


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Merci pour reviews et ajouts en alertes ou favori.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chris**_

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à Lionlamb91 et les personnages à S. MEYER.**_

_**Attention, chapitre lemoné et très explicite...**_

**Chapitre 23 :**

**7 jours plus tard.**

**BPOV**

Dieu, je m'ennuyais de lui. Vraiment, Vraiment. C'était comme lorsqu'il était loin de moi pendant plus de trois jours, une douleur permanente se logeait dans ma poitrine, et elle ne disparaissait que lorsque je pouvais le serrer dans mes bras, quand il me tenait et que la chaleur de son corps irradiait en moi, me faisant me sentir en sécurité et aimée.

Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la nuit où il était sorti de l'hôpital. Il avait pensé que pour sa guérison ce serait mieux si nous n'étions pas ensemble, car notre besoin d'être intime serait si fort que cela risquerait de rouvrir ses points de suture. Nous étions donc restés éloignés et j'étais sur le point de devenir folle. J'avais été très occupée par le travail la semaine dernière et Edward était resté couché pour favoriser sa guérison, mais il avait été difficile de ne pas le rejoindre plus tôt ... Dieu, il y avait tellement de choses que nous aurions pu faire. Mais cela nous aurait conduit à plus, et il n'avait pas besoin de ça, je m'étais donc retenue.

- Putain, ça passe tellement lentement. Dis-je en me plaignant tout en passant mes mains dans mes cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui est lent?

Je levais les yeux pour voir le propriétaire de la voix.

- Jake! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je sortis de derrière le comptoir pour aller l'enlacer et l'embrasser, puis je m'écartais de lui pour le regarder.

- Où est ta moitié?

- Elle devrait arriver dans quelques minutes. Alors, qu'est-ce qui est lent?

- Le temps.

- Il est presque cinq heures. Répondit-il en regardant sa montre.

- Vraiment?

- Aww, ton mec te manque? Dit-il pour me taquiner.

- Tais-toi! Il est normal qu'il me manque.

- Qu'est-ce qui est normal et qui manque à qui?

- Salut Lee! Dis-je en contournant Jake pour étreindre Leah.

- Salut Bells. Comment vas-tu?

- Ça va. Mais que faites-vous ici?

- Du shopping. Dirent-ils en même temps.

- Et, nous sommes tombés sur ce gars-là.

Jake montra de son pouce la porte alors que le carillon sonnait. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, ayant des difficultés à voir qui entrait.

Des cheveux bronze et des yeux verts brillants. Plus de contusions ni d'égratignures. Mon Edward était là. Je commençais à courir vers lui mais je m'arrêtais à mi-course, me souvenant de ses blessures. Je restais là, à attendre qu'il dise quelque chose.

- Salut bébé.

- Salut.

- Je n'ai pas droit à un câlin?

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal.

- Ma chérie, tu ne me blesseras pas. Regardes.

Il souleva son pull-over et révéla des cicatrices qui avaient pris forme à la place de ses points de suture.

- Je dois acheter de la crème pour qu'elles ne restent pas apparentes.

J'approchais de lui et touchais les cicatrices avec mes doigts, ce qui accéléra la respiration d' Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dis-je en me reculant de peur de lui avoir fait mal.

- Ça chatouille.

- Où sont les points?

- Disparus.

- Oh. Dis-je en hochant la tête.

- Viens ici.

Il ouvrit à nouveau ses bras, mais je ne bougeais pas et il me regarda.

- Bébé viens ici. Tu ne me blesseras pas, je le jure.

- Tu es sûr?

- Bella, fais-le. Dit Jake.

Je le foudroyais du regard, puis parcourus la distance entre Edward et moi. J'enveloppais mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui, cachant mon visage dans son cou et laissant son musc naturel envelopper mes sens.

- Tu m'as manqué.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Bell, tellement.

Je pouvais sentir ses baisers sur mon cou et ma mâchoire, jusqu'à ce que je me recule et que je capture ses lèvres pour un baiser rapide mais passionné. J'aurais bien continué mais Jake et Leah nous regardaient, je me contentais donc de lacer nos doigts.

- Vous ne devez pas aller quelque part Black?

- Si, mais vous êtes amusant à regarder tous les deux.

- Allez Jacob, nous devons faire les emplettes pour les cadeaux. Dit Leah en tirant sur son bras.

Il hocha la tête, nous fit signe, puis ils sortirent. Je lâchais la main d'Edward pour aller chercher mes affaires à la réserve, puis je fermais la porte et nous montâmes dans sa voiture.

**- * S * - * S * - **

- Alice, tu as déjà fait des projets?

Ali, Rose et moi étions assises à la table de la cuisine de notre appartement, à boire du cacao en parlant de tout et de rien alors que les gars étaient dans le salon, et jouaient aux jeux vidéo .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Comme une fête de fiançailles?

- Oh, oui, j'ai fini d'organiser votre fête de fiançailles. Elle aura lieu ce samedi.

- Samedi? C'est dans deux jours Alice.

- Et? Elle haussa les épaules.

- Non, c'est très bien. Tu m'as juste un peu prise au dépourvu. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si tôt.

- Bella, vous vous mariez en Avril. Et j'ai encore une tonne de choses à faire, alors organiser la fête des fiançailles une semaine avant Noël me paraissait bien. C'est une chance d'avoir tout le monde ensemble pour la fête et pour les vacances. Ta maman va venir et ton papa aussi, d'ailleurs il amène quelqu'un.

- OK. Soupirais-je.

Mon père avait commencé à voir Sue Clearwater, la mère de Leah, juste après Thanksgiving et j'étais heureux pour lui, mais je n'avais pas encore parlé à Sue, et Leah n'avait rien dit au sujet de leur relation, et je ne lui avait rien demandé d'ailleurs.

- A quelle heure ça commence? Où? Et les invitations?

- J'ai envoyé les invitations la semaine dernière. La fête débute à 18H et c'est chez tes futurs beaux-parents. Bella, je sais ce que je fais. Ne t'inquiètes pas à ce sujet. J'ai déjà fait les dessins de ta robe et je vais les donner à la couturière.

- Puis-je les voir? Demandais-je.

- Absolument pas. Pas tant qu'elle n'est pas terminée.

- D'accord.

Je me levais et posais ma tasse dans l'évier, puis traversais le salon en ignorant complètement les gars, mais je sentis le regard d'Edward. J'entrais dans ma chambre et m'assis sur mon lit, puis je pris une profonde inspiration. Je regardais ma bague, puis je levais les yeux vers le réveil. 22H30. Je décidais de me changer pour aller dormir, mais qu'est-ce que j'allais mettre?

J'ouvris le tiroir de ma commode et tombais sur un top blanc et une culotte en dentelle assortie. Je ne les avais jamais vu avant, je supposais donc qu'Alice s'était faufilée ici à mon insu. L'ensemble était mignon et paraissait assez confortable pour dormir, pas le moins du monde érotique ou sexy, tout simplement ... mignon.

Je me rendis à la salle de bain, fermais la porte. J'attachais mes cheveux, enlevais ma jupe et mon pull-over et les jetais dans le panier, puis je dégrafais mon soutien-gorge et enlevais ma culotte. Je pris une douche puis je me glissais dans l'ensemble.

- Certainement pas sexy. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

Je me lavais les dents, puis je sortis de la salle de bain et me glissais sous les couvertures. Je n'entendais pas de bruit. Rose et Emmett étaient peut-être rentrés chez eux, et Edward avait du en faire de même. Il n'était même pas venu m'embrasser pour me dire au revoir. J'étais sur le point d'éteindre la lampe quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Edward.

- Qui ne t'a pas embrassé pour te dire au revoir?

- Oh je pensais que tu étais parti. Tu es venu me dire au revoir?

- Non. Dit-il un peu confus.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que je dors ici avec toi, voilà pourquoi.

- Oh, mais je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il serait mieux si nous ne dormions pas dans le même lit pendant un certain temps.

- Et ce temps est révolu. Je suis guéri et je veux être à côté de toi quand je m'endors. Tu t'es déjà changé?

- Oui. As-tu des vêtements de rechange?

- Oui bébé.

- D'accord.

Je me poussais afin de lui faire un peu de place. Quand il revint, je me mis à saliver. Il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama à carreaux vert et rouge et ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais tenir cette nuit.

- Tu vas me tuer Edward Cullen.

- J'espère bien que non. Dit-il en riant.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit pour allumer son réveil puis s'installa à côté de moi. Sa poitrine chaude pressait contre mon dos et j'essayais de retenir un gémissement. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de lui et ne rien faire d'intime. Ça me tuait! Sa main courait le long de mon côté alors que son nez était dans mon cou et que ses lèvres embrassaient mon épaule. Je gémis en silence et sentis ma culotte devenir légèrement humide. Il me torturait et il le savait!

- Bella, je peux voir ce que tu portes?

- Pourquoi? Ce n'est rien de spécial.

- Parce c'est doux et je veux voir. S'il te plaît?

Je soupirais et me tournais sur le dos, puis je retirais la couette pour révéler le pyjama que je portais. Ses yeux s' assombrirent .

- Merde.

- Quoi?

- Dieu, tu as l'air vachement innocente. Dit-il en ravalant.

- Comment? C'est juste un pyjama blanc.

- Putain c'est du coton blanc avec de la dentelle. Ça met tes seins en valeur et ça épouse ton corps. Un homme veut savoir ce qu'il y a dessous. Dieu, Bella, cette chose est 100% une pure torture. Ça te rend encore plus sexy, alors que tu ne cherches pas à l'être.

_Il pense que je l'air sexy? La-dedans? Mais comment? Il n'y a rien de sexy, c'est juste un haut en coton avec une culotte._

- Je ne sais toujours pas où tu veux en venir. C'est un pyjama Edward. Ça n'est pas censé t'exciter. Si j'avais voulu t'allumer j'aurai porté une nuisette ou ... rien. Je ne comprends pas.

Il gémit et releva la couette. Je jurais l'avoir entendu marmonner quelque chose à propos de "culotte" puis il pencha sa tête sur sa main et me regarda, les yeux pleins de convoitise, la respiration irrégulière.

- Alors je vais te l'expliquer du mieux que je peux, OK?

Je hochais la tête et attendais son explication, mais ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas, fut sa main qui vint se poser sous mes seins.

- Ce tissu est ample sur toi, sauf la partie supérieure. Tes pointes sont les plus beaux monticules qu'il m'ait été donné de voir, toucher et goûter. Il couvre tout, sauf cette petite ligne droite ici.

Son doigt caressa la ligne où mes seins étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Je sentais que ma respiration commençait à s'accélérer, mais il a continua.

- Et ça me taquine, car même si je sais ce qu'il y a là-dessous, j'ai toujours l'impression que je suis sur le point de les voir pour la première fois.

Sa main remonta pour se poser sur mon sein, son pouce jouait près de mon mamelon déjà durci. Je gémis et déplaçais le haut de mon corps afin que ses doigts se rapprochent, mais il retira sa main. J'en aurais presque pleuré mais il me fit avec un doux baiser.

- Je n'ai pas encore fini mon ange. Dit-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

- Ce tissu ne me laisse pas voir ton corps, ce qui rend le besoin de te toucher encore plus fort, car il cache cette peau douce et lisse qui a le goût des fraises.

- Edward, tu me tues. Dis-je en gémissant.

- Je n'ai pas fini.

Sa main glissa de plus en plus vers le bas, il jouait avec la dentelle, allumant le feu en moi et trempant ma petite culotte.

- Maintenant, ça.

Il s'installa plus et je ne pouvais plus le voir. Je me mis donc assise et me penchais en arrière sur mes coudes alors qu'il continuait.

- Ce qu'il y a là sous ce tissu est l'endroit où tu es la plus douce et c'est la source de tant de notre plaisir. C'est là que je ressens le plus grand bien-être que je n'ai jamais ressenti.

- Fais-moi l'amour, s'il te plaît bébé. Dis-je en gémissant.

- Patience mon amour. Je joue encore.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi en moi.

Mes jambes s'écartèrent et je poussais mes hanches pour approcher mon centre plus près de son visage. Il grogna et verrouilla ses yeux presque noirs aux miens. Je croyais que ça allait marcher mais je me trompais. Il reposa mes hanches, agrippa les côtés de ma culotte et la fit descendre le long de mes jambes.

- Pas encore Bell. J'ai besoin de te goûter.

Alors que j'allais toucher ses cheveux il se dégagea.

- Tu ne touches pas. Ni moi, ni toi. Compris?

- O- oui. Je haletais et me penchais en arrière une fois de plus.

- Gentille fille.

Il s'installa entre mes cuisses en plaçant mes jambes sur ses épaules, et il commença à embrasser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Il effleurait ma peau de sa langue, mordillait et embrassait, ce qui rendait ma peau sensible au toucher. J'étais en feu. Il me taquinait et s'il ne faisait pas bientôt ce qu'il avait promis, j'allais lui faire faire. Mes mains se rapprochaient de lui et de mon centre, il du le remarquer, car il s'arrêta et me regarda.

- Penches-toi sur les oreillers bébé.

Je pouvais maintenant voir tout ce qu'il allait me faire. Il se repositionna et continua à m'embrasser les cuisses, partout, sauf à l'endroit où j'avais le plus besoin de ses lèvres.

- S'il te plaît Edward, s'il te plaît.

- S'il te plaît quoi Bell?

- Fais quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Embrasses-le, lèches-le, ce que tu veux, mais fais-le s'il te plaît.

- Embrasser quoi?

Il jouait avec moi!

- Mon clitoris Edward! Fais-le. Je t'en supplie. Faillis-je crier.

- Tout ce que tu avais à faire était de demander.

Ses pouces jouèrent le long de ma fente, puis ouvrirent mes lèvres.

- Regardes-toi bébé. Si jolie et rose. Telle une jolie fille. Tu es trempée! Tu as mal?

- Tellement. Dis-je en gémissant.

Je poussais mes hanches vers sa bouche. Cela marcha car dès que les mots sortirent de ma bouche, le pouce d'Edward s'enfonça sur mon clitoris. Un millier d'étincelles traversèrent mon corps et mon dos s'arqua. Edward continua à frotter mon clitoris fortement et rapidement. Je pouvais sentir ma libération venir, mais elle n'arriva pas, il s'arrêta.

- Dieu, tu es si sensible, si mouillée. Tu es tellement humide pour moi ma chérie. Sais-tu à quel point il est bon de se sentir en toi, combien c'est facile, je vais glisser en toi si tu restes si mouillée. Je suis sur le point d'exploser rien que d'y penser.

Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'essayais de contrôler mes cris, alors que de la sueur se formait sur mon corps. Je levais les yeux pour voir qu'il transpirait aussi. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement le faire. Arrêter d'en parler et le faire? Nous en avions tous deux besoin. Je le priais avec mon corps et mes gémissements qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais besoin d'une sorte de soulagement alors je fis descendre ma main vers mon centre afin de calmer la douleur qui palpitait dans mon clitoris, mais je n'eus pas à le faire parce que Edward se pencha et me lécha. Il fit descendre lentement sa langue humide dans mes plis gonflés et posa ses lèvres sur mon clitoris qu'il tortura sans relâche. J'essayais de pousser contre sa langue, mais il agrippa mes hanches, les rapprocha de son visage et me dévora pratiquement, avalant chaque goutte d'humidité qui tombait de mon entrée.

Cela m'envoya dans une frénésie de cris et de gémissements. Ma respiration se faisait lourde, mon jus coulait non-stop de mon centre. Je brûlais, j'avais besoin de venir. Soudain, je sentis deux de ses longs doigts entrer en moi. Il poussa mes hanches vers le bas, m'écarta les jambes un peu plus, et il enfonça ses doigts en moi tout en continuant à me lécher. Puis il changea, il posa ses doigts sur mon clitoris et poussa sa langue en moi. Mon Dieu, sa langue semblait plus longue que d'habitude et j'aimais ça! Il atteignait des endroits que je ne pensais pas possible.

- Ed-Edward, je vais v-venir! M'écriais-je alors que mes hanches poussaient contre sa langue.

- Nous ne voulons pas que ça arrive maintenant, n'est-ce pas?

Il me lécha une dernière fois, puis il retira sa langue et ses doigts de mon centre. Il se rassit et se glissa hors de son pyjama, libérant son érection dure, sur laquelle je pouvais voir du liquide pré-seminal. Je voulais le lécher, mais je n'en fis rien, trop effrayée par l'idée qu'il ne veuille pas faire l'amour avec moi.

- Si! Si je le veux.

- Tu ne viens pas sans moi en toi Isabella.

- Vas-tu me baiser alors?

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Il redressa sa tête, il avait l'air en colère.

- T'ai-je bien entendu me demander si j'allais te baiser?

- Euh ...

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé de te baiser, et je ne vais pas le faire. Le type de fille qui se fait baiser par un homme n'a aucune estime de soi, et ce n'est pas ton cas, tu ne seras jamais dans cette catégorie Isabella. Je t'aime et jamais je ne te baiserai. Ce que je te fais est spécial et je fais l'amour avec toi. Jamais nous ne baisons, putain.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuses pas bébé.

- OK. Vas-tu me faire l'amour?

- Bien sûr, tu es magnifique. Enlèves ton top et allonges-toi. Approches tes genoux aussi près que tu peux de ta poitrine et écartes ces jolies cuisses pour moi. Je veux aller tellement profond en toi que nous ne ferons qu'un.

- Je ne veux pas que tu utilises de préservatif.

- Moi non plus douce jeune fille.

Ses yeux brillaient d'amour quand il se positionna au dessus de moi, ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps, puis il pointa le bout de son érection à mon entrée et me regarda.

- Prête bébé?

- Oui.

Il captura mes lèvres et poussa tout en douceur. Nous gémîmes tous les deux, alors que sa longueur me remplissait et que mes muscles vaginaux se resserraient autour de lui. Ma chair était encore sensible et je vins presque quand il poussa à nouveau. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il plongeait au fond de moi à plusieurs reprises.

Je me sentais tellement entière et c'était si bon d'avoir son sexe qui me pompait, alors qu'il gémissait dans ma bouche, me montrant combien il aimait ce que nous faisions. Je cassais le baiser et enfouis mon visage dans son épaule, enveloppant mes jambes autour de son dos. Plus j'envelopperai mes jambes autour de lui, plus profond il irait et mieux je me sentirai.

Je sentais ma libération se construire, bouillonnant, voulant éclater et se briser pour nous envoyer dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Il nous retourna, je me trouvais maintenant au dessus de lui, toujours empalée sur sa longueur. Il attrapa mes hanches tout en continuant a entrer et sortir de moi durement et rapidement. Je faisais de mon mieux pour suivre, mais il passa à la vitesse supérieure.

- Vas-y Bell. Je veux sentir tes muscles me serrer, me rendre fou. Fais-moi venir bébé.

J'obéis, rapprochant mes jambes de sa poitrine. Je gémissais et pompais sa bite aussi vite et aussi profond que je le pouvais.

- Oh putain. Oh merde. Dis-je en gémissant.

Je le sentis se raidir, je savais qu'il allait venir.

- Fais-le Edward. Viens pour moi.

Je me mis assise et posais mes mains sur sa poitrine pour aller plus vite. Je pouvais sentir ma libération se rapprocher à chaque poussée.

- Non, je veux que nous le fassions ensemble. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi bébé. Dit-il en guidant toujours mes hanches.

Il attrapa ma taille, et sa main se glissa entre nous. Il pinça, frotta et tira mon clitoris.

Mes muscles se crispèrent et je me mis à crier ce qui provoqua sa libération.

- Je ne peux pas arrêter c'est trop bon. Edward aides-moi!

Je jetais un œil vers lui et je le vis les yeux fermés, le cou arqué en arrière, ses hanches poussant de haut en bas. Il semblait tout aussi hors de contrôle que moi, alors je continuais. Je sentais un autre orgasme approcher et je commençais donc à baiser mon fiancé. Il ne voulait pas me baiser, mais j'étais plus que disposée. Je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine, puis entrais et sortais durement en lui.

Maintes et maintes fois. Le rythme de mes hanches et la rudesse avec laquelle je le baisais eurent raison du corps d'Edward, car je sentis sa libération exploser en moi ce qui déclencha mon orgasme. Nous criâmes nos noms et je m'effondrais contre sa poitrine, la respiration difficile. La sueur ruisselait sur toutes les parties de mon corps, de même qu'Edward. Je l'embrassais doucement.

- C'était incroyable ma chérie.

- Je sais. Les deux fois. Je suis d'accord.

- Je suis épuisé.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu m'as baisé.

- Je l'ai fait. Dis-je en rigolant. Il avait l'air surpris.

- Je t'aime Bella Marie.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward.

J'attrapais la couette pour nous couvrir et posais ma tête sur sa poitrine.

- Tu crois qu'ils nous ont entendus?

- Bella, l'ensemble du bâtiment nous a entendus.

- Je veux le faire encore.

- Nous le ferons. Dormons pour le moment.

-OK. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime.

Nous nous endormîmes instantanément, rassasiés et satisfaits.


	24. Chapitre 24

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte.**_

**Chapitre 24 :**

**EPOV**

Dix heures et demie du matin.

Un porte fermée.

De respirations haletantes.

De la vapeur.

Des gémissements, grognements, gémissements.

L'eau tombait tout autour de nous, s'abattant sur nos corps, et je donnais à ma fiancée son troisième ou quatrième orgasme de la matinée. J'avais ma main sous son genou gauche, l'autre jambe pendait sur le côté. Je la tenais complètement immobile, adossée au mur de la douche, pompant lentement l'intérieur de sa chaleur dégoulinante, sentant tout ses muscles autour de ma bite. Sa tête était tournée vers le côté, renversée en arrière contre le mur, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres roses gonflées de mes baisers étaient légèrement ouvertes, laissant sortir de parfaits petits bruits, son corps était au bord de l'explosion. Les gouttelettes d'eau scintillaient sur sa peau, ses cheveux mouillés tombaient dans le bas de son dos, ses petits doigts serraient la barre de fer derrière elle, et ses hanches crémeuses se levaient à chacune de mes poussées.

A cette vitesse elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber enceinte, mais je ne m'en inquiétais pas. Je voulais un bébé avec elle et nous n'avions pas utilisé de préservatif depuis que nous avions recommencé à avoir des relations sexuelles quelques mois plus tôt. Je rapprochais mon corps du sien afin de la pomper plus rapidement. La cabine de douche n'étant pas très grande, nous ne pouvions être plus proche. Je descendis ma main libre vers son nœud gonflé et habilement je me mis à le frotter et le caresser, ce qui porta Bella plus près du bord.

- Viens une fois de plus ma chérie. Viens une fois de plus pour moi, putain tu es si proche.

Je posais mes lèvres sur son cou et pompais plus vite, sentant ma propre libération bouillir dans mon aine, ma bite se resserrait et mon sperme était prêt à se rependre en elle.

- Edward, plus fort. Plus rapide. S'il te plaît!

C'était tout ce qu'elle demandait, donc je le respectais. Je me retirais d'elle afin de replonger avec un rythme plus rapide. Elle allait venir, je pouvais le sentir. Ses muscles se resserraient violemment sur ma bite. Elle se raidit et me serra fort quand elle se libéra. Son dos se voûta et mes lèvres fixèrent les sienne, faisant taire son cri que ma libération m'engloutit. Je commençais à me retirer d'elle mais je m'aperçus qu'elle était encore serrée autour de moi.

- Ma chérie, laisses-moi sortir. Dis-je en embrassant sa mâchoire.

Je repoussais quelques boucles humides de son visage et rencontrais ses yeux. Ils étaient plein d'amour. Je souris et l'embrassais doucement, puis je coupais l'eau et je la sortis de la douche pour l'envelopper dans une moelleuse serviette noire. J'en attrapais une autre et l'enroulais autour de mes hanches.

Nous avions passé une heure dans cette douche, dont 45 minutes dans une bulle de plaisir. J'avais eu ma tête entre ses cuisses pendant environ quinze minutes, mes lèvres avaient torturé ses petits mamelons et mes doigts à l'intérieur d'elle finirent pas l'achever. Puis elle s'était mise genoux et avait entouré mon érection de sa bouche brûlante, avant que je ne plonge en elle. Heureusement que nous nous étions lavés avant. J'aurai probablement privé ma sœur et de Jazz d'eau chaude et ils n'auraient certainement pas été content.

- Je t'aime. Murmura Bella.

- C'est bien.

- Edward. Dit-elle pour m'avertir avec un léger sourire sur son visage.

- Je t'aime aussi bébé. Tellement.

- C'est mieux.

Je la serrais contre moi quelques instants, puis elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour trouver quelque chose à porter. Nous étions à quatre jours de la veille de Noël, à un jour de nos fiançailles et aujourd'hui avait lieu le procès. Bella était témoin, on allait donc lui poser des questions. Mon oncle me défendait, parce que même si j'étais avocat, je ne voulais pas me défendre. Je n'avais aucune idée du pourquoi il devait y avoir un procès. Tanya était une psychopathe et tout le monde le savait. J'avais porté plainte contre Laurent et il serait là aussi, derrière Tanya. Je m'habillais de mon costume habituel et coiffais mes cheveux du mieux que je pus, sachant que de toute façon ils ne le resteraient pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? Me demandais-je en secouant la tête.

- Faire quoi?

Je me retournais et je vis Bella, vêtue d'une jupe crayon noire avec un col roulé en cachemire assorti. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par un bandeau noir, elle avait mit ses boucles d'oreilles en diamants, un peu de rimmel sur ses cils et du brillant à lèvres.

- Tu es magnifique.

- Merci. Je dois faire bonne impression. Défendre mon homme est sérieux. Tu ressembles à un mannequin, si je peux ajouter, M. Cullen.

- Merci, mon amour.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et lui embrassais le front avant d'empoigner sa main et de quitter sa chambre.

- Allons en finir avec ça.

**- * S * - * S * -**

- La Cour. Annonça l'huissier de justice.

Tout le monde se leva. La juge qui était Liz Masen entra et s'assit dans son fauteuil. (Aucune relation avec Edward)

- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

Je regardais par dessus mon épaule et je vis mes parents et Bella. Ils souriaient et Emmett me faisait un clin d'œil. Ce procès ne devrait pas durer longtemps. Putain, Tanya m'avait poignardé! Le juge poursuivit:

- Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps. Les preuves dont je dispose ici semblent assez solides. Maître, appelez votre premier témoin. Dit-elle en regardant mon oncle

- Merci Votre Honneur. Je tiens à appeler Laurent Dubois à la barre.

Je regardais la table où était assise Tanya. Laurent arrivait, il avait l'air terrifié et agité. L'huissier de justice se tenait debout devant lui.

- Levez la main droite et déclinez votre nom complet.

- Laurent François Dubois.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité?

- Je le jure.

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous serment.

- Mr Dubois, dans la déclaration que vous avez faite à la police, vous avez dit que Mlle Denali avait promis de vous payer et de coucher avec vous, si vous lui rendiez une faveur? Demanda mon oncle.

- Oui.

- Mais elle ne vous a pas dit de quelle faveur il s'agissait?

- Non, elle ne l'a pas fait.

- Il ment! Hurla Tanya en se levant.

- Maître, contrôlez votre client. Ordonna le juge Masen.

L'avocat de Tanya, Alec, je crois, saisit son bras et la fit asseoir.

- Continuez.

- Oui votre Honneur. M. Dubois, pourriez-vous nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de l'agression?

- Tanya m'avait dit qu'elle me donnerait cinq cents dollars et une nuit avec elle, si je lui rendais une faveur. Si j'avais su qu'elle allait blesser quelqu'un je n'aurai jamais accepté. Nous sommes allés à son bureau quand tout le monde était parti, et une secrétaire nous a laissé immédiatement entrer. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait un couteau, je le jure sur la tombe de ma mère! Elle m'a demandé de tenir Mr Cullen. Comme il se débattait, je lui ai donné plusieurs coups de poing, puis elle a sorti une arme, elle et l'a poignardé. Il y avait la haine et de la colère dans ses yeux. Elle est folle!

- Hé, c'est un menteur. Il était au courant du plan depuis le début. Dit Tanya en s'élançant sur Laurent.

Il avait les yeux grands ouverts et il se mit à trembler de peur. Alec la rattrapa, la jeta sur son épaule et l'a jeta dans son fauteuil.

- Sécurité. Sécurité. Mlle Denali, un déchaînement de plus et vous n'aurez pas la chance de vous défendre. Je vous enverrai droit en prison. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre?

- Oui votre Honneur, elle comprend parfaitement. Lui répondit alors Alec.

- Allez-y. Le juge fit signe à mon oncle.

- Je vous remercie. Mr Dubois, Mlle Denali vous semblait-elle saine d'esprit quand elle vous a approché?

- Oui. Elle avait l'air un peu mal en point, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était emplie de rage et qu'elle avait planifié de tuer quelqu'un.

- Je vous remercie Mr Dubois. Pas d'autres questions votre Honneur.

Le juge fit un signe et se tourna vers Laurent.

- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir jeune homme. Mais vous comprenez que vous aller devoir assumer des conséquences pour avoir aidé Mlle Denali, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui votre Honneur. Je le sais et j'y suis préparé.

Laurent se leva et retourna à sa place d'une démarche tremblante.

- Très bien. Avocat Daniels, à vous.

-Oh, oui, je vous remercie. Je tiens à appeler Mlle Swan à la barre.

Je me raidis et me retournais pour voir mon ange marcher avec confiance vers la barre. Je lui fis un sourire fragile et articulais un «Je t'aime». Elle me le dit en retour, puis regarda l'huissier de justice.

- Levez la main droite et déclinez votre nom complet.

- Isabella Marie Swan.

- Jurez-vous de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité?

- Je le jure. Répondit-elle.

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes sous serment.

- Mlle Swan, comment avez-vous connu ma cliente?

- C'était une amie d'enfance d'Edward.

- Et j'ai cru comprendre aussi qu'elle était la femme avec qui il vous avez trompé, est-ce exact?

- Objection! Cette information est privée! Exigea mon oncle.

- Maître asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Mlle Swan, êtes-vous à l'aise pour répondre à cette question?

- Oui Votre Honneur. Tanya est la femme avec qui il m'a trompé, et suite à cela nous nous sommes séparés un certain temps. Lorsqu'il a mit fin à cette relation elle a commencé à le traquer. Il a obtenu une ordonnance restrictive, mais elle n'en n'a pas tenu compte, et elle s'est présenté à l'appartement que je partageais avec sa sœur et m'a verbalement agressé, et j'ai craqué.

- Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par craqué?

- Je l'ai plaqué au sol et rouée de coups. Elle ne voulait pas nous laisser seuls et la loi ne semblait pas l'arrêter alors j'ai pris sur moi.

- Est-ce que ma cliente a porté plainte?

- Elle avait désobéi à l'ordonnance, donc non, elle n'a pas porté plainte.

- Comment savez-vous qu'elle a désobéi à l'ordonnance?

- Elle était dans l'immeuble.

- Elle aurait pu attendre quelqu'un.

- A en juger par ce qu'elle portait, je dirai que ce n'était pas sa sœur comme elle disait. Donc, ce devait être Edward. Cracha Bella.

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes sa fiancée, c'est exact?

- Qu'est-ce que cela a a voir? Grogna Bella.

- Oui Maître, qu'en avons-nous à faire? demanda le juge Masen.

- Je demandais simplement si elle était. Peut-être cela a-t-il déstabilisé Tanya.

- Je n'ai pas dit à Tanya que j'étais fiancée, alors comment aurait-elle pu le savoir?

- Je pose les questions Mlle Swan.

- Alors posez des questions en relation avec l'agression et non pas sur ma relation M. Daniels.

Je couvris ma bouche pour essayer de retenir mes rires. Je me contrôlais et lui fis un sourire._ Allez bébé!_

- Euh ... pas d'autres questions. Bégaya Alec avant de se diriger vers son siège.

- Vous pouvez aller vous asseoir Mlle Swan.

Bella sourit, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chaise en me serrant la main quand elle passa près de moi.

- Aro, votre prochain témoin.

- Je vous remercie. Je tiens à appeler Tanya Denali à la barre.

Tanya se dirigea vers la barre, elle portait ce qu'elle pensait être un ensemble chic, mais sa jupe était trop courte et ses seins sortaient de sa veste. Je secouais la tête. Elle ne changerait jamais.

- Levez la main droite et déclinez votre nom.

- Tanya Michelle Denali.

- Jurez-vous de la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité?

- Je le jure.

- Mlle Denali, vous semblez avoir un tempérament assez calme. Dit Aro.

- Oui.

- Lorsque vous avez poignardé mon client, avez-vous pensé vous en sortir?

- En quelque sorte. Dit-elle en souriant.

Cette garce était folle!

- Pourquoi vouloir blesser quelqu'un dont vous prétendez être amoureuse?

- Parce qu'il m'a laissé tomber comme un vulgaire déchet, quand cette tarte là-bas l'a quitté. Il a affirmé qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne me choisirait pas. Il a eu ce qu'il méritait. Elle a juste de la chance que je me sois fait prendre.

- Mlle Denali vous vous rendez compte que vous venez d'admettre qu'effectivement vous avez poignardé Mr Cullen et que vous aviez l'intention de faire la même chose à Mlle Swan?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

- Je viens de vous entendre Mlle Denali.

- Alors pourquoi sommes-nous ici? Claquais-je.

- Edward, chut. Rétorqua Aro.

- Désolé.

- Vous m'avez manipulé. Gémit Tanya.

- Je n'ai pas fait une telle chose Mlle Denali. Vous n'avez pas respecté l'injonction. Les gens qui aiment Edward déclarent que vous l'avez drogué une fois, et vous venez d'admettre l'avoir poignardé. Pas d'autres questions Votre Honneur.

- Ce n'est pas juste! Je l'aime et je mérite d'être avec lui, pas cette salope! Il m'aime. Il me l'a dit avant de lui proposer de l'épouser! Je suis censée être celle qui porte la bague au doigt. Je suis celle qui devrait dormir dans ses bras tous les soirs! Il me le doit, bon Dieu! Il est à moi! Il allait me quitter, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que le droguer, mais il l'a quand même fait! Cette stupide salope me l'a pris! Je vais te tuer Bella!

Tanya devint complètement folle et se rua vers la foule, mais pas vers Laurent, vers mon bébé. L'huissier de justice passa à l'action et saisit Tanya par la taille, alors que Bella s'était précipitée dans mes bras, tremblant comme une feuille et cachant son visage dans mon cou.

- Chut bébé, elle est partie. Elle ne nous dérangera plus. Dis-je en frottant son dos

- J'ai peur Edward.

- Tu n'as plus à avoir peur ma chérie. Elle va être enfermée. D'accord? Tu me crois?

- Oui. Dit-elle en hochant la tête et en me regardant.

Mes parents vinrent vers nous et aidèrent ma fiancée qui était effrayée à retourner sur son siège. Quand j'avais vu Tanya se précipiter vers ma Bella, mon cœur était tombé dans mon estomac et j'étais resté tétanisé sur mon siège. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je fus très heureux que l'huissier de justice l'attrape avant qu'elle ne puisse nuire à mon ange.

- Bon, nous allons prendre une pause de dix minutes, puis nous reviendrons entendre le verdict du jury, qui, je suis sûre ne sera pas long à délibérer. Elle claqua son marteau, se leva puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Je me retournais et ouvris les bras pour que Bella puisse me rejoindre. Elle se leva et s'y jeta. J' appuyais mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un doux baiser profond, puis je me retirais en léchant mes lèvres, goûtant son brillant à lèvres.

- Cerise.

Je l'embrassais de nouveau, léchant cette fois l'intérieur de sa lèvre, puis je lui donnais des petits baisers rapides jusqu'à ce que mon frère se racla la gorge. Je lui sourit et l'embrassais une fois de plus, puis j'essuyais le gloss qui avait débordé de sa lèvre et je mis mon doigt dans ma bouche.

- Délicieux. Murmurais-je.

Elle se leva, les jambes branlantes et retourna à sa place.

Le juge Masen revint dans la pièce et s'assit. Le jury entra un moment plus tard.

- M. Cullen?

- Oui votre Honneur? Dis-je en me tournant vers elle.

- Vous avez quelque chose de rose sur votre menton.

- Oh désolé. Je vous remercie de me l'avoir dit madame.

- Mlle Swan je présume?

- Oui, c'est son brillant à lèvres. Dis-je en souriant et en rougissant un peu.

- Très bien. Le jury est-il parvenu à un verdict?

- Oui votre Honneur. Nous déclarons Mlle Tanya Denali coupable de toutes les accusations.

- OH, par l'enfer aux OUI! Entendis-je quelqu'un crier derrière moi.

Je me retournais et vis que c'était mon frère. Ma mère tapota son bras et le regarda.

Il se frotta le bras et gémit.

Je ris, une vague de soulagement m'avait traversé quand j'avais entendu que Tanya allait être enfermée.

- Mlle Denali, vous êtes accusée de tentative d'assassinat et d'agression avec arme blanche. Je tiens vraiment à vous jeter en prison pour un long moment, mais il est clair que vous avez besoin d'aide psychologique, alors je vais vous mettre en prison pour trente jours jusqu'à ce qu'un centre de réadaptation soit prêt à vous prendre et puis vous ne serez plus mon problème. Laurent Dubois, je vous astreint à 90 jours de service communautaire, une amende de 500 $, et un an de probation. Compris?

- Oui votre Honneur. Murmura-t-il.

- Très bien. L'affaire est classée.

Le juge Masen claqua son marteau une fois de plus et quitta la salle d'audience. Tanya ne dit rien, elle plaça ses mains derrière son dos, des larmes tombaient sur son visage. J'essayais de me sentir désolé pour elle, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'embrassais mon oncle et le remerciais de m'avoir aidé.

- C'était le moins que je puisse faire Edward. Tu es mon neveu, et bien sûr je t'aide quand tu en as besoin.

- Merci oncle Aro.

- De rien mon garçon.

Je tournais les talons et allait rejoindre ma famille et serrer Bella dans mes bras.

- Allons manger quelque chose. Oh, j'oubliais. Dis-je en sortant une boîte de velours rouge de l'intérieur de mon costume.

- Edward, qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Ouvres-la mon amour.

Ses petites mains tenaient délicatement la boîte tout en l'ouvrant avec précaution. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur elle, ils se remplirent de larmes.

- C'est beau.

Je pris la bague de la boîte et la plaçais au majeur de sa main droite.

- C'est une bague pierre de naissance. Elle est en or blanc avec des saphirs et des petits diamants. Je l'ai acheté parce que je voulais que tu saches à quel point je t'aime et combien je te suis reconnaissant de m'aimer et de vouloir m'épouser. De plus, elle est magnifique sur ta peau.

- Je t'aime tellement Edward.

Elle essuya ses larmes et captura ma bouche pour un long baiser, puis elle couru vers Ali, Rose et ma mère pour leur monter le cadeau. Alice hurla et vint m'embrasser sur la joue. Rose suivit, puis ma mère. Les hommes se regardèrent un peu perdus, peut-être parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais offert de cadeaux à leurs chéries. Je rejoignis Bella et lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Plus que tu ne le sauras jamais.

- Edward, je dois aussi te dire quelque chose.

- Quoi? Demandais-je inquiet.

- Tu sais ce matin, avant notre douche, tu te souviens?

- Ouais, tu t'es levée en quatrième vitesse pour aller à la salle de bain.

- Je me sentais un peu malade donc je. .. euh ...

- Bella, bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire avant le procès parce que tu aurais flippé, mais Edward ...

Ses beaux yeux se remplirent de larmes qui coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Je les essuyais avec mon pouce, lui pris les mains et l'embrassais sur le front.

- Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Je suis ... Edward, tu vas être papa. Nous allons avoir un bébé.


	25. Chapitre 25

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alertes ou ajouts en favoris.**_

_**Je rappelle que cette histoire appartient à lionlamb91 et les personnages à .**_

**Chapitre 25**

Je me tenais debout, les larmes tombaient sur mon visage, j'attendais avec impatience qu'il dise quelque chose. Tout valait mieux que le silence. Je voulais lui dire quelque chose et pourtant j'étais terrifiée de ce qu'il allait dire.

_Etait-il heureux? En colère? Allait-il me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire?Voudrait-il d'un bébé à 24 ans?Au début de sa vie? J'avais seulement 22 ans et je voulais ce bébé. Tais-toi Bella, Edward n'a toujours pas dit quoi que ce soit._

Je me reconcentrais sur Edward, qui était toujours silencieux, et lui pris la main.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. S'il te plaît.

Rien.

- S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. Ce silence me tue.

J'étais pratiquement entrain de le supplier. Que faire si il ne voulait plus de moi? Rosalie s'avança vers lui et lui donna une gifle.

- Edward Anthony Cullen, putain, ouvres ta bouche et parles!

- Merde Rose, ça fait mal! Glapit Edward en se frottant le visage, la gêne dans les yeux.

- Alors parles idiot. Bella est ici pensant le pire!

Elle avait raison, je pensais au pire. C'est ce que je faisais toujours. Les yeux d'Edward se tournèrent vers moi, ses traits s'adoucirent et un sourire énorme se forma sur son visage. Il vint vers moi et me fit tourner dans ses bras, riant, pleurant et il me reposa.

- Nous allons avoir un bébé? Je vais être papa? Une larme tombait de son œil

Je hochais la tête.

- Es-tu prêt pour cela?

- Oh mon Dieu bébé! Je vais être papa! Cria Edward.

Puis il attrapa mon visage et me donna un rapide baiser, étonnamment vertigineux, puis courut pour sortir de la salle de justice. Je le rattrapais et arrivais juste à temps pour l'entendre crier :

- Je vais avoir un bébé!

Certains s'arrêtaient et le regardaient, les autres continuaient à avancer. Je lui touchais le bras et lui chuchotais. 

- Bébé, je vais avoir un bébé, pas toi.

- Oh merde. Désolé. Elle va avoir mon bébé! Corrigea-t-il à haute voix, en me montrant.

_- Félicitations!_

_- Tais-toi!_

_- J'ai mes propres problèmes!_

_- Heureux pour vous!_

Entendions nous certains passants crier. Je ris et attrapais Edward pour qu'il me fasse face.

- Hum, les habitants de Seattle ne nous connaissent pas, je suis certaine qu'ils n'en n'ont rien à faire.

Edward se mit à genoux au milieu du palais de justice, entoura ses bras autour de moi et pressa son visage contre mon ventre, puis il murmura:

- Salut mon petit. Je suis impatient de te rencontrer. Je t'aime déjà et je vais être le meilleur des papas.

- Oh Edward, tu es le plus doux des hommes. Je t'aime! Dis-je en tirant sur ses bras pour l'obliger à se lever.

- Je t'aime aussi Bell. Et toi aussi bébé C. Murmura-t-il en touchant mon ventre à nouveau.

- Euh, les gars? Maintenant que Tanya est partie, que vous pouvez souffler que vous êtes dans une bulle heureuse, je vais être obligée de l'éclater. Nous devons assister à une fête de fiançailles. Intervint Alice.

- Seigneur, allons-y! Désolée Al.

- Oh bon sang Bells, ça va. Et je suis tellement heureuse pour vous les gars! Je vais être la tante de deux bébés maintenant! Dit-elle en me tenant aussi serrée que ses petits bras le permettaient.

- Très bien, nous avons tous besoin de rentrer et de nous changer. Bella et Edward, vous y allez avec Alice et Jasper. Emmett et Rosalie, vous deux venez avec moi . Rose, j'ai besoin de toi pour me coiffer. Ça ira? Dit Esme

- Oui Esme. Répondit Rose en souriant.

- Je te remercie ma chérie. Edward et Emmett, je suis tellement heureuse que vous nous donniez à Carlisle et moi des petits-enfants, et j'espère que Ali m'en donnera un aussi.

Esme m'étreint en chuchotant combien elle était heureuse pour moi.

- J'aime quand tu prends le contrôle ma chérie. Dit Carlisle en souriant. Esme l'embrassa, provoquant la grimace leurs enfants.

- Eh les gars! Crièrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Allons-y bébé. Dis-je en attrapant le bras d'Edward, alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux.

- Est-ce que cela signifie que tes hormones vont nous jouer des tours? Que parfois tu seras vraiment au bord des larmes et d'autres tu seras excitée?

- Oui, c'est ce que cela signifie. Je suis sûre que tu seras heureux des envies de sexe que j'aurai, mais nous avons encore besoin de prendre rendez-vous chez le gynécologue.

Il haussa les sourcils

- Je vais prendre rendez-vous avec le gynéco d'Ali. Ça ira? Elle a un gynécologue, n'est-ce pas?

- J'imagine, et si elle n'en n'a pas, nous allons en trouver un. Dis-je en haussant les épaules alors que nous montions dans sa Mercedes.

- Je suis impatient de rencontrer notre bébé Bella. Dit-il en entrelaçant nos doigt et en m'embrassant.

- Moi aussi.

**- * S * - * S * - **

- Mary Alice Whitlock, ne sois pas si sexy!

Jasper faisait l'éloge de sa femme. Ali était mignonne en rose. Elle portait une robe rose claire courte de designer à fines bretelles, des chaussures à talons, une bague, des boucles d'oreilles en cristal en forme de gouttes, du rouge à lèvres rose, et un bandeau de cristal dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Elle serra son mari, puis l'embrassa.

- Je te remercie M. Whitlock, tu n'es pas mal non plus.

Jasper portait une veste en cuir blanche et un pantalon de cuir gris. Ses cheveux étaient comme d'habitude bouclés et emmêlés. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air parfait.

- Wow. Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournais alors qu'Edward s'avançait vers moi, suintant le sex-appeal dans sa chemise grise, son pantalon noir et ses chaussure de cuir noires . Ses cheveux étaient humides, mais il était très beau. Ils seraient beaucoup plus désordonnés ce soir après avoir passé ses mains dedans.

- Salut, tu es très beau. Dis-je en souriant.

- Je ressemble à un clochard par rapport à toi. Dieu, tu es sacrément belle!

Je rougis et baissais les yeux sur ma tenue. Je portais une robe de soirée bleue arrivant au dessus de mes genoux, j'avais l'impression de porter de la soie sur ma peau. J'avais rasé mes jambes et appliqué une lotion hydratante parfumée au freesia sur chaque partie de mon corps.

Ali avait relevé mes cheveux en un chignon élégant et laissé quelques mèches courtes et amples et coiffé ma frange sur le côté. J'avais mis du mascara et du rouge à lèvres. Je portais également des boucles d'oreille, un collier et un bracelet en cristal Swarovski.

- Je te remercie. Ali m'a coiffé.

Je me dirigeais vers lui et enveloppais mes bras autour de sa taille.

- Mmmmm, Alice comment as-tu fait pour qu'elle sente si bon? Gémit-il

Je rougis un peu plus et cachais mon visage dans sa poitrine face aux compliments sans fin qu'il me faisait.

- Je n'ai rien fait Eddie. Elle a mit de la lotion sur tout son corps et a mit du parfum sur sa gorge et ses poignets. Je n'ai fait que ses cheveux et son maquillage. Aimes-tu son rouge à lèvres? Elle n'a jamais porté de rouge avant.

Il releva mon visage et gémit.

- Rouge, Bella? Dieu, nous devons sortir d'ici avant que je ne fasse quelque chose qu' Ali et Jazz ne voudraient pas voir. Tu es magnifique mon amour.

- Edward, mec, je pense que tu vas la faire mouiller.

- Jasper! Ali sursauta et le frappa. Tais-toi. Je ne veux pas entendre ça! C'est mon frère.

Je cachais à nouveau mon visage pour que personne ne puisse voir comme j'étais rouge. Mais je me reculais, me souvenant que mon maquillage pouvait salir sa chemise et je regardais vers lui. Il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa lentement. Jasper se racla la gorge, nous faisant sortir de notre torpeur.

- Allons-y .

- OK.

Je me dirigeais vers la penderie, attrapais mon manteau de tweed noir, mon écharpe et mes gants, puis je donnais son manteau à Edward et plaçais mon bras dans le creux de ses reins et nous sortîmes derrière Alice et Jasper.

- Allons à la fête bébé.

- Je t'aime. Grogna Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi.

**- * S * - * S * - **

- Bells, de quoi j'ai l'air? Me demanda mon père alors que nous entrions dans la salle des fêtes.

Il était beau. Il portait une chemise bleue foncée, un pantalon noir et ses cheveux avaient l'air stylé. Sue était à côté de lui et portait une robe de cocktail violette avec des chaussures à talons gris Mary Jane et ses cheveux étaient frisés en boucles lâches. Edward était entré pendant que j'attendais mon père.

- Tu es très bien papa. Toi aussi Sue. Je suis désolée Leah ne pouvait pas venir.

- Merci Bella. Tu es belle aussi. C'est le soir où Leah et Jacob travaillent. Ils seront là à Noël et pour votre mariage.

- J'espère. Je veux qu'elle soit une demoiselle d'honneur. Papa, as-tu vu maman?

- Elle devrait être ici Bells.

- BELLY! Je me tournais vers cette voix tonitruante quand Emmett m'a attrapa et me serra très fort.

- Em ... je ne peux pas ... respirer ... poses-moi.

- Désolé, un peu.

- Ça va. Tu es très élégant. Dis-je quand ma respiration revint. Emmett portait une chemise et un pantalon noir, ainsi que des chaussures en cuir noir.

- Merci! Tu es très sexy toi aussi.

- Emmett, dragues-tu ta future belle-sœur? Demanda Carlisle en marchant vers nous.

- Avez-vous rencontré la copine de mon père, Sue Clearwater? Leur demandais-je. Em lui serra la main.

- Non pas encore. Bonjour Charlie. Vous devez être la mère de Leah. Carlisle serra la main de Charlie puis celle de Sue

- Oui. Vous êtes le père du marié?

- Oui. L'avez-vous déjà rencontré?

- Non, mais j'aimerai. Bella est comme une fille pour moi et il serait formidable de rencontrer son fiancé.

Carlisle hocha la tête et cria à Esme.

- Chérie, où est notre fils?

- Il est sorti. Il devrait revenir dans quelques minutes. Bonjour. Je suis Esme Cullen. Vous devez être Sue. Charlie a parlé sans arrêt de vous à Thanksgiving. Dit-elle en tendant la main à Sue.

Esme était à couper le souffle. Elle portait une robe de soie verte décolletée, un collier, des boucles d'oreilles, une bague et un bracelet en émeraudes et diamants. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon parfait. Elle était superbe.

- Es. Tu avais besoin de dire ça? Dit mon père en rougissant.

- C'est mignon Charlie.

- Tu as parlé de moi? Lui demanda Sue.

- Énormément. Répondit Esme.

- Tu es si gentil. Sue l'embrassa sur la joue ce qui le fit rougir d'avantage.

- Oh ma petite Marie Bella! Entendis-je dans un cri.

Je me tournais et vis ma mère courir vers moi. Je souris et jetais mes bras autour d'elle en sentant les larmes piquer mes yeux. Oui, ma mère était extravagante, mais je l'aimais et j'étais impatiente qu'elle rencontre Edward. Elle me serra, nous balançant d'un côté à l'autre, alors que ses reniflements remplissaient mes oreilles.

- Salut maman. Murmurais-je.

- Oh mon bébé. Tu m'as tellement manqué.

J'essuyais les larmes de ses yeux et l'embrassais sur la joue.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi.

- Tu vas te marier!

- Je vais me marier! Tu es jolie.

- Moi? Bébé tu es incroyable! Radieuse comme une femme enceinte!

Je rougis et baissais les yeux, ne voulant pas répondre à cela parce que j'étais enceinte. Mais je leur dirai plus tard.

- Bell, bébé, où es-tu? La voix de velours d'Edward m'appela depuis la foule.

- Ici, je suis juste là. Edward! Dis-je en levant mes mains en l'air et en sautant pour qu'il puisse me voir.

Il se fraya un chemin à travers les personnes et enroula ses bras autour de moi.

- Salut ma chérie. Que faisais-tu?

- Je parlais à ma mère.

- Oh désolé. Bonjour, je suis Edward. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Mme Dwyer.

Ma mère se tenait là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

- Maman? Est-ce que ça va?

Elle sortit de sa stupeur, ferma la bouche, puis fit un sourire Edward.

- Bonjour Edward. Mais vous êtes bel homme.

- Je vous remercie Mme Dwyer. Je peux voir d'où Bella tient sa beauté.

- Oh s'il vous plaît appelez-moi Renée.

- Renée.

- Bébé, est-il gentil avec toi?

- J'aime votre fille Mme Renée-DWYER, elle est l'amour de ma vie. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et je suis juste chanceux qu'elle ait accepté d'être ma femme.

- Oh, je vous aime bien monsieur! Vous savez parler. Que faites-vous dans la vie? Demanda ma mère en lui tapotant le bras.

- Je suis avocat.

- C'est merveilleux!

- D'accord maman. Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher du punch et puis nous reparlerons plus tard. J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à toi et papa.

- Oooohhhh, je suis excitée maintenant! Je reviens te parler très vite. Dit-elle en courant pratiquement à la table de punch.

- J'aime ta mère. Elle est pétillante. Elle me rappelle d'Ali. Dit Edward en riant.

- Allez Edward, allons rencontrer l'amie de Charlie.

- Sue est ici?

- Ouais bébé elle est là.

- Salut Rose. Tu es superbe, comme toujours.

- Toi aussi chérie.

Je rougis à son compliment, et me penchais en arrière contre la poitrine d'Edward. Il pencha la tête et me fit un doux baiser sur l'épaule.

- Bella, tu as un beau fiancé. Hurla pratiquement Sue.

- Bonjour. Je suis Edward. Dit-il en lui serrant la main.

- Sue Clearwater. Dites-moi ce que vous faites Edward.

- Il est avocat. Il travaille pour l'entreprise de son oncle ici à Seattle. Répondis-je

- Impressionnant. Oh, puis-je voir ta bague?

- Bien sûr.

- Elle est magnifique.

I cent dix-sept diamants. Je l'ai acheté et lui ai demandé deux heures plus tard. Dit Edward fièrement.

- Oh c'est tellement adorable! J'espère que Charlie, s'il doit me le demander, fera pareil. Je regardais mon père et je vis qu'il rougissait. Je rigolais et serrais sa main.

- C'est donc de là que viennent tes rougeurs bébé. Dit Edward en riant.

- Oui, ça vient de mon père.

- Haha Bells. Répondit Charlie.

- Tout va bien papa. Bon tout le monde! Edward et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer. Maman , papa, Esme et Carlisle le savent déjà, car ils étaient là quand je l'ai dit à Edward. Donc j'ai récemment découvert, en fait aujourd'hui, que j'attends un ... un bébé. je suis enceinte.

- Oh mon Dieu! Mes parents et Sue pleuraient à l'unisson.

- Mon bébé va avoir un bébé!

Ma mère couru vers moi pour la deuxième fois et commença à pleurer tout en me berçant dans ses bras.

- Je vais être grand-mère! Charlie, on va être grands-parents!

- Où en es-tu? Demanda Sue en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

- Je dois encore le découvrir. Mon rendez-vous est prévu pour après Noël.

- Je vais être grand-père. Merci ma petite fille. Dit mon père en me sortant de l'étreinte de ma mère, pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- Je ne l'ai pas fait toute seule, Edward m'a aidé.

- Les cinq minutes suivantes furent remplies de félicitations, d'embrassades et de larmes. Rose et Emmett nous félicitèrent aussi pour l'enfant à venir et Ali sautait partout. Elle avait planifié tout cela. C'était bon d'être entourée par ma famille et mes amis, je me sentais aimée. Edward se tenait à mes côtés, riant avec les autres et m'embrassant quand il le pouvait.

- Bien, écoutez-moi. Il est temps de danser. Bella, Eddie, Ali et moi avons choisi cette chanson en espérant qu'elle vous plairait. Cria Emmett.

Alice appuya sur le bouton de lecture et le tempo lent de la chanson envahit la salle.

- Viens mon ange. Murmura Edward en me tirant sur la piste de danse.

- J'aime cette chanson.

- J'adore quand tu chantes. Il est rare que tu le fasses.

- Je te remercie.

Edward finit de chanter et m'embrassa doucement.

- Tu me rends fou Bella. Et je ne veux plus jamais que cela change. Je t'aime ma belle.

- Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je t'aimerai toujours.


	26. Chapitre 26

_**Merci à : oliveronica cullen massen, glaw10, siohbanne, Grazie, nana10, aelita48, bellaedwardtwilight, Aphroangelos Ines, sand91, Nox07, ptitesfrimousses**_

**Petite info, il reste encore 7 chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction.**

**Chapitre 26 : **

**EPOV**

Je me réveillais, passais mes doigts dans mes cheveux, m'étirais, puis cherchais à atteindre Bella à coté de moi, mais l'espace était vide. Chaud, mais vide, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait s'être levée. Je balançais mes jambes sur le côté du lit pour me lever, baillais et me grattais l'estomac. Il était 9h30 et notre rendez-vous chez le gynécologue était à onze heures. J'allais aux toilettes, puis je sortis de sa chambre pour me rendre à la cuisine. Bella était dans le cellier, probablement à la recherche de bagels. J'entrais sur la pointe des pieds et enveloppais mes bras autour d'elle, mes mains posées sur son bas-ventre.

- Qu'est-ce que cette femme magnifique est train de faire?

Elle sursauta et cria.

- Tu m'as fait peur!

- Mmm, désolé. Comment va mon bébé aujourd'hui? Dis-je en l'embrassant sur l'épaule et derrière l'oreille.

- Le bébé se porte bien et moi aussi. Comment va papa aujourd'hui?

Sa main droite glissa jusqu'à se retrouver derrière mon cou, qu'elle me gratta. J'en ronronnais presque. C'était incroyable!

- Je vais bien. Je me sens bien ma chérie.

- Je sais.

Je sentais la chaleur de sa peau et sa respiration devenir lourde. Je posais mes mains sur ses seins. Bella gémit doucement et posa ses mains sur le dessus des miennes.

- Tu aimes ça Bells?

- Beaucoup. Tout est si sensible aujourd'hui. J'ai dû changer ma culotte ce matin. Je me suis réveillée suite à un rêve super érotique.

- Vraiment? Quel genre de rêve? Dis-je en glissant mes mains sous son tee-shirt et en frottant mes paumes contre ses seins.

- Tu ... m'embrassais. Elle gémit et s'appuya d'avantage contre mains. Je pinçais et roulais ses mamelons entre mes doigts tout en embrassant la chair de son cou.

- Où est-ce que je t'embrassais?

- Mes hanches et mes cuisses, ensuite tu es descendu plus bas et tu as utilisé ton doigt, puis je me suis réveillée Edward ...Dit-elle en haletant.

Ma main se détacha de sa poitrine pour se poser sur sa taille, et mon autre main se glissa à l'intérieur de son short. Je pouvais sentir le jus couler sur mes doigts.

- Tu es ruisselante bébé.

- S'il te plaît Edward … touches-moi.

- Comme tu voudras. Murmurais-je en appuyant deux doigts contre son clitoris.

Bella jouit rapidement, ses doigts saisirent le compteur en face d'elle et elle cria, son corps se secoua sous l'assaut de sa libération rapide. Sa libération coula d'elle et trempa ma main. Je me mis a jouer avec son entrée et son clitoris gonflé tout en grognant dans son oreille:

- Regardes ça. Je te touche une fois et tu exploses pour moi.

- Dieu. Gémit-elle alors que ses hanches chevauchaient contre mes doigts.

- Ce n'est pas Dieu qui t'a fait ça Bell. Je veux vraiment te faire venir à nouveau. Encore une fois. Que va dire ma sœur si nous baptisons son cellier?

Je jouais toujours avec son clitoris, le caressant légèrement, juste assez pour qu'il soit sensible, mais sans la faire venir, puis de ma main libre je retournais à son mamelon. Elle se pencha, pour se frotter d'avantage contre mes doigts.

- Edward, et ... si ils … nous ... entendent?

- Tu dois rester silencieuse. Nous le devons tous les deux.

Elle gémit quand je retirais mes doigts pour les porter à ma bouche et en sucer le jus. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent à mes gestes et sa poitrine se souleva. Je plongeais à nouveau deux doigts dans son short, le descendant sur ses jambes, la laissant à moitié nue.

Je le ramassais, le mis sur le côté sur le plancher, puis tirais la porte coulissante en bois et la verrouillais.

- Montes sur le comptoir et enlèves ton tee-shirt pour que je vois tes seins bébé. Je veux les voir quand je te comblerai.

Ma bite était dure comme un bloc de ciment, et appelait la chaleur humide de son corps. Je voulais tout. Elle ne parlait pas. Elle enleva son tee-shirt, releva sa jambe et se pencha en arrière sur ses coudes. Elle était grande ouverte pour moi, sa chair délicate et luisante. Je remerciais Dieu qu'elle s'épile toutes les deux semaines. Épilation brésilienne. Je sortis mon érection de mon boxer et l'embrassais.

- Prête ma chérie?

- Ouais.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Bella alors que je plaçais mon bout contre elle.

Je me mis à pousser en douceur. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière et gémit. Chaud. Agréable. Ses muscles vaginaux se serrent et caressèrent ma bite, que je retirais pour replonger une fois de plus en elle.

- Oh putain c'est bon. Tu es tellement chaude et serrée Bella, à chaque fois! Dis-je en grognant et pressant mon front contre le sien.

Ses hanches se soulevaient et retombaient à chaque poussée, sa chatte serrait et aspirait ma bite, construisant ma libération. Je saisis sa taille et pompais en elle avec lenteur. Les bruits de nos gémissements retentissaient dans la pièce minuscule.

- Plus Edward, s'il te plaît. Suppliait-elle.

- Je ne veux pas te baiser trop fort_ ..._ je ne veux pas faire du mal à notre bébé.

- Unh ... tu ne le feras pas. S'il te plaît.

- Ah Bella. Tu dois être silencieuse, pour moi bébé. S'il te plaît.

J'attrapais sa jambe qui était sur le comptoir et la passais autour de mes hanches, puis je cachais mon visage dans son cou.

- O-OK.

Ma bite entrait et sortait d'elle aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je ne la baisais pas, je lui faisais l'amour, mais c'était rapide. Les ongles de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans mes épaules, alors qu'elle se retenait.

Mon sexe et mon estomac se serraient et mon orgasme se rapprochait à chaque retrait des muscles de Bella.

- C'est ça chérie, laisses-toi aller pour moi. Dis-je en gémissant et en pinçant son clitoris entre mes doigts.

Trois coups plus tard je me libérais alors que Bella cachait son visage dans mon cou pour étouffer ses cris. Je donnais deux coups un plus peu profonds et le reste de ma semence se vida l'intérieur d'elle. Elle est déjà enceinte, alors pas de préservatif pour nous. J'embrassais son front humide et ses lèvres.

- Tu vas bien?

- Fantastique. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Je t'aime tellement. Vraiment.

- Je l'embrassais à nouveau, faisant courir mes dents le long de sa lèvre inférieure, puis aspirais sa petite langue rose dans ma bouche. Je me délectais de ses lèvres et de sa langue quelques minutes et lui remis son tee-shirt.

- Je t'aime aussi.

- Eddie? Bella? Où êtes-vous?

- Merde! Alice! Nous murmurâmes à l'unisson.

Je remontais mon boxer et tentais de recoiffer mes cheveux. Bella remit son short alors que j'ouvrais la porte, puis je vérifiais qu'elle est l'air présentable, et sortis en premier. Alice nous regarda et fronça son petit nez de dégoût.

- Merde les gars! Je mets mes courses là-dedans!

- Hé ma petite fille. Dit Bella en prenant Maggie dans ses bras, puis elle haussa les épaules.

- C'est les hormones et tu dois faire ce qu'elles te dictent. Au moins, on n'était pas sur la table.

- Je t'aime. Dis-je en reniflant et en enfouissant mon visage dans ses cheveux.

- Merde, mais vous êtes des malades, je vous le dis. Jésus, Marie!

**- * S * - * S * -**

- Isabella Swan.

- Viens bébé. Il est temps de voir notre petit.

Je laçais nos doigts ensemble et me dirigeais vers le bureau. Bella s'installa et posa ses pieds dans les étriers. Je lui tins la main en attendant que le médecin arrive.

Un coup retentit à la porte et le médecin entra.

- Bonjour. Je suis le Dr Carmen Sterling et je serai votre médecin tout au long de cette grossesse. Je suppose que c'est Alice Whitlock qui vous a donné mon nom?

- Oui,c'est la sœur de Edward. Répondit Bella.

- Merveilleux! Etes-vous excité de voir votre petit paquet?

- Très. Dis-je en souriant.

- Très bien Bella, nous allons vous ausculter. Je vais faire un premier examen pelvien, voir s'il y a quelque chose qui doit retenir notre attention. Vous allez ressentir un peu d'inconfort. Dit le Dr Sterling en passant des gants en latex et en s'asseyant entre les jambes de Bella, avant de saisir ses pinces.

Je la sentis serrer ma main un peu plus fort. Je posais ma main sur son ventre où je fis de petits cercles de la main.

- Ça va ma chérie?

- C'est froid.

Je ris et lui embrassais les doigts.

- OK, tout a l'air parfait Bella. Maintenant, nous allons regarder votre bébé. S'il vous plaît, relever le haut de votre robe.

Carmen se leva et se dirigea vers l'échographe et attrapa un tube de gel qu'elle appliqua sur le ventre de Bella.

- Votre bébé est là. Vous voyez cette masse?

Je me rapprochais de la petite télévision pour regarder la masse, puis tournais mon regard vers Bella. Les larmes tombaient sur son joli visage, ce qui provoqua les miennes.

- C'est notre bébé Bella. Juste là! Tu entends les battements de coeur?

- Ouais bébé je la vois. Me dit Bella en souriant, alors que les larmes coulaient encore de ses yeux.

- Elle?

- J'ai un pressentiment Edward.

- Eh bien il est trop tôt pour connaître le sexe, mais je dirai que vous en êtes à environ quatre semaines Bella. Répondit Carmen.

- Quatre semaines? Nous avons recommencé à avoir des ... oh, maintenant je me souviens, un jour, tu sais? Dit Bella.

- Non bébé, je ne sais pas.

- Sur ton canapé ... Murmurait-elle.

- Oh! Je me souviens maintenant. Mais nous n'avons pas ... oh.

Je me rappelais maintenant. Nous étions désespérés, démunis, nous nous désirions follement, nous venions juste de nous remettre ensemble. Dans la chaleur de l'instant, je m'étais glissé à l'intérieur d'elle un tout petit peu, pas même une dizaine de centimètres, sans doute à peine et la sensation de ses muscles qui se serraient m'avait fait venir. Nous avions joui tous les deux. Un peu de sperme avait du la pénétrer sans que je m'en rende compte.

- Je pense que mes spermatozoïdes n'ont pas pu résister. Tu es une femme fertile ma chérie. Murmurais-je en retour.

Bella eut un petit rire et acquiesça de la tête alors que des rougeurs se répandaient sur son visage et son cou. J'embrassais ses doigts une fois de plus. Carmen était absorbée par le mouvement de notre bébé sur l'écran.

- Avez-vous toujours des relations intime?

- Oui. Répondit-on ensemble.

- OK.

- Est-ce que vous voulez nous dire que nous ne pouvons pas avoir de relations sexuelles jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse? Demanda Bella en faisant presque la moue.

- Oh non! Vous pouvez être intime autant que vous voulez. Ça aide en particulier la mère quand la date d'accouchement est proche.

- Pour quand est prévu l'accouchement? Interrogeas-je.

- 1ère quinzaine d'août.

- C'est juste avant mon anniversaire! Cria Bella.

Je ris et l'embrassais sur les lèvres. J'essuyais nos larmes et l'aidais à s'asseoir. Carmen nous dit au revoir après nous avoir informé que notre prochain rendez-vous était dans deux semaines. Bella devrait faire une prise de sang avant chaque rendez-vous, et sachant qu'elle détestait la vue de celui-ci, cela n'allait pas être facile.

Nous étions la veille de Noël et mes parents avaient organisé une fête. Le père de Bella, sa mère, Jake et Leah, et ma fratrie, devaient être présents.

- Nous devons nous préparer pour ce soir mon ange.

- Allons-y.

**- * S * - * S * -**

- Je te jure que tu es plus belle d'heure en heure Bell.

Bella portait une robe pull pourpre avec une ceinture, des collants crème, des boucles d'oreilles de diamants en forme de coeur et des bottines noires. Ses cheveux pendaient en boucles lâches et elle n'avait pas mit de maquillage. Elle n'en n'avait pas besoin, elle avait un éclat naturel en ce moment. Nous avions acheté toutes les vitamines prénatales nécessaires, des crèmes et des vêtements pour sa grossesse. Elle devait retourner faire quelques achats avec Ali après les vacances. Maggie sprinta vers nous et je m'agenouillais pour la ramasser.

- Prête à partir ma petite Maggie? Tu veux voir Emmett? Dis-je en embrassant sa tête.

Maggie aboya au nom d'Emmett et se tortilla dans mes bras, heureuse de sortir de l'appartement. Ce chiot aimait mon frère.

- Chéri tu es sexy. Salut jolie chiot. Dit-elle avant de retourner vers le placard.

Elle en sortit son manteau noir, des gants et un bonnet. Je portais un pull-over rouge, un jeans et mes mocassins. La fête n'était pas formelle, donc je voulais être à l'aise.

- Merci ma chérie.

A mon tour j'attrapais mon manteau et mes gants et nous allâmes à la voiture de Bella. J'ouvris la porte coté passager et l'aidais à monter à l'intérieur. Hey, je devais m'entraîner maintenant. Elle allait être magnifique avec mon bébé grandissant dans son ventre.

Nous nous garâmes devant chez mes parents et je fis à nouveau le tour pour l'aider. Son pied glissa sur la glace et elle faillit tomber. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçais contre ma poitrine. J'avais eu peur, cela aurait pu être dangereux pour elle et le bébé.

- Tu vas bien bébé?

- Oui, mais il s'en est fallu de peu. Je suis maladroite, tu le sais.

Je l'embrassais sur le front et la posais à un endroit pour sortir Maggie de la voiture. Bells était sur le point de sonner à la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit pour révéler Emmett qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

- Joyeux Noël enculés!

- Emmett Dale! Surveilles ton langage!

- Écoutes ta mère, fils. Entendis-je dire mon père.

- Désolé Man. Cria-t-il. Entrez les amoureux.

- Salut Emmy.

- Ma petite Bella.

Il l'enveloppa dans une étreinte serrée et me sourit. Je remarquais que Bella avait du mal à sortir de son emprise.

- Emmett tu es entrain de l'écraser. Elle est enceinte.

- Oh, désolé Bells. Il la lâcha et elle laissa échapper un souffle haletant.

- Joyeux Noël Em.

- Toi aussi petit frère. Mais c'est Maggie.

Il prit Maggie de mes bras, embrassa son nez et la berça comme un bébé. Leur chaton devait vraiment le détester.

- Salut les gars! Dis-je.

- Salut!

Toutes les personnes qui nous étaient chères étaient présentes, dans la cuisine et au salon, en train de boire et de rire. Nous passâmes les heures suivantes entourés de notre famille, à manger, écouter de la musique, le tout sous l'odeur de la cannelle, des biscuits au sucre, du lait de poule, du cidre chaud, des guimauves, du chocolat, du feu dans la cheminée, c'était la magie de Noël, et la pièce était remplie d'amour.

J'attrapais mon bel ange et l'emmitouflais afin que nous puissions sortir sous le porche arrière pour regarder la neige tomber. Je sirotais mon chocolat chaud avec Bella sur mes genoux, ma main libre frottant son ventre encore plat. En quelques mois, il allait grossir et bientôt notre bébé viendrait au monde.

- Je t'aime bébé Cullen. Je t'aime Bella.

- Nous t'aimons aussi.

- Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël Edward. Bella sourit et m'embrassa.

_C'était le meilleur noël de ma vie._


	27. Chapitre 27

**Me voilà de retour de vacances, bien reposée et bronzée, j'en profite donc pour vous livrer ce nouveau chapitre.**

**A très vite.**

**Chris**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et mises en alerte.**

**Chapitre 27 :**

_**26 janvier 2011**_

**BPOV**

Ça commençait à se voir! Ça commençait vraiment à se voir! Je n'avais rien montré lors de mon rendez-vous chez le médecin il y a cinq jours. Mais j'étais tellement excitée! Je m'étais levée ce matin avec la vessie pleine et j'avais regardé mon ventre, pour y découvrir une petite bosse naissante. Mon nombril n'était pas proéminent mais il était dur. Je devais le dire à Edward! Il n'avait pas pu rester avec moi ces trois derniers jours en raison de son travail et je voulais vraiment lui faire une surprise. Je devais partir en congé maternité lors de mon cinquième mois et je n'avais pas encore dit à Tyler que j'étais enceinte. Il était parti dans les Alpes avec son petit ami et sa famille. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire? Interrompre ses vacances vacances prolongées? Rude.

- Nous devons le montrer à papa bébé C. Il va être tellement heureux. Murmurais-je à mon ventre, tout en m'habillant. Je m'arrêterai à son bureau avant d'aller travailler pour lui montrer. J'avais mis un pull noir en col en V, une paire de vieux jeans car il était large autour de mes hanches, un fin gilet gris et mes bottes en daim, ainsi que le collier qu'Alice et Jazz m'avaient offert pour Noël et une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants qui venait de Esme et Carlisle.

Je n'avais pas encore fait d'emplettes concernant mes vêtements de maternité, d'ailleurs je ne devais par tarder si je ne voulais pas me promener nue. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en queue de cheval basse, attrapais mon manteau, pris mes clés et étais montée dans ma nouvelle Chevroley rouge,cadeau de Noël de Edward, mes parents et de leurs proches.

Elle avait des sièges en cuir beige, un lecteur CD, la radio par satellite, une station iPod, et des serrures de sécurité pour enfants. C'était une voiture familiale merveilleuse, tout simplement parfaite pour le bébé que nous attendions. Edward aimait ma voiture, il essayait toujours de me la prendre pour aller travailler, mais obtenait rarement gain de cause.

Il avait sa Mercedes. Je mis la voiture en route et allumais la radio sur mon iPod pour écouter de la musique classique afin de me calmer et de calmer mon petit. J'avais le fort pressentiment que c'était une fille. Je sortis du garage et conduisis jusqu'au bureau d'Edward.

J'entrais et me dirigeais vers Lauren, l'assistante d'Edward. Elle avait l'air d'une garce, mais elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Elle avait les cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, des yeux bleus, un corps mince et mesurait environ trois centimètres de plus que moi. Son mari, James, travaillait pour le Département de police de Seattle et son fils était à la maternelle.

- Est-il occupé?

- Bonjour Bella. Non, il n'est pas occupé, Carlisle est avec lui. Je vais lui dire que vous êtes ici. Si vous pouviez tout simplement vous asseoir juste là, ce serait formidable.

- OK. Je m'assis dans le fauteuil moelleux et attendis.

- C'est bon Bella.

- Merci Lauren. Dis-je en passant devant elle.

Carlisle était assis sur le canapé alors qu' Edward écrivait quelque chose sur son agenda. Je souris à Carlisle et l'embrassais.

- Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu?

- Mieux que jamais.

- Plus de nausées matinales?

- Non.

Les trois premières semaines j'en avais eu en permanence, je ne pouvais pas garder quoi que ce soit mais j'étais toujours affamée. Mes hormones faisaient encore rage et Edward était toujours là pour répondre à mes besoins sexuels, ou à chaque fois que je pleurais il me réconfortait. Carlisle était un bon docteur, il avait toujours pris soin de moi, et s'assurait que j'étais en bonne santé, même s'il n'était pas gynécologue.

- C'est bien. Nous voulons un petit-fils en bonne santé et heureux.

- Oyé, Oyé capitaine. Dis-je en portant ma main en guise de salut

- Quel personnage tu es Bella.

- Mais c'est mon personnage. Ajouta Edward en contournant son bureau pour venir vers moi. Il m' étreint et m'embrassa dans le cou.

- Salut bébé. Dit-il en posant son front contre le mien.

- Salut. Comment vas-tu?

- Fantastique et toi?

- Super. Mais j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Et à Carlisle aussi puisqu'il est ici.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demandèrent-ils ensemble.

J'enlevais mon manteau et relevais le pull de mon ventre.

- Je vous montre un peu. Vous voyez?

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent et un sourire énorme s'étala sur son visage. Il se mit à genoux et posa ses mains chaudes sur la bosse faite par le bébé, puis il me regarda, des larmes se formèrent dans ses yeux d'émeraude. Je me baissais pour les essuyer.

- C'est notre bébé là-dedans Edward.

- Notre bébé. Notre bébé papa. Chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur mon ventre et en regardant Carlisle,

- Je sais mon fils. Votre bébé. Mon petit-enfant.

- Je suis tellement heureux mon ange.

Il se tourna vers moi, plaça un baiser sur ma bosse et m'embrassa. Je léchais mes lèvres et parlais à mon futur beau-frère.

- Vous voulez toucher grand-père?

- Très certainement. répondit Carlisle en plaçant ses mains sur le bébé. Mon petit-enfant.

- Vous devriez le dire à Esme.

- Oh bébé il va le faire. Crois-moi. Lorsque ces deux-là parlent de quelque chose d'énorme pour eux, ils gloussent comme des poules. Je vais partir plus tôt. J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Ooooh, c'est quoi?

- Bell, pourquoi devrais-je te le dire si c'est une surprise?

- Tu m'aimes.

- Je t'aime. C'est pourquoi je ne te le dis pas bébé.

- Très bien, je vais partir. Edward, il arrive que je parle beaucoup à ta mère, mais je ne suis pas la poule. Je suis le mâle, ce qui signifie que je suis un coq. Dit Carlisle.

- Papa! Non, ne le dis pas. Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas une poule. Mais je ne veux jamais entendre _ce _mot sortir de ta bouche_._ Jamais.

Les joues d'Edward étaient roses d'embarras et Carlisle riait sous cape.

- Très bien Edward, je vais arrêter. Mais quand je suis avec ta mère, elle aime que je sois un co-

- Papa! N'en dis pas plus! S'il te plaît. Cria Edward

À ce stade, j'étais pliée, serrant mes côtes, et riant très fort. Carlisle était un homme viril et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir de se définir comme un «coq». Les hommes Cullen étaient bons ... eh bien, en tout, vraiment.

- Je. .. ne peux pas ... Oh, mon Dieu ... hilarant. Je haletais tout en essuyant les larmes de mon visage.

- Je suis vraiment ravi que tu trouves mon humiliation drôle Isabella. Aimerais-tu que tes parents parlent de leur vie sexuelle en face de toi et du père de ton enfant?

- Mes parents sont divorcés bébé. Ils n'ont pas de relations sexuelles et je suis rarement près de l'un d'eux pour discuter de cela, donc tout va bien. Allons Edward, tu tiens tes gènes de tous les deux. Détends-toi.

J'embrassais sa mâchoire et saluais son père. Carlisle se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu es prête?

- Oui. Donnes-moi ma surprise, mec!

- Mec? Dit-il en plissant son front.

- Tais-toi. Allez. Quelle voiture prenons-nous? Dis-je en le poussant hors de la porte.

- La tienne. Bella, bébé, pouvons-nous s'il te plaît prendre ta voiture? S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît? Répondit Edward en faisant la moue,

- Je commence à penser que tu n'as choisit cette voiture que pour ton plaisir Edward Cullen.

- Non, je l'ai choisie pour toi et notre bébé. Elle se conduit très facilement. Puis-je s'il te plaît conduire ta voiture? Je te promets que tu aimeras la surprise, parole de scout.

- Bien.

- Merci ma chérie. Je t'aime. Dit-il en souriant et en m'embrassant.

- Ouais, ouais.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait entre lui et cette voiture, mais il agissait comme si c'était un cadeau des Dieux. Edward glissa sur le siège conducteur et la mis en route.

- Elle ronronne comme un chaton pour moi, Bell. Je vais dire à Em de récupérer ma voiture plus tard.

- Tu es un idiot M. Cullen.

- Je t'aime. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Nous démarrâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers son appartement où se trouvait ma surprise.

**- * S * - * S * -**

- Montres-moi, montres-moi, montres-moi! Dis-je en tirant sur le bras d'Edward.

- Pour quelqu'un qui prétend détester les surprises, tu es bien dynamique aujourd'hui. Arrêtes de sautiller, tu secoues le bébé.

- Allez Edward. Dépêches-toi.

- Très bien Bells. Edward prit ma main pendant que nous marchions dans le couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la porte du bureau de son appartement et me regarda nerveusement.

- Ma surprise est dans ton bureau?

- Je n'ai en quelque sorte plus de bureau. Dit Edward en se mordant les lèvres.

- Qu'en as-tu fait?

- Je m'en suis débarrassé. J'ai pensé que cette surprise était plus importante.

- Edward, c'est quoi?

- Eh bien ... c'est difficile à expliquer donc je vais juste te laisser voir par toi-même.

Il plaça ses mains sur mes yeux et poussa la porte. Je pouvais sentir des odeurs de fleurs et de produits bébés.

- Je peux ouvrir mes yeux maintenant?

- J'ai peur que tu n'aimes pas. Sa voix tremblait, il semblait nerveux.

- Eh bien tu dois me laisser être juge de cela, chéri. Puis-je regarder maintenant?

- OK. Dit-il en soupirant et en retirant mes mains.

J'ouvris les yeux et eus le souffle coupé.

Une chambre de bébé.

Les larmes remplirent mes yeux et tombèrent lentement sur mes joues. Elle était magnifique. Deux murs étaient peints d'un jaune pastel et les deux autres étaient couleur pêche, un tapis multicolore se trouvait en face d'un berceau en bois blanc, un fauteuil à bascule était placé à côté de celui-ci. Il y avait également une commode à langer, des photos sur les murs, des ours en peluche sur le sol, une poussette était pliée à côté de la table à langer. Je pouvais également apercevoir un sac de couches, des vêtements de bébé et des biberons. Edward avait tout fait.

- Je ... je pensais que je devais contribuer à la grossesse et je n'ai vraiment pas besoin d'un bureau parce que j'en ai un au travail, et si j'y suis obligé je pourrai travailler à dans la cuisine ou sur le canapé, ainsi notre bébé pourra avoir une chambre. Et si tu veux revenir ici avant qu'elle naisse je peux rénover ma chambre. J'aimerai que tu revienne, enfin si tu le veux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tira sur ses cheveux, puis il continua.

- Je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde et j'aime notre bébé et je veux vraiment, enfin si tu le souhaite, que tu reviennes. Si nous avons un garçon nous pourrons acheter un tapis différent, mais tu as dit que tu avais vraiment le sentiment que c'était une fille. Nous pourrons acheter plus de choses quand elle sera née, pour qu'elle puisse avoir la meilleure vie que nous puissions lui donner. Ton silence me fait peur, donc si tu pouvais dire quelque chose ma chérie, cela m'aiderait vraiment, parce que je suis entrain de craindre que tu détestes ce que j'ai fait, et je me sens idiot de ne pas avoir décoré cette chambre comme tu aurais aimé, et je ne sais pas ce que tes larmes signifient, donc si tu pouvais me dire ... Edward s'interrompit pour reprendre son souffle.

Il était nerveux et mal à l'aise, tout ce que je pouvais faire était rester là et pleurer de joie. Je m'approchais donc de lui pour l'embrasser dans le cou et sur la mâchoire tout en continuant à pleurer.

- J'aime beaucoup Edward. Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais fait cela pour moi. Je t'aime tellement!

- Est-ce les hormones qui parlent ou l'aimes-tu vraiment? Murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

- Je l'aime et je t'aime pour avoir fait cela.

- Dieu merci. Je t'aime aussi bébé. Soupira-t-il.

Je capturais ses lèvres et glissais ma langue dans sa bouche.

En regardant la chambre d'un peu plus près, je vis qu'il avait choisi le thème des bisounours.

- J'aime ce thème chéri. Dis-je en souriant à Edward et en ramassant l'ours jaune qui avait un soleil sur le ventre.

- C'est l'ours Sunshine. Murmura-t-il timidement.

- Je vois cela.

- J'ai aussi l'ours bonne chance, mais je peux acheter tous les autres ours si tu veux.

- Tu es l'homme le plus adorable.

- Je veux juste le meilleur pour elle, et Ali avait des Bisounours quand elle était plus jeune alors ...

- C'est parfait mon chéri. Dieu, tu fonds quand il s'agit d'elle.

- Elle est ma petite t'aime Bella. Il sourit et frotta mon ventre.

- Et je t'aime.

- OH MON DIEU! Cette chambre est si mignonne!

Edward et moi nous retournâmes pour découvrir toute sa famille dans la chambre, avec Alice sautant de haut en bas.

- Salut tout le monde.

- Bella, cette chambre est belle. C'est toi qui l'a décoré? Demanda Esme.

- C'est une surprise d'Edward. C'est lui qui l'a faite.

- Sans blague? Coupa Emmett.

- Sans blague.

- Eh bien, je vais être damné. Tu as créé une chambre de bébé Ed. Sans ta sœur. Dit Jazz riant

- Ouais, sans moi. Mais tu as au moins pensé à moi, non? J'avais des Bisounours quand j'étais petite. Dit Ali en faisant la moue

- Je l'ai faite en pensant à toi.

- Oui. Dit-elle en battant des mains.

- Eh bien je pense que c'est parfait. Bon travail, Cullen. Intervint Rose, alors que Carlisle hochait la tête d'accord.

- Merci Rose. Bella a pleuré. Alors sortons.

- Tais-toi! Il est trop mignon quand il s'agit du bébé. Il voulait acheter tous les Bisounours, mais pour le moment nous n'avons que ... lesquels?

- L'ours Sunshine et l'ours bonne chance. Répondit-il fièrement.

- J'aime l'ours ami. Dit Ali en souriant.

- Combien sont-ils? Demanda Rose.

- 47. 10 sont d'origine et 37 ont été ajoutés plus tard . Ali répondit.

- Merde, c'est beaucoup. Bien sûr, la collection va se construire au fil du temps, je suppose. Murmurais-je

- Peut-être.

- Oh, j'oubliais. Regardez. Je soulevais à nouveau mon pull pour montrer mon ventre aux autres.

- Oh, mon petit-enfant! S'écria Esme en posant ses mains sur ma bosse. Alice et Rose firent de même tout aussi excitées.

- Em? Tu ne veux pas sentir ta nièce?

- Allez! Mais bon, où est Maggie? Dit-il en touchant mon ventre.

- À la maison, pourquoi?

- Parce que le chat de Rosie me déteste.

- Elle ne te déteste pas Emmett. S'écria Rose.

- Mon cul.

- Je vais te donner des coups de pieds aux fesses si tu ne te socialises pas avec Skyler. Tu ne peux pas avoir le chien de Bella.

- Si et elle continuera à me détester. Je veux un chien, un point c'est tout.

- Emmett, si tu as un chien, je- Rose n'eut pas la chance de finir, Emmett la coucha sur le dos et s'allongea sur elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu disais?

- Rien du tout bébé. Dit Em en souriant.

- Il a dit qu'il t'aime Rose. Répondit Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi Emmett.

- Allez les gars, allons manger, je meurs de faim. Interrompit Emmett. Nous hochâmes la tête et le suivîmes hors de la chambre.

_Tu auras la meilleure vie possible bébé Cullen. Je te le promets. La meilleure. Maman et Papa t'aiment tellement. Dis-je en silence tout en frottant mon ventre._


	28. Chapitre 28

_**Hey, Hey, me revoilà pour la suite et bientôt fin de « STAY ».**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chris.**_

**Chapitre 28 :**

_**18 mars 2011**_

**BPOV**

J'en étais à vingt-cinq semaines de grossesse et c'était mon dernier jour de travail, j'allais partir en congé de maternité. Chelsea prendrait ma place demain et tout au long des six prochains mois et demi. J'avais dit à Tyler que j'étais enceinte il y a longtemps. Il s'était plaint, disant que si toutes ses employées étaient enceinte il n'aurait plus personne d'ici l'année prochaine. Je n'avais jamais rencontré Chelsea donc aujourd'hui serait le premier jour.

Ça m'était quelque peu égal de la rencontrer, mais j'étais nerveuse à l'idée que ce soit une sorte de garce, snob.

- Bella, arrêtes de gigoter. Rencontrer Chelsea ne va pas te tuer, croies-moi, c'est juste une personne comme Rose. À l'extérieur, elle peut paraître garce et hautaine, mais une fois que tu apprends à la connaître, elle te sera agréable. Mais ne lui parles jamais de sa demi-sœur. C'est un sujet à éviter. Me mit en garde Jessica.

- Pourquoi lui parlerai-je de sa demi-sœur? Je ne la connais même pas.

- Je te préviens juste. Mais pour te tenir au courant, la sœur de Chelsea a essayer de mettre la main sur son mari Afton.

- C'est quoi comme prénom Afton?

- Étrange, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien! Dit Jess en haussant les épaules

- Plus sexy qu'Edward?

- Dieu, non! Je veux dire Afton est sexy, mais Edward? Ouf! Cet homme est juste, wouah.

- Extrêmement vrai. Entendis-je direTyler depuis la réserve.

Je passais mes mains dans mes cheveux et poussais un soupir.

- Jessica, ma chérie, Bella est toujours là?

Deux minutes plus tard, il était là.

- Oui Tyler, je suis encore ici. Nous attendons l'arrivée de Chelsea et de son mari afin que je puisse faire leur connaissance. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait dans la réserve toute la journée? Répondis-je.

- Gérer un magasin de vêtements femmes. Quelles sont ces choses à tes pieds? Dit-il en s'arrêtant de marcher.

- Quoi? Ce sont des Crocs. Je suis enceinte! Excuses-moi de ne pas vouloir porter des talons de six cm comme Jessica. Mes pieds enflent et celles-ci sont confortables.

- Oh merde chérie, je ne les dénigre pas. Calmes-toi. Elles sont mignonnes sur tes petits pieds. Chaussures en caoutchouc?

- Ouais.

- Tu ne transpires pas? Demanda Jess.

- Pas encore.

J'avais acheté ces chaussures il y a un mois, quatre jours après la Saint Valentin, quand mes pieds avaient commencé à enfler à cause de la grossesse. Je les avais eu pour trente dollars au centre commercial. Elles étaient violette. Aujourd'hui, je les avais mises avec une blouse violette et un jean de maternité bleu foncé. Nous étions début mars et il ne faisait pas très chaud. Il ne faisait jamais vraiment chaud à Seattle. Le temps était un peu triste et pluvieux presque tous les jours et quand il ne pleuvait pas, le soleil brillait rarement.

- Je les aime vraiment Bells. Comment va ta petite fille aujourd'hui? Complimenta Tyler.

- Elle prend de l'ampleur. Dis-je en frottant mon ventre, maintenant évident.

Nous avions su le sexe du bébé lors de mon dernier rendez-vous, et Ali avait commencé à acheter une quantité de vêtements et de jouets. Edward avait pleuré quand il découvrit que c'est vraiment une fille, mais moi je l'avais toujours su.

Une mère sait toujours.

- Tu promets d'envoyer des photos quand elle sera née? Demanda Jessica pleine d'espoir.

- Bien sûr.

Le carillon de la porte attira notre attention sur un couple qui entrait.

La femme était grande, mince, avec des cheveux ondulés blonds foncés qui dépassaient ses épaules, elle avait de beaux yeux améthyste, des lèvres rouges dodues et les pommettes hautes. Elle portait une robe pull vert foncé et des bottes de luxe. L'homme debout à ses cotés était sans doute son mari. Il était aussi grand que Emmett et ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient bruns. Placé sur la hanche de la femme se trouvait un petit garçon joufflu, avec des cheveux blonds et de grands yeux bruns comme son père. Il suçait son petit poing et parlait en charabia. Ses jambes et ses joues étaient potelées, mais il était adorable, emmitouflé dans un manteau de velours noir.

Cela me donna envie d'avoir mon bébé avec moi à ce moment.

- Hey Chels. S'agita Tyler.

Chelsea sourit, se dirigea vers nous et me tendit sa main gauche ou brillait son alliance.

- Bonjour, je suis Chelsea Harrington.

- Bella Swan. Dis-je en lui serrant la main,

- C'est mon mari Afton, et ce petit garçon est Benjamin. Notre fils. Dit-elle en embrassant la joue du bébé,

- Bonjour. Salut Benjamin. Tu es très mignon. Répondis-je en faisant signe à Afton et en souriant à l'enfant.

Il eut un petit rire et se cacha le visage dans le cou de Chelsea.

- Il devient plus beau à chaque fois que je le vois, Chels. Roucoula Jessica.

- C'est un bébé heureux. Dit Afton.

Il avait une voix grave et chatouillait le ventre de Benjamin et le bébé criait. Il tendit les bras, attendant que son papa le prenne. Afton prit le petit garçon contre sa poitrine et rentra sa petite tête sous son menton.

Mon cœur fondait. J'étais impatiente de voir Edward s'occuper de notre bébé comme ça. Je sentis les larmes couler et tentais de les essuyer aussi vite qu'elles étaient tombées, mais Chelsea le vit et me sourit.

- Désolée, je suis une boule de larmes ces derniers temps. Les hormones.

- Je comprends. Afton est sans cesse autour de Ben.

- C'est vraiment beau de voir un père être si tendre avec son enfant.

- En parlant d'enfants, vous semblez bientôt à terme. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Oh, je n'en suis seulement qu'à vingt cinq semaines.

- Wow, j'aurais cru plus. Je suppose que c'est parce que vous êtes petite.

- 1m60. C'est moi. Mais vous devriez voir mon amie. Elle ne fait même pas 1m60.

- Wow. Est-elle enceinte aussi?

- Non, mais je ne peux pas imaginer à quoi elle va ressembler quand elle le sera. Rigolais-je.

Chelsea n'était pas si mal que ça, elle était assez agréable, en fait.

- Hé, j'en ai une paire aussi. Je les acheté quand mes pieds ont commencé à enfler. Sont-elles confortables? Dit-elle en regardant mes pieds.

- Oui. Tu vois Tyler? Chelsea avait des Crocs quand elle était enceinte.

- Je ne les ai pas dénigré Bella. Bordel! Dit Tyler en se retournant vers moi et en gémissant.

Mon téléphone sonna, signe que j'avais reçu un texto.

_**Je suis là ma chérie. -E**_

_Oh, est-il déjà cinq heures? -B_

_**Ouais. 05h07 pour être exact. -E**_

_Eh bien viens, je parle à la personne qui va me remplacer pendant mon congé maternité. -B_

_**Putain c'est Tyler là-dedans? -E**_

_Ouais, c'est lui Edward. -B_

_**S'il te plaît, ne me fais pas venir là-bas bébé! * Moue *-E.**_

_Edward, s'il te plaît ... -B_

_**Je viens. -E**_

_Je t'aime! -B_

_**Je t'aime aussi. -E**_

Je rangeais mon téléphone et regardais Chelsea.

- Désolée.

- Pas de problème.

Je tendis la tête.

- Tyler?

- Oui. Répondit-il d'une voix chantante.

- Il est temps de garder tes mains et tes commentaires pour toi. Pareil pour toi Jessica.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il rigola en frappant dans ses mains.

- Putain oui! Jess, il est temps de reluquer.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Dit-elle en souriant.

- Tyler, il a déjà assez peur de toi comme ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Qui a peur de Tyler? Demanda Chelsea confuse.

- Le putain de fiancé sexy de Bella. répondit Jessica alors que je roulais des yeux.

- Ils agissent comme cela tout le temps. Lui dis-je.

- Non, je suis sérieux, C, son homme est tel Adonis. Répliqua Tyler.

Je riais en me dirigeant vers la réserve pour récupérer ma veste et mon sac à main, puis j'entendis un "putain" sortir de la bouche de mes 3 collègues.

Mon Edward était debout contre les portes, vêtu d'un pull zip vert à capuche et d'un jean moulant, se tenant aussi loin que possible de Tyler et Jess, regardant partout _, _alors que Chelsea, Jessica, et Tyler étaient bouche bée. Surtout Tyler. Chelsea avait eu la gentillesse de détourner son regard d' Edward et regardait maintenant son mari en souriant.

Les yeux d'Edward volaient dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que ils atterrissent sur moi. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage et son corps visiblement tendu se détendit.

- Salut bébé. Soupira-t-il.

Tyler inspira et sa main alla à sa gorge.

L'homme languit d'amour pensait qu'Edward lui parlait, il n'avait pas du se rendre compte que j'étais derrière lui.

- Sa voix ressemble à du velours, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Jess à Chelsea.

Chelsea hocha la tête.

- Non Tyler, c'est à moi qu'il parle. Désolée mon grand. Dis-je en riant.

Je caressais son visage en passant à coté de lui.

Edward m'enveloppa dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui mon ange.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Dit-il en souriant et en m'embrassant.

Je me retournais pour voir trois personnes en transe, puis lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de jouer avec Tyler et Jess?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'esprit?

- Je vais leur montrer les résultats de ton entraînement. Montres-leur ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Essayes de ne pas faire comme si je l'avais fais exprès mon amour. D'accord?

- D'accord. Mais après cela Bella, je ne reviendrais jamais ici si ton patron est présent.

- D'accord. Tu es le meilleur.

- C'est bien vrai. Edward grogna et m'embrassa à nouveau.

- Jésus, Edward. C'est comme un mur de briques là-dessous. Dis-je à voix haute pour attirer leur attention, tout en passant mes mains sous sa chemise, touchant sa peau douce de mes doigts.

- Merde Edward. Tu as vraiment travaillé dur, n'est-ce pas? Lui dis-je tout bas.

- Tiens tes hormones Bell.

Je haussais les épaules puis levais sa chemise, en m'assurant que ce soit visible pour les autres, et fis courir mes mains sur son torse.

- Bella. Gémit-il alors que mes ongles grattaient la peau au-dessus de la ceinture de son jean.

Je fis courir un doigt de haut en bas de sa toison qui se trouvait sous son nombril, puis cachais son corps d'eux.

- Désolée chéri.

J'embrassais son menton et me retournais pour voir les regards sur les visages. Tyler et Jessica semblaient prêts à défaillir tandis que Chelsea était à côté de son mari, les bras autour de sa taille, bouche bée. Je rigolais et fis les présentations.

- Chelsea, je te présente mon fiancé, Edward Cullen. Edward, c'est Chelsea Harrington, Afton son mari et leur fils, Benjamin.

Afton se dirigea vers Edward et lui serra la main.

- Edward Cullen?

- C'est moi.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous. Avocat, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Vous avez un très beau garçon Afton. Dit Edward en souriant

- Il a six mois. Répondit Chelsea en rougissant.

- Il est mignon. Nous allons avoir une fille dans environ quatre mois.

Edward toucha mon ventre et embrassa ma tempe.

- Je crois comprendre que vous êtes fiancés. Dit Afton en regardant ma bague.

- Le mariage est pour le 2 du mois prochain. Vous êtes les bienvenus si vous voulez.

- Vraiment? Demanda Chelsea.

- Oui. J'aurai besoin de votre adresse et Ali vous enverra l'invitation. En fait, elle est l'organisatrice du mariage.

- Qui est Ali? Demanda Chelsea en sortant une des cartes de visite de son mari.

- Ma petite sœur. Répondit Edward.

- Eh bien, nous allons y aller. Je meurs de faim. Nous nous verrons au mariage.

- Bien entendu. Répondirent-ils tous.

- C'était agréable de vous rencontrer. Euh ... Tyler, Jessica, nous vous verrons aussi, je suppose. Dit Edward.

Sur ce, nous sortîmes et montâmes dans la Mercedes.

**- * S * - * S * - **

- Bella, Bella, Bella! Viens jeter un œil aux invitations. Rose et moi les avons faites sur son ordinateur!

Alice était une grosse boule d'énergie au moment où nous arrivâmes chez Carlisle et Esmé, comme d'habitude.

- D'accord Al, détends-toi. Je viens. Je pris Edward par la main et nous conduisis à la cuisine.

- Regardez, regardez, regardez. Criait-elle tout en sautillant et en pointant le papier sur la table.

- Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à répéter le même mot trois fois, Alice? Demanda Edward en riant.

- Parce que c'est ce que je fais, Eddie , maintenant regardez l'invitation putain, ou je vais la mettre dans ton cul.

- Mary Alice. Dit Carlisle pour la mettre en garde.

- Désolée papa.

- Baisée. Murmura Emmett.

Je me penchais sur la table et examinais les invitations.

- Alice, elles sont incroyables.

Elles étaient simples mais magnifiques. Élégantes, l'écriture était noire, centrée, et sur le fond de page était représenté un cadeau rose et blanc. Le numéro d'Alice était inscrit dans le coin inférieur gauche.

- Elles sont vraiment belles Ali. Je les adore. La complimenta Edward..

- Nous serons exactement soixante-quinze personnes.

Edward et moi voulions un mariage assez petit. Juste la famille et les amis.

- Super. Puis, je tournais mon attention vers Esme.

- Le dîner est prêt?

- Oui Bella. Il sera prêt dans cinq minutes.

- Bon, je meurs de faim. Dis-je en touchant mon ventre.

- Ma fille a faim, maman. Dit Edward en riant et en passant sa main dans mon cou. Je l'embrassais doucement et me posais contre sa poitrine.

- Je dois aller aux toilettes, OK?

- Très bien. Dit-il en hochant la tête.

Je lui souris et me levais afin de me rendre dans la salle de bain de son ancienne chambre.

Quand j'eus fini je décidais de fouiner un peu, histoire de voir si je pouvais trouver quelque chose que je ne connaissais pas encore à son sujet.

- Je me demande si il a des magazines coquins cachés quelque part. Tous les adolescents doivent en avoir à un moment donné dans leur vie.

- Bébé? Tu es tombée dans le trou? Entendais-je dire Edward, riant, alors qu'il montait les escaliers.

- Non. Je cherchais ta cachette de Playboy.

- Mon ange, tu ne trouveras pas de porno. Je les ai toujours emprunté à Emmett. Dit-il en entrant dans son ancienne chambre et en glissant ses bras autour de moi.

- Donc, tu admets que tu étais un adepte de magasines porno quand tu étais adolescent? Demandais-je en frappant sa poitrine.

- Je ne t'avais pas alors, et maintenant que tu es là, tu es la seule fille qui me mette dans tout mes états.

Je ris et tirais sa chemise pour l'embrasser. Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et approfondit le baiser, qu'il termina par de légers picorements. Je me serrais contre sa poitrine et murmurais:

- Je t'aime Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi petite fille.

- Hey! Pas de cochonneries dans la maison des parents vous deux! Je veux manger, alors ramenez vos fesses. Cria Em depuis le bas des escaliers.

- On arrive.

Alors que nous atteignons la dernière marche de l'escalier, je sentis la nausée me remplir. J'attrapais la rampe et m'arrêtais.

- Tu vas bien? Demanda Edward.

- Un vertige.

- Tu es sûre?

- Oui, je vais bien.

Je soufflais quand une vive douleur traversa mon bas-ventre.

- Bella. Cria la voix paniquée d'Edward alors qu'il enveloppait son bras autour de ma taille.

- Ed-Edward … Je sanglotais, et une autre vague de douleur me frappa. Je me serrais contre lui, essayant d'étouffer mes cris dans sa poitrine.

La douleur était tellement vive que je fus prise de vertige.

- Bébé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Un autre coup de poignard se planta en moi.

La douleur empira et ma vision devint floue.

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?

- Papa! Appelles une ambulance! Chérie, reste avec moi, OK? Tout va bien se passer.

Tout le monde était maintenant dans le hall, le regard inquiet et la peur sur le visage.

- Oh mon Dieu Bella! Esme haletait, les larmes aux yeux.

Alice sprinta devant eux et attrapa mes mains, l'eau salée coulant déjà de ses yeux.

- Quelque chose ne va pas. Ça fait tellement mal. Je ne peux pas ...

Mes genoux se dérobèrent et la dernière chose que je sentis était que quelqu'un me rattraper dans ses bras.

- BELLA!

Puis tout devint noir.


	29. Chapitre 29

_**Hello,**_

_**Merci pour vos reviews.**_

_**Je vous livre ce nouveau chapitre et vous annonce qu'il n'en reste plus que 3 après celui-ci.**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_**Chris.**_

**Chapitre 30 :**

POV Edward

Vous savez ce que certaines personnes peuvent ressentir, à rester assis pendant des heures à un endroit, alors qu'en réalité cela ne fait que vingt ou trente minutes?

Eh bien, c'est ce que je ressentais en ce moment.

Dès que le corps de Bella se détendit dans mes bras, je fus rempli de crainte, terrifié à l'idée que nous perdrions le bébé. Si je perdais Bella, je la perdais à la fois elle et le bébé.

Dieu, si cela devait arriver j'en mourrais. Je trouverais une putain d'arme et la plongerai dans mon cœur.

- Je te prie de te reprendre jeune homme. Me siffla ma mère, les larmes tombant de ses yeux.

- Ai-je parlé à haute voix?

- Oui. Et je ne te laisserai pas menacer de mettre fin à ta vie.

- Je suis désolé maman. Je viens... je ne veux pas la perdre à nouveau. C'est déjà presque arrivé et ... Dieu, je ne peux pas la perdre. Murmurais-je, alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Oh mon garçon. Bella est forte. Elle va passer à travers cela, ainsi que le bébé. Fais-moi confiance. Dit ma mère en m'attirant contre sa poitrine pour nous bercer.

Je savais qu'elle n'essayait pas juste de me rassurer, elle essayait aussi de se rassurer. Elle avait aussi peur que moi et rien n'était certain. Il y avait la possibilité que nous dussions faire face à une tragédie, pour les deux âmes que j'aimais tant, chérissais plus que tout dans le monde.

- Edward, nous prions tous pour elle. Dit Emmett en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- Je souhaite juste qu'ils me laissent entrer là-bas. Je suis le père de ce putain de bébé! Dis-je en me levant et en criant.

- Monsieur, veuillez baisser d'un ton. Il y a des nouveau-nés qui dorment ici. Me siffla une infirmière depuis son comptoir.

Je me retournais et la regardais.

- Eh bien, je ne serai pas entrain de crier si quelqu'un me laissait voir ma fiancée, putain!

- Mon fils. Dit mon père pour me mettre en garde.

- Non papa. Nous sommes ici depuis presque une heure, et je n'ai reçu aucune information de ce qui se passe avec Bella et notre bébé. Je ne tolérerai pas cette merde!

- Monsieur! Veuillez parler moins fort. Gronda la femme une fois encore.

- Vous savez quoi, vieille pute...

L'infirmière me coupa la parole. Emmett attrapa mon épaule et me tira en arrière, alors que mon père se dirigeait vers le bureau.

- Infirmière Cope, voulez-vous appelez le Dr Sterling, s'il vous plaît. Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous sommes tous très inquiets. Il ne se calmera pas tant qu'il ne l'aura pas vu. S'il vous plaît? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Bien sûr Dr Cullen. Répondit-elle les yeux braqués sur moi.

J'avais envie de la gifler cette vieille sorcière. Elle tapota sur le téléphone et le mit à son oreille.

- Allô, Dr Sterling? La famille Cullen est ici. Il paraît que la fiancée de Mr Cullen est une de vos patientes, et il fait tout un chahut en attendant de la voir.

- Vieille sorcière. Murmurais-je.

- Eddie. Gronda Alice en essuyant son visage.

Emmett s'était mis à genoux devant Rosalie et lui frottait le ventre. Sa date d'échéance était proche et tout ce stress n'était pas bon pour elle et le bébé.

- Em, pourquoi ne pas ramener Rose à la maison? Ce n'est pas bon pour votre bébé et je te promets de vous tenir au courant.

- Mais, et Bella? Bégaya Rose tombant de fatigue.

- Rosie, bébé, tu as besoin de te reposer. Ed nous tiendra au courant. Répondit tranquillement Emmett en lui caressant les cheveux.

- OK.

Emmet l'aida à se lever. Il s'essuya les yeux, enveloppa son pull autour de son corps, l'embrassa sur le front et la conduisit vers l'ascenseur.

- A plus tard les gars.

- Bye Emmy. Dit Alice.

- Bye mon chéri. Répondit ma mère.

- A plus tard mec. Termina Jazz, alors que mon père et moi nous agitions.

J'entendis des talons cliquer sur le plancher et levais les yeux pour voir le Dr Sterling venir vers nous.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Edward, viendrais-tu avec moi?

- Est-ce qu'elle va bien docteur? Demandais-je, ma voix tremblait de peur.

- Elle va bien, viens avec moi.

Je serrais la main de ma mère et suivis Carmen. Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

Ma Bella était couchée sur un lit, dans des vêtements d'hôpital, le visage plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Salut. Murmura-t-elle.

- Oh mon Dieu. Je courus pour la rejoindre, puis touchais son visage, ses cheveux, soulagé qu'elle respire encore.

- Je pensais que j'allais te perdre. Est-ce que ça va? Est le bébé va bien? Chérie, s'il te plaît dis-moi que le bébé va bien!

- Chut Edward, le bébé va bien. Mieux que bien, elle prend de l'ampleur. Cette douleur que j'ai ressenti était un coup de pied, son corps se rapproche de mon utérus. Elle grandit de plus en plus.

- Au début, je pensais que c'était peut-être un décollement du placenta, mais elle ne saignait pas alors j'ai vérifié et tout va bien. Comme c'est la première grossesse de Bella et qu'elle n'avait pas eu de coups de pied, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Quand le bébé a heurté son os pelvien elle a éprouvé de la douleur. Elle était tout simplement surprise. Le bébé est en bonne santé et Bella va très bien. Termina le Dr Sterling.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un décollement du placenta?

- C'est quand le placenta se détache de la paroi utérine avant l'accouchement, cela pourrait très probablement tuer le bébé, car il ne reçoit pas la nourriture correctement.

- Mais pourquoi est-elle tombée dans les pommes?

- A cause du choc et de la douleur. C'est une petite chose Edward.

Mon ange est minuscule.

- Dieu merci.

- Mais devines quoi Edward? Demanda Bella.

- Quoi bébé?

- Ma date d'accouchement a été mal calculé.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Je me tournais vers Carmen.

- Vous n'étiez pas en mesure de me donner une estimation précise du moment où elle a été conçu et je vous ai donc donné une date erronée.

- Alors quoi? Est-ce que notre bébé va venir plus tôt ou plus tard?

- Plus tôt. Entre fin juin et début juillet.

- Sérieusement? Oh, mon Dieu!

La peur fut remplacée par l'exaltation. Ma petite fille serait ici plus tôt que prévu! J'embrassais les lèvres de Bella, son front, puis essuyais ses larmes.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ma chérie?

- Parce que tu es heureux et cela me rend heureuse.

- Pourquoi ne serai-je pas heureux? Notre bébé va arriver plus tôt, ce sont les nouvelles les plus incroyables que j'ai jamais entendu.

- Avez-vous choisi le prénom? Demanda le Dr Sterling avec un sourire.

- C'est en cours, mais j'ai peut-être quelque chose. Répondit Bella.

- Quand puis-je la ramener chez elle, docteur?

- Dans quelques minutes. Elle a besoin de se changer. Oh, et je vais aller chercher la nouvelle échographie. Excusez-moi.

Elle sortit et j'aidais Bella à s'habiller.

Je lui tendis sa chemise, son pantalon et ses chaussures. Elle enleva la chemise d'hôpital et glissa dans ses vêtements. Je ne me sentis pas obligé de faire demi-tour, car nous avions des relations sexuelles et je savais à quoi ressemblait. Elle se rassit, passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, puis me regarda.

- Tu deviens plus belle chaque jour.

- Si tu le dis... Dit-elle en rougissant et en jouant avec le diamant à son doigt.

- Je suis sérieux. Tu as l'air heureuse. Plus de coups de pieds? Dis-je tranquillement, à genoux devant elle, mes mains sur son ventre.

- Pas de co... elle s'arrêta de parler quand nous ressentîmes une petite secousse dans son ventre.

- Juste là, tu as senti Edward?

- Oui mon ange. Elle a frappé!

Mon téléphone sonna, numéro inconnu.

- Allô?

**- **Eddie, est-ce que tout va bien?

- Alice? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu du couloir et pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ton téléphone?

**- **L'infirmière a dit, pas de téléphones cellulaires. Est-ce que Bella va bien?

- Oui, elle va bien mieux que bien. Le bébé grandit de plus en plus, il est en bonne santé et va arriver plus tôt que prévu!

**- **Oh mon Dieu! Vraiment? Maman, Bella va bien et le bébé va arriver pus tôt!

_"Comme maintenant?"_ Entendis-je crier ma mère.

**- Non seulement début ...**

- Fin juin-début Juillet.

**- Fin juin, peut-être début juillet.**

_«C'est incroyable! Mary Alice, raccroches le téléphone et dis-leur de nous rejoindre dans le hall»._

**- Maman dit-**

- Nous arrivons Ali.

Je raccrochais et tendis la main à Bella.

- Viens bébé, rentrons à la maison.

**- * S * - * S * -**

_**31 mars 2011**_

**BPOV**

- Alors, les invités seront assis comme prévu. Edward, tu suivras le dernier et tu te tiendras debout sur la première marche avec Jasper, Em, Jacob, et Ben derrière toi, dans cet ordre. Les parents des deux mariés seront assis sur le premier banc de chaque côté de l'allée. Bella, ton père t'attendra aux portes de la salle, vous descendrez l'allée, il te donnera à Edward et tu me donneras le bouquet, puis tu prendras par la main Edward. Rose, Leah, et Angie se placeront derrière moi, elles porteront la même robe et les mêmes chaussures. Je serai vêtue d'une robe différente, mais de la même couleur. Tout le monde portera du noir, sauf toi et les garçons d'honneur qui auront les chemises grises avec une rose blanche à la boutonnière, sauf Edward, qui aura une chemise blanche et une rose jaune comme ton bouquet Bella. Les demoiselles d'honneur porteront une seule rose blanche, mais comme je tiendrai ton bouquet je n'en porterai pas. Capiche?

Je fus surprise qu'Alice ait encore du souffle après ce long discours.

- Oui lutin. Dis-je en souriant et tout le monde acquiesça.

- Mme Dwyer, Phil va assister à cette soirée?

- Non, il a un match. Lui répondit ma mère.

L'organisation du mariage nous avait amené à Forks pour les quatre prochains jours, afin que nous soyons prêts le jour J. Tout le monde avait répondu à l'invitation d'Alice et tout était prêt, mais elle ne me laissait toujours pas voir ma robe. Tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, c'est que je l'aimerai, mais que je devrai attendre jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Maintenant nous devions passer aux choses sérieuses.

Les directives d'Alice pour la répétition étaient de porter quelque chose de joli et c'est ce que nous avions fait. Ma mère portait une robe orange, avec des talons or, mon père avait une jolie chemise blanche sur un pantalon vert olive, ils étaient bien coiffés et me souriaient. Carlisle était vêtu d'une chemise bleue, d'un pantalon kaki et de chaussures habillées noires. Esme portait une robe drapée fuchsia et des chaussures de la même couleur. Quant à moi, j'étais vêtue d'un chemisier blanc, d'une jupe noire et de chaussures à talon argent, chaussures que j'allais bientôt enlever. Mes pieds commençaient à enfler.

En parlant d'Alice, elle était particulièrement chic. Elle portait une robe courte en dentelle rouge et noir et des escarpins brillants. Rose n'avait pas de chaussures à ses pieds, car ils étaient déjà gonflés, mais ils étaient couverts par une longue robe bleue. Tous les gars portaient à peu près la même chose que Carlisle, mais dans des couleurs différentes. Leah et Angie étaient vêtues de robes roses et talons blancs.

Nous avions terminé les répétitions et on s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller manger. Deux heures plus tard, repus par notre dîner, nous étions sortis du restaurant et nous étions dirigés vers nos voitures, mais nous fûmes stoppés par un fort "oh merde" de Rosalie. Je me tournais vers elle, elle regardait Em, une flaque d'eau autour de ses pieds.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux Emmett.

Il se retourna et cria à Jasper et Alice qui étaient les derniers à sortir du restaurant.

- Oh putain, Ali appelles l'hôpital et dis-leur que nous arrivons. Rosie a commencé le travail.

- J'appelle ... Bonjour, oui, ma belle-sœur est en plein travail. Non, nous arrivons. Nous serons là dans cinq ou dix minutes. Très bien, merci. Allons-y.

*** S * - * S * - **

- J'ai un magnifique petit garçon!

Emmett, vêtu d'une blouse, accourut vers nous, à pleine vitesse, en sanglotant et s'écrasa dans les bras de ses parents. Ils enroulèrent leurs bras autour de lui.

Ce 31 mars 2011, après avoir passé des heures à pousser, Rosalie et Emmett Cullen nous présentèrent Brady Carlisle Cullen né à 23:45. Il était blond aux yeux bleus, et il était venu au monde avec toute se famille l'entourant.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Merci à toutes pour vos review.**

**Chapitre 30 :**

**BPOV**

**2 avril 2011.**

J'étais debout depuis sept heures et demie et dans quatre heures et demie, je serai Isabella Marie Cullen. Tout le monde était venu à Port Angeles où nous étions restés dans le manoir de grands-parents d'Angie, dès le lendemain de la naissance de Brady. Il n'est déjà plus blond, et je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être tenait-il plus de son papa. Il était toujours à l'hôpital, mais Emmett devait aller le chercher après la réception et le ramener à la maison.

Alice Whitlock et Esme Cullen étaient des envoyées de Dieu. Elles s'étaient beaucoup investies dans ce mariage et j'étais on ne peut plus heureuse. Alice m'avait fait une french manucure et avait peint mes orteils en couleur pêche. Esme s'était occupée de garder Edward loin de moi pour la nuit. Elles avaient décoré l'église, Ali avait fait les invitations et les avait envoyés, elle avait organisé la fête de fiançailles, la répétition, la réception. Elle et Esme s'étaient occupées des robes, des fleurs, du gâteau, de la limousine, et avaient attribué les chambres où les hommes et les femmes devaient se préparer.

Je leur était redevable pour le reste de ma vie.

À l'heure actuelle, j'étais assise dans la salle arrière de l'église, entrain de me faire coiffer par ma mère, alors qu'Alice était allée chercher les robes à la boutique. Elle était presque habillée, ses cheveux étaient fait, son maquillage parfait, ses chaussures à ses pieds, mais elle ne portait pas encore sa robe. Ma mère, elle portait sa robe, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en un chignon bas, elle avait un maquillage léger, et portait des bijoux. Elle était si jolie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle faisait à mes cheveux, mais je lui avais dit que je voulais qu'ils soient lâchés. Elle avait un fer à friser dans sa main, des barrettes en diamants dans sa bouche, et je tenais la laque pour le moment où elle en aurait besoin.

- La laque petite fille. Murmura-t-elle.

Je la lui passais et fermais les yeux quand elle la pulvérisa. Je sentais mes cheveux autour de mes épaules, mais je ne savais pas de quoi ça avait l'air, elle m'avait interdit de regarder tant que ce n'était pas fini. Elle voulait que ce soit une surprise. J'avais beau avoir vingt deux ans, je continuais d'écouter ma mère.

- Bella, ces barrettes appartenaient à ta grand-mère. Je suppose que cela correspond à« quelque chose de vieux ». As-tu les trois autres?

- Oui.

- Très bien.

Elle rassembla quelques mèches sur le sommet de ma tête et mit les barrettes en place. Elle laqua un peu plus mes boucles, balaya ma frange sur le côté puis se retourna pour examiner son travail.

- Tu peux regarder maintenant chérie.

J'attrapais le miroir et le tins en face de moi.

- C'est parfait maman. J'adore.

Ma frange était coiffée sur le côté gauche, quelques cheveux était remontés sur le dessus de ma tête, retenus par les barrettes, tandis que le reste tombait en boucles.Des paillettes scintillaient quand je tournais la tête de droite à gauche.

- Magnifique maman.

- OK, j'ai les robes! Oh, ta coiffure est incroyable Bells! Hurla Alice en bondissant dans la pièce.

- Merci. Voyons la robe.

- J'espère vraiment que tu l'aimeras, il m'a fallu une éternité pour trouver une robe qui signifiait vraiment« c'est Bella, vous savez ... ». Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortit ma robe de mariée.

Je soufflais, les larmes se formaient dans mes yeux. Elle était très belle! Elle avait des bretelles, elle était blanche, longue et élégante. Le corsage était en dentelle blanche, la jupe avait une taille haute pour s'adapter à mon ventre, avec de la mousseline couvertes de roses blanches brodées sur le fond et vers le milieu. Je la retournais et vis qu'à l'arrière un grand ruban était cousu avec des roses dessus.

- Oh Ali, je l'adore! Je t'aime pour avoir trouver une telle robe. Elle est magnifique!

- Je t'aime aussi Bell. Maintenant, voici les chaussures. Jettes un coup d'œil à ces beautés.

Je ramassais la boîte et enlevais le couvercle. Elles étaient blanches, ouvertes, et des strass embellissaient le dessus.

- J'espère juste que mes pieds ne gonfleront pas. Merci Alice. Combien tout cela a-t-il coûté?

- Je ne vais pas te le dire idiote. De toute façon tu ne l'as pas payé. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour, alors ne commences pas à parler d'argent.

**EPOV**

- Tu te maries aujourd'hui frangin. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que bientôt tu n'auras plus ta liberté? Me demanda Emmet en fixant ses boutons de manchettes.

- C'est Bella, donc je suis très heureux. Comment va Brady?

Emmett se ramollit à la mention du nom de son fils et sourit.

- En forme et mignon. Tu vas adorer être papa Edward. Je suis impatient qu'il soit joufflu et souriant.

- Je suis pressé que ma fille arrive Em. Et je suis impatient que Bella devienne ma femme.

- Vous avez vécu beaucoup de choses. Vous méritez un peu de bonheur dans votre vie. Surtout aujourd'hui.

- Merci Em.

Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, essayant d'y mettre de l'ordre, mais dès que je l'enlevais ils se relevèrent. Aucune utilité. Je m'ennuyais tellement de Bella et ça ne faisait qu'un jour. Alice et maman m'avaient demandé de la laisser seule, c'était la tradition pour le marié de ne pas voir la mariée jusqu'à ce que la cérémonie commence. Mais cela ne signifiait pas que je ne pouvais pas lui envoyer de messages. Je pris mon téléphone pour lui en envoyer un.

_**Tu me manques tellement en ce moment. Je pense que j'ai l'angoisse de la séparation. Tu n'as jamais été aussi loin de moi. Je suis en manque de Bella. -E**_

_Tu me manques aussi. Je déteste les séparations. Lol. Je suis impatiente de marcher vers toi et de devenir ta femme. -B_

_**Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je ressens à l'évocation de ce mot. -E**_

_Femme? -B_

_**Ouais. -E**_

_Moi + 4 heures ½ = Isabella Cullen. Ta femme. He, he. -B_

_**Je t'aime. -E**_

_Je t'aime aussi bébé. Et notre petite fille aussi. Elle donne des coups de pied. -B_

_**Je voudrais être là pour la sentir. Je suis impatient de la rencontrer. -E**_

_Moi aussi. Je dois me préparer E. Mettre ma robe et d'autres choses. Je t'aime et je te verrai à l'autel. -B_

_**Je t'aime aussi bébé. Je suis impatient. -E**_

- Vous vous sauterez à la gorge dans six mois. Me dit soudainement Emmett.

- J'en doute. Nous avons dépassé ce stade quand je l'ai blessé.

- Alors, vous allez baiser comme des lapins pendant votre lune de miel?

- Nous allons résister jusqu'à ce que le bébé soit né et assez grand.

- Alors, quand pensez-vous arriver à avoir des relations sexuelles?

_Ce soir, je l'espère._

- Pourquoi diable devrais-je t' informer sur ma vie amoureuse?

- Parce que. Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

- Uh-huh.

- Quoi de neuf, les garces? Cria Emmett en se tournant vers la porte.

- Hey Jazz.

- Salut mec.

Je me retournais pour voir Jasper arriver avec Jacob et Ben.

- Salut Edward. Prêt à te marier? Me demanda Jacob en me frappant sur l'épaule.

- Plus que prêt.

Il hocha la tête et alla mettre son smoking. Tous les gars avaient des chemises grises sous des vestes noires, mais la mienne était blanche. La rose à leur boutonnière étaient blanche et la mienne était jaune pour s'accorder aux fleurs de Bella, soi-disant. Je parie qu'elle était belle en ce moment, toute vêtue de blanc, ses cheveux soyeux et professionnellement fait. J'allais lui passer l'alliance, notre bébé allait naître, nous serions des parents mariés, heureux et amoureux. Mon téléphone fit bip-bip, indiquant un message d'Ali et de Bella.

**Elle est presque prête! **

_Je suis tellement heureux de t'épouser. Tu es tout ce que je puisse rêver dans ce monde. Je garde le reste pour la cérémonie. Je t'aime! -La future Mme Cullen_

**BPOV**

_**Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. -E**_

Mariés dans quelques heures.

**15:45**

- Quinze minutes les filles.

Ma mère frappa à la porte et entra avec mon père. Il me restait à mettre ma robe, les filles étaient déjà habillées. Alice était entrain d'appliquer du mascara waterproof sur mes cils, car il n'était pas impossible que je pleure aujourd'hui. Elle souffla dessus, fixa ma frange et appliqua le brillant à lèvres.

- Parfait.

Toutes mes demoiselles d'honneur portaient la même robe: une robe bustier noire, des escarpins Jimmy Choo, ainsi que quelques bijoux et des boucles d'oreilles en cristal. Rose avait dit que la robe était parfaite pour elle car elle venait d'avoir un bébé. Et Dieu merci, elles avaient toutes les cheveux lâchés.

La robe d'Alice était différente. Elle était en satin noir, ses cheveux étaient coiffés en boucles serrées, retenues par un bandeau avec des cristaux et elle avait des diamants aux oreilles. Elle m'avait laissé lui emprunter un collier, mes boucles d'oreilles étaient neuves et je portais une jarretière bleue sous ma robe.

Quelque chose de vieux: les barrettes de diamants, quelque chose de nouveau: mes boucles d'oreilles, quelque chose d'emprunté: le collier et quelque chose de bleu: ma jarretière. J'avais tout. Je me glissais dans ma robe et me tournais pour qu'on m'aide à la fermer, ce qui fit ma mère, qui était vêtue d'une robe lilas sans manches et de talons argent.

- Tu es très jolie maman.

- Je te remercie ma chérie. Tu es magnifique! Tout est prêt. Ton père veut te voir.

- OK.

Mon père attendait dans l'autre pièce et prit mes mains quand j'entrais.

- Hey Bells. Tu es prête?

- Oui.

- Tu es à couper le souffle ma chérie. Me dit-il de sa grosse voix.

- Merci papa. Tu es très élégant aussi. Un costume rayé gris et une cravate rouge. C'est de la fantaisie pour toi.

- Oh, tais-toi.

Je le regardais, son sourire faiblissait un peu. Je l'embrassais et l'entendis renifler. Les yeux de ma mère étaient remplis de larmes.

- Maman ne pleures pas. Tu vas me faire pleurer et Ali va me tuer.

- Non je ne vais pas pleurer Bells. Pourquoi ne pas s'improviser une danse père-fille avant le mariage? Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers son sac à main pour en sortir son Ipod.

La chanson était triste. J'avais les bras autour de la taille de mon père. Nous ne bougions pas, restant juste comme ça. La chanson était presque terminée et j'entendis renifler, je levais les yeux pour regarder Charlie.

Il pleurait.

- Oh papa, ne pleures pas. Dis-je en essayant d'étouffer mes sanglots.

- Désolé. Tu es ma petite fille et j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus te voir.

Une larme tomba sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais avec mon pouce et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour poser un baiser sur sa joue. J'enveloppais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassais.

- Je ne vais nulle part papa. Tu me verras tout le temps quand le bébé sera né. Plus de larmes. Tu dois être fort pour me mener dans l'allée.

- Je t'aime petite fille.

- Je t'aime aussi. Dis-je en l'étreignant une fois de plus.

- Il es temps d'y aller. Dit Alice en me tendant mes chaussures et mes fleurs.

- Allons me marier.

- Tu es superbe. Me complimenta Rose.

- Merci ma chérie. Tu es très bien aussi.

- Pas en dessous. Plaisanta-t-elle.

Puis je vis Tia, la petite cousine de Jake, vêtue d'une robe blanche et tenant un panier en osier remplit de pétales jaunes et blancs. J'entendis le début de la musique et allais me positionner derrière Alice et Jasper, avant de remonter l'allée. Ali m'aida à redresser mon voile et sortit.

- Prêt papa?

- Ouais.

Quand nous commençâmes à avancer, mes yeux de posèrent immédiatement sur Edward, alors que tout le monde se levait pour me regarder. Normalement, j'aurai du me sentir mal a l'aise, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était prendre sa main. Il avait l'air si beau dans son smoking, les cheveux en désordre, les yeux brillants et un large sourire sur son visage.

**EPOV**

Dieu, elle était belle! Vêtue de blanc, ses cheveux tombant en boucles souples autour de son visage et de ses épaules, souriant derrière son voile, alors que Charlie la menait vers moi. Mes parents pleuraient, ses parents pleuraient, et les larmes coulaient de mes yeux aussi. . Mon père, tiré à quatre épingles, pleurait encore plus que ma mère.

Charlie s'arrêta, leva son voile pour l'embrasser sur la joue et me la donna. Elle remit son bouquet Ali et je laçais mes doigts aux siens en la regardant.

- Magnifique. Articulais-je. Bella sourit et des rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues inondées.

Une belle mariée rougissante. Dit le prêtre en riant.

L'église se remplit de rires puis se calma rapidement. Puis il continua:

- Qui donne cette femme?

- Je le fais. répondit Charlie.

- Nous sommes réunis ici aujourd'hui, en présence de Dieu, afin d'unir Edward Anthony Cullen et Isabella Marie Swan par les liens sacrés du mariage. Si quelqu'un s'oppose à l'union de cet homme et de cette femme, qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Personne ne dit rien.

- Très bien. J'ai été informé que le couple avait écrit ses propres vœux. Isabella, si vous souhaitez commencer ...

- D'accord. Dit-elle dans un souffle en serrant ses doigts sur les miens.

- Edward, avant de te rencontrer, je te regardais de loin. J'attendais avec impatience le moment où tu passerais devant mon banc. Je ne connaissais pas ton nom, mais je savais que je devais te parler, mais ... ah, c'est difficile à exprimer. Nous avons vécu tellement de choses, tu composes avec toutes mes humeurs et tu m'aimes. Savoir ce que tu ressens me remplit de tant de choses, que si je devais les exprimer ici nous en aurions pour la journée. Tu es mon amour, ma vie, le père de mon enfant et je t'aime tellement. Je te remercie de m'aimer aussi. Je te promets de t'aimer toujours. Je suis impatiente de vieillir à tes cotés.

Je regardais les larmes tomber de son visage. C'était à mon tour de lui dire combien elle comptait pour moi.

**BPOV**

- Ma Bella Marie, tu es mon monde. La première fois que je t'ai vue, tu étais à couper le souffle, tu étais là, tous les jours, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder et tu étais de plus en plus belle. Tu es tout pour moi, tu es ma meilleure amie, la mère de mon enfant, celle que je suis impatient de retrouver en rentrant à la maison, la femme de mes rêves et l'amour de ma vie. Je me réjouis tous les jours d'avoir le privilège de marcher à tes cotés, main dans la main, de montrer à tous que tu es à moi bébé Nous avons tant vécu:.. disputes, larmes, douleur, et quand je t'ai donné une chance de partir, la chance de ne pas avoir le cœur blessé d'avantage, tu as choisi de rester. Tu es restée avec moi, nous avons traversé cette épreuve, et savoir que tu m'aimais faisait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Je te promets de t'aimer, et t'honorer pour le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime tellement ma chérie. Je te remercie de me donner la chance de te le montrer, et je le ferai pour le reste de ma vie. Je t'aime ...

Il cligna des yeux et des larmes tombèrent.

- Les anneaux, s'il vous plaît.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur une Maggie trottinant. Elle portait une robe et nos anneaux étaient attachés par un ruban à l'os qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

Des rires retentirent alors qu'elle courait vers Edward. Il s'agenouilla et prit les bagues, puis elle s'approcha de mon père et s'assit entre ses pieds.

- Edward, répétez après moi :Je te donne cet anneau comme un gage de mon amour et de mon affection.

- Je te donne cet anneau comme un gage de mon amour et de mon affection.

Il prit ma main et glissa l'alliance en diamant au dessus de ma bague de fiançailles.

-Isabella, répétez après moi :Je te donne cet anneau comme un gage de mon amour et de mon affection.

Je répétais les mots tout en poussant l'alliance sur son doigt.

- Par le pouvoir qui m'est conféré par l'État de Washington, je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Edward se mit à rire et prit mon visage dans ses mains, pour déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me posais mon front sur le sien et sentis les larmes couler. Il les essuya en chuchotant:

- Tu es ma femme! Dieu, tu es finalement mienne.

- J'ai toujours été tienne.

Il déposa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres puis laça nos doigts avant de faire face à la foule. Je pus voir Tyler, Eric, Jess, Mike, Chelsea, Afton et Benjamin, ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux sauf Afton, Mike et Benjamin.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter M. et Mme Edward Cullen. Dit le prêtre. Puis il nous murmura :Sortez, puis passez à mon bureau afin de signer le certificat de mariage.

Nous hochâmes la tête.

Des sifflets retentirent et des confettis furent lancés. «Félicitations» et «Je suis tellement heureux pour vous» furent répétés à plusieurs reprises, des embrassades et des larmes échangées, sans que je ne lâche la main de mon mari. Jasper et Emmett nous firent entrer dans notre limousine. La foule criait. «Juste Mariés» avait été accroché sur les côtés du véhicule.

- Putain, je t'aime tellement. Soupira Edward en pressant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Nous avions dix minutes avant d'arriver. Sa langue lécha ma lèvre inférieure et je l'acceptais à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Il tourna un peu la tête pour avoir un meilleur accès à ma bouche. Je versais tout mon amour dans mes baisers et ressentais le feu d'artifice que j'éprouvais à chaque fois qu'il m'embrassait.

- Ma femme. Murmura-t-il.

- Mon mari.

- J'aime le son de ce mot.

- Je suis Bella Cullen maintenant.

- Isabella Marie Cullen. Dit-il en passant son pouce le long de ma mâchoire et de ma lèvre inférieure.

La limousine se gara, le chauffeur ouvrit la porte et m'aida à sortir. Edward s'arrêta devant la porte et m'enleva mon voile, puis il attrapa une boîte sur laquelle était inscrit «pantoufles de Bella». J'avais également une autre tenue, plus courte, que je devais mettre plus tard, après notre première danse et le découpage du gâteau.

- Edward et Isabella Cullen! Cria Emmett dès qu'il nous vit.

Des applaudissent résonnèrent dans toute la pièce.

L'endroit était magnifique: il y avait des guirlandes au plafond, un DJ dans le coin, un grand gâteau à trois niveaux était posé à l'autre bout de la salle. En face des tables il y avait des photos d'Edward et moi affichée sur les murs. Nous nous asseyâmes à notre table, puis Alice se leva pour porter un toast.

- Bella, tu es une femme merveilleuse et ma meilleure amie. Je suis heureuse d'avoir été ta demoiselle d'honneur, et d'avoir vu l'excitation et la joie dans tes yeux quand tu as épousé mon grand frère. J'espère que le reste de vos vies seront remplies d'amour et de rires. Félicitation pour le bébé. Je t'aime.

-Je me levais et la serrais contre moi, puis Emmett prononça son toast.

- Je vais faire court d'accord? Eddie, je te souhaite de faire de jolis bébés, de bosser comme un lapin, et d'aimer cette petite femme pour le reste de ta vie. Bravo petit frère.

Il a pris son verre de son champagne et ajouta:

- Quand mangeons-nous le gâteau?

Edward sourit et serra Emmett. Mon père qui se tenait à côté de Sue, fit tinter sa fourchette sur son verre.

- Hum ... Je voudrais porter un toast aux nouveaux mariés.

Tout le monde reporta son attention vers mon père. Il regarda mon mari et se mit à parler.

- Edward, mon fils, cette femme à côté de toi, représente tout pour moi Elle est ma petite fille et le sera toujours, j'ai été là pour elle presque toute sa vie:.. Quand elle était petite, j'embrassais ses bobos quand elle tombait de vélo, j'ai été témoin de ses premiers pas et de ses premiers mots. J'étais là pour elle quand vous avez passé cette période difficile. J'ai du mal à le montrer, mais j'aime ma fille. Et quand vous irez vous coucher et que tu lui diras que tu l'aimes, n'oublies pas que je l'ai aimé le premier. Je t'aime Bells. Félicitations pour le bébé ma fille.

Une larme tomba de ses yeux.

Je m'étais mise à pleurer bien avant la fin de son discours. Il avait mis tant d'émotion dans ce toast, que la salle entière était presque en larmes. Je me levais et je me jetais dans ses bras.

- Je t'aime aussi papa.

Nous mangeâmes le gâteau et primes des photos. Je dansais avec mon père alors qu'Edward dansait avec la sienne.

J'allais changer de robe avant de retrouver Edward sur la piste, pour notre première danse en tant que mari et femme.

La réception se termina vers une heure du matin. Nul n'était sobre, sauf Rose, Edward et moi. Même nos parents étaient ivres. Edward me ramena à la maison, me fit l'amour tendrement et nous nous endormîmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, en nous chuchotant notre amour.

_**- * S * - * S * -**_

**Marié depuis plus de deux mois ...**

- EDWARD!

- Quoi? Quoi bébé? Dit-il en courant vers la cuisine, l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

- Je viens de perdre les eaux.

- Oh, merde.

_C'était exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais._


	31. Chapter 31

_**Je rappelle que cette fiction appartient à lionlamb91, les personnages à S. MEYER, et que je ne fais que traduire.**_

_**Je vous aurais bien posté le chapitre pus tôt, mais impossible de se connecter à FF.**_

**Chapitre 31 :**

**EPOV**

- Elle est complètement dilatée.

- Il est temps de pousser.

- OK, Bella, je vais compter jusqu'à trois et vous devrez pousser une dizaine de secondes ... un, deux, trois. Poussez.

Il était presque minuit, je portais une blouse et étais assis au chevet de ma femme, alors qu'elle poussait pour mettre au monde notre premier enfant. Bella était en travail depuis quatre heures, les genoux remontés jusqu'aux épaules. Elle était en sueur, des gémissements, des larmes, de la douleur, et l'épuisement se déversaient sur son visage, elle me maudissait et à me criait dessus pour ce que je lui avais fait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir prendre sa place, mais malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas faire sortir un bébé par le trou de mon sexe. Je souffrirai déjà le martyre de devoir faire sortir un calcul rénal.

Ma famille attendait dans la salle d'attente de la maternité, depuis neuf heures, Brady, grincheux, se trouvait dans les bras de Rose, Emmett toujours optimiste, mes parents étaient inquiets, et ma sœur était enceinte depuis peu. Oui, Ali et Jazz avaient conçus un enfant le soir de mon mariage. Ils étaient on ne plus heureux et mes parents attendaient leur troisième petit-enfant pour Décembre. Charlie était également présent, et la mère de Bella avait pris le premier vol quand elle avait su que sa fille allait accoucher. Phil avait été engagé par l'équipe des M, ils viendraient donc habiter Tacoma le mois prochain. Renée voulait se rapprocher de toute façon, disant que si elle vivait en Floride, elle ne verrait presque jamais sa petite-fille.

- Poussez, poussez, poussez, Bella, Carmen l'encourageait, levant les yeux du col de Bella.

- Allez Bell, tu peux le faire. Pousses bébé. Notre petite fille veut rencontrer sa maman.

- Ça fait mal! Je ne peux pas, je suis si fatiguée Edward. Gémit-elle

- Tu peux le faire Bella. Tu ne veux pas voir notre bébé? Elle t'aime ma chérie, elle veut voir sa maman. Pousses. Pour moi et pour le bébé.

Les infirmières et mon père assistaient le Dr Sterling, même si elle n'était pas gynécologue. Elle était de l'autre côté de Bella, vérifiant ses signes vitaux, sa tension artérielle, lui tenant la main pour la soutenir.

- Encore un effort ma chérie, et le bébé sera sortit.

- Poussez. Poussez, poussez Bella. Disait Carmen.

Bella poussa si fort que je pensais qu'elle avait fait éclater un vaisseau sanguin.

- Ahhh! ...

- Wah wah ... wah ...!

- C'est une fille. Vous avez une petite fille. 3 KG 250 et 48 cm.

Le médecin nous sourit et donna notre bébé à l'infirmière pour qu'elle le nettoie. Bella ferma les yeux et se pencha en arrière, visiblement épuisée.

- Le papa veut couper le cordon? Me demanda une infirmière.

- Je hochais la tête, marchais sur mes jambes tremblantes pour attraper les ciseaux et coupais le cordon ombilical. Ils nettoyèrent le bébé et l'emmitouflèrent dans une couverture pourpre avant de la tendre à Bella. Les larmes coulaient de nos yeux, alors que nous regardions cette petite tête pleine de cheveux bruns bouclés. Ses yeux étaient bleus, mais la plupart des bébés naissent avec cette couleur, ils changeraient quand elle grandirait. Elle avait un visage en forme de cœur comme Bella. Je sentis sa petite main se refermer sur mon pouce, et tombais immédiatement amoureux d'elle.

- Edward? Dit Bella.

- Quoi ma chérie?

- Il est 00h06. Elle est venue au monde à 00h01. Nous sommes le 20 juin ... ton vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

- Oh mon Dieu. C'est mon anniversaire ... et c'est le sien aussi. Tu m'as donné une fille pour mon anniversaire! Merci, mon doux ange! Dieu, je vous aime tellement toutes les deux. Merci Dieu! Papa, ma petite fille est née le même jour que moi! M'écriais-je.

- Je sais mon fils. Répondit-il les larmes coulant de ses yeux bleus.

- Puis-je la tenir ma chérie? Demandais-je à Bella.

- Tu es son papa, bien sûr que tu peux.

Je la pris dans mes bras et berçais son petit corps contre mon cœur.

- Salut ma belle. Tu es le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. Je t'aime tellement. Dis-je en faisant attention à ne pas pleurer sur elle.

- Quel est son nom? Demanda mon père à Bella.

- Je voulais que son prénom soit composé d'une lettre de vous tous, alors j'ai choisi Lucie. C pour Carlisle, IE pour Charlie, le R pour Rose et ma mère, le A pour Alice et Jazz car il y a un A dans son prénom, et E pour Esme et Emmett Cullen ... Lucie Rae.

- C'est parfait Bells. Je vais aller le dire aux autres, et expliquer son nom. Je reviens. Dis-je en redonnant Lucie à sa mère

Bella hocha la tête et embrassa Lucie. Mon père m'avait suivi et nous courions dans le couloir. Ma mère qui m'avait vu vint à notre rencontre. Je l'embrassais et mes larmes continuaient de couler.

- C'est une fille. C'est une fille et elle est née le même jour que moi!

- Oh chéri, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi Tout le monde, c'est une fille, elle est née après minuit! Elle a la même date d'anniversaire qu'Edward.

- Quand peut-on la voir? Demanda Renée.

- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Elle s'appelle Lucie. Lucie Rae Cullen. Avec IE. C est pour Carlisle, IE est pour Charlie, le R de Rae est pour Renée et Rose, le A pour Ali et Jazz, et le E c'est pour Em et toi, maman. Bells voulait tous vous inclure dans le prénom de notre petite fille. Vous êtes tous une partie du bébé. Bella m'a donné une petite fille pour mon anniversaire. Suivez-moi ...

- Combien pèse-t-elle? Questionna Rose.

- 3KG 250.

- Oh, ma nièce va être petite, comme moi! Dit Alice en sautillant sur place.

- Est-elle jolie, Ed?

- Elle est adorable Emmett.

- Aussi mignonne que Brady? Demanda-t-il en désignant le bébé de deux mois endormit contre sa poitrine.

- Bébé, ils sont cousins et elle a le gène Cullen. Elle est mignonne. C'est inévitable. répondit Rose en roulant des yeux.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de Bella.. Elle était assise, ses cheveux coiffés en queue de cheval, berçant Lucie dans ses bras. Elle leva les yeux vers sa famille et fit un sourire fatigué.

- Hé Lucie, tu veux rencontrer ta famille?

Le bébé fit un bruit de gargouillis comme si elle répondait à la question de Bella.

- Voici ta grand-mère et ton grand-père. Tu veux la tenir maman?

- Oh oui! Bonjour, petit ange. Je suis ta grand-mère. Dit Renée en prenant Lucie dans ses bras.

Lucie fut présentée à tout le monde, puis l'infirmière vint la chercher pour un examen plus approfondi.

Notre petite fille était un miracle.

_**- * S * - * S * -**_

**Cinq jours plus tard ...**

**22 heures**

Bella et Lucie étaient sorties de l'hôpital il y a deux heures et Bella était épuisée. Je la laissais donc aller se coucher tandis que je prenais soin de notre bébé. Je la changeais, nourrissais, et lui passais un nouveau pyjama violet et des chaussettes, puis la couchais sur le dos dans son berceau. Le médecin nous avait dit que si nous nous sentions sentis à l'aise, nous pouvions la laisser dormir seule dans sa chambre pour qu'elle s'habitue. Je la caressais légèrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Je laissais la porte ouverte et fermais la lumière du couloir. Je glissais ensuite dans un t-shirt et un short et m'allongeais à côté de ma femme en lui murmurant : "Je t'aime."

Je m'endormis profondément, mais seulement pour ce qui me sembla être quelques minutes, car je fus réveillé par les pleurs du bébé dans le baby-phone.

Bella se réveilla et fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais je la repoussais.

- Je vais la chercher. Recouches-toi.

- Chut ... je suis là, chut ... Je te tiens petite fille. Papa est là ... chut, Lucie, chut.

Je m'assis sur le rocking-chair et commençais à la bercer. elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer. Elle n'avait pas faim, elle n'était pas mouillée, elle était fatiguée et avait sans doute peur. Elle allait donc dormir avec nous quelques temps. Je me mis à lui fredonner doucement une chanson que j'avais appris il y a quelque temps ...

**BPOV**

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre de ma fille à écoutais son papa lui chanter une chanson.

- Tu es le père le plus doux de ce monde. Dis-je de ma voix endormie, puis j'essuyais mes yeux, réalisant que je pleurais.

Il continuait à bercer Lucie tout en levant les yeux vers moi.

- Même avec cheveux en désordre, des poches sous les yeux, et la marque de l'oreiller sur ton visage, tu es toujours la plus belle pour moi. Et je te remercie bébé. Murmura-t-il.

Notre fille ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de ce à quoi je ressemblais à l'heure actuelle. Elle avait deux parents qui l'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

- Je ne pense pas être prête à la laisser dormir seule. Peut-elle dormir entre toi et moi?

- Bien sûr. Je pensais la même chose avant que tu n'arrives. C'est pour ça que tu t'es levée? Tu es épuisée Bell.

- Je t'ai entendu chanter et je suis venue voir. C'est une jolie chanson Edward.

- Je l'ai appris juste pour elle.

Il se leva lentement, se dirigea vers notre chambre et plaça le bébé sur le dos, entre lui et moi. Lucie bâilla et ferma les yeux. Il écarta ses cheveux puis embrassa sa petite tête.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie. Je t'aime.

- Bonne nuit Edward. Je t'aime aussi. Bonsoir ma petite fille. Nous t'aimons. Murmurais-je en embrassant le front de Lucie,

Le lendemain matin quand Edward se réveilla, il me dit que c'était la chose la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Je tenais Lucie dans mes bras, nous balançant d'avant en arrière avec mon doigt dans la bouche de notre fille.

Et Lucie souriait.

_**- * S * - * S * -**_

**EPOV**

**5 mois plus tard ...**

- Tu veux des bananes Lulu?

Bella nourrissait Lucie de sa première purée de bananes, mais seulement la moitié d'une. Elle avait ajouté un peu de lait tiède, du riz pour bébé et mélangé le tout en une sorte de purée que Lucie pourrait avaler. Lucie avait beaucoup grandi depuis que nous l'avions ramenée à la maison. Ses cheveux s'épaississaient comme ceux de Bella. Elle avait de grands yeux bruns avec des taches de vert, des jambes et joues potelées.. Elle était intelligente et heureuse comme une petite fille de cinq mois. Elle souriait, riait, balbutiait, et si vous ne faisiez pas attention à elle quand elle le voulait, elle tapait ses petits poings sur la table de sa chaise haute. Elle aimait quand on lui donnait des framboises. Je l'appelle Petit Singe ou mon amour de coccinelle, Bella l'appelle a Lulu, Emmett , Mini Bell, nos parents l'appellent Petite fille, et tout le monde l'appelle Rae Lucie.

Elle et sa mère étaient mes raisons de vivre. La lumière la plus brillante dans ma vie.

Bella avait eu vingt-trois ans il y quelques mois, et je lui avait offert un bracelet avec sa pierre de naissance, la mienne et celle de Lucie, et il y avait aussi un cœur.

Renée et Phil avaient déménagé à Tacoma il y a un mois, Charlie prenait ses week-end pour venir rendre visite à sa petite-fille, Alice achetait des vêtements et chaussures pour bébés. Elle et Brady se parlent, la plupart du temps se sont des cris, des balbutiements de bébé, et des fous rires. Maggie aime Lucie et lui léché le visage à chaque fois qu'elle est parterre. Vous savez que la plupart des bébés sont plus proche de leur mère ou de leur père? Pas Lucie, elle est notre petite fille et elle aime quand tout le monde fait attention à elle.

Les piaillements de Lucie me sortirent de ma torpeur.

- Est-ce que c'est assez? Tu en veux plus?

Lucie ouvrit sa petite bouche, voulant une autre cuillerée.

- Elle aime les bananes. N'est-ce pas ma coccinelle?

Lucie eut un petit rire, en prenant sa dernière bouchée de nourriture. Elle en avait partout sur le visage, et maintenant elle avait besoin d'un bain. Bella la sortit de sa chaise haute et la mit dans sa baignoire de bébé. Lucie était toujours nue quand on lui donnait à manger, car il était plus facile de la nettoyer sans avoir à nettoyer ses vêtements aussi.

- Il est temps de t'habiller petite fille.

Je tenais ma fille dans un bras et cherchais des vêtements. J'attrapais un pull blanc et violet, un pantalon violet et des chaussons en fausse fourrure. Je la posais sur la table à langer, saisis une couche et du talc, puis l'habillais.

- Tu as chaud? Lui demandais-je.

Elle mit ses deux bras en l'air et lança ses jambes de haut en bas. Je la pris et nous retournâmes à la cuisine. Bella avait passé un jean, un pull à capuche et ses cheveux flottaient sur ses épaules, elle était plus belle que jamais. Elle avait perdu presque tous les kilos pris pendant la grossesse.

- Hé ma chérie. Le petit singe est habillé. Prête à partir? Dis-je en l'embrassant.

- Oui. Je vais la prendre pour que tu puisses aller te changer.

- OK.

Je donnais Lucie à Bella et allais me changer. Nous partions pour notre lune de miel, Alice allait garder Lucie jusqu'à notre retour dans une semaine. Nous passions autant de temps que possible avec Lucie parce que nous séparer d'elle nous angoissait tous les deux. Mais elle serait entre de bonnes mains.

J'étais très heureux de partir en vacances, loin de la ville, avec Bella. Nous allions à Hawaii et je ne la laisserai pas sortir du lit pendant deux jours. Nous n'avions pas eu de rapports sexuels depuis trois semaines, parce que Lucie nous avait occupé et la dernière fois que nous l'avions fait, il avait fallu faire vite. J'étais frustré de ne pas pouvoir la toucher comme je le faisais habituellement. Nous avions peut-être fait six fois l'amour ces quatre derniers mois.

Ça me manquait..

- Allons-y. Dis-je depuis la porte.

Bella avait mis Lucie dans sa poussette, elle portait d'un petit bonnet et une veste grise. Un grand sourire illuminait son visage.

- Tu es très mignonne, petite fille.

J'accrochais le sac à langer sur la poussette de Lucie. Nous avions pris l'habitude de promener Lucie dans le parc. Une femme avait même essayé de me ramener chez elle quand Bella avait emmené Lucie pour la changer.

Je lui avais montré mon alliance, pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais marié, et quand Bella était sortie elle avait dit à la femme: «Il est déjà marié, madame. Il m'a fait un enfant et m'a passé la bague au doigt. Vous ne voudriez pas être celle qui a volé son papa à ma petite fille? Par ailleurs, il m'a couru après pendant des mois. Je ne pense pas que vous soyez son type.

La femme s'en alla et je pris ma femme dans mes bras, riant sous cape.

- Tu es incroyable, tu sais ça?

- Ne l'oublies pas.

Nous avions passé l'heure suivante dans le parc, puis étions rentrés manger et faire nos valises. Alice et Jazz étaient venus chercher Lucie avant que nous partions pour l'aéroport. Nous l'embrassâmes, elle gémit et pleura un peu. J'avais presque eu envie de l'emmener avec nous, mais Alice nous avait dit qu'elle allait bien prendre soin d'elle.

- J'ai besoin de pratique pour quand mon bébé sera là. Chut, Lucie, ça va chérie. Tout vas bien ma chérie. Elle nous regardait tristement. Ma petite fille avait l'air si perdue, elle avait peur d'être séparée de ses parents. Mon cœur fondit un peu face à ses larmes de crocodile et j'eus envie de la tenir une fois de plus.

- Ali, je la prends juste encore une fois. OK?

- Tu es trop sentimental Eddie. Soupira-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et pris ma fille des bras de sa tante. Lucie blottit son visage dans mon cou, gémissant, ses petits poings serrant ma chemise.

- Nous serons de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Nous ne te quitteront plus. Ne pleures pas petite fille. Chut ...

Je sais qu'elle ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que je disais, mais au moins j'essayais de calmer ses craintes avec mes caresses. Elle renifla et tendit ses bras vers Bella. Les larmes aux yeux, elle la prit immédiatement, serrant le corps de Lucie sur sa poitrine, et respirant son odeur.

- Bell, on doit y aller ma chérie. Nous reviendrons plus tôt si Lucie nous manque trop. Donnes-la à Ali et allons-y, allez bébé.

- D'accord. Dit-elle en reniflant et en l'embrassant sur les joues.

Jasper avait le sac à couches, le sac de voyage et la poussette. J'embrassais Lucie fois de plus et ils partirent. Nous avions emballé nos affaires et appelé un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport.

Nous atterrissions heures plus tard, enlevions les vêtements encombrants contre des shorts et des tee-shirts. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui murmurais à l'oreille.

- Bella, je ne vais pas te laisser sortir du lit pendant un long moment bébé. Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point je te veux sous moi. Suante et haletante.

- Oh mon Dieu. Pouvons-nous commencer maintenant? Gémit-elle en serrant ma chemise, ses yeux virant au presque noir.

- Absolument! Dis-je en capturant ses lèvres.

_**Voili, voilou, rendez-vous très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre.**_


	32. Chapitre 32

_**Me revoici pour ce dernier chapitre.**_

_**Je vous remercie toutes d'avoir suivi cette fiction et de l'avoir commenté et mise en alerte ou favori.**_

_**Et un grand merci à lionlamb91 pour m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire.**_

_**A très vite sur de nouvelles aventures.**_

_**Chris**_

**Chapitre 32 :**

**BPOV**

L'ensemble nuisette et slip noir et rouge culotte que j'avais pris, me fut arraché à la seconde où une paire d'yeux verts s'était posée dessus. Mes chaussures à talons volèrent au travers de la pièce, et je me retrouvais allongée sur le lit, sans pouvoir rien faire, alors que mon mon mari se trouvait entre mes cuisses, me torturant avec sa langue.

- Edward, je ne peux plus attendre! Dieu, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi!

- Pas encore. Je ne suis pas prêt Bella. Je ne t'ai pas encore goûté partout. Dit-il en levant les yeux vers moi, se léchant les lèvres

- Laissez-moi te toucher au moins!

- Non.

Telle une star du porno, je gémis dès que sa langue se posa sur mon clitoris et plongea au fond de moi, accrochant mes parois. Je fermais les yeux et laissais tomber ma tête sur l'oreiller, tout en essayant de me concentrer pour bouger mes hanches en rythme avec sa langue, qui suçait mon clitoris. Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand sa langue lécha ma fente. Je me sentis devenir plus humide.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que tu es bonne Bella. Dit-il contre moi, alors que mon paquet de nerfs tremblait sous une nouvelle secousse.

- Oh mon Dieu. Gémis-je.

- Chut bébé.

- Oh merde. Pleurais-je.

La langue d'Edward dansait autour de mon clitoris et de mon entrée, me taquinant. Il entra deux doigts en moi et les déplaça lentement, entrant et sortir, tout en me donnant des coups de langue. Quand je relevais la tête vers lui, il prit cela comme un encouragement et commença à me baiser plus fort avec son muscle lisse et ses doigts.

Puis il enlevé ses doigts et poussa mes hanches vers le lit en soufflant sur mon clitoris, le frottant légèrement avant de continuer sa torture.

Je gémis plus fort, quand il écarta légèrement mes lèvres de ses doigts pour y plonger sa langue. Mes pulsations s'accélérèrent autour de sa langue, puis ma délivrance arriva et je le sentis boire mon nectar. J'attrapais un des oreillers tandis que le feu parcourais mon corps. Sa langue caressa de haut en bas ma fente, récoltant chaque goutte de mon corps. Ma main droite me faisait mal, mes jointures étaient blanches à force de serrer les draps, obéissant à ses ordres, alors que mon autre main tenait toujours l'oreiller sur mon visage, tout en essayant de contrôler ma respiration. Puis il rampa jusqu'au haut de mon corps, posant sa tête à côté de mes seins. Il se mit à sucer un de mes mamelons, tandis que sa main tirait l'autre, le pinçant et le roulant en frottant son pouce dessus.

- À mon tour Edward. Dis-je en m'asseyant sur ses cuisses nues et en découvrant qu'il portait encore son boxer.

**EPOV**

Ses doigts passèrent sous mon boxer pour l'enlever, et elle le jeta par dessus son épaule. Ses ongles grattaient mes cuisses et ses yeux étaient concentrés sur mon érection.

- Bonjour.

Bella souriait alors que son doigt touchait mon extrémité, faisant tourbillonner la goutte de liquide pré-séminal qui était apparu à la surface. Mes hanches se levaient sous son toucher, et un gémissement involontaire sortit de ma poitrine.

Elle prenait son temps, regardant mon sexe qui se tenait droit pour elle. Puis elle le prit en main et se lécha les lèvres.

- Elle est grande et pleine, bébé si longue et pleine. Je peux voir toutes les veines de tes les muscles, et tu n 'as aucune idée de comment ça me fait mouiller. d

Ma bite palpitait, sachant exactement à quel point elle pouvait être mouillée. Je pouvais le sentir sur ma jambe, sa chaleur brûlante contre moi. L'odeur de son excitation était divine et mon corps se consumait de désir pour elle.

La sensation de sa langue léchant le dessous ma hampe me ramena au présent. Je gémissais et poussais mes hanches vers le haut. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle engloutissait mon sexe dans sa bouche chaude et brûlante. Elle gémissait, ses yeux étaient fermés et ses hanches se mirent à frotter contre ma cuisse pour obtenir plus de friction. Au moment où ses lèvres commencèrent à se déplacer autour de moi, j'appuyais d'avantage ma main sur sa tête, lui intimant de me prendre plus profond et la faire gémir autour de moi. Mon corps frémissait alors que mon sexe tressaillait à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Elle commença à me pomper de ses lèvres, de haut en bas, appuyant fermement sa langue contre la face inférieure.

- Oooooh Bella. Gémis-je.

Ma tête s'enfonça dans les oreillers et un grondement sourd émana de ma poitrine. Sa main se resserra et elle accéléra ses mouvements.

- Uuuuuh! Merde!

J'avais la mâchoire serrée, mes doigts tiraient sur ses cheveux, alors que je poussais sa tête plus vite sur moi, en soulevant mes hanches à chaque poussée.

- Ah, mon Dieu_._

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter les gémissement de plaisir qui sortaient ma gorge.

_- _Merde. Merde. C'est si bon bébé.

- Mmm. Gémit-elle.

Le frottement de ses dents sur la longueur me fit chavirer. Mon corps se raidit et mes hanches se secouèrent involontairement quand ma libération se déversa dans sa bouche.

- OH, MEEERDE!

Mon orgasme disparut quand elle eut finir de boire la dernière goutte.

**BPOV**

Je léchais mes lèvres et installais mon entrée face à son érection, levant et baissant mes hanches afin de le sentir durement. Il fallut quelques secondes, puis il se mit à gémir quand je le poussais en moi.

Je me penchais sur sa poitrine pour le chevaucher. Mes cheveux tombaient en cascade, couvrant mon visage et sa poitrine. Il pompait en moi et des perles de sueur se formaient sur son front.

- C'est si bon... bébé ... MERDE! Haletait-il en dessous de moi

Je rejetais mes cheveux en arrière et me penchais sur ses cuisses, trouvant un nouvel angle lui permettant d'aller plus loin en moi, alors que je pompais plus fort sur son sexe. Son pouce frottait mon clitoris, me faisant aller plus vite. Notre libération était proche.

- JE T'AIME! Criais-je quand une vague de plaisir intense me traversa.

Sa libération jaillit et frappa mes parois alors que je serrais mes muscles autour de lui, puis je retombais sur sa poitrine haletante.

- Nous n'aurions certainement pas été en mesure de le faire avec Lucie près de nous. Murmura-t-il en souriant.

A la mention du nom de mon bébé, mon cœur fondit un peu.

- Elle me manque.

- A moi aussi. Mais nous avons besoin d'un peu de temps pour bébé. Allons nous laver et allons à la piscine. Tu veux?

- Bien sûr! Laisses-moi prendre mon maillot.

Je sautais hors du lit, nue comme un ver et me dirigeais vers ma valise. Ali y avait mit mon bikini vert. J'allais prendre ma douche et passais mon maillot de bain. Edward portait un simple sort de bain noir et des tongs.

- Sexy. Sourit-il.

- Merci. Répondis-je en mettant mes sandales et attachais un sarong autour de mes hanches, puis nous sortîmes.

Edward et moi passâmes toute la journée à la piscine, profitant de l'air chaud, des palmiers, mangeant, nous câlinant, et parlant de tout et de rien . Nous avions eu des relations sexuelles deux fois par jour ces dix derniers jours, et demain nous devions rentrer à la maison.

Retour à la vie réelle.

A notre petite fille.

A nos emplois.

Au froid et à l'humidité de Seattle. Mais ma famille me manquait.

Edward me réveilla à sept heures du matin, nous préparâmes nos bagages et partîmes pour l'aéroport.

- Prêt à rentrer à la maison bébé?

- Je m'ennuie de mon petit singe. Oui je suis prêt. Dit-il en souriant.

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Isabella Cullen.

**Épilogue**

- Alice! Nous sommes de retour!

- Lulu, maman est là.

- Vous nous avez manqué. Dit ma belle-sœur en sortant de la chambre à coucher, mon bébé dans ses bras.

Je pris ma petite fille dans mes bras pour la serrer très fort.

- Salut bébé! Oh, tu as manqué à maman.

-GGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE E!

Les mains potelées de Lucie saisirent mon manteau et elle nicha son petit visage dans mon cou.

- Mon petit singe. Dit Edward.

Lucie leva les yeux vers son papa et un immense sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle hurla et agita ses bras vers lui, signifiant qu'elle voulait qu'il la tienne. Je lui donnais le bébé et allais embrasser Alice, Jazz et le reste de ma famille. Edward faisait tourner Lucie et lui embrassait le front.

Nous nous installâmes tous la cuisine pour raconter nos vacances à Hawaï.

J'avais tout ce que je pouvais rêver.

Le mari parfait, la pus géniale des familles, la vie la plus heureuse je ne pourrai jamais demander, et un bébé que je pouvais tenir dans mes bras tous les jours.

J'adorais ma vie.


End file.
